


Beneath the Abyss

by FredericusRed



Series: RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericusRed/pseuds/FredericusRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from their dangerous assignment RWBY and JNPR and called on again. Collaborating with novices from the other nations they must overcome great foes in a field where they have little experience. All the while RWBY continues its investigation into the White Fang, and Ozpin and allies move against a mysterious foe.</p><p>-Second Part of series<br/>-Written prior to RWBY - Vol 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dying cigarettes smoldered in the ash trays.  Final drops of wine wallowed in the glasses, forgotten by their once eager patrons.  The double bass eased the blonde soprano in to the final notes of her set.  The Red Velvet Lounge was almost empty, except for a handful of men waiting for the last minute to pass. 

 

Two men and two women, dressed to the nines in suits and dresses sat at the bar sipping drinks and chatting.  The man behind the bar and ice blue eyes and scruffy blonde hair.  He dressed in a black pin stripe suit with a dark green shirt and dark red tie.  Beside him a lady with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes drew with her finger on a map.  She dressed in a short blue dress with golden designs. 

 

The blonde’s compatriot ran her fingers around the rim of her wine glass, listening to the tune it created.  She had long wavy black hair and emerald green eyes.  She wore a long, purple, dress with a low back.  Faded red lines and black splotches blemished her skin.  Signs of corruption.  She scantly hid the taint beneath an orange shawl.

 

The last was a tower of a man and broad.  His suit was a size to small but he didn’t mind.  His large arms tugged against his red shirt.  The knot of his black tie had been undone long ago with the top button of his shirt.  He mussed his scruffy brown hair and rubbed his dull grey eyes.

 

“Olivia, if you’re planning a tour of Mistral you have to hit the Canary Coast, Gia, and the Mistral herself,” said the purple woman waving a fan.

 

“Not bad, Cavatina,” Olivia the blonde nodded, “But I want to hit Althena and Lacedaemon also.  That’ll make it a very long tour just for Mistral.  Hey Terzo, your contacts still good?”

 

“Our contacts are still there, but they want OCTA to make an appearance too,” Terzo, the broad man, shrugged, “Why they want jazz men at a rock concert is anyone’s guess.  Amadeus, do you have an idea why they want you?”

 

“Speak for yourselves, I’m all rock and roll,” said Olivia, “You dragged me into the jazz world, brother.”

 

“I didn’t exactly hear you complain about it.  Maybe they just want to say ‘hello’ to old friends.  We won’t fit in the main concert, but a private show might be a nice compromise,” said Amadeus with icy eyes, “I guess I could leave the lounge in Dexter’s hands for a while.”

 

“Can you believe those two little bands have made such a big splash already?”

 

“Just like us back then,” smiled Amadeus.

 

“Alright, that’s Mistral planned out.  More or less,” said Olivia, “So… Vacuo… I’m guessing we avoid that like the plague.”

 

“We should, but ENOZ has to play there,” said Amadeus, “Maybe double up.  ENOZ and Icy Tail will tour together.  That kingdom is secure beyond reason, so they should be fine.”

 

Olivia sighed, “But they’ll need special visas to travel in both the human and Faunus cities.  I wonder if we can get away with just the Open Cities.”

 

The lounge door opened and shut.  A woman, hidden in shadows, walked sultrily to the tables.

 

“Sorry, madam, we’re closing,” said Amadeus.

 

The lady was dressed in long flowing royal red dress.  Golden vines intertwined up the sleeves and around the chest.  The low back of her dress revealed a black heart-shaped tattoo.  Ember eyes glowed beneath her long charcoal hair.

 

“I shan’t be long,” she said in a seductive voice, “I only have a small question.”

 

“And that would be?”

 

“Who guards the guards?”

 

“We, Chosen Men!” said the four instinctively.

 

The remaining patrons leaped to their feet.  Small arms appeared from hidden holsters.

 

“ _My_ Chosen Men,” said the woman, “In the entire history of Vacuo, not a single team of Chosen Men had deserted.  That was until, you.  OCTA (Orchestra), why did you leave me?”

 

“We are your mother’s Chosen Men,” said Terzo taking a stand.

 

“And we were relieved,” said Amadeus.

 

“My mother and I are one and the same,” she said, “The same blood you swore to serve.”

 

“She is noble blood,” Cavatina snapped her fan shut, “You are not.”

 

A patron drew his pistol, “How dare you speak to her with such disrespect!  ARG!”

 

An icy dart shot out from Cavatina’s fan and impaled his hand.  The pistol dropped and discharged a round.  The other patrons drew cocked their guns and brandished their knives.  The lady waved her hand.

 

“I have no desire to see my… mother’s… Chosen Men harmed.”

 

The men lowered their weapons.

 

“What do you want, Cinder?” asked Amadeus.

 

“A song.”

 

“You came all this way for a song,” scoffed Olivia, “You should’ve just waited for the ENOZ tour.”

 

“Perhaps ‘symphony’ would be a better word.  Something akin to a siren’s song.”

 

“That’s why that old man wanted it,” muttered Olivia.

 

“I see,” said Cinder, “No matter, I still have a use for that particular music.  You will return with me to Vacuo.  I will give you a week to make preparations.  That should be more than enough.”

 

“And if we refuse?” asked Terzo.

 

“Then you’ll have to deal with us.”

 

A man and woman stepped out of the shadows of the furthest table.  The man had short grey hair and shimmering silver eyes.  He uncreatively dressed in all black with only a white tie as an accent.  The woman had mint green hair and deep red eyes.  Her dark skin kept her other features hidden in the dim light.  She wore a pair of white short shorts and a swamp green tube top.

 

“Emerald, we have a dress code you know,” said Olivia.

 

“Like I care,” she said, “Now, come with us or there’ll be trouble.”

 

“Get that from a B-movie?” Olivia smirked, “Or were you trying to be original.”

 

“You bitch, I’ll –“

 

“Now, now, Emerald,” said the man, “There’s no need for violence.  OCTA has been more than cooperative for the time being.  I’m sure we can resolve this amicably.  Isn’t that right, Amadeus?”

 

“Much to your dismay I’m sure, Mercury.”

 

“This is your threat, Cinder?” Terzo smiled, “I thought it would be much more.  Alas, ‘tis only the rejects.  Are they _Your_ Chosen Men _?_   If so, we have nothing to fear.”

 

“We’re a lot stronger since the last time,” said Emerald, “We weren’t drinking in a dank bar or trapped in the woods.”

 

“Stay quiet.  Both of you,” ordered Cinder, “As for you, OCTA, if they won’t convince you perhaps they will.”

 

Four forms appeared from thin air, out of a veil of smoke.  They were armed and armoured to the teeth.  Blood drained from OCTA’s faces, their eyes widened.

 

“So, who guards the guards?” asked Cinder with a devilish grin.

 

The four shadows and OCTA replied, “We, Chosen Men.”

 

“And who guards them?”

 

The shadows answered, “The Reapers.”

 

“I shall see you at the end of the week,” said Cinder, leading her company out of the lounge.


	2. Chapter 1

Salty spray lapped up over the prow of the corvette.  Its sleek metal hull hit the waves violently as she and her sisters escorted a flotilla of private cargo ships.  The sun was creeping over the watery horizon with a dark crimson glow.  Sailors on every ship were wary and uneasy as they old saying rang in their ears:

 

_Red sky at night is a sailor’s delight.  Red sky in the morning is a sailor’s warning._

 

“And with what’s happened the past months this is a grave warning indeed.”

 

“What was that captain?”

 

“Nothing.  Stay vigilant sailor, we’re one week out to sea.”

 

The sailor swallowed hard, “Understood sir.  Commencing sonar sweep.”

 

He pressed the headset against his ears and listened intently.  The sweeping sound of static broken by the ping of the sonar.  The sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart was the only sound.

 

“All is silent, sir.”

 

“Understood,” the captain’s heart skipped a beat, “Silent?  You’re certain it’s silent.  Nothing there is nothing.  Not even a whale song.”

 

The sailor dropped his equipment, “Y-y-yes sir.  Complete silence.”

 

“Sound the alarm!  All ships prepare for –“

 

The ship rocked at as something massive struck at it from below.  Alarms and horns rang out across the fleet.  Red lights flashed in the halls.  Sailors and crewmen rushed to battle stations.

 

Cannon and artillery fired at the unseen attacker.  Fireballs erupted around the nearest cargo ship.  The flames were haunted by the shadows of long slithering, eldritch snakes wrapping around the hull of the vessel.  The snakes gripped the centre of the ship and pulled with all its might.  The vessel cracked in half and was swallowed by the sea. 

 

“Fire everything!  Launch depth charges!”

 

Saw-like bones peeked over the surface and surged toward a nearby warship.  It sliced through the hull like a hot knife through butter.  Oil and fuel spewed out into the ocean.  The bone blades leaped out of the waves and crashed into the side of the ship.  Sparks burst and ignited the fuel.  A massive fireball engulfed the ship.  The captain watched horrified as the beast slipped away unharmed.

 

“Helmsman, take us away from the ships!”

 

“But captain, the convoy –“

 

“Is damned, every ship for herself.  Oh dear God.”

 

Massive tendrils wrapped around the ship.  The crew fired small arms and stabbed at it with spears.  A single swipe crushed their bodies and hurled them overboard.

 

“Red sky in the morning… a sailor’s warning.”

 

The screen turned to static.  Ozpin set the datapad down on his large desk and leaned back into his seat. 

The setting sun streamed in the large, crystal clear windows bathing Ozpin in shadows.  His trusted cane leaned against the mahogany desk.  A cup of coffee steamed impatiently.

 

Ozpin folded his hands and leaned forward, “My answer is, no.”

 

“Need I remind who you are speaking to?”

 

Across from Ozpin sat a tall man who hid his physique beneath layers of fine clothing.  His white silk suit and blue shirt, bought from the most prestigious tailor, shimmered in the sunlight.  Black shoes from the finest artisan in Vale had been polished to such a sheen that Ozpin could see his own reflection.  Golden cufflinks match the clip on his white tie.  A silver pen poked out of his breast pocket.  Snow white hair was styled and trimmed so that it always appeared to be swept by the wind.  Eyes, cold as the starless night in winter, glared at Ozpin.

 

“I am fully aware, Mr. Schnee,” said Ozpin, “And my answer remains the same.  Hunters are not mercenaries to be hired on a whim to escort your merchandise.”

 

“We are not asking you to escort ships.  We are asking you to kill that beast beneath the waves.  That is what hunters are for is it not?  Finding and killing beasts?  Or have you forgotten with all the time you’ve spent locked away in your ivory tower?”

 

“I have forgotten nothing, Nicholas,” Ozpin picked up his cane, “But we hunters are undertaking something much greater.  Perhaps you should consider a different route.”

 

Nicholas Schnee gritted his teeth, “Do you think I am so stupid not to consider that?”

 

“I think many things of you, Nick, but stupid is not one.  I am merely suggesting that it may have slipped your mind amid the catastrophic loss of life.”

 

“And in order to save lives I need hunters.”

 

“And I say, no.  Perhaps the coast guards will provide assistance or even the navies.  I am certain the governments of Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo will be more than willing to augment your private army.”

 

“The navies of Vale, Mistral, and Atlas are all preoccupied with saving the ships of those without private security.  And even they have been suffering staggering losses from this beast.”

 

“And Vacuo?”

 

Nicholas Schnee took a seat, “The monster does not seem to have a taste for Vacuoan sailors.  I cannot fathom why.”

 

“Then they are the best option.”

 

Nicholas scoffed, “Those imperial dogs will probably place a Faunus regiment on my ships.  I may as well ask the White Fang to defend me if that were the case.  No, I’d rather risk the tides on our own then let filthy animals walk free.  Do not get me wrong.  Vacuo has some very applaudable policies.  Segregation seems to work swimmingly in the empire.”

 

“Are you here to discuss domestic policy or this monster?  I have time only for one.”

 

“The monster then,” Nicholas scowled, “Give me hunters.”

 

“No,” said Ozpin definitively, “And pestering me will not change my answer.  And do not think of approaching them on your own.  Only the king and I can authorize their deployment beyond our borders.”

 

“The king is dead.”

 

“And his only heir an infant.  So it is only me.”

 

“You and the Regency Council,” Nicholas stood up and pounded his fist into the desk, “Of which I am a part.  Now, must I order you?”

 

The phone on Ozpin’s desk beeped.

 

“I apologize for the interruption, but General Ironwood has arrived to speak with you.”

 

“I see,” said Nicholas, “It would be unwise to keep Atlas’ greatest general waiting.  I shall take my leave, Ozpin.  But consider my request carefully.  Adieu.”

 

“Farewell, Mr. Schnee.  And please, next time enter my office unarmed,” Ozpin pressed the button on his phone, “Please send the general in.”

 

General Ironwood marched into Ozpin’s office, locking eyes with Nicholas Schnee for an instant.  The general was tall and broad, as expected of a hardened military man.  The top of his short hair was black as night, but along the sides grey wings wrapped around his head.  Wrinkles around his brown eyes and on his cheeks gave him years beyond his age but made his hard jawline more imposing.  Two small golden bars with a star insignia were pinned to the tall neck of his long white coat.  His red tie was snuggly kept in place by his tight silver buttoned doublet.

 

“Making enemies among the Regency Council, Ozpin?”

 

“I prefer to think of it as keeping them in line.”

 

“I’d prefer if he managed to take the stick out of his ass.”

 

“Said the pot to the kettle,” Ozpin said under his breath.

 

“Pardon me, I missed that.”

The phone beeped, “Pardon me, sir, but I have a message from Mr. Schnee.  He says and I quote, ‘I heard that’.  Do you know what that means, sir?”

 

“Think nothing of it, Money Penny.  Thank you.”

 

“Surely you could have given him a handful of hunters,” Ironwood picked up the datapad, “Whether we like it or not, we do need him.”

 

“I have not forgotten his importance.  But he seems to have forgotten that he has two hunters at his beck and call,” Ozpin closed the blinds, “Now, what has brought you here, James?”

 

Ironwood flipped through the datapad, “It looks like the same as Mr. Schnee.  Do you remember the siren?”

 

“Of course.  I orchestrated its defeat.  No pun intended,” Ozpin scowled, “More unique grimm have appeared.  That is why you are here.”

 

“One that breathes fire in Mistral’s desert.  Another that can camouflage in its jungle.  In Atlas a giant one that makes tremors is wandering on our border and breaking all of our expeditions.  And there’s another humanoid one too.  It looks like a half-spider half-person.  And those are the ones where people have survived to return,” Ironwood threw the datapad aside, “And now a giant monster in the sea.”

 

“And what of Vacuo?”

 

“Untouched.  The grimm have seen it fit not to harass our old enemy.  And while we try keeping our borders secure, Vacuo has been expanding.  They’ve just established a mining operation in the Banshee Mountains.  They are clearly conspiring –“

 

“Which is why I cannot spare hunters,” Ozpin stood up, “I have scattered half of them across Vale to keep up appearances.  The other half I sent to handle these unseen shadows.”

 

“And what of these monsters?  The amount of materiel being lost to these unique grimm will cripple us long before you dispel these shadows.  We need to deal with this situation before it gets to that point.”

 

“Then how about a show of military bravado?  That is what you are known for… Among other things.”

 

“You know that a show of that much force will upset the balance of power.  We need hunters.  How about those students of yours.  The Breach clearly demonstrated their skills.”

 

“They are still children.”

 

“All children have to grow up.”

 

Ozpin paced fully aware that General Ironwood would not back down.  He will get what he wants.  No matter how long it takes.  No matter the cost.

 

“CFVY (Coffee) is in the region and they are close to graduation.  I’ll have them assist.”

 

“A single team may not be enough.  One more.  That one with the red hooded girl, or the one with Pyrrha Nikos.”

 

“RWBY (Ruby) and JNPR (Juniper) just recently finished their assignment and must now attend classes.  Hmm… I have another team in mind.”

 

Ironwood stood up, “I hope they’re capable.  Oh, and one more thing.”

 

Ozpin pressed his fingers to his eyes, “What is it?”

 

“OCTA (orchestra) is missing.”

 

A small section of the arena seats were filled with students.  A digital scoreboard hung high above the battle space.  Jaune’s portrait faced off across Cardin’s, with scores and bars beneath.  The crowd was silent as it watched two men fight for their honor.

 

Jaune still bore cuts and bruises from the last excursion.  His armour was dented, his shield scarred.  The shining sword kept is keen edge.  Violet eyes peered over the side of his shield and fixed on his foe.

 

Cardin Winchester was of the same height as Jaune, but broader and with a barrel chest.  His armour was heavy and dull grey.  A golden falcon was emblazoned on the breast plate.  His short brown buzz cut hair kept out of his arrogant brown eyes.  Metal greaves, boots, vambraces, and gauntlets clanked with every motion.  He tapped his mace, with a flanged head as big as his own, menacingly against his hand.

 

“Had enough, Jaune-y boy?”

 

Cardin whirled his mace in an upward arc.  Jaune blocked it with his shield.  The force hurled him up into the air and back.  He hit the ground with a big crash.  Jaune gasped and rolled, narrowly avoiding Cardin’s mace.  Jaune jumped back on to his feet.  Thoughts and tactics flashed through his mind.

 

“Come on, come on,” he muttered, “What did you learn that could be of use?”

 

Cardin raised his mace again.

 

“Got it!”

 

Jaune raised his shield to block the falling mace.  Cardin smirked as his mace was about to impact.  Jaune shifted his feet and twisted his body.  His shield became a slanted roof and the mace a hard rain, that slipped ran off the surface.  Jaune followed the flow of energy.  He spun on the ball of his foot and brought his sword swing around Cardin’s back.  The brute tried to block.  Jaune brought the pommel of his sword smashing into his face.  Cardin fell to a knee.  Jaune’s sword flashed.

 

“Oof!”

 

Cardin swung his trunk like arm and smashed Jaune’s face.  The novice fell to the ground in a daze.  Cardin lumbered toward him and raised his mace with both hands.

 

“ROUND END!”

 

Cardin scoffed derisively and walked off.  Jaune pushed himself upright and walked back to the seats, slightly worse for wear.  Pyrrha, Ruby, and the others grinned and clapped for him.

 

Gylnda Goodwitch walked onto the battleground.  Her braided blonde hair was kept neatly arranged.  The deep violet of her flame-shaped cape seemed to blend with the black skirt.  Lime green eyes glanced up from her datapad.  Her puffy white shirt and sleeves gave her a sort of noble appearance.

 

She sighed, “Cardin has won the match –“

 

Cardin laughed, “I don’t know why you keep putting me up against him.  He’ll never beat me.  You might as well go home back to mommy.  She might kiss those bruises of yours better.”

 

“Jackass,” muttered RWBY and JNPR under their breaths.

 

“Ahem.  Cardin has won only by a small margin.  You are over reliant on your brute force and physical strength.  No tactical insight, strategy, or even any thought process other than instinct.  If you hadn’t managed to land that last hit it would have been Mr. Arc’s match,” Glynda shot a glance at Jaune, “As for you, your skills have improved markedly.  Using your opponent’s momentum against them is a rudimentary tactic, but it was effective.  It seems that that hunter imparted some wisdom to you after all.”

 

The bell chimed.

 

“And that concludes this class.  Proceed.  Chop, chop.”

 

Everyone began shuffling out of the room and into the narrow hallway.  Students in plaid skirts and pants scurried around each other.  Text books and weapons were snug in their arms.  Rocket propelled lockers, and the terrible idea that conceived them, lined the walls.  Jaune was taken by the tide and separated from his friends.  It wasn’t really of any consequence.  He could always catch up later.

 

“Hey!”

 

Cardin shoved Jaune into the lockers and grabbed the scruff of his neck.  Jaune hit his head pretty hard, the world was a haze of colours for a few moments.  And Cardin’s speech was a slurred soup.

 

“Hey are you listening to me?” Cardin shook Jaune, “How did you get a lesson from a professional hunter while I got stuck on guard duty at some godforsaken backwater?!”

 

“Call it luck of the draw,” said Jaune nervously, “Honestly it kind of sprung up on us.”

 

“Luck of the draw my ass!” Cardin bashed Jaune against the locker, “What do these people see in you?  You’re a weak pathetic wuss!  You can barely swing your sword!”

 

Jaune pushed back, “That’s enough!  Back off.  I don’t know why they sent us, but they did.  So deal with it.”

 

“You little –“

 

“My, my, my, when did my halls of learning become an arena?”

 

Ozpin strolled up to them, can tapping menacingly on the ground.   He put the tip of his cane against Cardin’s chest and pushed him away gently.

 

“Now what is this about?”

 

“Just some good old fashioned rough housing between friends,” said Cardin, “We were just discussing his little assignment with a hunter actually.”

 

“I see,” said Ozpin blankly, “About those assignments, it is time for CRDL (cardinal) to undertake theirs.  This datapad outlines everything you need to know.”

 

“Great,” Cardin snatched the datapad, “So which great hunter are we paired up with?”

 

“I believe that CRDL has a strong leader at the head of a strong team.  As such you are more than capable of taking this task on your own,” said Ozpin, “But if you feel that assistance is needed, I can have it arranged.”

 

“No way,” said Cardin arrogantly, “We can take it on, no problem.”

 

“Then I suggest you assemble your team and head off to class.  You’re flight leaves in two days.”

 

Cardin pushed Jaune and walked off to find his comrades.

 

“Thanks professor.”

 

“What for?  I was merely giving him an assignment,” Ozpin began to walk away.

 

The remaining classes involved a long droning lecture of an unrelated topic by Professor Port, a high paced unintelligible history lesson from Professor Oobleck, and an overly complicated lesson on herbs and nature from Professor Peach.  When all was done the students wandered back to their dorms with no more knowledge then they had started with.

 

“AAAAAHHHHHHH,” Ruby sighed as she plopped on to her bed, “Another day is finally done.”

 

RWBY tossed their jackets on their jury rigged bunk beds.  They threw open the window and let the cool air in.  Zwei, the little dog, came running out of the closet and jumped into Yang’s chest.  After a few licks and pets the team fell into various states of relaxation.  Weiss poured over her study notes while Yang unsuccessfully tried to steal a few answers.  Ruby sipped from a cup of coffee that had been oversaturated with sugar.  And Blake just opened and book and started to read.

 

“Yang, get your own answers,” said Weiss pulling her paper away.

 

Yang reached over Weiss, “Oh come on, we’re a team and team members help each other out.”

 

“No, Yang, no!”

 

Yang started to chase Weiss around the room.  The small ruckus got them a few bashes on the wall from their dorm mates.  Ruby was almost finished her coffee when she glanced at Blake.  The black haired woman was still on the exact same page, on the exact same line.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Blake,” said Ruby.

 

“Huh?  Oh.  I was just thinking that it’s been quiet these past couple of months.  No White Fang, no Roman, nothing.  It’s strange.”

 

“And we’re still no closer to finding out what they’re after,” Ruby sighed, “Well at least they didn’t get that siren song back in the mountains.”

 

“Through no intervention by us,” said Blake, “But I guess it is a small consolation.”

 

“Don’t worry something will pop up sooner or later,” Yang snapped her fingers, “I know, why don’t you say ‘And now we finally have time to relax’.”

 

“What are you talking about?” said Weiss.

 

“It always works in the movies, why not here?”

 

“Because it’s real life.”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to try.”

 

Ruby whispered into Blake’s ear, “Might as well humor her.  What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

Blake shut her book, sighed, and rolled her eyes, “And now we have time to relax.”

 

THUD!

 

A fair sized stone flew through the window.  A small bouquet of flowers concealed a rolled up note.  The small bell flowers had white petals with small red spots.  Yang picked up the bouquet pulled out the note.

 

“Who’s got a secret admirer?” she teased waving the note, “I thought he’d bring more fragrant flowers though.” 

 

Weiss snatched the flowers from Yang and took a whiff. 

 

“Wow, you’re right these don’t really have a smell.”

 

“Well forget about the flowers, what does the…”

 

“Purr… Purr… Purr…”

 

Every eye fixed on Blake.  The Faunus girl’s gaze was fixed on the plant in Weiss’ hand.  The ears hidden, beneath her black bow, twitched and fluttered anxiously.  If she had a tail it would have been wagging.  Weiss gently tossed her the flowers.  Blake snatched it out of the air and began inhaling its intoxicating perfume.  Blake suddenly realized what she was doing and hid the flowers behind her back.

 

“What?” she asked nonchalantly.

 

“Well, that means this note is for you,” said Yang with a grin, “Remember to be home by midnight and no funny business.”

 

“Yes, mom,” Blake opened the note.

 

“So what’s it say?” asked Ruby.

 

“More importantly, who’s it from?” asked Yang.

 

“No name.  Just a number and the address to a cheap motel.  And a line saying to come alone.”

 

“We’re coming with you!” the three girls piped up at once.

 

“No shit.”

 

RWBY wandered into the older parts of the city.  The streets were littered with bits and pieces of garbage.  Men and women lurked in the shadows.  Embers flickered at the ends of their cigarettes and reflected off their faces.  The motel was a rundown bungalow with a rusted roof, half pained walls, and creaky doors.  A flickering neon sign did not improve its image.  Without bothering with the front desk, RWBY marched up to the room and knocked on the door.

 

The door crept open.  The room was pitch black and stank of piss and vinegar.

 

“I told you to come alone,” said a deep voice.

 

“To a place as shady as this?  Like hell we’d let her go alone,” challenged Yang.

 

“This wasn’t part of the deal.”

 

“The deal?”

 

“Cut the crap, Sun,” said Blake rolling her eyes, “What did you need me for?”

 

The lights came on.  The room was quite neat considering the outer appearance.  The bed had plain, but clean linens.  The wooden night tables were dusted and the bathroom was spotless.  Red shag carpet matched the drapes.  And for one reason or another there was a large cork board facing the wall.

 

“How did you know it was me?” asked Sun Wukong.

 

Blake pointed to her golden cat eyes.

 

“Right.”

 

Sun Wukong was a young man, roughly the age of Blake, who refused to button up his white shirt.  He had a devilish smirk as he peacocked with his washboard abs.  Orderly, scruffy short blonde hair covered his dark eyes.  A long monkey tail snaked to and fro behind him.  Like Yang his sported a pair of gauntlets, though his extended into vambraces and were painted rust red.   The end of his light blue jeans were folded up so they wouldn’t get stepped on by his black and yellow shoes.

 

“So, for why I asked you here.  It’s because of this.”

 

Sun turned the cork board around.  Pictures from across the kingdom with familiar and strange faces were pinned onto the cork along with articles, notes, and other various scribblings.  Various colours of string created a web connecting the various pieces to each other in logical and illogical patterns.

 

“Torchwick, White Fang, dust robberies, Schnee Dust Company, General Ironwood?” Blake examined the board, “Sun, what is this?”

 

“Remember when I said we joined up with a hunter for a junior investigation?  Well after than I put the skills I learned to use,” Sun pointed to the pictures, “Here’s what I’ve been able to piece together.  Torchwick was behind most of the dust robberies here in Vale.  However he was very particular about his targets.  All the small shops he picked on carried dust exclusively supplied by Schnee.”

 

“That’s not surprising considering he works with those terrorists,” said Weiss.

 

“True, but he also started targeting trains and truck conveys also.  And all of these shipments were destined for an Atlas military base.  Which is under the jurisdiction of General Ironwood.”

 

“Dust ammunition isn’t something new, Sun” said Weiss, “Of course the military has to resupply every so often.”

 

“I took a look into the mutual defense laws.  The amount of dust that is allowed to be shipped and received by foreign forces is limited, severely.  This was far above the restriction.  Which means, Torchwood has to be starving Ironwood for some reason,” Sun pointed to a blank page that connected Ironwood, Torchwick, and the White Fang, “And it’s this.  I just don’t know what.”

 

“Could it be that lady I fought during prom?” Ruby scribbled on a new page, “She’s connected to Beacon Academy based on her attempted robbery, which means by proxy she’s connected to Ironwood.”

 

Sun connected the two with a white string, “But what’s the connection other than a robbery?  What was she after?”

 

Ruby shook her head.

 

“How about the siren?” suggested Weiss, “In the Banshee Mountains the White Fang were conducting experiments on its song.”

 

“Which means Torchwick had a stake in it too,” said Sun connecting the three with a red thread, “But how is that connected to dust, Schnee, and Ironwood?”

Ruby opened the door and stepped out, “I’m grabbing coffee.  It’s going to be a long night.”

 

Salty spray mixed in the wind.  The cool water was refreshing against the skin.  It was midday.  The convoy was more heavily armed than the last.  Surrounding the cargo ships were not only destroyers and corvettes, but also a small aircraft carrier.  Aircraft circled overhead with small cannons pointed at the sea.  The snowflake emblem of Schnee Dust Company were emblazoned on the cargo containers.  The ships bore the crests of Atlas and Mistral.  Soldiers and civilians walked across the decks.  The burden and fears of voyages past were alleviated for hunters watched over them.

 

“Blizzard 1 to CRDL, Blizzard 1 to CRDL, do you read me?”

 

Cardin pressed the button on his radio, “Yeah, yeah, I got you.  There’s nothing around we’re fine.”

 

“With respect hunters, we aren’t fine until we’ve made land fall.  Blizzard 1 will be scouting ahead with Blizzard 2.  Blizzard 1 out.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, over and out.”

 

“Got a problem, boss?” asked the green Mohawk haired Russel.

 

“The sailors are just jumpy.  The only problem we have is that a Faunus is watching over us.”

 

“We’re a week and a half out to sea,” said Dove the blonde, “Most ships were sunk by now.  Think it found a different target?”

 

“Ha!  It probably got out scent and realized CRDL was too much to handle,” said Sky, “We just got an easy A.”

 

CRDL gathered in the centre of the deck and continued to shoot the shit, completely losing track of their surroundings.  The crew of the ship, which had welcomed the hunters, began to lose confidence as their discipline began to wane.  Two pairs of eyes scanned the fleet from a pair of aircraft.

 

 “I pity the ship they’re on,” said Coco Adel in her signature sunglasses and black beret, “Hey Fox, pass me one of those beers.”

 

“We have to protect them too,” said Velvet, the rabbit girl, from the other craft, “They are our support whether we like it or not.  Sector seven is all clear up here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, doesn’t mean I have to like it.  Sector five is clear up here too,” said Coco, “Why did Ozpin set us up with these schmucks anyway.  They’re barely out of first year.”

 

“As the Vacuoan soldiers say: ‘ours is not to reason why’” said Fox said the dark skinned, “Why are we up here?  Did they forget Yatsu and I are swordsmen?  He and I should be down there on the ships.”

 

“Ours is not to reason why,” said Yatsuhashi the broad, “And don’t shorten my name.”

 

“CRDL, anything on sonar?” asked Velvet.

 

“How would we know?  We’re on the deck?”

 

“Then you better go to the bridge and check it out,” she softly ordered, “Now.”

 

“Fine, filthy Faunus.”

 

“I heard that.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Bastard,” she said under her breath.

 

“Support or not, I’m letting them get swept under,” said Coco.

 

“Hey!” shouted Cardin over the radio, “Bridge says sonar is silent.”

 

“Recall Blizzard 1 and 2!” ordered Coco.

 

Alarms immediately began blaring across the fleet.  Ships put full power to engines and surged across the surface.  Depth charges launched from the decks and plunged into the sea.  Explosions made towers of water.  Crewmen scattered across the decks with rifles and spears.  CRDL, in their arrogance, walked up to the sailors and gave them a pat on the back.

 

“Relax, you’ve got us this time.”

 

The ship rocked as something massive raked it from below.  The crew grabbed on to anything firm.  Cannons turned to the centre of the formation, ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

 

“Eyes open, CFVY!  The show’s starting.”

 

Coco deployed her weapon from a small brown briefcase.  A massive Gatling gun extended out of the box.  Its golden barrels began to spin with a high hum.  Fox grabbed on to her shoulder to keep her stable.

 

“Velvet, you ready?”

 

“No, but there’s no choice.  CRDL’s walking around like nothing is the matter.”

 

“Well, that’s their fault.  As I said, if they get swept in, I’m letting them drown.”

 

“We can’t do that, Coco.”

 

“You can’t.”

 

Black beast tentacles drove out of the sea and began attacking the ships.  The ships opened fire with their massive cannons. Shot and shell rarely hit the waving tentacles.  It was more common that the artillery would strike their own ships, or so near that the convoy had to break apart.  The fire intensified but as the volume increased the damage to their own followed suit.

 

“Idiots!” said Cardin brandishing his mace, “Cease fire you morons!  Small arms only!”

 

“Small arms don’t do shit!”

 

“All ships, all ships,” radioed Velvet, “Cease fire with main cannons.  Use depth charges only.  We’ll handle the tentacles.  CRDL you better be good to go.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, filthy Faunus.”

 

The ships went silent and began launching bombs into the sea.

 

“Coco, you’ve got the green light.”

 

“Alright!”

 

Coco’s gun unleashed an unending stream of large bullets.  The orange river of falling stars ripped into the flesh of the beast.  Its tentacles retracted beneath the waves as the wounds became more grievous.  Smaller tentacles wrapped around the hull of the ship.  A small blast from Cardin’s mace irked it away.  A slash from his allies’ swords and spears drove it into the sea.

 

“This is easy!”

 

A large tentacle swept across the deck and hurled sailors into the sea.  Small grimm sharks smelled blood and dragged them under as a meal.  The great beast rocked the ship but turned its eyes to a different target.  Saw scales popped out of the waves and sliced through the hull of three corvettes.  Fuel spilled into the sea and it struck again, making sparks.

 

“Three ships afire,” said Yatsu, “They’re abandoning ship.”

 

“CRDL any chance of rescue?”

 

“Not a chance.  Sharks are on them and the big one’s dragging each of them down.”

 

Tentacles wrapped around the cargo ships and dragged them under.  Coco’s firepower was underwhelming against something so massive.

 

“Carriers break away from the fleet and retreat.  All ships scatter,” ordered Velvet.

 

“That’s it we’re running?  That’s what we get for having a Faunus in command.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Cardin.”

 

“I’d rather –“

 

CRDL’s ship rocked violently as the scales rammed into its hull.  Men fell overboard from the force.  The ship rocked again, nearly jumping out of the waves as tentacles wrapped around it.  The hull began to buckle.  Water rushed through the cracks. 

 

“All hands, abandon ship!  I repeat, ABANDON SHIP!”

 

Sailors rushed to the life boats.  Tentacles smashed their only life line.  CRDL frantically fought against the tentacles.  Small arms and swords did little against the ever growing enemies. 

 

“Oh shit.”

 

Five large tentacles rose up from the waves and focused their attention on Cardin.  Their black forms were like monsters from beyond the abyss.  Cardin struck at them with his mace for naught.  One grabbed his arm the others slithered around him.

 

Five silver spears fell around him, pinning the tentacles to the deck.  The long shafts glowed brightly with dust.  Lightning arced from one spear to the other, the electricity coursed through the tentacle.  Ice froze it still.  Fire tore it apart while earth hardened the spears from shattering. 

 

A VTOL descended from above.  Velvet Scarletina, the Faunus, leaned out of the open door with her weapon at her hip.  A massive glowing lance, coursing with dust and power.  Smaller lances floated around Velvet, obeying her slightest whim.  Yatsu jumped out of the VTOL and began dragging CRDL into the aircraft.

 

“Let’s go, Cardin,” ordered Velvet, “Move!”

 

Cardin gritted his teeth and got on the craft.

 

“Filthy Faunus,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Should’ve left him behind,” said Coco.

 

“That would make me no better than him,” said Velvet, “Everyone retreat to the rendezvous.”

 

“I’ll file this one, Velvet,” said Coco.


	3. Chapter 2

“What was this, Ozpin?” shouted Nicholas Schnee, “I asked for hunters not novices!”

 

“As I said before, I have no hunters to spare.  And considering that several ships were able to retreat safely whereas the convoys before suffered total losses, I’d say this was a marked improvement,” said Ozpin, “Of course I could just refuse to assist if it is not to your liking.”

 

“And I could order you to support us.  But neither of us wants to create further conflict,” Nicholas stood in front of the window, “I hope you now realize how critical this problem is.  Without these dust shipments the project cannot continue.”

 

“I must concur, though I must continue to express my opposition.”

 

“It has been noted for several years now, but the alliance does not see it relevant,” Nicholas clicked his pen, “So, will you give me hunters?”

 

“Not yet.  We need to learn more about our enemy.  Have the navies sent submarines to examine this beast?”

 

“Perhaps, but none have returned.  The best we have are sonar images, but they are wracked with interference.”

 

“What kind of interference.”

 

Nicholas scribbled a frequency on a piece of paper.  Ozpin glanced at the image and his eyes widened.

 

“I didn’t think this was possible.  How did they get a hold of this?”

 

Ruby plopped on to her bed, dressed in her black and pink pajamas.  The stars were out and a cool wind blew through the window.  Blake was reading in the corner again, while Weiss put on a facial mask. 

 

“A whole night and we’re not even one step closer to finding out what they want,” Ruby sighed.

 

“We got a couple of things,” said Weiss.

 

“But not the main motive or their purpose,” said Blake, “Why are they working together?  That’s the important question.  And every day we go wondering, they get closer and closer to their goal.”

 

“Should we go around digging again?” Yang took the toothbrush out of her mouth, “We got Torchwick last time.  Maybe we’ll get lucky again.”

 

“The Schnee Dust Company,” said Blake, “That’s our best lead.  If we can access –“

 

“You mean if I can access,” said Weiss, “If my family is mixed up in this, then there’s no way that they would let me find out anything.”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” said Ruby, “Let’s head out tomorrow.  Worst case we end up right back at square one.”

 

RWBY began its day as usual with a small breakfast and several boring classes.  The afternoon was a different affair.  With many of the professors and hunters on missions or taking students on major assignments, the month would have many afternoons completely open.  Armed and dressed in their usual garb the team made their way to the Schnee corporate offices.

 

The corporate tower was one of the largest buildings in Vale.  The glass structure shined like a tower of ice.  It construction made it like a crystal.  The sunlight beamed through the glass but not a shadow touched the ground below.  Inside was a more impressive sight.  Two extravagant silver fountains with statues of angels and heroes flanked the main reception.  A crystalline spiral double stair case led up to a few offices and meeting areas.  The black desk was attended to by a receptionist dressed in white with pearl earrings.  Behind her the Schnee Company crest was proudly displayed like a war banner.

 

“Oh, hello Ms. Schnee,” said the receptionist, “We weren’t aware you were coming.  Did you have urgent business?”

 

“Not exactly.  I need access to the company records and archives.”

 

“You have access already.”

 

“I mean to the high executive files.  The ones my father sees.”

 

She shook her head, “Those are restricted specifically for your father and those he trusts.  Unfortunately you are not on this list yet.”

 

“Did you forget who I am?” said Weiss with pompous authority, “I could have you fired in an instant.  No questions asked.”

 

“And your father will reinstate me,” she countered, “Have you forgotten who he is?”

 

Weiss grit her teeth, “Well girls, it looks like we won’t get anywhere here.  Unless one of you is an expert hacker.”

 

“Weiss?  Weiss, is that you?” called a woman’s voice.

 

A young woman with the same porcelain skin and blue eyes of Weiss walked up to them.  She tied her long, snow white hair into a pair of twin tails that came down to her waist in ringlets.  A tight black suit, accented with white and a frost blue necktie gave her an appearance of sophistication and intelligence.  Snowflake crests were subtly woven into the fabric in grey thread.  The silver watch on her left wrist ticked away the seconds.  Unlike Weiss, who seemed cold and harsh, she gave off a refreshingly cool aura.

 

“It is you,” she said excitedly, “I thought you’d still be at Beacon.  Did father summon you?”

 

“We have the afternoon off, Winter.”

 

“Just call me, sis, sis,” Winter giggled.

 

“Well… sis… we’re here on our own business.”

 

“Ahem,” Ruby nudged Weiss.

 

“Oh, and these are my friends and teammates, Ruby, Yang, and Blake.”

 

Winter bowed slightly, “Pleasure to meet all of you.  I hope she isn’t giving you too much trouble on your field assignments.  She was always quick witted and full of knowledge, but… well, need I say more?”

 

“Huh?  She’s actually really good in the field,” said Ruby, “Actually on our last mission she pulled off some pretty amazing stuff.”

 

“Oh really?  That’s great to hear.  So, back to my last question, did father call you?”

 

Weiss shook her head, “No.  Why would he call me?”

 

“That’s a shame.  I was hoping we could spend some time together again.  Even if it would be just business,” she looked at her watch, “Sorry, I have to get going.  Call me, alright?  We’ll grab a bite.  You can bring your friends.”

 

“Hey, maybe she can help us,” whispered Blake.

 

“It’s a long shot but there’s not much to lose,” Weiss tapped her sister on the shoulder, “Sis, could you help me with something?”

 

Winter looked intrigued.

 

“I was wondering if you could let me into the archives, the top shelf items dad sees.”

 

Winter smiled, “Sis, you know the rules.  Only those dad wants to see those items can see them.  I’m sorry, but I won’t let you see them.  Dad will let you see them when he thinks you’re ready.  Don’t worry.”

 

“So you have access.  You know what he’s doing,” said Blake, “You know what the dust is for.”

 

Winter put a finger to her lips, smiled, and winked, “That’s classified.”

 

RWBY returned to Beacon without so much as a hint.  The trail was getting colder and colder.  As they approached the school, several aircraft began landing on the many pads.  Students began filing out as faculty staff handled their luggage.  The students were dressed in grey shirts with darker grey neckties.  Men wore white pants.  Women wore dark grey skirts with matching leggings and black knee-high boots.

 

“What’s Atlas doing here?” asked Blake.

 

“Another tourney?” suggested Ruby, “But why didn’t we hear of anything.”

 

Yang shrugged, “Well, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.  Hey!  There’s CFVY!  They’re back!”

 

Velvet and her team hopped out of a VTOL with team CRDL in tow.  CFVY seemed perfectly normal, and in good spirits.  CRDL was another story.  The very spirit seemed to have been sucked out of them.  Dull, lifeless eyes glanced aimlessly around them.  Their clothing was dirty and stained with salt water.  When they walked it was like they were zombies.

 

“What happened to them?” Yang asked Velvet.

 

“Mission gone bad,” said Velvet, “They’ll get over it… eventually.”

 

“Going to be honest here, I’m kind of glad they broke.”

 

“I’m sure a lot of people feel that way,” Velvet held back a smile, “I’ll see you guys later alright?  Maybe we can hit up Red Velvet.”

 

“Sure thing,” said Ruby.

 

“Excuse me,” said an Atlas student, “Would you happen to know where Professor Potts office is?”

 

“Uhh… yeah,” said Ruby, “See that tall building over there?  He’ll be on the tenth floor, room 1010.  Hey, mind if I ask you something?  Why are all of you here?  Is there a tourney or something?”

 

She shook her head, “This kind of sprung up on us too.  Apparently we’re doing an exchange for the next month or so.”

 

“An exchange?” said Blake, “This couldn’t have come at a worse time.”

 

“But General Ironwood is from Atlas right?  And we know he’s connected,” said Weiss, “And the Schnee Corporate Head office is there.”

 

Yang jumped in, “So we ask daddy dearest –“

 

“Daddy won’t help us,” said Weiss, “But we might be able to finagle our way in.”

 

Ruby gave Weiss a perplexed look, “Finagle?”

 

“Shut up.  Anyway, we’ll have two options when we get there.  More than we have here at the moment.”

 

The team nodded.

 

“Attention students, attention students,” said Glynda in a campus announcement, “Will all second year Beacon Academy students please assemble in the main auditorium.  Again, all second year students to the main auditorium.”

 

The students had gathered into the auditorium and then into their little teams and groups.  Beacon was abuzz with rumours. 

 

“Jaune!  Over here!”

 

“Hey!  Guys, they’re over here,” Jaune led his team over, “Any idea what this is about?”

 

Ruby shook her head, “The folks from Atlas were saying it’s an exchange.  But this is the first we’ve heard of it.”

 

Ozpin took the stage and tapped the microphone.  The room went silent.  Every eye fixed on the grand master.

 

“Students, being a hunter is more than just slaying grimm in the woods, or stalking beasts in the outskirts.  It is more than trophies, glory, and fame.  Being a hunter is to be a defender of the world.  To stand against the darkness and carry forth the light,” Ozpin smirked, “Or so my predecessors would say.  Undoubtedly you have noticed that several friends from Atlas have arrived.  Tomorrow comrades from Mistral. This is all a part of a joint program with the academies throughout Remnant.

“Our grand exchange, if you will.  At the end of the week, you will depart to the farthest corners of civilization.  There you will take part in their operations, missions, and assignments while learning to cooperate with peoples whose cultures may be vastly different from yours.  For those of you that have had your field assignment already, this may seem all too familiar.  For those that have not, have faith in your skills and your team.  A true hunter does not remain in their own safe grounds.  They go forward to unknown lands, to unseen horizons, and return stronger, faster, and wiser.  This is the beginning of your grand adventure.”

 

And with that, Ozpin left in his signature style.  In complete silence and with a cold breeze, like a shadow in autumn.  Glynda Goodwitch took his place.  She tapped on her data pad and began rattling off teams and destinations. 

 

“So we’re off again, eh?” smiled Nora, “Hey, Pyrrha, you’re from Mistral right?  If we go there can you take us to all the great food places?  And the tourist traps?  Oh!  And the romantic scenes?”

 

“Yeah… sure,” said Pyrrha nervously, “I guess it would be… nice to see home again.”

 

“Personally, I’d rather go to Atlas,” said Ren with his arms crossed.

 

“Any reason in particular?” asked Nora out of simple curiosity.

 

Ren shook his head.

 

“How about you, girls?” said Jaune.

 

“Preferably Atlas,” said Weiss, “I have unfinished business there.”

 

Jaune got a little closer, “What kind of business?”

 

“Business, business.”

 

“Schnee Company HQ is there,” said Yang, “And with Schee HQ comes Daddy Morebucks.”

 

“Oh, so it’s a family visit.  I bet that’ll be nice,” Jaune drifted away for a moment, “And top class.  Guys, let’s try to Atlas so we can mooch off of RWBY.”

 

“I like your thinking!” exclaimed Nora.

 

“Team RWBY and Team JNPR,” Glynda announced, “You will be headed together to Atlas.  Report to General Ironwood on arrival.”

 

“Looks like we all got our wish,” said Yang.

 

Pyrrha looked relieved, “Indeed.”

 

“Alright!” said Nora, “Let’s plan our vacations in Atlas!”

 

Ren shook his head, “Nora, we’ll be there to work not – whoa!”

 

Nora grabbed Ren’s arm and bolted out of the room.  Ren’s normally stoic face flashed with terror when she pulled him off his feet.  The others laughed and followed the pair back to the dorms. 

 

The week went by fairly quickly.  Lessons and assignments piled high in the professors’ desperate attempts to fulfil the curriculum before their students disappeared again.  RWBY and JNPR rushed through the papers, anticipation fueling their all-nighters.  By evening Friday night, they were all prepared.  Small bags were the order of the day.  A pair of spare clothing and three days of rations.  A month long mission to a far off country surely warranted a more extensive detail of supplies and clothing.  But experience and hard lessons were hard to give up.  Their last assignment lasted several days in the woods and much of the extra baggage they brought was lost or was left behind. 

 

The same landing pads were filled with aircraft and students.  Cars and trucks zipped around below ferrying others to the ports.  RWBY and JNPR were directed to the same pad.  The pilots and crew ushered them into their seats.  The aircraft bellowed like a beast as it climbed into the sky.  A massive boom echoed as the VTOL sped off to Atlas.

 

Ruby peeked out of the windows as the long flight drew to an end.  A city of neon and steel loomed before them.  Hundreds of sky scrapers reached into the sky and extended further with tall, beeping antennae.  Company logos competed for the eyes of the people below.  Drones and small aircraft zipped between the towers, while people walked around the busy cars and streets.  Shadows cast by the buildings made thick shadows on the ground below.  The shadows were so thick and dark that the night never ended on the ground.  Highways spiralled around and through the buildings connecting everything to a network of asphalt and concrete.  Smaller bridges for people crossed the abysses, cutting across and over the highways.

 

“Attention, attention,” said a mechanical voice, “You are entering a high traffic airspace.  Please activate your transponder.”

 

A pair of large drones and a fighter appeared beside their aircraft.  The pilot flipped a few switches and answered the hail.  The mechanical voice acknowledged and the drones disengaged. 

 

“Proceed to the following coordinates,” said the fighter pilot, “I will be your escort.”

 

The VTOL followed the fighter through the city skyline and ascended above.  Signal men waved the VTOL down to the landing pad on the tallest tower in the city.  The pentagonal tower was more of an obelisk.  Black metal climbed up the exterior with white bands differentiating the floors.  One-way glass served as windows.  Around the tower’s crown four holographic symbols circled: a large grey star in a blue circle, a white shark on an orange shield, an angel wielding a lightning bolt and sword, and a cutlass crossed with a rifle.

 

As RWBY and JNPR disembarked they were greeted by a peculiar person.  It was far too tall, standing at seven feet, and far too slender.  Its arms and legs were like twigs.  The black pants and blue clothes were so tight they seemed to be painted onto his body.  He wore the standard issue helmet of the Atlas military forces.  The goggles hid its eyes behind green glowing glass.

 

“Team RWBY, team JNPR,” it said in a monotone voice, “Leave your bags here.  This way.”

 

It moved stiffly into the building.  RWBY and JNPR walked down a long, well lit hallway which branched into several crooked hallways.  The passed by several common rooms: the common kitchen, a recreational room, a small sitting area, and a pub.  Men and women dressed in smart suits walked in and out of the hallways, disappearing around one corner to reappear from a different one entirely.  Their stiff host led them through the maze and into the elevators. 

 

DING!

 

The elevator stopped at the second highest floor of the tower.  Each office was an entire suite on its own.  Everything was conspicuously silent. 

 

“This is the general’s office,” it said, “Please wait until he calls us.”

 

The stranger snapped to attention beside the door.  The teams tried to keep themselves busy with nonchalant things.  Conversations tended to die after the first sentence.

 

“Ruby, what are you doing?”

 

Ruby pressed her ear up to the door, “Just wondering what he’s up to.”

 

“Uhh… don’t you think that’ll make our friend angry?” Jaune pointed to their escort.

 

The green glow of the glass had subsided.  It was perfectly still seemingly oblivious to everything around it.

 

“He doesn’t seem to mind,” said Yang joining her sister.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN’T ACT?”

 

Ironwood’s voice thundered through the door.

 

“You endeavors to keep our country safe and secure is admirable, but this falls under the jurisdiction of law enforcement,” said a shady male voice.

 

“You would also be wise to remember who you are speaking to,” said a female voice, “Your repeated outbursts and disrespect will not be tolerated for much longer.”

 

“I apologize,” said Ironwood, “But we are running out of time.  Every second we waste, the terrorists plot advances.  We need to take a platoon of soldiers and storm their base of operations.  Immediately.”

 

“General, you are a very capable commander on the battlefield,” said the woman, “But this is an internal affair.  Turn your attention to our enemies abroad and we shall focus on the enemies within.”

 

“By the time you get your warrants and directives this internal affair may very well spark an international incident.  Let the military take command.  We can do what you cannot.  We’ll wipe out this threat before –“

 

“A military intervention against its own citizens?  Have you gone mad?  This is not frontline where you can deploy your weapon!” said the male, “If it is like your great victory the casualties will be horrendous.  And will mostly be innocent lives.”

 

“You are out of line, counterpart,” said the female, “That was not Ironwood’s fault.  The tribunal attributed that horrendous crime to the creator who misled our brave general.”

 

“Perhaps.  Ironwood.  The rule of law must prevail over security lest we become a tyranny.  And yes, your brash bravado and regular shows of force are the shadows of a growing tyranny. This is an order.  Stand down.  If we need you we shall call for you.  Understood?”

 

The general was silent.

 

“Understood, general?” said the female firmly, sternly, and threateningly.

 

“Understood.  We will be on standby.”

 

“No.  You will stand down.”

 

“Idiots,” muttered Ironwood, “Send them in.”

 

Their escort came back to life and opened the door.  General Ironwood sat behind a massive black desk with a red cloth top.  Seven hologram projectors glowed around the edge of his desk.  A pair of Atlas banners stood behind him.  The white halberd imposed on a white gear popped out of the field of black.  Between the flags was a large shelf filled with datapads.  Old paper books were on the highest shelf.  Tactics, strategy, and history were the predominant theme, but a few self-help books also caught the eye.  In the centre, proudly displayed like a shrine, was a display case filled with medals and ribbons for valour, courage, and unbending loyalty.  Faux windows were on either side of the room projecting images of a calm summer meadow.

 

“Thank you, D3Q1.  Return to your duties.”

 

“As you wish,” it said marching out of the room.

 

“General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch told us to speak with you as soon as we arrived,” said Pyrrha. 

 

“Yes, the exchange,” said Ironwood, “Well, the team you were to work with is currently out on assignment.  They should be back within the week.”

 

“So what are we to do in the mean time?” asked Jaune.

 

“I suggest you take this time to get your bearings.  Atlas can be a very confusing place to new visitors.”

 

“But what about classes?” asked Weiss.

 

“Those have been cancelled for the day to accommodate incoming exchange students’ arrivals.  Don’t worry, the hard times will come soon enough,” Ironwood flipped through the holographic images, “I suggest you explore the lower levels.  Most of your classes will be there.”

 

A ring eliminated from his desk.  The holograms flickered and displayed a business card.  Ironwood glared at the teams. 

 

“Please excuse me.  I have very important business to attend to.”

 

 As RWBY and JNPR were leaving, Ironwood swiped across the hologram.  An image of a man with white hair slowly began to appear.  Ironwood waited until the door was closed and a full minute after before speaking.

 

“General Ironwood, is everything prepared?”

 

“Not yet, Nicholas.  I need one more week.”

 

“This shipment has been delayed for far too long.  Mistral will not look kindly on this delay.  And my profit margins shrink with every passing day.”

 

“Would you rather I sent them out to sea alone?”

 

“Hrmph.  Fine, but I trust you procured me a more reliable escort.”

 

“I’ve provided nothing.  This is Ozpin’s work.”

 

“Ozpin?  You’ve convinced him to give me hunters?”

 

Ironwood smirked, “Not quite.”

 

“So… I guess we should all head down to the lower levels,” suggested Jaune.

 

Weiss glanced at Ruby, “You guys go ahead.  We have some business to deal with.”

 

“Let’s meet back up at the dorms later tonight,” said Ruby.

 

“But how are we going to mooch off you guys if you aren’t with us?” asked Nora, “Oof!”

 

Ren elbowed Nora in the gut, “Alright, we’ll meet you later.”

 

The two teams departed from the large building, descending dozens of floors for several silent minutes.  RWBY stepped out on the fiftieth floor, where the building meets the main highway.  Cars sped across the entrance and darted in and out of a small area, picking up and dropping off passengers.  Weiss walked up to a control panel and typed in the holographic keys.

 

“Your vehicle will arrive in ten seconds,” said the panel.

 

Before anyone had a chance to utter a question, a white car with opaque black windows stopped in front of them.  It was shaped like a rain drop with hollow wheels.  Ruby and the others were astonished by the driverless car.  Weiss stepped into the back with the black leather seats with white trim.  Champagne and wine slipped out between the seats on a silver tray. 

 

“Destination: Schnee Company Headquarters,” said the car as they piled in, “No traffic accidents or delays on route.  Approximate time to destination: fifteen minutes.  I am Ava, and will be your driver today.  Please enjoy the ride.  Admiral Automotive Corporation appreciates your business.”

 

The car accelerated silently and sped off across the winding, overlapping roads.  The shadows grew thicker.  The eeriness of the dim light brought memories of the Banshee Mountains flashing back through their minds.  The unending shades of grey and the few beams of sunlight that broke through the canopy.  The headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company was identical to the offices in Vale.  Around the tower, advertisements flashed every minute, broken only by the ever rising stock price of the firm.

 

“Faunus rights!  Equal work for equal pay!  Faunus rights!  Eight hour day!  Faunus rights!  Safety and security!  Faunus rights!”

 

A massive crowd had gathered before the headquarters.  Picket signs and red flags waved over their heads.  Faunus of every type were taking part in the protest, though a few humans were mixed in as well.  Schnee security stood at the ready on the upper floors.  The officers were constantly in contact with their superiors.    Police had surrounded the entrance and equipped riot gear.  Red and blue lights flashed.  Journalists jumped out of vans with cameras ready.

 

RWBY’s car stopped in front of a police blockade.  A human officer put his hand on his holster and walked to the back of the car.

 

“I suggest you turn around girls.  It’s not safe.”

 

“What’s going on?” asked Blake.

 

“Just a labour rights protest,” he said as if it was a regular occurrence, “Sprung up about ten minutes ago.  Where are you headed?  I can program a new route into your vehicle.”

 

Weiss moved forward, “I’m Weiss Schnee.  Nicholas Schnee is my father.  I have business with him.  Let us pass.”

 

The officer stepped back and talked into his radio.  He glanced over his shoulder and fixed his eyes on Weiss.  After a few moments, he nodded and waved one of his comrades over.  The police along the perimeter made a small opening but refused to take any other action.  The officer walked back and shook his head.

 

“Our orders are not to take any action until this becomes a full blown riot.  Peaceful Faunus protest bullshit excuse.  We’ll let you through, but you’re on your own when you get into the crowd.  I suggest you stay in your vehicle no matter what.”

 

“Don’t worry,” said Yang, “We can hold out own.”

 

“Blake, are you okay with this?” asked Ruby.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Ava, proceed forward at walking pace,” said Weiss, “Right up to the door.”

 

“Understood, Ms. Schnee.”

 

The car slowly crept forward into the crowd.  The crowd stepped back from the vehicle.  Piercing glares shot straight into the black windows.  They began shouting and chanting against whoever was inside.  Several burly gorilla men jumped in front of the car and braced.  Ava stopped the car and began broadcasting a warning to the people.

 

“Faunus rights!  Faunus rights!”

 

The crowd started to rock the car back and forth.  Ruby and the others gripped the seats and handles.  Ava continued to state her warnings.  The gorilla men lifted the front of the car and threatened to roll it over.

 

Weiss sighed, “Ruby get ready to open the door.”

 

“Are you nuts?”

 

Weiss spun the cylinder on her sword, “Just do it.”

 

Ruby forced the door open.  The protesters pushed and shoved to get into the car.  Their hands reached in.  Icy spray exploded out of the car and threw back the protesters.  Weiss stepped out of the car with a powerful stance.  She slashed her sword across the air.  Glyphs and runes appeared on the ground.

 

“What are you going?” asked Blake angrily.

 

“Making an opening.”

 

The glyphs became brighter and brighter.  Its intense glow frightened most of the crowd.  A small path began to form through the sea.  


“Let’s go!” ordered Weiss as she ran.

 

“Wait for me!” hollered Ruby.

 

The crowd didn’t dare to step on the glyphs.  They hurled rocks and stones and garbage at the girls.  Three gorilla men were braver.  They cut off Blake and cracked their knuckled. She raised her swords up and flourished her skills.  The men didn’t flinch.

 

“Get back!” she said sternly, “I don’t want to hurt you.  Let me pass.”

 

They refused to listen.  They threw punches and kicks, and tried to grapple Blake into the ground.  She dodged the slow attacks and jumped over the attackers.

 

“Stop it!  You’re not helping the cause by hurting people!”

 

“Shut up, corporate dog!”

 

The largest man raised both of his fists and roared.  Frost crept over his back and around his arms. His swing became slower until he froze in spot.  A gentle tap and he fell over, stiff as a board.

 

“Weiss, why did you do that?” demanded Blake.

 

Weiss kept walking toward the office.  The mob started to give her a much wider birth.  Ruby and Yang were sticking close to their friend.  Their weapons still holstered.  Weiss twirled her sword around nonchalantly.

 

“He’ll defrost in the next hour or so,” She stepped out of the crowd and onto the steps of the building, “Welcome to Atlas and Schnee Company HQ.  Nothing has changed a bit.”

 

The same interior greeted RWBY.  The giant crest of the Schnee Corporation hung on a prod banner.  The spiral staircases to the second floor.  An identical receptionist sat behind the black desk.  Security officers gathered around the floor.  Many were Schnee men, but there were also a few squads from other corporations.  Everyone was on edge, expecting the protesters to become more violent and storm the building.

 

“I assure you Mr. Smith.  You are completely safe in this tower.  This is nothing more than one of the many union protests you experience.  They shall disperse given time.”

 

Nicholas Schnee sat in a brown lounge chair with a steaming cup of coffee.  Three other executives sat with him.  One was dressed in a brown overcoat and heavy black trousers.  Another dressed in a blue suit with a dark red shirt and blue tie.  The last was imposing with steel eyes and circuits breaking through his skin.  He dressed in blacks and greys, contrasting Mr. Schnee’s white suit.

 

“Perhaps, but our unions are not associated with terrorists,” said the steel man, “The White Fang may very well be outside those doors inciting the crowd to assault.”

 

“I pray they do, Mr. Smith,” said Nicholas, “That would give the military and police all the reason they need to intervene and eradicate this inconvenience.  But no, these are merely dogs whose bark is worse than their bite.  Now, I suggest we return to the board room and continue our negotiations.  Let us make something productive while we are forced to remain in this building.”

 

Nicholas Schnee stood up and glanced over to the girls walking in.  Weiss was demanding to speak with her father.  The receptionist was unyielding in her refusal.

 

“Excuse me one movement,” said Nicholas, “I have a matter that requires my immediate attention.”

 

Nicholas walked up to the reception.  RWBY stopped harassing the clerk and fixed their eyes on the Weiss’ hard father.  The receptionist bowed her head and averted her eyes.

 

“You are supposed to inform me of _all_ important visitors arriving today,” Nicholas said to the receptionist, “If you cannot do your job properly, I will find someone who can.”

 

“It’s not her fault,” said Weiss, “We came unannounced.”

 

“I see.  Why are you here?  Are you finally going to take part in this company?  Or are you after another allowance?” he sneered.

 

“We’re actually here for something else,” interjected Yang, “A look at your archives and old files.”

 

“Who is this?  Why is she speaking to me?”

 

“This is Yang,” said Weiss, “And Ruby and Blake.  They’re my hunter team.”

 

“I hope Weiss is leading you well.”

 

“Oh no, I’m the team leader,” said Ruby.

 

Mr. Schnee shot Weiss a cold look, “Disappointing, but not unexpected.  Now what is this about my archives?  This better be serious.  As you can tell I have a much more pressing matter to deal with.”

 

“We know you’re dealing with General Ironwood.  Which means the Schnee Dust Company is supplying large amounts of dust to the Atlas military,” said Blake.

 

“This is not unusual.  As a matter of fact, many corporations deal with the Atlas military.  They don’t manufacture their own equipment you know.  The defense contracts of Schnee are no secret.  We even have contracts with Mistral and Vale as well.”

 

“But the amounts you’re sending are far above the legal limits.”

 

“The law is for a limit of refined dust.  The type that can readily be used for military purposes.  The dust we are shipping is raw.  If Atlas were to refine it, as they do, the amount is far, far below the legal limit.”

 

“But those nations haven’t been harassed by the White Fang,” said Blake, “Only the Schnee shipments to Atlas have been targeted.”

 

Mr. Schnee rolled his eyes, “The White Fang are barbaric terrorists.  Who can truly understand what those mongrels are thinking.  A decade ago, our convoys to the outer settlements were their targets.  Which was rather peculiar since those settlements were primarily Faunus.  But animals will do as animals do.”

 

Blake clenched her fists tighter with every word that crossed his lips.  Her eyes narrowed.  It took every effort to keep her mouth from contorting into a scowl.  And even more effort to keep from ripping out his throat.  Yang put a hand on her shoulder.  Blake let out a slow breath and calmed down.

 

Mr. Schnee looked at his watch, “Of all the times for your sister to be out of the country.  I refuse to let you access those records.”

 

“But we need to –“

 

“If you want them you will have to work for them.”

 

“Alright, dad. I’ll –“

 

“Mr. Schnee,” he snarled, “In public I am ‘Mr. Schnee’.  Now, if you manage to disperse that crowd I shall consider giving you access to a few of those files.”

 

“And just how am I supposed to do that?” asked Weiss.

 

Mr. Schnee turned and walked toward his business.

 

“You are a Schnee.  Figure it out,” he began to mutter, “Why do I even bother with you?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Jaune and his team stood awkwardly as they watched Weiss take RWBY away in a white car.  Cutting winds swirled around them as the traffic sped by on the motorway.  People walked around them, focusing on their endless phone calls and incessant texts.  Nora was happily humming away, swaying her arms and glancing all around her in her usual way.

 

“So… what do we do now?” asked Nora.

 

Jaune shrugged, “Honestly, I thought Weiss got a car for us too.  But I guess not.”

 

“It can’t be that hard,” said Pyrrha walking to the console, “Let’s see.”

 

The interface displayed the logo of Atlas Automotive then turned into a long list of cars, prices, and destinations.  Pyrrha clicked at random.  Maps and routes flashed with times and other points of interest.

 

Ren peered over her shoulder, “How exactly are we going to pay for this?”

 

“That’s a good point,” said Pyrrha, “Any other ideas?”

 

“Hey there, you need a ride around the city?”

 

A woman with plump red lips and red nails walked up to them.  She wore an argyle shirt and khaki trousers.  A flat cap covered half of her face in shadows.

 

“I’ll give you a bargain.  Half the rate of your standard cab, and to every place in Atlas.  You won’t even have to pay for petrol.  What do you say?”

 

Jaune started pushing Pyrrha toward the elevator, “We’re fine thanks.  We can walk to where we need to get to.  Heh, heh, heh.  Have a nice day.”

 

“But that seems like a great deal!” said Nora.

 

Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her away, “Come on, Nora.”

 

“Alright, alright,” said the girl, “Well if you ever change your find, just find me.”

 

“Dammit, Lizzie!  That’s the third one today!”

 

A bald man dressed in a brown jacket and jeans stepped around the corner.

 

“Sorry, Bill.  I just don’t know what keeps them away.”

 

“Your appearance for one.  Being a cabbie is all about appearance and friendliness.  You got the second, gotta work on the first.”

 

“What’s wrong with the way I look?”

 

“Your flat cap for one.  Screams shady.  Go on and fix yerself up, then watch me bag the next one.”

 

JNPR stood in the elevator descending every floor to reach the lower levels.  Only the nondescript elevator music.  Several long minutes passed when they finally reached the bottom.  The floor was illuminated with a sick white fluorescent light.  The same type that plagues hospitals.

 

The street was cast in shadows.  Street lights flickered with the neon signs.  Litter and garbage blew in the foul air.  The clean colours of the mid and upper levels had faded into dull, rusty browns and greys.  A few small stands lined the streets peddling hot, cheap, greasy food which people were more than happy to purchase.  People on this level were dressed plainly, often in clothes covered in grease, oil, and filth.

 

“Stay on guard everyone,” said Pyrrha.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” said Jaune, “What kind of classes are we supposed to have here?”

 

“I suspect it will be like our last assignment,” said Ren, “Shall we head back up?”

 

“No,” said Pyrrha, “If our assignments are here we should get some familiarity with the area.”

 

Jaune nodded, “Makes sense.  Let’s make it quick though.”

 

The team stepped out of the lobby onto the filthy streets.  Their hands constantly touched their weapons.  People on the streets gave them a glance then returned to their own business, completely disinterested in the visitors. 

 

“Hey there!”

 

“Not another one,” muttered Jaune.

 

A small man dressed in overalls and a red plaid flannel shirt walked up to them with a spring in his step and a big smile. He was half the size of Jaune but broader.  A thick black beard and moustache practically covered his face.  Little red beady eyes shone out from the thick bush. 

 

“Hey there, midtowners,” he said enthusiastically, “What brings you guys down here?”

 

“Just exploring,” said Pyrrha walking away.

 

“I know some pretty neat places if you’re just wanderin’.  So what do ya’ll do?  Office men?  Retailers?  Public service?”

 

“We’re hunters,” said Pyrrha.

 

“Hunters, eh?  That’s dangerous work.  More dangerous than us blue collar boys and girls.  Anyone lookin’ out for ya when you’re out and about workin’?”

 

“Just each other,” said Jaune.

 

“Alright, alright.  But what about when you get injured?  Lost limbs, blind in an eye, PTSD.  That sort of stuff.”

 

“I guess the doctors take care of us there.”

 

“And them doctors do it for free?”

 

“No, don’t think so.”

 

“On the cheap then.”

 

Jaune shook his head.

 

“Naw, naw, naw, that just ain’t right.  Ya’ll do good work, you need some of them benefits.  What about them wages, ya’ll get paid regularly right?”

 

Jaune looked at his friends, “I don’t think we get paid at all actually.  Not yet anyway.”

 

“Terrible, terrible.  TRBL, terrible,” he snapped his fingers, “You know what you need?  A union.  That’s right a union.  All of us working people standing together for our rights against the greedy bastards in management.”

 

As soon as the word ‘union’ passed over his lips, the people started to listen.  Several more people joined the little man with more pamphlets in hand.  Each of them began advocating their particular group over the others.  The promised everything and then some to try to get the novice hunters to consider joining.  JNPR politely refused over and over and over again, but the representatives just kept pressing.  The conversation escalated into soap boxing and denouncing the evil corporations on the upper levels.

 

Jaune pushed his way through the crowd with the team behind him.  As he pushed and shoved a white spot caught his eye.  A man dressed in black with a white mask etched with red lines walked nonchalantly into an alley.

 

“White Fang?” said Jaune.

 

“What was that?” strained Pyrrha as she got through the last of the line.

 

“I thought I just saw a White Fang mask.”

 

“Where?” Pyrrha jumped in front of him, “Where did he go?”

 

Jaune pointed, “Down that alley.  But I might have just been seeing things.”

 

“I don’t think this is coincidence,” said Ren, “If we’re working down here, it may have to do with the White Fang.  Other criminal groups may also be on our task list.”

 

“Is it really a good idea to pick a fight with the White Fang?” asked Jaune pushing back another union rep.

 

“We’ll be fine.  Worst comes to worst, we’ll break their legs,” said Nora.

 

Ren sighed at his friend.

 

“We don’t necessarily have to fight,” said Pyrrha, “We’ll keep a safe distance and observe.”

 

“Right,” said Jaune, “Okay, yeah.  That works.  But what about these union guys.  They’re really keen to get us to join.”

 

“Everyone!  Everyone!” shouted Nora, “We think a union for hunters is a great idea.  We’ll speak to others on the upper level and start one up.  Good work and you’ll hear from us soon.  Our people will call your people.”

 

“Thank you.  Thank you,” said the little man, “Hey you there!  You ever think about joining a union?”

 

The crowd immediately started running to harass another unsuspecting mid-level visitor.  Their prey was swallowed by the tide of people.  Never to be heard from again.

 

JNPR snuck up to the alley and lurked in the thick shadows.  The White Fang scurried around the maze of alleys and streets like a rat.  The flickering lights showed her fair bust and soft hands.  She peeked over her shoulder regularly and paused to watch the shadows.  Her yellow eyes pierced the dark veil.  JNPR took cover behind walls and dumpsters and debris.  The White Fang turned and continued.  Her steps became rapid.  In a moment she began to run.

 

“She’s getting away,” whispered Pyrrha.

 

Ren grabbed her arm, “Relax.  There is a trail.”

 

Ren pointed to the disturbed garbage in the alley.  The sound of her rapid steps echoed in the concrete maze.  They were led to a small, rundown, restaurant that specialized in serving noodles in a thick greasy broth.  The chipped wooden tables had a bird cage as its centrepiece.  Chirps, tweets, and squawks nearly drowned out any conversation.  The White Fang woman took her seat at a table with two men dressed in cheap suits and ties.  Jaune and the team crept up to the doors and snuck into the restaurant.  They took a table far behind their target’s, and covered in shadows and birds. There were a few other patrons enjoying their meal but, like the rest of the level, did not seem to care who came and went. 

 

“And the last one arrives,” said a fat man.

 

“I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.”

 

“Why?  The law rarely comes down here,” said a bald man.

 

“Hunters,” said the White Fang, “They are always lurking.”

 

The fat man scoffed, “Why would they come here?  There are no elite corporate dogs.  No offense.”

 

“None taken, Mr. Smith,” said the White Fang, “Shall we get to business?”

“Yes let us,” said Mr. Smith, “Mr. Johnson, what is this about?”

 

“The White Fang would like to join the unions, so to speak,” said Mr. Johnson, “They want us to step up our campaign for Faunus rights in the work place.”

 

“We do that already.”

 

“You don’t do enough,” said the White Fang, “For all you efforts and strikes, Faunus workers are still relegated to the lowest rungs on the ladder.  Dangerous work and low wages is all we can expect.”

 

“Corporate laws cannot be broken,” said Mr. Smith, “At best we can hope to have them changed, but change takes time and negotiation.”

 

“And we cannot just appear to benefit a single group of people,” said Mr. Johnson, “The unions represent all workers, not just humans and not just Faunus.”

 

“Then we should create a union just for the Faunus and just for humans,” said the White Fang, “We must focus on advancing our own issues if we are to be effective.”

 

Mr. Johnson burst out laughing, “Then why doesn’t the White Fang become a union on its own?  Beg, barter, and steal your rights on you own.”

 

“We do, with blood, sweat, and tears.  But we cannot do it alone.  Not anymore.  We need allies.”

 

Mr. Smith cracked a devilish smile, “Allies help each other do they not?  How exactly can the White Fang help the unions?”

 

“We can help you fight back.”

 

“We are defended by the law.  Police and military dare not touch us.”

 

“But the corporations can.  We have seen their security forces seize your members and leaders.  They are raiding your headquarters as they speak.  This is why we have been forced down into the depths of the city instead of the higher levels were you are so accustomed.”

 

“But if they know you are defending us –“

 

“Discretion is our guarantee.”

 

“And I suppose those large attacks plastered across the papers and news reels are signatures of your discretion.”

 

“Those serve to benefit us.  Many more operations have begun and ended without as much as a rumour,” the White Fang snapped her finger, “Like so.”

 

Five patrons stood up from their seats and donned white masks.  Pistols and daggers emerged from beneath their clothing.  Civilians stepped back, careful not to make sudden movements.  Jaune grabbed Pyrrha’s arm and kept her from rushing in.  Mr. Johnson nearly choked on his noodles.

 

“And on my word you can find yourselves taking the big sleep.  And the world will be none the wiser.”

 

Mr. Smith smirked, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to coerce us.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Hi sighed, “Well you have made a compelling case.  We shall see what we can do.  You can present your agenda to the annual meeting at the end of the month.”

 

“It will suffice,” she offered her hand, “Are we in agreement, Mr. Johnson?”

 

He coughed up his meal, “Aye, we are in agreement.”

 

Their two hands clasped.

 

“Everyone get down!”

 

A table flipped.  Cages crashed into the ground.  Shots rang out.  A pair of White Fang enforcers fell over, riddled with holes, as they reached for their pistols.  The others dove for cover and started firing in every direction.  The union leaders and the White Fang representative hid behind their table.  JNPR threw their table into the air, leaped and bounded across the dining area, and dove behind the main counter for cover.

 

“Who’s shooting?  Who’s shooting?” asked Jaune in a panic.

 

“Everyone,” said Nora.

 

Ren drew his machine pistols and peeked over the counter.  A shot gun fired.  The blast of shot forced Ren back down.  Rapid fire raked over the counter and riddled the room with bullets.

 

“What’s the call?” asked Ren.

 

“Whatever this is, is their problem,” said Jaune, “We need to get out of here.  Pyrrha, we’ll shield Ren and Nora.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Jaune expanded his shield.  Pyrrha pulled hers over her back.  The four stacked up at the edge of the counter.  The sounds of gunfire devolved into a shouts and yells and clashing metal.

 

“On three.  One… two… three!”

 

Jaune and Pyrrha raised their shields.  Stray bullets bounced off the heavy metal.  Ren reached for the door.  The door burst open.  Men in white masks with long swords and guns rushed through the door.  Two swords came slashing down.  Jaune raised his shield.  A bronze spear thrust forward.  A blinding flash and the room turned black as the abyss.

 

Jaune drew his sword and slashed at random.  The steel blade clanged against something hard. Purple bursts flashed in the room with thunderous booms.  Shields rattled and gonged.  Shouts amid the chaos was the only way to tell friend from foe.  Lighting arced across the room, shouts and screams vibrated.  Jaune’s sword sliced into something soft and forced its way through something hard.  A blunt strike against his back threw him forward into the wall.  Ren’s guns flashed and rattled.  He could hear Nora’s heavy hammer swing through the air.  The gong of Pyrrha’s shield was unmistakable.

 

“Stay down! Stay down!”

 

“Linda, put the lights back on.”

 

“Roger.”

 

A bolt shot out from the darkness and sparked against the ceiling.  The lights flashed back on. JNPR had been scattered around the room with goons and enforcers at their feet.  The union representatives were laying on the ground with hands behind their heads.  The White Fang stood in the centre of the room with a knife and revolver. Across the room four people, two men and two women, were poised to attack.

 

“Who the hell are you four?” asked one of the men.

 

 The one asking was a short man, like the unionist they met when they first arrived.  Half of his black hair was shaved off, replaced by circuit boards and gadgets.  Red and blue lights alternated across his skull.  He wore a long grey trench coat and heavy black trousers.  Small armour plates made creases in his grey shirt and fingerless gloves.  The sleek black shotgun aimed directly at Jaune’s chest.

 

“Nice and easy, everyone,” said Jaune, “There’s no need to be hostile.”

 

“Don’t take a step!  Hold it!” shouted the second man.

 

He was broad and husky.  His brown hair was unkempt, messy and greasy.  A pair of thick goggles with black lenses hid his eyes.  Scabbards clasped onto his heavy brown boots.  Blood and oil stained his worn denim jeans.  His girth was hidden by a thick, red turtleneck sweater.  The long, dull bayonet on his heavy assault rifle threatened the tip of Pyrrha’s spear.

 

“Are they with you?” asked the woman to the unionists.

 

“N-n-n-no!” said Mr. Smith, “We have no idea –“

 

“They’re with me” said the White Fang, “They’re with me!”

 

Pyrrha shot a hard look at the White Fang, “No we’re not we’re –“

 

A bolt sparked at her feet.

 

“Not a step,” said the woman, “Not a step.”

 

She readied a pair of long leaf shaped blades against Ren’s daggers.  The blades were on the ends of a black poles, roughly three feet long.  Her long soft legs ran up from red runners and into a pair of tight white shorts.  A purple sleeveless shirt ended just above the midriff.  Cybernetic enhancements broke through her skin like armoured scales.  Her eyes were an orange burst of colour surrounded by a bright green iris.  The woman dyed her hair in neon blue and let it flow freely.  Electricity crackled up and down the metal blade.

 

“Easy there, Linda,” said the other woman, “These don’t look like ordinary enforcers.”

 

“We’re not enforcers!” protested Pyrrha, “”We’re –“

 

“Be quiet,” said the woman.

 

She was the most pretentiously dressed in a white suit with black pin stripes.  Her red eyes stayed fixed on Jaune.  Long, wavy hazel hair put into a bob style was slightly singed from the fight.  Her make up made it seem she hailed from aristocracy.  Her high heeled shoes were an odd trick.  The tall heel had sharp, steel edges making it a four sided dagger.  Numbers and letters scrolled across her glasses.  Vambraces, disguised as an elaborate piece of jewelry with flowing fabric tails, concealed several small barrels around her arms. The fabric tails ran from the vambraces to the middle of her back.  A subtle whirring sound emanated from her.

 

“By order of the Atlas National Police, in conjunction with the Corporate Legal Enforcement Corp, you are under arrest,” declared the first man, “Put your hands on your head and get on your knees.”

 

“What are the charges?” demanded Mr. Johnson.

 

“Conspiracy to commit acts of terror, collusion with a known terrorist organization, disruption of the corporate peace.”

 

The second man pricked the White Fang, “Try something.  Give me a reason.”

 

The White Fang scanned the room, “Shit.”

 

She took off her mask to reveal her white, reptilian eyes.  Small green scales were like freckles on her cheeks.  The terrorist put her hands behind her head and surrendered.

 

“Now you four.  Get down.  Now!”

 

“We’re not with them,” said Nora, “We’re from Beacon Academy, on exchange.”

 

“Siri, can you confirm?” asked the short man.

 

“What do you need to confirm?” Pyrrha shouted and stepped forward, “We’re not Fuanus, we can’t be with –“

 

The shotgun fired.  Its flechettes flew across Pyrrha’s chest forcing her back.  Nora swung her hammer in response.  An arc of lightning surged from the pair of spears.  Nora’s mighty hammer sucked in the power.  Purple sparks flew around her.  Ren slashed the spear, skewing the arc.  The bolts crashed above them.  The lights flickered and flashed.  The assault rifle let out a rain of bullets.  Ren rolled and ran to dodge.  Jaune raised his shield.  The bullets splashed against the metal, sounding like pebbles hitting sheet metal.  The White Fang took advantage of the chaos.  She through a small orb high into the spray of sparks.  The orb burst, releasing a dense cloud of choking smoke.  Everyone disengaged, coughing and hacking as they ran out of the cloud.

 

“Don’t move!  Don’t’ move!”

 

Jaune grabbed the nearest person and pulled.  The red eyed girl bumped into his chest.  In his surprise Jaune raised his sword.  The striped of her suit glowed red.  The long tails connecting the suit to the vambraces began to shine.  Jaune kicked her away.  Flame flew from her wrists.  Orange tongues licked at his armour. Nora’s hammer swung randomly throwing Jaune forward.  He barrelled into the lady knocking her into the ground.  Before she could recover, Jaune grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground.

 

“We’re not with them!” he shouted.

 

Her glasses scrolled with text.  A small image flashed across the glass.  The door slammed.

 

“She’s getting away.”

 

“Rayner, Vincent, go after her!” ordered Linda.

 

“Get out of here team!” shouted Jaune.

 

“Wait,” said the pinned woman.

 

JNPR bolted out of the restaurant, shoving past the armed men.  Outside the streets were clear.  Nearby shops had closed their metal shutters and doused their neon signs.  The two men cursed.  The White Fang had escaped.

 

“You four!” they shouted aiming their guns, “Surrender!”

 

Lighting crashed around the JNPR.  Linda walked menacingly toward them.  Lighting arced between the tips of her spears.

 

“I’ll take her,” said Pyrrha, “You three take those two.”

 

“Got it,” said Ren.

 

“Holler if you need us,” Jaune raised his shield.

 

Nora smiled, “Let’s break some legs.”

 

“Charge!”

 

“Hold it!”

 

A stream of fire cut between the combatants.  The white suited woman walked out of the smoke, surrounded by dancing embers.  Her eyes burned furiously, shifting between yellow, orange, and red just the tongues of fire.

 

“Siri, what –“

 

“They are who they say they are.  The databases confirm it.  No criminal record, no questionable associations, and a few accomplishments under their belt.  They’re from Beacon, just like they said,” she bowed her head, “I believe they are our partners for the foreseeable future.”

 

“What the hell,” said Vincent, “The boss didn’t say we were getting support.  If we know this wouldn’t have botched up. The hell were you doing down here?”

 

“General Ironwood advised us to explore the lower levels,” said Jaune, “He said most of our missions would be here.”

 

“All brawn and no brains,” mumbled Linda, “He sent you without letting you know we were down here?”

 

Ren nodded.

 

“God damn.  Hey!  Hold it you two, you’re under arrest,” shouted Rayner.

 

The union leaders were crawling out of the restaurant, praying that they wouldn’t be noticed.  Rayner stepped on the back of Mr. Smith and pressed barrel of his gun square against his back.  Mr. Smith gave up and put his hand behind his head.  Siri’s glasses flashed and sirens screamed in the distance.

 

“They’ll be dealt with shortly,” said Siri.

 

“Good,” said Linda, “Now who exactly are you people?”

 

“Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos,” said Siri, “Unless my data is mistaken.”

 

“No, you’re right,” said Jaune, “How did you?”

 

Siri tapped the side of her glasses, “Come now, we have other business to attend to.”

 

“She ran down this way,” said Nora.

 

Siri let out a frustrated sigh, “She’ll go to ground.  It’ll be hell in a handbasket to root her our again but we have her conspirators.  This should be enough to deter others.  The business I refer to is the mission from General Ironwood.  Please.  Let’s head back to the high levels.”

 

“Everyone!  Everyone!” a worker came running down the street, “Schnee Dust Company is making an announcement!  Schnee is making and announcement!”

 

“You’re drunk!  Go home!” shouted a vendor.

 

“No, it’s true.  They’re finally responding to the Faunus protest!  Turn on your sets!  Hurry!  Hurry!”

 

“Are you serious?” said Vincent, “Hey, vendor!  You got a radio or T.V. in there?”

 

“Yeah, what’s it to ya?”

 

“Turn it on.”

 

“Alright, alright,” he said, “Step on in.”

 

Weiss took a deep breath.  Her father had disappeared behind the thick, imposing wooden doors of the board room.  The roaring tide of people waited beyond the glass door.  They threw stones and debris at the company building.  Security forces were getting increasingly agitated.  The Faunus protesters and the human security threw racial slurs and insults indiscriminately.  Patience was wearing thin.  A single spark would ignite the powder keg.

 

“Why aren’t the police doing anything?” asked Blake.

 

“Corporate Law, Article 55,” said Weiss, “At the behest of the CEO, an incident between its workers and the company can be considered an internal affair.  Only when the dispute disrupts the safety and security of the state and third parties can the government intervene.  Luckily, my father has been able to keep this under wraps for now.”

 

“Then why aren’t the security forces shooting?”

 

“Corporate Law, Article 57, force is not allowed unless the lives of the executives and staff are directly threatened.  The mob hasn’t attacked, so they can’t shoot.”

 

“What a stupid law,” said Blake, “That would allow corporations to do whatever they wanted against its workers.”

 

“That’s just how it is here.”

 

“We can worry about politics and law later,” said Ruby, “Right now, we need to deal with the problem outside the doors.  Weiss are you ready for this?”

 

“As I’ll ever be,” she let out a breath, “And the press is watching too.”

 

Ruby put her hand on Weiss’ shoulder.  Her soft smile eased Weiss’ heart.

 

“I’ll be right out there with you,” said Ruby.

 

Weiss met Ruby’s eyes and smiled, “Right.  You’re right there with me.  Oof!”

 

Yang playfully smacked Weiss’ back, “We’re right behind you too.  Right, Blake.”

 

Blake nodded and gave an affirmative grunt.

 

The glass doors opened.  Roars ripped through the air.  The pungent smell of burning alcohol and petrol greeted Weiss as she stepped out to the plaza.  Security personnel had cordoned off a small area.  Speakers and megaphones were hastily prepared.  Weiss took the microphone from the security chief.

 

“Faunus rights!  Faunus rights!  Faunus rights!”

 

Weiss tapped the microphone.  The dull thud echoed in the tight streets and alleys of the immense towers.  She cleared her throat.  Weiss face appeared on the massive projections around the tower alongside a chart of the Schnee Company stock price.  The protesters began to quiet, but the angry murmurings and hisses would never be silenced.

 

“I am Weiss Schnee,” she began firmly, “Daughter of Nicholas Schnee, the CEO of Schnee Dust Company.”

 

“BOO!”

 

Weiss ignored them, “I understand you have many concerns about the wellbeing of Faunus under our employ.  I can assure you that Schnee Dust Company will do everything in its power to remedy the situation.  At Schnee Dust Company our employees are our most important resource.”

 

“It’s like she’s reading a bad PR spiel,” Yang whispered to Ruby.

 

“Then why are we denied our rights!  We work twelve hour days, six days a week!  We work your damn mines!  Accidents claim more Faunus lives then human!  You won’t even let us unionize!”

 

“I can promise that we will reform the working hours so that you won’t be forced into unreasonable shifts.  Safety of our employees is of the upmost importance.  These accidents are under investigation and those that are truly responsible will be held accountable.  Furthermore, we will ensure that proper equipment and training is provided to prevent future mishaps,” Weiss began to sweat, “But these things take time.  Changes, no matter how necessary, cannot occur over night.  I ask that you be patient and continue to bring up your concerns to management.”

 

“We do you stupid bint!  And we’ve been ignored!  To hell with this,” shouted a protestor, “Let’s force the unions on them!  Unionize!  Unionize!  Unionize!”

 

“UNIONIZE!  UNIONIZE!  UNIONIZE!”

 

“This isn’t going well,” muttered Yang.

 

“The unions will not solve your problems.  They’ll only bog both of us down in needless collective bargaining.  Trust us.”

 

“Down with Schnee!  Down with Schnee!  Down with Schnee!”

 

“Please listen, we can work something out.”

 

Yang took a step back and put a hand to her chin.  It would seem as if she was pondering a solution to the conundrum.  Ruby knew better.  It was passive, but the stance she took was the same as when she fought.  From this position she could throw a hard kick or one-two strike in an instant.  The price slipped.

 

Stones and debris peppered RWBY.  Flaming bottles made their way to the front of the crowd.  Security forces and police were preparing to pounce on the simmering riot.  Weiss grit her teeth and clenched her hands as the situation ran away from her.  A lethal red slope grew steeper and steeper as the stock lost value.

 

She drew her sword, “Stand down and return to your homes!  Disobedience will no longer be tolerated!  We will use force!”

 

Molotov cocktails and petrol bombs exploded around her.  Tongues of fire flew into the air.  Shards of glass sprayed around her.  Crescent Rose flashed her steel.  Gambol Shroud cocked its chambers.  A fire burst around Yang as she prepared for the mob to charge.  Icy and frost swirled around Weiss.  The tip of her sword pointed at the mob leader.  The price was falling, the red arrow flashing beside Weiss’ furious face.

 

“Down with Schnee!  Down with Schnee!  Down with Schnee!”

 

BANG!

 

The security forced fired a volley.  Sparks burst at the protesters’ feet.  The crowd screamed and ducked.  The police drew their weapons and took cover behind their cars.

 

“Retire, Weiss.”

 

Nicholas Schnee stepped out of the building with his entourage.  The two executives he was speaking with stood by his sides and two steps back.  A squad of droid soldiers protected them.  Mr. Schnee walked as if he were a king.  His head was held high, his back was straight, chest out, stomach in.  Authority and pride emanated from every fibre of his being.  Weiss was stunned speechless.  All she could do was slink back into her father’s shadow and await what was to come.  A small blip jumped the stock price.

 

“I am Nicholas Schnee,” he said with a booming voice, “CEO of Schnee Dust Company.  The firm has undertaken several new initiatives and I am pleased to announce them to you today.”

 

“Faunus rights!” demanded the crowd.

 

Nicholas didn’t even flinch, “We are pleased to announce that Schee Dust Company has fully acquired Cyberdine Cybernetics, and Astral Automatons, and all their patents and intellectual properties for 750 million universal currency units.  These new subsidiaries will be undertaking a brand new initiative, taking Schee Dust Company into the frontier of technological developments and innovation.  With Schnee’s control of dust extraction and refining, the firm will be in full control of production from top to bottom.”

 

The red line turned green and slowly began to climb.

 

“How does this help us?”

 

He ignored the question, “As part of this acquisition, Schnee Dust Company has purchased 500 new labour droids and is slated to purchase many more after the initial test.  Never again will man have to work in the depths of our mines.  We are striving for full automation!  In addition our new mechanical work force will save millions in cost for Schnee Dust Company.  And those savings will be passed on to our shareholders.”

 

The price jumped, recovering to the point before Weiss took control.  A mere few words from Nicholas had such a profound effect, while Weiss’ best efforts amounted to nothing.

 

“Wait, how does this save money?” Ruby asked Weiss.

 

“Oh no, he can’t mean,” said Blake and Weiss.

 

 “Regrettably, this means that our treasured employees at these positions have become redundant and will have to be let go.  We wish you the best and hope that you will succeed in your new careers.”

 

The Faunus crowd dropped their signs.  Disbelief and tears welled in their eyes as they struggled to come to grips with what had happened.  Weiss covered her mouth.  Blake was brimming with anger.  And as the tragedy unfolded the stock price continued to rise.

 

“The labour dispute between Schnee Dust Company and its hard labour employees has been resolved.  No more Faunus lives will be in danger in the mines.”

 

“You can’t do this!  You can’t take our jobs away!”

 

The anger of the crowd changed on a dime.  Faunus rights had been wiped away and replaced with the prospect of unemployment.  The mob began walking toward the building, hurling their fire bombs with every step.  Nicholas Schnee stood firm as the fires burst around him.  In the glow of the fire a small smirked cracked across his face.

 

“Attention, attention!  You are in violation of Civil and Corporate law edict 673!  This assembly is an illegal act!  Return to your homes or place of business!”

 

The police began advancing in line with riot shields and batons.  Security forces formed ranks and files like soldiers of old.  Fingers touched the trigger.  A single word was all that was needed.

 

“Fire!”

 

The lines opened up.  Bullets whizzed through the air.  Sparks erupted around them.  Faunus fell to the ground.  The rioters broke and fled.  The police rolled up the rear.  Their batons crashed into body and skull.  Protesters were pinned to the ground and bound.  Shots flew over the crowd and crashed around the cement.  Within minutes the riot had fully dispersed with many under arrest.

 

“And not a single fatality,” Mr. Schnee admired his work, “Excellent work, gentlemen.  You may return to your homes.  They will not be giving us trouble anymore.”

 

“How could you do that!” demanded Blake, “Those people have rights!”

 

“Indeed they do, but employment is not one of them,” said Mr. Schnee, “If it is of no more use, get rid of it.  Now, if you will excuse me, I have more deals to negotiate.”

 

“Wait,” said Ruby, “Our access.”

 

Mr. Schnee glared at them, “Our deal was that _if_ you solved this little issue I would consider it.  You were an absolute catastrophe.  If it hadn’t been for my intervention at the critical point the damage to my company may have been permanent.  So, no I will no grant you access.  Return to wherever you came.  Our dealings are done.”

 

Yang crossed her arms, “Somehow I don’t think he would have given us what we wanted anyway.”

 

BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!

 

Yang pulled her phone out.  A text message read: ‘I heard that’.


	5. Chapter 4

Nicholas Schnee sat at his large ivory white desk examining and signing documents.  The serene glow of the holographic displays washed against the desk like waves lapping at the shore.  One monitor held contacts and appointments in a long unending list.  Daily operations and news about the company filled another, while another watched revenues and the prized stock price climb higher and higher.

 

“Mr. Schnee, you’re two o’clock has arrived.”

 

“Very well, I shall be right down.”

 

Nicholas stepped into the elevator and descended into the bowels of the company.  Deep in the sublevels of the tower he met with five of his security guards and another man.  His yellow eyes cut through the darkness.

 

“Your natural advantages are to be admired,” said Nicholas, “But I despise these games.”

 

Nicholas flipped on the lights.  A brawny man, with the muscles of an ox sat across a simple metal table.  A pair of orange triangular dog wiggled at the top of his head.  Pronounced fangs cut over his lower lip. Blood and bruises covered his face.

 

“You did well,” said Mr. Schnee, “A service well paid for.  Even I, with my so-called abominable record, could not rouse the Faunus such as yourself.  Well I guess every dog has its day.  No pun intended.”

 

“My payment,” said the Faunus, “I did exactly what you wanted and I want to get paid.”

 

“Of course,” Mr. Schnee pulled a wad of cash from his breast pocket.

 

“This isn’t even a quarter of what was agreed!”

 

Mr. Schnee passed him a datapad, “The remaining funds will be transferred to an account of your choosing.  There are some minor details you need to work out so I suggest you go slowly through the papers.  I trust you can handle it yourself.”

 

Mr. Schnee stood up and stepped out of the room with his security.  The door locked behind them.  The Faunus was laughing as he read the number he earned.

 

“I leave the rest to you,” said Mr. Schnee said to the guard.

 

A long hiss filled the sealed room.  Its occupant coughed and hacked.  The table and chair were knocked over in a cacophony.  Screams of terror and anger came out in muffled echoes.  The door rattled and shook as he desperately tried to break out.  Mr. Schnee smirked as he walked toward the elevator.  His high class shoes clacking against the hard floor and resounding down the hall.

 

“If it has no more use, get rid of it.”

 

The room was aghast with that they saw.  The television set replayed video and images of the failed protest.  Police were pushing journalists back from the area.  Schnee Tower stood ominously over the mass of huddled people being pushed into police trucks.  The people around were horrified.  Nora covered her mouth, Jaune’s stayed open.  Ren kept his cool, unmoving disposition though his hand was shaking.  Pyrrha was on the verge of rampage at the crime she witnessed.  Siri and her team however seemed unaffected.

 

“Business as usual,” said Rayner adjusting his goggles, “What’s the plan, boss?”

 

“I suspect the headmaster will want to have words with us about this new development,” said Siri, “I’ll call a cab.”

 

“Did someone say they need a cab?”

 

A woman with red nails and light red lipstick tapped Siri on the shoulder.  Scruffy brown hair fell around her soft face.  A little bow tie sat on between the deep V of her argyle sweater vest.  Her khakis were a little blemished with filth but she seemed to try and keep herself presentable.

 

“I can take you anywhere you need to go at half the rate of a regular cab.”

 

“Half the rate?” said Vincent, “What’s the catch?”

 

“No catch, boss.  Swear on me father’s cybernetic heart.  So what do you say?”

 

“Room enough for eight?” asked Linda.

 

“I can arrange it.”

 

“Are you all ready to go?” Linda asked JNPR.

 

“Just a moment, Linda.  I believe a better contract can be negotiated,” said Siri.

 

“How can you all be so calm about this!” said Pyrrha, “A peaceful protest was just brutally put down!  And you’re just booking a taxi?”

 

Rayner shrugged, “Business as usual.  It’s quite amazing that there were no fatalities to be honest.”

 

“This is how protests are handled here?” asked Jaune on the brink of anger.

 

“This is appalling,” said Nora, “How can you tolerate this?”

 

“It’s their fault, if they wanted they could have directly spoken to management under Corporate Law, but instead they chose protest,” said Rayner.

 

“They could have unionized too,” said Linda, “A joined action by the unions would have made them listen.”

 

“But if they tried Mr. Schnee would have done something horrible to stop them!”  


“And Civil Law would protect them,” said Rayner, “It’s all quite simple.”

 

“That still doesn’t change the fact that many people were just beaten into submission.”

 

“Better beaten than dead.  Hey Linda, remember the iron workers strike?”

 

“When fifty people were shot?  I remember.  Can’t say they didn’t deserve it.”

 

“You people are horrible.”

 

The cabbie and Siri were flashing hand signals and spouting numbers and reasons.  Siri’s glasses glowed a light blue as smirk grew across her face.  As the conversation flared, Siri took a break from her banter with the cabbie.

 

“I know you are new here, but you have to right to judge our country and corporations off of one incident.  I don’t know how it works in Vale, but here in Atlas you reap what you sow.  Corporate executives and industry leaders clawed their way to where they are.  Those that refuse to work or demand that they be given everything have no place here.  Even hunters are not exempt,” Siri checked her watch, “Ugh… I don’t have time to discuss our philosophy with you.  Now, are you going to join us in returning to the academy or will you make your own way?”

 

“We’ll go with you,” said Jaune.

 

“Good I could use your help explain the fiasco to the headmaster,” said Siri, “Let’s go team.”

 

“You got it boss lady.”

 

The cabbie whistled and summoned a large non-descript white van with black checkers.  JNPR and their comrades boarded the vehicle and sped off up the winding speedways and freeways. 

 

“All of that for nothing,” said Weiss, “I should have known better than to ask him.”

 

Blake clenched her fist, “We have to do something about him.”

 

“I know what you’re thinking.  If you do that you’re only going to make it worse.  Like it or not, this is how Atlas works,” Weiss began to mutter, “And taking him on would cost me my position.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.  Nothing at all.”

 

Yang put her hand to her hips, “So now what do we do?  We’ve made no progress and our best lead is floundering.”

 

“I guess we head back to Ironwood,” said Ruby, “Maybe he has an assignment for us.  And like Weiss said, we can’t exactly break into the company head office and steal what we want.  Heck, we don’t even know exactly what we’re looking for.”

 

Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Beep!

 

Yang answered on phone.  After a few words she put the caller on speaker.

 

“I saw the news,” said General Ironwood, “What were you thinking?”

 

“It _is my_ company,” said Weiss.

 

“And you nearly created a disaster,” said General Ironwood, “Must I remind you that the Atlas military has a deep necessary business relationship with Schnee Dust Company and many other corporations here.  If any of those companies suddenly suffers, Atlas will suffer.  Stay out of corporate affairs from now on.  Your father is more than capable of handling any problems.”

 

“With an iron fist,” mumbled Blake.

 

“Now, return to me.  I have an assignment for you.”

 

Weiss summoned another black luxury vehicle and with her team returned to the academy.  Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were standing outside the general’s office with three other strangers.

 

“Vincent, Linda, and I’m Rayner,” said Rayner pointing to himself, “I’m guessing you’re team RWBY the general was talking about.”

 

“Yup!” said Ruby, “Umm… where’s Jaune?”

 

Rayner pointed over his shoulder, “In the office with Siri.  They’ve been in there a while so it doesn’t look good.”

 

“And I thought we were the only ones in deep shit,” said Yang, “Well, why bother waiting our turn.”

 

Linda reached out, “Wait, hold on –“

 

Yang pushed past the group.  She flung the door wide open and strolled into the office.  General Ironwood was fuming behind his massive desk.  Siri pounded her fist against the table and spewed intelligible words at the general while Jaune stood paralyzed by the situation. 

 

“We stopped their collaboration with the unions,” protested Siri, “As soon as word breaks out, no working class organization will even think about collaborating.”

 

“The unions were never a threat.  The corporations have handled them for years, and they continue to do so.  The White Fang and their overlords were the objective.  And you were only supposed to observe,” said Ironwood, “What in the world went through your mind to engage?”

 

“We saw an opportunity and seized it,” Siri turned away and muttered, “Just like you would.”

 

“Now everything we had planned has been derailed.  Every operative in our borders will have gone to ground,” shouted General Ironwood, “You do realize that in the time it takes to find the White Fang again they may very well launch a massive attack on our country?!  Our national security is threatened.”

 

“National security?  We haven’t seen a viable threat in ages!  Even that little rebellion you massacred wasn’t even worth the effort!”

 

“Watch what you say, girl,” Ironwood stood up, “Remember who you are speaking to.”

 

“And you remember who my family is, general,” threatened Siri.

 

“Hey there!” said Yang, “Don’t forget about us.”

 

Ironwood glared at the group, “Hrmph.  I suppose we should get down to business then.”

 

“Yes, let’s,” Siri crossed her arms.

 

“So we’re working in the lower levels right?” said Nora, “Oh!  Oh!  I know we’re dealing with massive garbage monsters in the compactors.  And we’ll have to do it in a short amount of time otherwise we’ll be crushed by the automated mashers and turned into an icky pulp.”

 

“Nora, I envy your imagination,” said Ren.

 

Ironwood was not amused, “I fear this mission will fail as well.  Look here.”

 

The general turned his holographic displays around.  Images of sinking ships and drowning crew filled one pane, manifests and financial statements and news articles filled another.  The headlines were far from flattering.  The last panel showed a u-shaped atoll with a deep surrounded by coral reefs with a near-bottomless lagoon.

 

“I trust you have heard of our recent incidents at sea,” said General Ironwood.

 

“Corporate and merchant convoys from three kingdoms have been regularly sunk by some mysterious beast,” said Linda, “The situation has improved.  A few military vessels are escaping but the transports and cargo ships are always lost.”

 

“The monster that’s been sinking your ships lives near that atoll,” inferred Pyrrha, “You want us to destroy it.”

 

“No,” he said bluntly, “You are being deployed to find and observe the beast that lurks beneath.  This information will be used by professional hunters to determine a proper plan to kill the beast.  I must repeat again: Do.  Not.  Engage.  Is that understood?”

 

His eyes locked with Siri’s

 

“Yes sir,” said Siri, “We will not engage.”

 

“Hey boss,” said Vincent, “If the monster lives in the sea, how exactly do we observe it?”

 

“We’ve already dropped supplies on to the atoll and set up a small outpost.  You will find the necessities you need there,” said General Ironwood, “You will deploy in five days, barring any immediate threats that may arise.  This data contains all we know so far and it’s not much.”

 

“Good,” said Linda, “JNPR, RWBY, I look forward to working with you.”

 

“Same with us,” said Jaune and Ruby.

 

“Mind if I ask something,” said Weiss, “If the mission is under water, why exactly do you need us?  Wouldn’t a drone work better?”

 

“Do you think we’re inept?  Drones and people deployed are attacked by your regular grimm sharks and barracudas.  Only hunters are specialized enough to deal with this threat.”

 

“And how exactly are we supposed to fight under water?  Our equipment is not exactly designed for it,” said Yang.

 

Ironwood shook his head, “Ozpin, what are you doing over there?  Team SLVR (Silver), get them mission ready.  Dismissed.”

 

The three teams stood outside the great wooden doors.  Muffled words tried to break out of the room.  Yang pressed her ear against the door, just like the last time, but she couldn’t make out anything.

 

“Linda, Rayner, Vincent, please take care of our allies.  I have business to attend to,” said Siri.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Weiss.

 

“Know the enemy and know yourself,” said Siri, “I am going to search for more information about this beast.  You are more than welcome to join me, Ms. Schnee.”

 

“Why does she get to go?” asked Yang.

 

“Her status can make my negotiations easier.  And her weapon and skills do not need modification,” said Siri coldly, “Are you staying or going?  I don’t have time to waste.”

 

“I’ll go,” said Weiss definitively.

 

“Excellent.  I leave the rest to you, Rayner.”

 

“You got it, boss lady.  This way folks.  I hope you brought something to entertain yourself.  It’s a long way down.”

 

SLVR took them down into the lowest levels of the tower.  They arrived in a massive garage and workshop, filled with machines and parts from the many corporations of Atlas.  Droids and robots marched around the room assisting the engineers in any way they could.  Whirring tools, sparking, bashing, and the occasional shout filled the room.  Linda handed everyone a small device and put them in her ears.  The room became silent, except for human voices and animatronic announcements.

 

Rayner rested his goggles on top of his head.  He waved down a droid and programmed a long list of items.  The little droid scampered off into the tubs and drawers of parts around the large workspace.  Rayner took the group to a far corner of the workshop.  Six large cabinets lined the wall.  In the center of the corner was a heavy duty workbench with many robotic arms.  Rayner pulled out a large tool box and splayed the implements across the floor and table.

 

“Watch your step folks.  I keep my workspace in organized chaos,” said Rayner, “Linda, Vincent, you can help yourselves right?”

 

“It’s a quick change,” said Linda, “Ruby, Jaune, mind if I examine your weapons?”

 

“It looks like you three will have the most difficult to modify so take a seat by the bench here,” said Rayner, “Yeah, you three.  Yellow, pink, and green.”

 

“Ren.”

 

“Yang.”

 

“Nora!”

 

“I’ll deal with you two later,” said Vincent making his way to the locker, “Don’t think there’s much we can do for you anyway.  Here take these.  They should work as a stop gap for now.”

 

Vincent tossed Pyrrha and Blake several clips and magazines of dust ammunition.  The bullets glowed white and blue, and were cold to the touch.  Vincent pulled out several parts from the cabinet.  A long barrel, a heavier bayonet, a stock, new firing chamber, and a slew of other items.

 

“Our weapons are fine,” said Blake.

 

“Suit yourself,” said Vincent disassembling his shotgun, “But take the ammo anyway.  You won’t be totally defenseless with that.”

 

“Interesting,” said Pyrrha, “Your weapons are fully interchangeable?”

 

“Right tools for the right job,” said Rayner, “And with the world’s tech at our fingertips it’s better to make it easy to upgrade.  Which I can’t exactly say about yours.”

 

Rayner took Yang’s bracelets and began dissecting the machine.  Belts of dust infused shells were laid out across the hard table.  The many gears and mechanisms stayed in place.  The inner workings were immensely complex, a single gear out of place or a single circuit cut would render the entire system useless.  Rayner traced every mechanism to try and find the best way to change it.

 

“It doesn’t even look like you can swap the ammunition out,” he said scratching his head, “Fire or nothing, eh?”

 

“What else do you need?” said Yang, “My fists are all I need.”

 

“Right…  Well I can at least make it watertight.  No guarantee it’ll work under water though,” Rayner checked Ren’s machine pistols next, “Well at least you can swap the ammo on this one.  Hmm… a longer barrel, add a compressed air tank, small pistol bayonet, and increase the calibre and you should be set to go.”

 

“Waterproof it, and make it so it can fire underwater,” ordered Ren, “Don’t adjust the weight, length, or profile.”

 

“Tough order.  Mind if I ask why so restrictive.”

 

“Too many changes in weight, length, and shape will affect my fighting rhythm.  I can adapt but it will take time.  It also needs to be easy to conceal.”

 

“I’ll bet you just got attached to them this way.  But you’re the boss.  I’ll make it how you want it,” Rayner grabbed the hammer, “And as for you…”

 

“I’m don’t think you can modify ours in any way,” said Jaune, “I mean mine doesn’t even have moving parts.  And Ruby’s is custom made.”

 

“There’s always room for improvement,” said Linda grabbing Jaune’s sword, “Surprisingly light.”

 

“Really?  It’s heavy for me.  Especially after fighting for a day.”

 

“Oh.  I forgot about my cybernetics.  And your scythe… how in the world did you manage to get it so small?”

 

“Oh, my uncle Qrow helped me make it.  He’s kind of the expert on scythes.”

 

“Hey Rayner, I got another engineer you’ll want to speak to.  A guy named Qrow,” hollered Linda, “You weren’t kidding, these don’t have much room for modification at all.  But we can make it better.”

 

“How exactly?”

 

Linda pulled a vambrace from the cabinet, a motor, claw, and a long length of steel wire.  She fastened the claw to the cross guard of Jaune’s sword.  The motor combined with the vambrace and she strapped it on to his forearm. 

 

Linda dropped the sword across the room, “Give it a shot.  Push that button.”

 

Jaune pushed the button.  The motor whirled and whipped the sword back.  The room dove to the ground to avoid the flying blade. The keen edge slashed across a table and lopped the hand of a robot.  Jaune flinched at the last moment and barely caught the speeding sword.  The room was cursing and shouting at Linda.

 

“Sorry everyone.  We’ll have to adjust the output but now there’s no risk of losing your sword when we’re down under,” said Linda, “We can do the same with your shield.  And as for you…”

 

“Let’s not make any modifications,” said Ruby pulling Crescent Rose gently back.

 

Linda raised an eyebrow, “You won’t be able to shoot that underwater with the way it is now.”

 

“Oh that’s fine,” said Ruby hugging her precious weapon, “I can just slash it about.  The blade can cut through just about anything.”

 

“Okay… but let’s at least rig a tether like Jaune’s to it so you don’t lose it.”

 

“No, no, no, that’s not necessary.  I have a strong grip.”

 

“A little insurance goes a long way…”

 

Jaune pulled Linda close and whispered, “She’s kind of attached to Crescent Rose.  So… I’d let it drop.”

 

“Right… well if you ever change your mind let me know alright.”

 

Linda finished the practical modifications to Jaune’s sword and shield then proceeded to fix up her short spears.  She unfastened the leaf blades and replaced them with a three pronged spear head.  The shafts were replaced with a hard hollow tube filled with blue and white dust.  The three blades shimmered with a cool light.  Linda brought her hand to the blade and a small arc of cold lighting sparked against the palm.

 

“Simple, but it’ll do,” said Linda.

 

Weiss and Siri stepped out of a sleek black car with silver trim.  The valet bowed courteously.  Weiss looked up at the glass structure.  Unlike the white glass of Schnee, a red and black pyramid loomed over her.  The holographic company logo hovered above the apex.  Sylph System Solutions wrote across a pair of fairy wings in elegant red cursive letters.  Employees walked in and out of the building with floating displays.  Siri waved to one of the employees.

 

“Yes, miss?  How can I assist you?”

 

Weiss quickly glanced at the floating console.  It was mostly random data as far as she could tell, but a particular line did stick out: Department of Innovations.

 

“I need to speak with the head of the Department of Innovations.  As soon as possible.”

 

The floating console beeped.

 

“He has been notified and will contact you at his earliest convenience.  Please excuse me I have business to attend to.”

 

“Thank you.  This way, Weiss.”

 

“Siri Sylph,” said Weiss, “You’re business is a pretty strong contender to join the Joint Board of Directors.”

 

“Indeed we are,” said Siri with a grin.

 

“So why do we need to meet with the Department of Innovation?”

 

“One of our assets may prove useful in our mission.  And it needs field testing.  Two birds with one stone, no?”

Weiss was led to a wide white room with men in laboratory coats working with small assistant robots.  Silver, gold, mercury, and other metals were put into circuit boards while programmers typed thousands of lines of code.

 

“Look to the left.  Good.  Now the right.  Good.  Up and down.  Very good.”

 

A man with wires for hair and mechanical hands worked with a woman in a hospital gown.  His titanium left hand was covered minute measuring instruments but was otherwise normal.  The fingers, joints, and palm of his right hand however worked like a surreal puzzle.  It transformed in a multitude of tools by rearranging its parts and should the work need more precision smaller more specialized implements would poke out of his fingertips. 

 

“Mr. Lorstein, may I have a moment,” said Siri commandingly.

 

Lorstein turned to face them.  A pair of jewel eyes made Weiss take a step back.  The colours changed from ruby, to emerald, to sapphire, then clear.  With every change the iris seemed to twist and turn.  The man grinned and nodded.

 

“Charles, would you please assist this lady,” he said, “My colleague will continue the examination.  Now if at any time you begin experiencing odd glitches or discomfort no matter how minor, contact me immediately.  Yes?  Excellent.  Ah, and how can I help you, Siri?  Oh, and Ms. Weiss Schnee.”

 

“You know me?”

 

“Of course.  The dynasties of the Joint Board are no mystery.  Though I thought you’d have a fuller figure.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Siri took off her glasses, “I need a new pair.”

 

“And what may I ask was the problem?”

 

“No problem.  I need one that is more specialized.”

 

“In what way?” said Lorstein, his face brightening with a thousand new ideas.

 

“We need something to detect a monster underwater,” Weiss inferred, “We’ll give you the details.”

 

Weiss and Siri gave him as many details as they could.  Siri handed him the copy of the data provided by General Ironwood.  Silent SONAR, tentacles and a scaled back.  Supposedly the monster was as large as a ship, but it was impossible to confirm.  All they knew amounted to little but Lorstein listened intently while pondering a solution.

 

“You want my new prototype,” smiled Lorstein, “Now you know we can’t have that leaving the lab.  No, no, no.  Can you imagine the catastrophe if one of our competitors got their hands on it?  The board would be very displeased.  And I would be out of my favourite job.”

 

“Which is why I’ve brought one of our competitors here.  Weiss Schnee can negotiate with us.”

 

“Schnee Dust Corporation isn’t our competition.  Though their high prices and demanding contracts almost make it seem so.”

 

“Didn’t you watch the news?”

 

Lorstein scoffed, “I have my lab and all the wonderful toys inside.  Unless someone has found a way to piece our moon together I could care less about the workings of the world.”

 

“Schnee Dust Company just acquired our major competitors.  Cyberdine Cybernetics and Astral Automatons are now fully owned subsidiaries of Schnee Dust Companies.”

 

Lorstein fell into a seat, “We’re done then.  The full power of Schnee backing Cyberdine and Astral will eclipse anything we attempt.”

 

“Which is why Weiss is here.  Give us the prototype and she will provide you with the support of Schnee.”

 

“What?”

 

“WHAT!?” shouted Weiss.

 

“It’s that critical is it?  The offer would have to be very advantageous for us to accept.”

 

Weiss pondered, “Name your price.  Any amount and you will have it.”

 

Lorstein grinned, “I would need payments for years to develop something similar.  And in amounts that your company would surely notice.”

 

“One moment,” Weiss pulled Siri aside, “Is this thing truly needed?  We can do the mission without it.”

 

“We need to cover all possible outcomes,” said Siri, “Our technology will ensure that we locate this monster with minimal contact.  It will also enhance our combat capabilities.”

 

“You want to fight it.”

 

“No, but we must always be prepared.  If you are incapable of handling a small negotiation I can –“

 

“I can do this,” said Weiss, “Just give me a minute.”

 

“So, are we still in talks?”

 

“I have a proposition,” Weiss cleared her throat, “I can offer you cooperation.”

 

“Cooperation?”

 

Weiss nodded, “In the form of a joint venture with our subsidiaries.  From what I can see in this lab alone Sylph has hundreds of projects running at a single time.  And these development times seem excessively long.  And long development is expensive.  Working closely with Cyberdine and Astral will alleviate your costs and perhaps lead to developments even your mind cannot fathom.”

 

“Are you saying I am not brilliant?”

 

“I’m saying you could be much more brilliant.”

 

Lorstein glanced at Siri.  The two employees smirked at the prospect on the table.

 

“I have no opposition.  So many dreams locked away in sheets of paper may finally become reality,” said Lorstein, “But the board will have to approve this.  What would our share in this joint venture be?  It would make it easier to approve if we had an estimate ready.”

 

“Let the boards deal with this,” said Weiss, “Do we have an agreement?”

 

“Indeed we do.  Now, for the main attraction.”

 

Lorstein procured a new pair of glasses.  Siri donned the new pair and immediately began calibrating the hard and software.

 

“This is it?” said Weiss angrily disappointed, “A pair of glasses.”

 

“Is it calibrated?” Lorstein asked Siri, ignoring Weiss entirely.

 

“All is set.”

 

“Okay, we’ll wire in the additional hardware now.  Ready?  This may hurt.”

 

“I remember the last time.  It will hurt like the devil’s fiery hands,” said Siri, “I’m prepared.”

 

A brand new suit was brought to Siri.  Its shape and style called back to a classical time with frills and poofs around the edges and cuffs.  A tall neck would wrap around her head like the petals of a flower.  The suit was in spotless white trimmed with crimson.  Intricate designs weaved around the fabric.  Four tails flowed from the centre of the back.  A pair to the arms and a pair to the legs. 

 

Lorstein peeled back Siri’s blazer.  Siri winced and clenched her teeth.  Her shirt ended at the tricep, a pair of short cuffs wrapped around her wrists, disconnected from the rest of her clothes.  Several electronic ports ran down the exposed skin of her arms.  Siri removed her shirt and trousers.  Lines, like digital circuits, made mazes all over her back and around her neck.  More ports dotted her long legs.  The lines glowed bright yellow.  Siri tensed up.  A hard breath left her lungs.  Her glasses flashed.

 

“Was that the worst of it?” asked Weiss.

 

“Not even close,” said Siri.

 

Lorstein and his crew took apart the suit into several different parts.  Weiss glimpsed the inside of the suit.  Thousands of small needles lined the interior.  Several large claw-like mechanisms matched the positions of the ports on Siri’s body.  The clothing sparked as they slipped it on Siri.

 

“Ahh!” yelped Siri.

 

The suit snapped and constricted.  Weiss heard the claws snap into the posts.  Siri started breathing heavily.  Her body tensed and began to lock.  Electrical discharges flashed around her.  The lines on across her body shone brightly.  Her skin turned red.  Sweat dripped down her body.  Siri put on the body of the blazer.

 

 

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

 

Siri screamed like a banshee as the suit forced itself on her.  The suit tightened.  Sparks flew out of Siri’s fingers.  Her temperature sky rocketed.  She contracted into tight ball.  Every muscle frozen into place.  Lorstein rushed to the nearest computer and began typing madly.

 

“What’s happeneing?” asked Weiss as she grabbed on to Siri.

 

“The augment is trying to fuse with her nervous system,” Lorstein pulled the console closer, “And of course her body is trying to drive it out like a virus.”

 

Siri’s scream grew louder.

 

“We have to do something!”

 

“Diodes!  Bring me diodes!”

 

One of the many employees wheeled a large cabinet filled with wires.  A large battery sat on top with a pair of jumper cables.  They quickly grounded the battery and began connecting the diodes and wires to Siri.

 

“Let me help,” said Weiss.

 

They handed her the jumper cables and pushed her to Siri.

 

“Connect those to her for ten seconds.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Anywhere!”

 

Weiss clamped the jaws on to Siri’s hands.  The metal teeth spewed sparks.  Power coursed through the cables.  The battery shone red and angrily discharged into the grounding.

 

“Disconnect,” Lorstein monitored the situation on his console, “Keep doing that every thirty seconds.  It’s crude but it works.  I need a few more minutes to adjust the system.”

 

“What’s going on?!”

 

“The cybernetics are trying to integrate into her body.  And it’s trying to do it by rerouting the bioelectric signals,” Lorstein tapped on the keys, “We need to keep her heart from overloading and well… for want of a better word… exploding.”

 

Weiss opened the jaws, “Is this normal for cybernetics?”

 

“No, not if you do this once.”

 

“And how many times has Siri augmented?”

 

“This makes five this year.  Jolt her!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Almost done, Siri,” said Lorstein, “Just hold on a bit longer.”

 

Siri bit down hard.  Her teeth ground against each other, threatening to become a fine dust.  A lab attendant forced a plastic rod between her jaws.  Spit drooled out of her mouth and down her chin.  A horribly unlady like predicament.

 

“Jolt!”

 

Weiss jabbed her with the cables.  Siri tensed and a spasm wracked her body.  She whipped her arm.  The cuff released a blast of air.  The tall neck shone violet and arcs began running up the spines.  A small bolt shot from the neck and scorched the roof.

 

“Jolt!”

 

Weiss gave Siri another jab.  The discharge surged through the cables throwing Weiss back.  The battery exploded throwing shrapnel and battery acid all over the floor.  Ice, lighting, and wind gushed out of Siri’s suit.  She bit through the plastic and began to wail.  Her skin was on fire.  Sweat came down in buckets.

  
“Just a few more lines,” said Lorstein typing furiously, “I have the adjustments almost complete.  Give her a jolt.”

 

“I can’t!  She blew the battery and the cables.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

 

Siri let out a final scream.  Her body convulsed and panicked.  Silence.  Siri’s screaming stopped.  Her body completely relaxed.  Lorstein stared at the screen.  His jaw dropped.  The lines of text had disappeared.  Weiss rushed to Siri’s side and put two fingers to her neck.  Nothing.  She put a hand to Siri’s chest and brought her ear to her mouth.

 

“She’s not breathing.”

 

“The boss is going to kill me for this one,” Lorstein fretted, “And what a waste of a prototype too.”

 

“Are you insane?  Siri’s not breathing and you’re thinking about your prototype.”

 

“Don’t think I’m not moved by what happened, but she knew the risks.  It’s rare enough to survive two new full body augments let alone four.  And it looks like her luck finally ran out.”

 

“So what now?”

 

“Now we have to negotiate a joint venture.  This way please.”

 

“The deal is off.”

 

“Our deal was to enact a joint venture in exchange for my prototype suite.  You can’t renege.”

 

“I can and I have.  Good day!”

 

“There’s no need for that.”

 

“Siri!”

 

Siri, with slightly singed hair from the electricity and frosted fingers pushed herself upright.  She wiped away the spit and gunk on her face.  The frills on her suit radiated with green light like the sea.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“Mr. Lorstein, never let me augment again this year.  My luck won’t last forever.”

 

“Of course.  Now how did you…”

 

“A full reboot,” said Siri, “It appears your adaptive symbiotic program determined a full reboot of my cybernetics was the solution.”

 

“Amazing,” said Lorstein, “It exceeded expectations immediately.”

 

“Weiss, shall we go to our mission?”


	6. Chapter 5

“So do you think the cost of cybernetics is going to go up or down?” Rayner asked Vincent.

 

“Up definitely.  You know how Schnee works,” replied Vincent screwing on the barrel of his rifle, “I wonder how Siri and Weiss are doing.”

 

“We are quite fine,” said Siri, “Thank you for your concern.”

 

Siri walked through the door in her brand new augment.  The glow surrounded every part of her.  A pair of black leather gloves gripped her hands tightly.  Her eyes glittered with her digital glasses.

 

“So, did you get what you were looking for?” asked Ruby.

 

Rayner whistled, “So that’s the new gear Sylph is rolling out eh?  Looks good.  How was the installation?”

 

“Painful.”

 

“Have you tested it?”

 

“Only the scanning parameters,” said Siri, “We should be able to detect whatever it is no matter what tricks it has.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

“We’re set to go too,” said Pyrrha, “Should we get a head start and fly to the atoll?”

 

“Yes, let’s” said Ruby.

 

SLVR put the final touches to their weapons.  A new chamber here, a magazine of dust ammunition there, and a bayonet for good measure.  Linda put her spears in a cross behind her back and gave Pyrrha a pat on the back.  Vincent cocked his rifle and turned the safety to off.

 

“Looking for a fight?” Ren asked Vincent.

 

“Can never be too careful.  Let’s move.”

 

The three teams assembled on the large landing pads at the top of the military tower.  Small helicopters were jumping on and off of the pads with android soldiers.  Larger VTOLS were being loaded with supplies and materiel by lines of robots.

 

The flight crews were a little surprised when the novices walked on to the pads.  After a few words with the team leaders the staff ran off to scrounge an aircraft for service.  JNPR, RWBY, and SLVR hopped into a large VTOL.  They strapped into seats along the walls.  Cargo crates and other supplies were tied down under thick nets.  The captain ran through the checks and radioed control to go ahead.  The engines screamed to life and the aircraft rumbled and shook.  A boom rattled the city as the craft flew off.

 

“Hey Jaune,” Pyrrha shook him, “So what did they do to your sword?”

 

“Oh, uhh… not much actually,” he showed her the modification, “We just added a tether and motor so I wouldn’t lose it.  Uhh… how about you?”

 

“My spear is very complex,” said Pyrrha, “You can’t really mod it.  They did give me some different ammunition though.”

 

“I still wouldn’t shoot underwater though,” said Vincent, “Guns are liable to explode if you shoot when wet.”

 

“Then how will you fight?”

 

Vincent brandished his bayonet, “In an emergency.  I’ve changed all the parts in my rifle.  No combustion, no firing electronics, and any mechanical parts will not be affected by water.  I’ll be just fine.  And same with the rest of us.”

 

“Siri, are you alright?” asked Weiss.

 

“Yes, I’m just fine,” said Siri, “Why?”

 

“The operation as just a few hours ago.  Are you sure you’re okay to go?”

 

“Yes quite.  The suit and my body are working together within normal parameters.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.  Your heart stopped and you weren’t breathing.  Doesn’t that shake you even a little?”

 

“No.  This was my fifth augmentation.  I knew fully that that it was possible.”

 

“Then why did you do it?”

 

“As my father would say, ‘No opportunity passed,” said Siri.

 

“But we could do this without taking that risk,” said Weiss, “You didn’t need to augment yourself.”

 

“If you don’t take risks you can’t grow,” said Siri, “That’s true for companies and people.  Do you think our fathers made their financial empires by playing it safe?”

 

“No.  But my father is cold and hard.  Nothing he undertakes fails.”

 

Siri smirked, “If that were true we wouldn’t be moving to protect his ships.  But your father has taken the greatest risk of all.  I’m surprised you don’t see it.”

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Shall I spell it out for you?  You’re –“

 

“Hey, Siri!” hollered Rayner, “What’s that new augment of yours do anyway?”

 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” she smirked.

 

“Don’t tease me like that.  Will you let me tinker with it?”

 

“Absolutely not!” protested Linda.

 

“Boo.  Well at least let me scan it.  I want to see how it works.”

 

“Okay, but nothing invasive.  Otherwise I’ll use this wonderful piece of engineering to rip you a new one.”

 

“Don’t bother Siri.  I’ll do it for you.”

 

“Right, right, right.  Take it easy girls.  I get the picture.”

 

The thousand lights of the shores of Atlas disappeared behind them.  The hours passed monotonously as conversations slowly ground to a halt.  As the silence overtook the hum of the engines, one by one they started to fall asleep.

 

“Wake up everyone!” shouted the captain over the intercom, “We’re thirty seconds to destination.”

 

“Right, right, everyone form up on the back door,” said Ruby.

 

Yang smacked Jaune on the back, “I hope you’ve got a landing strategy.”

 

“Y-y-yeah.”

 

Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder, “Hold on to me if you want.”

 

The back door slowly opened.  The orange rays of the setting sea sun soared into the cabin.  A salty ocean wind swept out the stale air.  The refreshing aerosol of sea water washed over them.

 

BTOOM!

 

The aircraft hit the ground hard.  The door slammed against the ground.  Vincent led the charge followed by Rayner.  SLVR quickly secured the area around the VTOL while RWBY and JNPR were still getting their bearings. 

 

A thick forest of palm trees and tropical shrubs surrounded a small clearing.  Brightly coloured flowers bloomed in the shadows.  The ocean winds and the winds of the engines created a swirl of sand.  Three flashes blinked out of the tree line.  Linda raised her spear and a squad of soldiers stepped out of the trees.

 

“Welcome to the atoll,” said a soldier, “We’ll be taking out leave.  Everything is set and ready for you.  Call the general as soon as possible.  Hop aboard boys!”

 

The squad ran past the group and hopped aboard the aircraft.  Before the door even closed the VTOL began its liftoff.  Hot air blasted exposed skin.  Ruby and Weiss skirts were thrown into chaos.

 

“So they’re just leaving us behind?” Yang shouted over the engine.

 

“They’re job is done.  The base is set up and the area is secured,” shouted Linda, “We can handle the rest.”

 

“Let’s get moving,” said Jaune.

 

“Roger.”

 

Three teams walked through the thick jungle.  Vincent took the lead scanning every inch of shadow. 

 

“Why so serious?” asked Nora, “You said they secured the area.  Why are you all tensed up?”

 

“She makes a point,” said Ruby, “Are you not telling us something?”

 

“Didn’t you read the report?” said Vincent, “We’re on the trail of something that is extremely hard to detect.  We have to stay on guard.”

 

“But it’s a marine creature,” said Blake, “No threat on land.”

 

“That’s what you think.  We don’t have any confirmation on that.  For all we know it could be amphibious.”

 

“If that were the case wouldn’t the squad of troopers have been killed?”

 

“It could be waiting for us.”

 

“I think you’re paranoid.”

 

“Vincent, you need to relax,” Siri touched her glasses, “Rayner what do your eyes see?”

 

Rayner fiddled with his goggles, “All clear all around.”

 

“Good the same with me.  You can lower your guard, Vincent.”

 

“Roger,” Vincent lowered his gun.

 

A small outpost along the coast would be their home away from home.  The company must have been waiting for a fair amount of time, or were very efficient.  The area looked more like a beachside tourist trap rather than a military base.  A wooden cabin standing on stilts was half on the beach and half in the tree line.  It had working plumbing including a shower.  Electricity was provided by solar panels with a generator as backup.  There were enough supplies to last for several weeks.  Horrible tasteless meals-ready-to-eat in a variety of bland undistinguishable flavours.

 

A detached building, disguised as changing rooms, had several lockers and chests.  A set of diving suits and apparatuses.  Personal propulsion jets hung on the wall beside glow sticks, scanners, and cameras.

 

The foaming waves lapped up against the pillars of the simple dock.  A small boat bobbed up and down.  Every wave sparkled like amber in the setting sun.  Wind rustled the palm trees.  Its eternal sound accented by the crashing of the waves.  Not a single bird stained the sky nor a single shell defacing the white sands.  Ruby took off her shoes and stepped on to the beach.  The warm sand between her feet.  The cool refreshing spray of the sea.  She took a deep breath and got lost in the moment.

 

“Hey!” Yang smacked Ruby on the back, “Almost like a vacation spot, eh?”

 

“Just about.  A beach all to ourselves.”

 

“With the grimm lurking beneath the waves,” said Linda, “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

 

“It’s fine.  I can just lay on the beach and work on my tan,” said Yang.

 

“You’d have a tough time during the night,” said Rayner, “But I bet I could rig up some UV lights if you’re desperate.”

 

“I think I’ll pass,” said Yang, “So what’s for supper?”

 

“Nothing tasty,” said Ren, “But it’ll do I suppose.  I take it we’re going to start early tomorrow.”

 

Siri nodded, “Enjoy the beach while you can.”

 

“I’ll start a fire!” cheered Yang.

 

Yang piled wood and kindling in a small makeshift stone pit.  She put her gauntlet to the pyre and released a burst of flame.  In an instant the fire began roaring.  Embers flew up into the air like small fireflies.  Ren threw a couple of MREs near the fire to heat them up.  It didn’t help the flavour but a hot meal was nice in the cooling evening.  The sun slipped beneath the waves of the horizon and the stars slowly began to start taking the stage. 

 

Idle chatter bounced between JNPR and RWBY.  Linda and Rayner would occasionally jump in, but for no more than a sentence or two.  Vincent cleaned and stripped his rifle continuously while occasionally glancing at his comrades.  Siri was busy examining every program and augment in her new suit.  Her glasses flashed and opened windows rapidly.

 

“Well, I’m going to hit the old hay stack,” said Nora stretching out.

 

“Not a bad idea,” said Yang, “But I think I’ll take advantage of the plumbing and have a bath.”

 

“I’ll take first watch,” said Vincent.

 

“Against what?” asked Rayner, “It’s been clear since we got here.”

 

“Better to be prepared.”

 

“Take a rest, Vincent,” said Linda, “You’re augments need to recharge.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Linda put her hand on his shoulder, “You need to clear your head.”

 

Vincent nodded and reluctantly agreed.  He threw his gun over his shoulder and walked into the cabin.  Linda followed shortly after, then Rayner.

 

Blake looked off into the jungle, “I’m going for a walk.”

 

Jaune shot Pyrrha a look.

 

Jaune stood up, “I’ll go with.”

 

“No.  I’ll be fine alone.”

 

Blake walked off into the shadows and waved off any other word.  Siri glanced over her shoulder and scanned the area with her keen eyes.  She nodded as if to signal Blake would be fine.  The night was quiet, except for the soothing sounds of the sea.  And the bushes had not shook since they landed.

 

“I still don’t like her going it alone,” said Jaune.

 

“I’ll handle it,” said Ren following her.

 

“Okay,” Jaune ruffled his hair, “I need a drink.”

 

“Olivia rubbed off on you huh?” said Pyrrha, “I’ll join you.”

 

“No alcohol here,” said Siri.

 

“I wasn’t actually going to drink,” said Jaune.

 

“Come on,” said Pyrrha pulling Jaune to the cabin.

 

Weiss fidgeted and stared into the fire.  Ruby sat across from her, trying to meet eyes.

 

“If it has no use, get rid of it,” Weiss brought her knees in and whispered, “That’s why you sent me to Beacon.  Is that why I’m here?”

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” said Ruby.

 

“It’s nothing,” said Weiss, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“When someone says it’s nothing it’s usually something.  Come on, you can tell me about it.”

 

“It should be obvious, Ruby,” said Siri examining her hand, “You were there.”

 

“Oh… the protest.”

 

“The fiasco,” said Weiss burying her head in her knees.

 

“Whatever it was it’s in the past. It will do us no good to dwell on it.  Stand strong and carry on.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” said Weiss shutting her eyes.

 

Ruby put a hand on Weiss, “Hey, you did your best right?  There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Not in his eyes.  To him the only thing that matters is success.”

 

“Ha!  Do you think your father never experienced failure?”

 

“Of course he did,” said Weiss, “And when he did… it wasn’t pretty.”

 

“And he came out of it stronger and more powerful,” said Siri, “Just like you can.”

 

“Stronger, more powerful… Colder, harder, unbending, and relentless.”

 

Siri sighed, “I can see my words are wasted here.  I’m going to test these new augments.  I’ll return soon.”

 

Siri’s frills took on a sea green tone.  Small flakes and droplets flowed behind her.  The huntress slipped into the shadows of the jungle and disappeared.  Ruby was left alone with Weiss, who was drifting further and further into her self-loathing.  Weiss’ icy eyes were buried into her arms.  The fire was slowly dying.  Embers slowly smoldering into black charcoal.

 

Ruby leaned back, “You know it’s not so bad that you’re the way you are with your father.  I mean… think about it.  You could have ended up just like him.”

 

“He would have preferred that,” said Weiss into her knees.

 

Ruby shook her head, “I wouldn’t.  If you were like your dad you wouldn’t have become friends with Blake or have gone looking for her when she ran away.  You and Yang would probably be at each other’s throats.  And you definitely wouldn’t have tolerated me and my…”

 

“Far too chipper personality.  Your fumbling.  Your overconfidence.  Your –“

 

“Yeah, yeah I get it.”

 

“Your kindness,” Weiss cracked a small smile.

 

Ruby grinned back, “That’s a little out of character isn’t it?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Ruby got a little closer, “That’s better.  Back to your old self?”

 

Weiss looked up at Ruby, “Almost.  But I might need a little more help.”

 

Ruby looked into her eyes, “Anything you need.”

 

Weiss took Ruby’s hand.  Their fingers intertwined.  Weiss cheeks turned red as Ruby’s hood.  She looked away.  Weiss’ silver hair sparkled in the moonlight.

 

“So you two going to kiss or what?”

 

Weiss and Ruby snapped away from each other, cheeks burning red.  Vincent marched onto the beach and took a seat at the fire across from the pair.  He ran his hands through his pockets.

 

“Vincent, what are you doing back here?”

 

“I need a smoke,” Vincent pulled out a lighter and a cigarette, “You want one?”

 

They shook their heads.

 

“Suit yourself,” Vincent took a deep drag, “I’m going to be out here for a while.  Rooms upstairs are empty.  Got a lock too.”

 

Weiss stood up, “And what’s that mean?”

 

“Don’t stress over it, Weiss,” Ruby yawned, “I could use the rest anyway.”

 

Ruby took Weiss by the wrist and pulled her back to the cabin.  Vincent took another drag and blew a stream of smoke up into the night sky.  The burning end of his cigarette glowed brighter than the last embers of the fire.  Silver stars peeked through the fading smoke.  Vincent peered out across the sea.  The little lights reflected off the black waves in a predictable pattern.  Three flashes then black, three flashes then black, three flashes then black.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

Jaune groaned as the morning sun touched his face.  He rolled over and pulled the covers over him.  A delightful little dream was far more important than anything the day could bring.

 

THUMP!  THUMP!  THUMP!  THUMP!

 

“Five more minutes,” Jaune said into his pillow. 

 

THUMP!  THUMP!  THUMP!  THUMP!

 

“Jaune get up!  We have work to do!”

 

“Nooo…”

 

CRASH!  SLAM!

 

The door broke open.  Jaune tumbled out of the covers and hit the floor.  A horrid beast stomped toward the bed.  It had massive bulging grey bug eyes and a gaping maw with rows of teeth.  Two tendrils ran from the back of its neck into its cheeks.  It was the size of a man with its slimy, black skin pulled taught.  It grabbed Jaune by the neck of his shirt.

 

“No!  No!  No!” Jaune kicked and thrashed.

 

“Awake now!?”

 

“Yes!  Yes!  Yes!”

 

“Good!  Now get ready!” it dropped him.

 

“Geez, Vincent,” sighed Linda, “You could have been a little gentler.”

 

The teams had gathered outside Jaune’s door.  Their standard attire had disappeared beneath tight diving suits.  A breathing mask, with bulging eyes, a grated mouth, and breathing tubes from the neck to the cheeks.  Those with armour wore it over the tight suit and threw a way the ballasts.

 

“We’ll wait outside,” said Pyrrha taking a quick glance.

 

“Don’t take too long,” winked Yang.

 

Jaune put on the skin tight suit.  The rubbery material rearranged certain parts into positions that were not natural.  Jaune wrestled with his suit then slapped on the mask and tubes.  When he opened the door a large double scuba tank waited for him.

 

When he managed to finally get everything in position the three teams were assembled on the beach.  Vincent sat a few meters out to sea in a the boat.  Siri was still dressed in her new suit.

 

“Everybody ready?” asked Ruby.

 

“Okay,” Siri brought up a hologram from her suit’s sleeves, “We’ll be sweeping these sections here as deep as we can go.  We’ll rotate time in a boat in pairs to rest.”

 

Jaune examined the map, “Wouldn’t it be more efficient if we split up?  We’ll cover more ground and take up less time.”

 

“That wouldn’t be the best idea,” said Linda, “If we do that we’ll probably end up in pretty bad shape.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Jaune, we don’t know exactly what we’re up against.  Splitting up leaves us more vulnerable to whatever it is,” said Weiss.

 

“Right, right, forgot about that.”

 

Weiss chopped Jaune’s head.  They waded into the water and climbed into the boat.  Vincent revved the engine and took them out to sea.  Salty spray splashed over the prow.  The teams secured their weapons and put on their masks.

 

“Can everyone hear me?” said Siri.

 

“Loud and clear.”

 

“Radio if you need us,” said Vincent, “Rayner and I will jump in right away.”

 

Ten novices threw themselves over the side with a big splash.  The world was bathed in blues and greens.  Small towers of red coral surrounded formations of purple and green masses.  Aquatic plants blew in the currents.  Fish, big and small, darted around the reefs.  The seabed was teeming with life and light.  Jaune felt a tap on his shoulder.  Pyrrha waved and pointed toward the edge of the reef.  Jaune flicked the switch on his propulsion and reformed with the group.

 

Siri was in the lead with Weiss beside her.  The frills and cuff of her suit were glowing purple.  She seemed to glide through the water.  The currents were strangely stronger behind her, and colder than the surrounding sea.

 

They came across a steep drop off.  The sea creatures refused to approach the edge.    Beneath them was a strange darkness.  Light seemed to be sucked away by the water.  Sand, silt, and filth swirled around the undertow.  Shadows swam in the green water, disappearing and melding into each other.  Siri’s glasses flashed.

 

“A few grimm are directly below.  Looks like coprions,” said Siri.

 

“Mind the teeth I suppose,” said Yang.

 

Ruby drew her scythe, “Mind my blade more like.  They look about the size of an ursa.  Should be no problem.”

 

“I like your confidence, but remember those aren’t the only threat down there,” said Linda, “And we’re not here for a fight.”

 

“She makes a point,” said Siri, “We can thin the numbers.”

 

“Leave it to me!”

 

Nora planted herself at the edge of the drop.  She dug her feet into the ground.  The might hammer transformed into her grenade launcher.  The barrel was longer.  The single cylinder had become two.  The rear cylinder was clear, its partner cylinder held massive violet projectiles crackling with power.  She squeezed the trigger.  The grenades swam through the water with amazing speed into the depths of the sea.  Amid the murky water the projectiles exploded in a storm of hard ice.  The sharp shards swam like angry piranhas in every direction.  The shadows darted to avoid the attack.  Black lines followed the shadows like wisps of smoke.

 

“Looks like I got a big one,” smiled Nora.

 

“Hey boss, we heard shooting.  Everything alright?”

 

“We’re good, Vincent.  Just fishing with dynamite,” said Linda.

 

“Oh!  You’re testing that modification?” Rayner said gleefully, “How’d it do.”

 

Siri peered over the edge to scan the seabed.  She recoiled as a massive shade, roughly fifteen foot long, rushed toward the surface.  A pair of similar size followed quickly after. 

 

“It seems to have made them angry,” said Siri.

 

The grim snarled at the novices. Their sleek, rough black skin was shredded by Nora’s attack.  Grey and black ash seeped out of the horrible cuts.  The typical bone armour formed around the nose, eyes, fins, and midsection.  Its armoured edges were sharpened to a lethal edge.  Its crescent tails challenged Crescent Rose.  Red light glowed from its eyes and gills but the colour was off, tainted by hints of dark blue.  Three sharks circled the group of lost mammals.

 

“Oh shark, what big teeth you have,” said Ruby.

 

The beast had rows upon rows upon rows of dagger teeth were arranged in whorls like a circular saw.  Blood and flesh sullied the ivory white enamel.  Its jaw slowly rotated the teeth as they picked their prey.

 

“Only three?  This should be easy,” said Yang, “Blake?  Ruby?”

 

“Ready!”

 

Nora switched to her hammer, “I’m joining in too.”

 

Jaune drew his sword and braced his shield, “Pyrrha.”

 

Pyrrha locked shields and pointed her spear, “Got it.”

 

“Easy fellows,” said Weis, “Fighting underwater isn’t easy.  And make sure your tanks and masks don’t get punctured.”

 

“Roger dodger.”

 

Ruby aimed her rifle.

 

“No don’t!”

 

Ruby pulled the trigger.  Her high caliber rifle fired sending a thundering boom through the waves.  The pressure from the shot kicked them in the chest with a powerful force that made their hearts skip a beat.  The grimm sharks scattered and began their attack.  Ruby’s bullet harmlessly tore itself apart barely two meters from the barrel. 

 

The first shark struck crashing its sharp fin into Jaune’s shield.  Jaune flew back losing his grip on his weapons.  Pyrrha turned to grab him.  The shark whipped its tail and forced her to a knee.  The tip of her spear glanced off the armoured side.

 

The second shark snarled its buzz saw jaw at Blake.  Blake fired one pistol and raised her sword.  The pistol fired.  Another force kicked her in the chest.  The bullet was long and sleek darting through the water in a perfect trajectory.  It stabbed through a gap in the armour but the shark kept going.  Blake swung her sword.  Her eyes widened as her attack slowed.  Her sword was barely halfway through the swing when the shark opened its mouth.

 

Thunder erupted beneath the sea.  A massive heavy head smacked into the shark’s side.  Nora’s giggle cackled through the radio.  The grimm shark tumbled away from Blake and hit the ground throwing up a cloud of sand.  Ren fired his machine pistols.  Little darts skewered the fleshy parts of the fin and tail for little effect.

 

“Thanks,” said Blake.

 

Weiss stood back to back with Siri.  She drew runes and glyphs with her sword as the third shark circled overhead.  Frost crept across the sea floor.  The darkened sea was filled with a bright white light which grew with the glyphs.  The shark opened its maw and charged.  Weiss thrust her sword.  A bold of ice flew out of the blade.  Her glyphs erupted like geysers throwing cold water toward the surface.  The shark weaved through the geysers with ease.  Frost barely licked the edges of its fins.  Weiss’ icy shard slowed to a crawl and melted in the tropic waters.

 

“Fine, it’ll be the hard way.”

 

Weiss jumped forward with the sword straight.  The sharp point aimed for the red beating eye.  The shark bucked its armoured head and knocked the sword away.  The buzz saw jaw threatened to slice her in half.  A heavy current swirled around the pair throwing them and whipping them in a whirlpool.  Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground to keep her from being sucked away into the depths.  The shark struggled to regain its balance.

 

“I got it.”

 

Siri darted across the water.  Her suit shone brightly with reds and blues and whites.  A long blade extended out of her sleeves.  Her trousers were surrounded by a white aura.  A strong current emanated from her feet.  Calculations and targets flashed across her glasses.  She lowered one sword and brought the other across her chest.  Two slices and the shark’s fins had been completely cut and cauterized.  Siri drove her sword into the shark’s head to finish it off.  It shook and thrashed and bucked as its life rapidly faded away.  The shark crashed into the seabed in a dense cloud of dirt.

 

“Linda, the other two.”

 

“Already on it!”

 

Linda lunged at the shark that attacked Jaune.  The tip of her spear narrowly slipped past the armour plate and skewered the belly.  The grimm bolted toward the surface threatening to take Linda with him. Linda stabbed the ground and tried to hold back.

 

“I got you.”

 

Pyrrha wrapped her arm around Linda’s waist and planted her spear into the ground.  The added weight kept them on the ground but just barely.  Linda wrapped the cord around her arm and heaved like reeling in a massive fish.

 

“Jaune, your motor!”

 

“R-right.”

 

Jaune slowly made his way to the girls.  Luckily the third shark was preoccupied with Blake and the others.  Siri sped toward Blake while Weiss prepared another area of glyphs.  Jaune hastily wrapped the cord through the mechanisms and hurled his sword as far as he could.  Linda slapped the mechanism.  The shark was slowly reeled in with the combined might of three and the machine. 

 

“Linda, are you ready?” asked Pyrrha gripping her spear.

 

“Yes.  Heave-ho!”

 

Three novices gave it one pull with all the might they could summon.  The grimm shark came tumbling toward them.  The sharp edges of the armoured fins whirled as it rolled.  Jaune raised his shield and braced against the impact.  The shark opened its mouth.  Its teeth spun wildly spewing spit and mucus into the water.

 

“Go!” said Jaune pushing into the monster.

 

Pyrrha and Linda released the line and grabbed their spears.  The shark pulled and swept Jaune off his feet.  Two spears thrust over his shoulders and into the beast’s mouth.  The shark thrashed its head jerking and straining their arms.  The shaft of Linda’s spear activated and the edge of her blade began to crackle.  Pyrrha recoiled from a heavy shock.  The tip of her spear was stained in grimm blood.  The shark twitched and spasmed.  Its evil eyes turned blue then violet.  The straight veins of unholy red across the body turned jagged and crude.  Linda stabbed her second spear with the same power.  It went stiff as a board.  The eyes and veins turned white.  Linda withdrew her blades and the shark went belly up.

 

“Done here.”

 

“Busy here,” said Nora, “We could use a hand.”

 

Nora swung her hammer slowly.  The shark skipped over the heavy head and rolled.  Blake lost her grip and went swirling to the side.  The shark whipped its tail.  The sharp edge made a shallow cut across her leg.  The shark turned on a dime and snarled.  Blake drifted helplessly as it charged.  She pulled the trigger.  Desperate bullets scattered in the water turning into harmless sinking fragments.

 

“Nora, Ren, open fire.”

 

Without a single thought they desperately shot everything they had.  Little darts buzzed around the shark and pricked its skin.  Nora’s grenades flew to the shark.  The beast darted upward to escape the blast.

 

BTHOOM!  BTHOOM!  BTHOOM!

 

The grenades exploded hurling shrapnel and flechettes all around.  The water burst with a massive shockwave throwing everything into chaos.  Nora and Ren were pushed into the ground.  Blake plunged further and further out over the cliff.  The grimm flailed to set itself right.

 

“Yahoo!”

 

Yang jumped into the collapsing bubble and flew toward the grimm. She clenched her fist.  The gears and mechanisms in her gauntlet pushed the shells into place.  Yang grinned behind her mask and swung her fist into the maw.

 

“Hope you’re hungry,” Yang pounded the buzz saw, “The hell?”

 

Yang’s gauntlet let out a disappointing click.  Harmless bubbles squirted out.

 

“Shit.”

 

The shark clamped down on her hand.  Yang thrashed and flailed as the shark tried to tear out her arm.  Its terrible teeth began to whirl crushing and shredding through the metal brace.  Yang pounded desperately with her other hand.  Its vice grip bite got tighter and tighter getting dangerously close to ripping flesh. 

 

An orange vane shot between Yang and her foe.  The shark recoiled.  Ashy blood spilled out of its mouth.  Yang pulled her arm in.  Her gauntlet all but reduced to scrap metal.  The strange weapon quickly dissolved and faded away.  Siri’s suit let out steam.

 

“I got you.”

 

Ruby swam through the water with her amazing speed.  She swept up Yang and laid her on the soft sand.

 

“Jaune, can you take care of her?”

 

He nodded.  Ruby surged ahead with scythe by her side. Red eyes flared.  Dense smoke drooled from its mouth.  It swam to meet its assailant.  Ruby slashed.  The toothless shark rolled and met her scythe with its edged fin.  Bone armour scraped against steel.  The shark spun and bashed its head into Ruby’s side.  She hastily slashed back.  The blade went wide.  She kicked off the shark and sped away for another pass.  The two warriors clashed with joust after joust.  Blade met splintering bone.  The distance between each charge grew smaller and smaller, with Ruby on the losing end.  On the final pass the shark clamped what was left of its jaw down on the shaft of Crescent Rose.  It thrashed and yanked ripping the weapon from Ruby’s grip.  Crescent Rose sank to the bottom of the sea.

 

“Okay, not good.”

 

“Linda!  Weiss!”

 

“Right!”

 

Siri let out a blast from the cuffs.  The force knocked Ruby away and entrapped the shark in a whirlpool.  Weiss waved her sword.  A pillar office shot up and froze the beast.  Linda hurled her spear.  The blade and shaft rode Siri’s current and drover straight through the fleshy side.  Linda wrapped the cord around her hand and planted the other spear into the earth.  Lighting arced down the black cord in the blink of an eye.  The shark began to smoke and smolder as its innards were cooked by the electrical fury.  Its eyes burst in a rain of sparks.  The body went limp.

 

“All clear,” said Linda.

 

Siri shook her wrists, “That drew more power than I thought.  I won’t be able to stay in combat for long.”

 

“Yang!” Blake dropped beside her, “Are you alright?”

 

Yang grabbed her wrist.  She moved the fingers of the attacked arm.  She ripped off the ruins of the gauntlet.  Her suit beneath had been torn.  A small shallow cut ran across her wrist where the gauntlet camped on the tendon.  Wisps of blood rose and faded into the water.

 

“You’re bleeding.”

 

“Just a scratch,” Yang cursed, “Why didn’t it work.”

 

“Weren’t you able to mod it?” asked Weiss.

 

“No.  It’s overly engineered,” said Yang, “Or that’s what they said anyway.”

 

“He must’ve given you some different dust ammunition though,” said Weiss, “I can’t use fire under here, but ice, wind, and lightning work just fine.  You swapped it out right?”

 

“No… I kind of… forgot?”

 

“Rayner, can you do a quick fix?” asked Siri.

 

“Depends on the fix.  I’ll have to see it.  You want Vincent to come down and replace whoever’s coming up?”

 

“We’ll be fine,” said Siri, “Yang, head back to the boat.  Rayner might be able to do something.”

 

“No way I’m missing out on the fun.”

 

“I have to agree,” said Jaune, “No offense, but you’re really one good for fighting.”

 

“And flirting,” said Nora, “Oh!  Oh!  She can distract the grimm with her big –“

 

“Fine, fine,” Yang threw up her hands, “I’ll get going.”

 

“Sorry,” said Ruby.

 

“Meh, don’t worry about it.  It happens,” Yang jumped off and headed back.

 

Pyrrha stepped to the edge, “Everyone ready to take the plunge?”

 

“As we’ll ever be,” said Ren.

 

Jaune nodded, “Stick close everyone.  I don’t want to go fighting another pack of those down there.”

 

Ruby laughed nervously, “No kidding.  Not to mention the big one that lurks below.”

 

“I wish you didn’t mention that,” said Jaune, “I had almost forgot about it.”

 

“I can see through just fine,” said Siri, “Stick close to me.  I’ll be glowing like an anglerfish so I’ll be easy to spot.”

 

Nora smiled and laughed.  She pulled the trigger of her hammer and launched herself into the abyss.

 

“Last one in’s a slimy eel!  Yahoo!”


	7. Chapter 6

“I can’t see a thing down here,” said Jaune.

 

The depths below the cliff was thick as pea soup.  Silt and dust and ash contaminated the once pristine water.  The light of Siri’s cybernetic suit was their only true guide in the depths.  Her light shifted from orange to a cool green to stand out against the shadows and dust.  Around them shadows swam around them, slowly blending into the increasing darkness.  Jaune pulled up one of the various pieces of scanning and searching equipment.  He shook his head. The only things appearing were JNPR, RWBY, and half of team SLVR.

 

“Hey, Siri, don’t you think your brightness will attract the grimm?” asked Ruby.

 

“The concentration of grimm is thinning the deeper we go,” said Siri, “They also appear to be ignoring us.  I’m not sure why though.”

 

“Any idea what we’re looking for?” asked Jaune peering through the scanner, “I’m not picking up much of anything.”

 

“I’ve got nothing neither,” said Linda, “What the hell was attacking those ships?”

 

“Let’s go back over the facts,” said Weiss, “SONAR goes silent before an attack, it’s large enough to engulf a ship, and it has tentacles with a razor spine back, right?  So whatever we’re looking for has to at least be as big as a destroyer.”

 

“So we might be looking at it and not even realize it,” said Blake, “These scanners only sweep a few meters in any direction.”

 

“That’s why we’re sweeping an area,” said Siri.

 

“It’d be faster is we split up,” said Blake.

 

“I’m against that idea,” said Jaune.

 

“Agreed,” said Pyrrha, “We had a hard enough time against the three grimm together.  How deep can we go in these suits?”

 

“A couple hundred meters,” said Linda, “Any deeper and we’ll need different suits.”

 

“There’s got to be something more we can go on,” said Ruby.

 

“Hey,” Vincent’s voice broke through the static, “I’m hearing you up here.  Just a heads up.  Last night there was some flashing on the waves.”

 

“What kind of flashing?”

 

“Three flashes and a second of nothing. Repeating over and over for about five minutes.  I thought it was nothing when I first saw it.”

 

“But now you think it might be the monster?”

 

“Or something related to it.”

 

“Thanks, Vincent.”

 

“Want us to drop in?”

 

“No,” said Siri, “Keep that engine ready you might need to get us out of here quick.”

 

“Roger.”

 

Nine novices continued their sweep of the depths.  The scanners brought up nothing more than shadows of ignorant grimm and foolish hunters.  The water grew colder and colder, slowly sapping the energy from their tiring bodies.  Time ceased to have meaning as darkness swallowed them.  Up, down, left, and right, became indistinguishable.  Only the light of Siri’s suit was their guide.

 

_Who enters?_

 

“Ahh!” yelped RWBY and JNPR.

 

Linda drew her spears, “What is it?”

 

“Didn’t you hear that?” asked Ruby.

 

“Hear what?  It’s silent as the grave.  Siri?”

 

Siri’s glasses scrolled a wall of text, “Minor ambient sound.  Nothing major.”

 

“No, there was something there,” said Pyrrha, “I know it.  It was… familiar.”

 

“Yeah, it was like –“

 

“Eeek!  Something just moved past my leg,” wailed Weiss.

 

“Sorry,” said Jaune.

 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha scolded.

 

Deeper, darker, colder.  The silt and dust suddenly ended at an unknown depth.  There was only darkness.  Stray rays of sunlight barely penetrated the shroud.  Siri shifted into a bright red yellow.  The aura around her was like a star in the night.  They could finally make out faces and figures nearby.  The details were hazy, but enough to distinguish who was who.

 

“Well this was sudden.  Why is it clear?” asked Jaune.

 

“You might not like the answer,” said Ren.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What?  What?” asked Nora, “I don’t get it.”

 

“I’ll give you a hint,” said Ruby, “It’s probably big, and scary, black and white with red all over.”

 

“The daily news!”

 

“Swing and a miss,” said Weiss.

 

“The grimm is probably down here,” said Siri, “And it probably scares away every other predator and prey from the depth.”

 

“Then how does it eat?” asked Ruby.

 

BBBBBBBBBWWWWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

 

The sea rumbled with a deep bass note.  The water trembled around them.  Hearts beat with the base. 

 

“I really wish you didn’t say that,” said Jaune.

 

“Was that the sound you heard?” asked Linda.

 

“No, not even close,” said Pyrrha.

 

“Eeek!”

 

“You okay, Weiss?”

 

“That wasn’t me.”

 

Siri scrunched up into a ball.  She met all the eyes staring at her.  She let out a nervous cough and straightened herself out as if nothing had happened.

 

“Something moved past my leg,” she said confidently and calmly.

 

Bubbles gurgled up from the depths in massive schools.  They pushed up on the hunters threatening to carry them back to the surface.

 

“I think it’s noticed us,” said Ruby.

 

Flash, flash, flash.  Black… Flash, flash, flash.  Black…  Flash, flash, flash.  Black…

 

A small white light blinked far away from them.  Siri dimmed her suit leaving only shadows.

 

“Vincent, I think we found your flashing light,” said Pyrrha raising her scanner, “It’s huge.  Long and round.  A mega shark?”

 

“Giant anglerfish I’d guess,” said Ren.

Siri touched her glasses, “Minimal thermal signature.  It has to be cold blooded.”

 

“W-w-we’re not getting closer are we?” asked Jaune.

 

“Yes we are,” said Weiss, “Siri, can you dim down a bit more?”

 

“Okay.  Stick close.”

 

Three teams swam through the darkness.  Bursts of gurgling bubbles followed them every step of the way.  They were oddly warm in the cold depths of the sea.  The light grew larger and larger the closer they drew.  Countless meters, countless minutes.  Their muscles seemed to forget their limits as their hearts pounded as they approached.

 

“Wow,” gawked Ruby.

 

The light flashed three more times revealing a long, sleek, dull grey hull.  A tall winged tower rose up like a shark’s dorsal fin.  Siri pushed her luminescence to its limits and swam down the length.  A massive submarine extended before them.  The paint was scarred and battered, but the hull was in perfect shape.  Its engines were old and decrepit but functional.

 

“Oh my,” said Siri floating before the midsection.

 

Blake swam up beside her, “What did you – oh.”

 

The head of a great white fanged beast was emblazoned on the hull.  Three bloody claws marred its battle scarred face.  White Fang.  Their traditional symbol was defaced by several ancient numerals and letters, unrecognizable to the novices.

 

Ruby sighed, “These guys just seem to have their fingers in everything.”

 

“But who’s forcing their hand?” asked Weiss.

 

“I’m going to find out.”

 

Blake swam to the top of the tower and grabbed the hatch.  Her hands slipped as she tried to open the way in.

 

“You’ll flood the sub if you do that,” said Jaune.

 

Linda grabbed the wheel and lent a hand, “There’s probably and airlock behind this.  We can open the second door and no one will be the wiser.”

 

“This is an old ship,” said Weiss, “It might not have one.”

 

Weiss swam along the side of the ship paying attention to every curve and detail.  Weiss was no stranger to equipment.  A company as large as Schnee must defend its assets and it does so with any means necessary.  Guns, armour, trains, ships, and submersibles.  Everything and anything to defend the bottom line and exploit the world’s dust.

 

“This is a reconnaissance craft,” said Weiss, “Which means…”

 

“You guys find something?” asked Yang over the comms.

 

“Yeah.  How you doing up there Yang?” asked Ruby.

 

“Just working on my tan,” Yang’s grin felt beyond the sound of her voice, “Looks like I’m stuck up here through.  Rayner can’t fix it.”

 

“What?  Rayner finally found something he can’t fix?” Linda laughed.

 

“I can fix it,” snapped Rayner, “I just need more parts.  This thing has more moving parts and electronics than our cybernetics.  And most of it is useless!”

 

“Oi!”

 

 “I hate to break up this little joke session, but I need you three to do something,” said Siri.

 

“What is it boss?” asked Vincent.

 

“Vincent, I need you to make call the Atlas Navy.  We’ve found a hostile submarine.  Rayner, Yang, take the ship back to the island sweep the area.”

 

“What are we looking for?” asked Yang.

 

“White Fang,” Blake answered.

 

“Not them again.”

 

“Found it!” Weiss declared, “There’s a diving hatch down here.”

 

Weiss poked out from beneath the submarine.  A hatch, large enough for two people, was shut beside her.  Jaune and Pyrrha got to grips with the wheel.  The others drew their weapons and fixed their focus on the hatch.  They slowly turned the wheel and planted their feet against the hull.  Weiss gave them the nod.  The door lurched open.  White light spilled out.  Blake rushed forward and jumped into the submarine.  She pointed her black pistol down the narrow hall and raised her sword above her head.  Nothing.  Not a soul.  The others followed quickly splashing water onto the grey floor.  Weiss walked to the diving room door and slowly cracked it open.  The halls were clear extending into a maze of small cramped compartments and access ways.

 

Weiss pulled off her mask, “Which way?”

 

“Go for the bridge?” suggested Ruby, “Seize control of the ship and take it back home.”

 

“If we seize the ship we might tip off their bosses that someone is on to them,” said Linda.

 

“We don’t have many options.  If we find White Fang we’ll just have to deal with them.”

 

“These hallways are too narrow for us to be effective,” said Pyrrha, “We should split up.  Take different routes.”

 

“Right,” said Siri, “Linda, go with JNPR.  I’ll head with RWBY.”

 

Linda frowned, “Alright boss lady.  Call if you need me.  I’ll come running.”

 

The two teams stealthily went down the hallway splitting at the earliest fork.  Their feet made a horrible sloshing and slopping sound with every step.  Pipes and electronics wound and ran over their heads.  The lights were dimmer than when they entered.  Every inch bathed in a deep red light.  The submarine was strangely devoid of people.  RWBY past quarters and bunks kept in pristine condition and cold.  Only the sound of their breathing and wet footsteps echoed down the halls.

 

Tap. Tap.  Tap.

 

Blake grabbed an arm and pulled it to the side.  The team darted into a small storage room, boxes and miscellanea scatted on the floor.  Siri shut the door half way.  Two White Fang approached and stopped before the door.  RWBY pressed themselves against the opposite wall.  Blake slowly cocked her pistol.  Weiss put her hand on the gun and shook her head.  One of the terrorists peeked through the crack.

 

“Who accessed this room last?” asked one of the White Fang.

 

“Lupus, I’d guess.  He was in the section for maintenance.”

 

“Write him up.  This room is a catastrophe.  Put him on some shit work until we return home.”

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“You don’t want to know.  Any idea what the mess is cooking up?”

 

“Same thing as always.”

 

They began to walk away with silent steps.  Blake peered through the crack then slowly poked out her head.  The White Fang were far down the hall with their backs to them.  Blake pointed her pistol at their backs and waved the others out.  Siri lead the way down the narrow halls.

 

“Hey,” whispered Jaune, “We’re passing by some bunks and quarters here.”

 

Every word sounded like a giant gong in the quiet submersible. 

 

“What of it?” asked Linda.

 

“There could be some people asleep here.”

 

“Then we’ll be very quiet.  And we can start by stopping the whispers.”

 

“No I get what he’s saying,” interjected Pyrrha, “Logs, personal journals.  We can use those to find out what’s going on.”

 

Linda paused and pondered, “Okay, but keep it quiet.”

 

Each one took to a different bunk and room.  They quietly rummaged through the sheets and personal affects.  Nonsense and useless items cluttered every available inch.

 

“Hey, I found something,” said Jaune grabbing a small stack of papers, “It looks like music?”

 

“Music?”

 

Linda grabbed the bundle of papers.  They crouched in the most secluded corner they could find.  Strings and bars of notes danced across the page.  Linda mouthed the name of each note memorizing every line.  She traced her finger on the paper.

 

“Gibberish she declared.”

 

“Maybe it has to be played and then translated,” said Ren, “The tone itself, not the note is important.”

 

“The bridge should have the necessary equipment,” said Linda, “If it is what you say.  For all we know this is just someone’s hobby.”

 

“Let’s get moving then,” said Pyrrha, “I can hear someone coming.”

 

A broad gorilla like man stomped down the hall making a deep sound with every step.  The novices squeezed into the nearest compartment and made themselves as small as possible.  The behemoth stopped in front a cot.  His large feet inches from Jaune’s face.  Foul stench wafted up his nostrils making his eyes water and stomach churn.  Jaune covered his mouth and lightly pounded the floor as he endured.  The gorilla plopped on the bed.  His weight depressed the bed.

 

“AHH!” Jaune grunted as the weight smacked into his back.

 

“What the?”

 

The gorilla jumped out of the bed and grabbed beneath the bunk.  Jaune flew out from under the bed and hit his head against the wall.

 

“Human?  Hey!  Hey! We got –”

 

The gorilla’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  Every muscle in his body contracted.  He went stiff and fell to the ground.  Linda’s hand was smoking, her eyes were sparking with power.  The collapsing Faunus made a massive gong that echoed down every inch of the vessel.

 

“They definitely heard that,” said Nora.

 

“Then we better get going,” said Pyrrha cocking her rifle, “Quickly.  To the bridge.”

 

“W-w-what about him?” Jaune pointed to the paralyzed man.

 

Nora threw a blanket over him,

 

“Now no one will notice,” she said triumphantly with a big grin.

 

Ren shook his head, “Good enough.”

 

Jaune rubbed his head, “I hope Ruby’s faring better.”

 

“Kiya!”

 

Ruby kicked a crewman’s head and smacked him into the wall.  Weiss trust her sword into his belly and froze him to the spot.  Blake and Siri sighed and covered their faces.

 

“So much for a recon mission,” said Blake.

 

“Let’s make this quick then,” said Siri, “Make for the bridge.”

 

Siri’s suit flared.  Swords grew out of her sleeves.  One blade was long and broad with a fiery hot form reinforced by a hard core.  The second was short and slender like a dirk.  Cold steam surrounded the blade as it sparkled and crackled.  Blake switched to a sword and kunai.

 

“Don’t let anything stop you,” Siri’s glasses turned red.

 

Alarms blared as the two teams carved their way to the bridge.  Swords and clubs clashed and smacked against shields.  Small arms fire burst pipes and electronics, but the crew was hesitant to pull the trigger.  Ruby swung her scythe in the tight quarters catching it on every nook and cranny.  Weiss slipped through and beneath her arms to deal the final blow.

 

“Seal the hatch!” barked the captain.

 

The bridge door slammed shut just as RWBY cleared the final hall.  Ruby smacked into the door.  She kicked and pounded against the metal.  Shouts and yells echoed through the thick metal door.  The sonar pinged making the ship shake.

 

“Any ideas how to force the door?” asked Weiss.

 

“Slice through,” said Siri brandishing her hot sword.

 

“You’ll get shot once the door goes down,” said Blake, “There must be another access route.”

 

“Ahh!”

 

A crewman flew across the hall.  Ruby stepped aside and let him bang against the door.  Linda and JNPR trounced down the hall with weapons drawn.

 

“So… looks like you had some trouble too,” said Nora.

 

“Well this makes me feel better,” said Weiss, “Now I know Ruby isn’t the only one that screwed up.”

 

“Hey, you were part of this too!  Hi Jaune!”

 

“Hey,” Jaune waved, “So why are we huddled outside a door?”

 

“The White Fang have holed up in there,” said Siri, “And if we try to force our way through.  Well, say hello to a wall of bullets and good bye to your favourite body parts.”

 

“That’s fine,” said Linda, “I could do with some new enhancements.”

 

“Yeah… I like my limbs,” said Weiss, “But by all means.  After you.”

 

Ren looked up at the running pipes and wires, tracing the path into the bridge and down the halls.  A large red pipe, a small green pipe, and a medium white pipe.  Letters in fine black print were scrawled across the metal.

 

“Nora, Linda, Ruby come with me,” he ordered, “Everyone else stay here and watch the door.  Don’t let them out.”

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “What’s going through your mind?”

 

“The pipes,” he said running off.

 

Ren led his team through the battered hall ways back to the diving room.  He grabbed the nearest air tank and shoved it into the compression compartment.  Air poured into the cylinder.  Ren pointed to the other tanks and the others started filling.

 

“Ren, what’s the plan?” asked Ruby.

 

“The pipes funnel air, heat, and electricity into the bridge.  If we sever the pipes we can deprive them of necessities.  They’ll be forced to open the door.”

 

“And the air tanks?” asked Linda.

 

“I don’t know exactly what is flowing through the pipes.  If it’s highly combustible it might trigger and explosion.”

 

“And a hull breach,” said Linda, “No time to run back here.”

 

“Exactly.  This is our worst case scenario,” Ran handed Ruby a pair of tanks, “Run back and let them know.  We’ll catch up.”

 

“Got it,” said Ruby bolting down the halls.

 

Ruby sprinted down the halls banging the tanks against the walls and stumbling over the bulkheads.  When she arrived she quickly spewed out Ren’s plan.  Beyond the door the bridge had become uncomfortably silent.  Jaune knocked hard against the door.  No response.  Ren and the others dropped the remaining tanks before them and quickly put everything in place.  The novices fell back behind the nearest corner.

 

“So how do we blow it?” asked Nora.

 

Siri stepped around the corner and pointed her frozen sword at the pipes.  Her suit flashed and hurled the swords across the hall.  Steam and fluid drenched the hall.  Cold smoke surrounded Siri.  Frost and ice cracked across her sleeve and around her feet. 

 

“How long do we wait?” asked Jaune.

 

“Not long.”

 

Siri Sweat beaded across her brow as her temperature spiked.  The blazing sword soared down the hall.  The edge ignited the steam and fluid.  Everyone dove for cover.  The fire flared through the pipes and tubes tearing them to shreds.  The door flew into the bridge smashing everything in the way.  Emergency systems doused the fires in a dense coat of white retardant and water.  Siri’s temperature skyrocketed.  The suit steamed and she burned to the touch.

 

“You alright?” asked Weiss careful not to burn herself.

 

Siri was breathing heavily, “It’s fine, just a power drain on the system.  I just need a few minutes.”

 

“Weiss stay with her,” said Pyrrha, “We’ll take the bridge.”

 

Linda grabbed Siri’s hands.  Electric charges made their hairs stand on end.

 

“Go ahead, Weiss,” said Linda, “I’ll take care of Siri.”

 

Weiss followed with the rest of the team.  Her sword flashed as they broke through the smoke.  Silence and flickering monitors greeted them.  The bridge crew were face down at their stations, guns and swords on the floor.  Jaune flipped one of them over.  His mouth was surrounded with white foul foam.

 

“What happened?” he asked frightened.

 

Weiss walked around the bridge.  A small sheet of paper was stained with a light powder.

 

“Looks like they didn’t want to be taken alive,” Weiss let the paper flutter to the ground, “How are the computers.”

 

“There’s got to be something left in here,” said Ren pressing few buttons.

 

“How’s it – whoa,” Siri stepped onto the bridge, “You guys really made a mess.”

 

“It was like that when we got here,” Ruby said like a child in a filthy room.

 

“Can you give us a hand with the systems?” asked Ren, “There doesn’t seem to be much left.”

 

“Let me see,” Linda ran through the databases, “You’re right.  There’s nothing here.  The comms.  Did you run the music through the comms?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Jaune ran to the consoles and began inputting the notes.

 

“Done.  And now to –“

 

“NOW!”

 

The White Fang jumped on top of the hunters spitting the foam into their eyes.  They grabbed their spears and wrists and grappled with them.  They were too close to use their longs swords and spears.  The two sides pummelled each other with fist and foot.  The large broad Faunus slowly took the upper hand with their muscular gorilla forms and large hands.  A heavy fist smashed ploughed into Siri’s stomach followed by a hard elbow to the back of her head.

 

“YARG!” yelped a White Fang.

 

Linda’s sparking hand made a terrorist fly across the bridge and crash into the far wall.  The room stood stunned.  Ren was the first to break out of the shock.  He unleashed a flurry of strikes finishing with a powerful kick to the midsection.

 

Siri grabbed her attacker by the neck.  Ice wrapped around his neck.  He kicked and thrashed.  Siri’s suit tightened with her grip.  The ice crept down every limb of his body.  His skin turned blue and eyes to ice.  Siri dropped the frozen body and glared at everyone around her.

 

“Shall we continue or will you go quietly?” Her suit turned red.

 

Weiss quickly cast a series of small glyphs.  Ice sprayed around the Faunus.  Blocks of ice formed around them like coffins.

 

“I was hoping to take them alive,” said Siri, “But that was… effective.”

 

Weiss pulled the ice down just below the nose.  Angry eyes glared at her.

 

“Don’t complain,” said Weiss to the Faunus, “I could have left you over the head in that block of ice.”

 

Grumbles.

 

“Now back to the music,” Jaune pressed the conn.

 

The sonar let out a horrible screech mixed with white noise that rattled the submarine.  A serene feeling washed over RWBY and JNPR.  Waves of violet flowed across their vision.  Silhouettes of people turned into fluid colours.  The sonar stopped.  Everyone returned to their senses.

 

“Now I know why it was familiar.”

 

“The Banshee Mountains,” Pyrrha looked at them, “The Siren.”

 

“Fill us in?” asked Siri.

 

“A unique grimm,” said Weiss, “It had the ability to enthrall grimm, faunus, and humans.  Only two hunters we know weren’t affected.”

 

“But even they had a tough time,” said Ruby, “Their first mission got wiped out and the second, with us, only succeeded by dumb luck.”

 

“They’re using this... this… song to control the grimm to attack ships then,” said Linda.

 

A low resounding boom as deep as the sea itself answered the Siren’s song.  The submarine shook as the sound rose to the surface.  The consoles flickered and flashed.  Siri and the others rushed to the consoles and tried to see what was coming.  SONAR was clear, infrared only showed black.

 

Pyrrha grabbed the ear of one of the Faunus.

 

“Tell us what’s down there right now!”

 

The Faunus scowled then rolled his eyes.

 

“Weiss, please.”

 

“Use the periscope idiot,” said the Faunus, “Or the television.  Not that it matters.  We’re all dead now anyway.”

 

“Nora.”

 

“On it,” Nora activated every monitor and brought down the periscope.  The sea was black.  Ren activated every light along the hull.

 

“Oh my God,” said Ruby, “It’s huge!”

 

“Impossible,” said Siri.

 

A massive beast the size of a battleship slowly slithered out of the abyss.  Its skin was smooth and slick.  Three pairs of large bulging eyes fixed on the submarine.  The top of its head was armoured by a rounded iron-bone cap.  The beast turned to show its underside where a sharp devilish break poked through its flesh.  The beast swam around the submarine slowly propelling itself with its countless tentacles.  It let out another deep note deafening the crew.

 

“Hey!  Hey!  Anyone down there reading this?” shouted Yang over the static filled comms.

 

“We got you, Yang,” said Ruby, “What’s up?”

 

“What’s up?  You tell me.  The sea’s getting choppy up here and there’s not even a storm brewing.  What’s going on down there?”

 

“Well… you see… we may or may not have woken up the giant grimm that’s been attacking the ships.”

 

“YOU WHAT?!” shouted the three on the surface.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Damn good thing we called the navy,” said Vincent, “Can you hold out?”

 

The submarine swayed in every direction.  The hull creaked and gonged as something squeezed its tubular form.  The monitors were filled with images of hundreds suction cups along the slimy tentacle. 

Through the sight of the periscope Pyrrha’s eyes locked with one of the beast’s.  It beak was pecking away at the hull.

 

“We’re all dead now,” laughed the White Fang, “Nothing can stop it.”

 

“Weapons,” said Siri, “There must be weapons.”

 

“That is our weapon,” said the White Fang.

 

Weiss retracted the block of ice.  She grabbed the Faunus by the neck and shook him violently.  She threw him against the console and pressed her face to the monitor.

 

“Take us to the surface.  Now!”

 

He reiterated the futility of escape but did not resist.  The White Fang took the controls and the submarine began to ascend.  Linda shouted over the radios.  She barked at Vincent to make a speedy retreat and began broadcasting a distress call to whoever would listen.  The hull began to compress and buckle.  A different set of alarms and lights began to go off.

 

“What’s the plan when we make the surface?” asked Nora.

 

“Get to the ship and run back to the island,” said Weiss, “And pray we make it.”

 

The beak broke through the hull.  Water began pouring into the midsection of the vessel.  Other sections began to break and buckle. Salty spray showered them.

 

“Faster!  Faster!” yelled Nora.

 

“It’s going as fast as it can.”

 

The teams quickly put on their masks and hooked up their air tanks in case the worst came to pass.  Explosions sent waves crashing into the side of the hull.  The monster groaned as its gelatinous form compressed and stretched from the force.

 

“What was that?”

 

The submarine jumped out of the surface like a whale with the monster gripping tight.  The masses crashed on the surface.  Large waves nearly flipped Vincent’s little boat.  Explosions made towers of water around them. 

 

“Abandon ship!” shouted Ruby.

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!”

 

Linda ran for the console, “Wait, the data!”

 

The White Fang ran his fingers across the keys of another console.  The ship was bathed in a deep blue light.  Explosions from the submarine itself tore the hull.

 

“What did you do?” demanded Blake.

 

The White Fang laughed, “If this ship goes down we’re taking you with it.”

 

Blake punched his face, “Damn you! Damn you!”

 

Ruby pulled her away, “Forget him, we don’t have time.”

 

Ruby dragged Blake out of the bridge.  The hull was broken in every place imaginable.  Torrents rushed to fill every inch of the vessel.  The water had already reached their waists and was rising faster and faster as they tried to get to the tower.  Remaining members of the crew panicked as they tried to seal bulkheads and doors to find a moment of refuge.  In their panic they had forgotten that to seal themselves in was to condemn themselves to death in a small compartment.  The teams struggled to go forward tumbling and staggering when the beast tightened its grip and pulled them deeper and deeper. 

 

BOOM!  BOOM!

 

An explosion ripped a massive hole in the hull.  Shrapnel flew around them like furious bees.  Water rushed into fill the void and quickly drowned the section.  Ruby was thrown against the metal wall.  She banged her head against the pipes.  The world swirled around her in a salty haze.  A strong arm grabbed her and dragged her up.  A horrendously familiar sound ran in her ears dragging her further and further into the haze.  Her body followed the flow of the forces around her.

 

“Ruby!  Ruby!  Are you okay?”

 

Jaune face slowly came into view.  The sun shone through the glass of her mask.  The team was firing in every direction to ward off the tentacles.  In the distance a small boat courageously approached. 

 

“Are you okay?” shouted Jaune.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Ruby pushed herself up.

 

A pair of jets roared overhead dropping two barrels near the submarine.  Towers of water erupted.  Small arms fire and the flash of steel clashed with the many tendrils.

 

“Look out!”

 

Ruby shoved Jaune aside.  Crescent Rose flashed and severed the tip of the tentacle.  The limb retracted rapidly with the promise to return soon. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Any time.”

 

Weiss and Siri fought back to back while Linda and Pyrrha thrust spears around them.  Yang captained the boat toward the entrapped submarine.  Rayner and Vincent were on the prow firing their small arms ineffectively against the giant beast.

 

“We need to get out of here!” shouted Linda forcing back a limb.

 

“The boat is too far,” said Siri as a bomb exploded nearby, “And we’re likely to get bombed by those damn planes!”

 

“Ruby, can you run us?” asked Blake in an aside.

 

“Can you walk on water?” she retorted.

 

“No, but you might be able to.  If you’re fast enough.  Weiss first.”

 

“And you last.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Right, right.  You better fish us out if you’re wrong,” Ruby bolted across the top, “Come on Weiss.  We’re getting a little wet.”

 

“Whoa!”

 

Ruby grabbed Weiss around the waist and made headlong for the little boat.  Her feet splashed on the surface of the water but refused to fall under.  The beast ignored her choosing to keep its eyes on the submarine.  Bombs exploded around the beneath Ruby.  She weaved past the towers of water and kept her balance through the blast.  Weiss kicked and thrashed and protested every step of the way.  The pair jumped over the side of the boat and rolled on the deck.

 

“What about the rest?” asked Vincent angrily.

 

“I’m going to get them,” said Ruby jumping over the side.

 

The submarine was being torn apart the novices scrambled to the front of the sub which was quickly becoming their last bastion.  Ruby sprinted across the sea with all the power and will she could muster.

 

“She won’t make it in time to get all of them,” said Rayner, “Who’s got an idea?”

 

“Weiss!”

 

“I know!  I know!”

 

White glyphs and runes ran across the surface of the water gaining on Ruby.  With every passing moment a thick sheet of ice crept along the surface.  Ruby jumped to the side to the surface of tropical water to avoid slipping.  The makeshift bridge frosted over the hull of the submarine.  Ruby grabbed Jaune and sprinted back across the ice bridge.

 

“Quickly! Over the bridge!  Let’s go!  Move!” shouted Siri.

 

Nora fired a volley of grenades.  The bombs burst midair in a cloud of pink shrapnel.  The teams slid across the icy bridge.  The beat let out a deep groan.  Coprions answered the call.  The sharks leaped out of the water trying to grab the fleeing novices.  Pyrrha and Linda stabbed up at the leaping sharks keeping them at bay while the others continued to retreat.  Bullets and magic missiles flew from the boat hurling the sharks back into the water.

 

Siri jumped over the side and grabbed the radio.  The rest of the hunters followed shortly after.  Vincent spun the ship around and made for the island.

 

“Bomb the submarine!  Bomb the sub!” she shouted over every frequency.

 

“Who is this?  Get off the frequency.”

 

“If you don’t bomb that sub that giant grimm is going for you next!  Now listen here you little shit, that vessel is going to scuttle and if we make it blow before it sinks that squid is going to become calamari!  Bomb it!  Now!”

 

“On whose authority?”

 

“Siri Sylph of the academy.  I report to GENERAL FUCKING IRONWOOD!  Now bomb it!”

 

“Understood, but the general will hear about this.”

 

“Fine.”

 

A new pair of jets returned laden with heavy bombs.  The monster was slowly returning to the abyss.  The first bomb ripped into the submarine.  Fires broke out in every section of the vessel.  The beast released its grip and fled beneath the waves.  The submarine slipped beneath the surface.  The second bomb followed.  Moments passed slowly. 

 

A massive explosion erupted.  Water sky rocketed into the air making a torrential rain.  A few more moments and pieces of shrapnel and flesh rose up to the surface.

 

“The general will be pleased,” said Linda collapsing onto the deck, “One hell of a day, huh?”

 

“Aye,” said Vincent, “For you maybe.  We were stuck on the boat.”

 

“Heh, lucky you.”

 

Siri spoke into the radio, “Hey, where are you planes from?  What ship?”

 

“AFS Shield.  We’re returning to our patrol.”

 

“Got it.  Hey do us a favour.  Call up HQ and tell them to send a plane to pick us up.”

 

“Will do.  Along with our report to the general.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

The dark windowless room was completely sealed.  A light blue glow from several orbs in the floor was the only source of light.  A shadow stalked about the room touching the tips of his fingers across every inch of the wall.  It tapped lightly against the orbs and jostled with the door.  Nothing could get in, nothing could get out.  Nothing was listening.  Only a beating heart and calm breathing hung in the atmosphere.  The shadow stepped onto one of the orbs.  The glow became vibrant and bright.  Images of others slowly began to materialize.

 

“General Ironwood, Mr. Schnee,” said the shadow.

 

“Mr. Ozpin, Mr. Schnee,” said General Ironwood

 

“Yes, yes, very nice to see everyone” said Mr. Schee, “Wait, isn’t a fourth supposed to join us.”

 

“I trust they are having difficulty picking the appropriate representative,” said Ozpin.

 

“Just send both,” said Ironwood, “One hand must always know what the other is doing with them anyway.”

 

A fourth hologram appeared.  A gentleman dressed in a fine white tunic with golden embroidery.  A long red cloak clasped by a bronze medallion draped over his shoulders.  He cut his hair into a bowl cut, keeping it at a length to end just above the ears.  The hair was naturally curly but he forced it to stay straight.

 

“I have arrived gentlemen.  Let this meeting commence.”

 

“And where is your compatriot?” asked Mr. Schnee, “Mistral always sends two representatives.”

 

“The Tenno felt his efforts were better served elsewhere.  Do not fret, he shall be informed with the upmost detail.  On to business shall we?”

 

“Yes.  General Ironwood, proceed,” said Mr. Schnee.

 

“Gentlemen, as you have probably noticed, our shipping lanes have been free of incident for the past two weeks.  Therefore I can say with confidence that our issue has been resolved.”

 

“See Ozpin? All we needed was hunters,” said Mr. Schnee, “Novices sure, but if we had true veteran hunters this would have been solved far sooner.  Nevertheless, my endeavours can continue unabated now.  Excellent.”

 

“I concur with Mr. Schnee,” said the fourth, “My country thanks you for your efforts.  A shame we were unable to assist.”

 

“With all due respect General Ironwood,” interjected Ozpin, “I do not believe for a moment that our problem has been solved.  A grimm of that size cannot have been easily subdued by a few bombs.  If that were the case why were our flotillas unsuccessful after so many encounters?”

 

“Our flotillas didn’t have a submarine rigged to blow wrapped in its arms,” said Mr. Schnee, “I challenge any beast to survive that.”

 

“Yes, yes, but the reason for this meeting is not about the grimm per say,” said the fourth, “You had found something else, general.”

 

“Yes, the White Fang were involved apparently,” said Ozpin, “And your findings were quite disturbing.”

 

Ironwood nodded, “It appears that the White Fang were using the Siren’s Song to control this giant grimm.”

 

“Please excuse, but what is this Siren Song?” asked the fourth.

 

“Roughly one year ago my novices accompanied a pair of hunters to the Banshee Mountains,” said Ozpin, “They encountered a unique grimm with the capacity to control not only grimm, but humans and Faunus as well.”

 

“And it did so through a song.  Understood.  How did the White Fang get a hold of this?”

 

“The White Fang had created a hidden outpost in the mountains,” Ozpin informed his compatriots, “It appears that they wished to uncover the secrets of the Siren.  Reports indicate however that the outpost was destroyed before anything could be learned.  And from the state of things when my teams arrived, they did not bother to reclaim it.”

 

“Which means someone had to supply it to them.”

 

“I see where the general is going,” said Mr. Schnee, “And I find it preposterous.”

 

“It is not preposterous.  It is the only logical conclusion!”

 

“General, who gave them the song?” asked the fourth.

 

“Vacuo.”

 

“You are right Mr Schnee.  It is preposterous to think that Vacuo would dare to work with the White Fang.”

 

“Vacuo was the first military to arrive in the Banshee Mountains they were the only ones that could have found a recording –“

 

“If all they needed was a recording the White Fang could have managed on their own resources,” said Mr. Schnee, “Any moron with a microphone and archaic tape recorder can conjure a recording.”

 

“The recording of the song itself is not the issue.  In order to use the Siren’s Song without succumbing to it themselves they require a counteracting song.”

 

“And you believe they got their hands on OCTA’s (Orchestra),” said Ozpin, “General, OCTA are citizens of Vacuo, but that is not enough to implicate their government.”

 

“Indeed,” said the fourth, “And perhaps the general needs a lesson in history.  Vacuo fought a long guerilla war with the White Fang.  The conflict was far from amicably settled.  If memory serves several nobles were assassinated, its people under constant terrorist threat, and the state was more repressive than usual.  I also remind you that all traces of the White Fang were eradicated.  So I doubt that Vacuo would involve itself.”

 

“Then they were kidnapped –“

 

“OCTA kidnapped?  Don’t make me laugh,” said Mr. Schnee, “OCTA was a highly accomplished team and their status as Chosen Men verifies this.  Even our own hunter teams would have difficulty securing them alive.  I highly doubt that some filthy animal rabble would even be able to get close to OCTA regardless of what technology they may have stolen.  Ozpin, what do you think?”

 

“I must concur, Mr. Schnee.  OCTA is not easily defeated by the ordinary, but their disappearance and their connection with the Siren is disconcerting.  We must not rule out that they may be involved.”

 

“But involved in what way?”

 

“I cannot say.”

 

“Pardon, are you saying OCTA has gone missing?” said the fourth.

 

“Yes, several months ago now.”

 

“I think you are mistaken, gentlemen,” said the fourth, “OCTA is here.  In Mistral.”

 

“What?  Why are they there?”

 

“They are on tour with their bands,” said the fourth nonchalantly, “They had made arrangements well in advance and have sold out of tickets.  Their ability to scout out musical talent baffles me, but I cannot deny their success.  ENOZ and Icy Tail are quite… something.  But I digress.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Nevertheless, I believe that this solves your mystery of the missing orchestra.  Perhaps you had simply overlooked their arrangements.”

 

“I highly doubt it.”

 

“Well, we can collect them once all is done,” said Mr. Schnee, “As for this White Fang dilemma I do not see any problems developing.  The grimm of the sea is dead and the White Fang have been derailed once more.”

 

“They could try to control the other unique grimm we’ve found.”

 

“Are you saying Atlas is not monitoring the movements of the unique grimm in its territory?” Mr. Schnee insinuated.

 

“Atlas’ security is paramount.  Of course our military is monitoring the situation.  In fact our hunters are devising methods to deal with these grimm.”

 

“Then you should be able to detect any disruption in the grimm’s patterns and intercept any… interlopers.  Professor Ozpin, I trust you have not redeployed our Vale hunter teams from the unique grimm.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Before you ask, Mr. Schnee, Mistral is also keeping an eye on our problem.  Nothing has occurred beyond the ordinary.”

 

“There, General.  The threat of the White Fang suddenly controlling one of these grimm has been curbed and can be further minimized with this new information.  Now gentlemen, I believe this concludes our issues.  The beast is dead and our shipping is safe.  Adieu.”

 

Ironwood protested, “There is still the matter of how the White Fang acquired the symphony to counteract the effects.  It is only possible if –“

 

“General, I swear, if you accuse Vacuo one more time without sufficient evidence I will make it so your precious military is armed only with muskets from this day forth.  And before you threaten me, general, I remind you that I am on the Vale Regency Council.  Any hostile move against myself can be considered an act of war.  Choose your words carefully.”

 

“If I may interject,” said Ozpin, “I do not believe our sea threat has been resolved.  Every report mentions the tentacles and a sharp, armoured, scaly fin capable of slicing through steel.  According to the report by our novices the giant… squid had smooth armoured sections.  It would be incapable of that level of destruction.”

 

“Make it clear, Ozpin,” said Mr. Schnee, “I’m tired of this long talk.”

 

“There has to be a second beast.”

 

“Evidence?” asked the fourth.

 

“I have none, but I do not believe we should not let our guard down.”

 

“Right,” Mr. Schnee, shook his head, “This meeting is over.  I have business to attend to.”

 

“Pardon gentlemen, before we depart I would like to inquire about an issue.”

 

Mr. Schnee let out an exacerbated sigh, “What now?”

 

“You had mentioned that OCTA had gone missing, per say.  While I have located them, Mistral has lost two hunter teams.”

 

“Dead?” asked Ironwood.

 

“Missing.  Team PHLX (Phalanx) and team HPLT (Hoplite).  They disappeared two months ago.  I was wondering if they had been spotted in your countries.”

 

“Vale has not seen them either,” said Ozpin, “But this news is disconcerting.  Has Atlas lost any teams?”

 

“No.  To both inquiries,” said Ironwood, “But we shall keep our eyes open.”

 

“Understood.  Farewell gentlemen,” said the fourth disappearing.

 

Mr. Schnee disappeared, “Finally.”

 

“You know there’s more to this, Ozpin,” said Ironwood as he faded away.

 

Ozpin stepped off, “More than you know.  Glynda, I trust you caught all of it.”

 

Gylinda stepped out of the darkest corner, “Of course.  What is to be done, Ozpin?”

 

“Pull back all hunter teams sent out to find orchestra.  Also, pull out all teams in Mistral and Atlas.”

 

“But we know where OCTA is.  Wouldn’t it be wiser to collect them?”

 

“No.  Whoever kidnapped OCTA must know we were searching for them.  Their sudden appearance is meant to make it look like nothing was out of the ordinary.  That we had made a mistake,” Ozpin rubbed his chin, “And we’ll make it seem like that.  Who’s our best team in terms of reconnaissance and espionage?”

 

“You know them better than I do,” Glynda smirked, “I’ll send them right away.”

 

“Order them to keep a distance and not to engage at all.  If anything goes wrong they are to withdraw.”

 

“Understood.  And why are we pulling out of Atlas and Mistral?”

 

“We’re going to draw out this mysterious group.  At the expense of our allies, but I’m certain they can manage.”

 

“If General Ironwood finds out –“

 

“Make sure he doesn’t,” Ozpin walked toward the door, “The game has changed.”

 

Black wires descended like a thick web into Siri’s body.  Cold metal ends jabbed down Siri’s arms, legs, and back.  Lorstein typed across his keyboard as the data poured in through the wires.  A half sized man with receding black hair and a steel leg observed from a distance.

 

“How did the suit perform?” asked Lorstein.

 

“Very well,” said Siri, “Its ability to manipulate dust to create rigid forms and high velocity projectiles, micro and otherwise, has proven effective against soft targets.”

 

“And hard targets, such as the giant grimm’s armour?”

 

“There wasn’t an opportunity to test against armour that thick as the beast is mostly flesh.  Its armoured sections were too far to reach.  Especially when you are being assaulted by tentacles.”

 

“Okay.  Were there any problems?”

 

“Temperature regulation is poor when using ice and fire dust for combat.  There is also substantial power drain.  Recovery speed ranged from thirty seconds to one minute thirty seconds.  No conflicts with other hardware or software.”

 

“I’ll make note of it.”

 

Siri looked over her shoulder, “Can we fix it?”

 

“You’ll have to make do,” said Lorstein, “This was a prototype after all.  New modules may become available and we might be able to make small adjustments down the road, but I wouldn’t count on it.  This prototype wasn’t meant to be integrated into cybernetic systems this early.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Excellent work, Siri,” said the short man, “I had my doubts but you’ve created many opportunities with this risk.  Lorstein, I trust your development will proceed more quickly.”

 

“If Siri continues to provide data we may finish well ahead of schedule.”

 

“Excellent.  The investors will be pleased,” he looked at his watch, “Now, I must depart to negotiate our joint venture with Mr. Schnee.  Very good work binding the largest corporation to us.  I’m proud of you, Siri.”

 

Siri ejected the wires, “Thank you father.”

 

Mr. Sylph looked at his watch, “If you’ll excuse me.  Our client is eager to learn of our results.”

 

Mr. Sylph returned to his enclosed office at the peak of his tower.  From high above he saw every single shimmering light of the city from the tops of the towers to the dark and dank streets of the lower levels.  Everyone appeared like ants from his seat of power.  But there was an ungodly sight that plagued his pristine view.  To the east was the abomination that was Schnee Dust Company.  Their tower stood head and shoulder above everyone else in the city.  A constant reminder that Sylph was far from the top he sought after. Mr. Sylph lowered the blinds and sat in front of his computer in complete darkness.

 

“Good day, madam,” said Mr. Sylph, “I trust everything is going well.”

 

“As well as can be expected,” said a woman’s voice, “Has the test proven successful?”

 

“See for yourself.  I am sending you the results now,” Mr. Sylph tapped a few keys, “There are some issues with power draw and temperature regulation.  The next model should have these resolved.  We also expect to have interchangeable modules available eventually.”

 

“Excellent.  Your work is impeccable.  I am glad we invested in your company.”

 

“As am I.  Without your investment I doubt Sylph would still be operational.  We have other projects you may be interested in as well.”

 

“I’m more interested in you joint venture with Schnee Dust Company.”

 

“And how did you hear about that?” asked Mr. Sylph intrigued.

 

“I have my sources,” she said, “I don’t have any intention to hinder your venture, but I would like you to try and focus it.  If possible please make the venture develop technology in full human augmentation.”

 

“With their resources anything can be possible, I suppose.  To what degree however?”

 

“I would like to replace up to ninety percent of the body with augments and cybernetics.  Further, I would like full combat capabilities while maintaining… how should I put it… a soul.”

 

“Interesting.  I’ll see what I can do.  Such technology though… I wonder what you would use it for.”

 

“That is my secret.  Ah, before I forget.  Did you receive your payment?”

 

A new window popped up on Mr. Sylph’s screen.

 

“Yes it was very generous,” Mr. Sylph examined the transaction, “Thank you very much, Ms. Autumn Rain.  I wonder why you chose that name?”

 

“Are aliases so uncommon in Atlas?”

 

“Not at all.  The many shell companies are run by aliases of actual CEOs.  Though we usually pick names that are less… obvious.”

 

“I will keep that in mind.  Good business.”

 

“May our partnership continue to flourish.”

 

Indigo waves lapped against the yellow sand.  A red form waded into the sea.  The cold water washed over pulling her into the deep.  The figure let out a feminine sigh and floated on the waves.  She drifted out to the sea staring to the black stars in the light blue sky.  She closed her eyes and slowly sank beneath the surface.  As she descended warmth and serenity flowed through her.  Her breathing was calm and quiet, undisturbed.  The indigo water turned violet, purple, and then deep dark blue.

 

“Why are you here?” boomed a voice from the black abyss.

 

The red form paid the voice no attention.  Instead she continued her descent into euphoria.  She recalled a familiar song.  A song from the mountains and forest.  A song of a mother perhaps.  With every note she began to lose herself.

 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

 

The voice thundered and shattered her waking dream.  The sea shook and trembled.  She turned to gaze into the black of the abyss.  She had no fear.  The voice was but a voice.  But the warmth and serenity had been replaced by the cold disturbance of the abyss.

 

“We leave you to the shores and shoals.  We leave you the shallows and the surface.  Yet here you are.  Deep beneath the waves where the sun dares not come.  Yet here you are.  In my domain.  Here you are… in the abyss.”

 

She tried to speak but only a screech and a wail came out.  The water swirled around her.  She peered into the abyss.  It was dark as the starless night but something was approaching.  A small glint sparkled against the black.  It grew larger and larger and larger.

 

“YOU DARE COMMAND ME?!”

 

The star had grown to enormous lengths and girths.  The beast was as large as a grand ship.  Its white skin shone brighter than the sun.  Bands of gold wrapped around its long conical head and many slender limbs.  Its many sapphire eyes fixed on the little red figure.

 

The red figure tried to explain.  Her words lost in a chaotic chord of a thousand notes.  The being grimaced at the sounds.  It wrapped one of its limbs around her neck and mouth.

 

“You sound the notes of our forefathers and foremothers but know nothing of what they mean.  Sing this song no longer and leave the abyss.  Never return.  Summon me no more or the abyss, which you so crave to conquer, shall be your grave.  We have stayed to our darkness as promised by our ancestors and yours.  Disturb us no more.”

 

“I understand,” said the red figure, “But who are you?”

 

The being slowly returned to the depths, “I am king of the cold seas.”

 

The water began to boil.  The deep dark blue turned red then orange.  She desperately swam to the surface to escape the heat.  Currents swept her to and fro as if they were following a speeding shark.

 

 “Be glad.  For I am a forgiving king,” said the deep voice, “UNLIKE MY BROTHER!”

 

“AHHHHH!”

 

A thousand teeth ripped her in half.

 

“AHHHH!”

 

Ruby tumbled out of her bed and crashed to the floor.  The room shook.  Yang and the others tossed and turned but didn’t wake. 

 

“Just a dream.  Just a dream,” she muttered.

 

Ruby’s heart was running a thousand miles a minute.  Cold sweat ran down her body. Her hands were shaking.  Her breathing was short and staggered. 

 

“I won’t be able to sleep like this,” she said to herself.

 

Ruby quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

 

“Ruby?”

 

Jaune crept out of his room covered in the same cold jitters and sweat.  He smiled weakly as he slipped the door shut behind him.

 

“Trouble sleeping?” he joked.

 

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled and sat against the wall, “Bad dream.  You?”

 

“Same.”

 

The two sat across from each other in pleasant silence.  Ruby sat in her usual pink rose pajama pants and black tank top.  She smiled and glanced at Jaune in his one piece grey-blue pajama.  She held in her giggles as best she could.  How a man older than her could be so childish was baffling, yet oddly comforting.  Jaune’s eyes met hers and quickly looked away.

 

“So… uhhh…” begain Jaune, “What was your dream about?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Only if you tell me yours after, okay?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Ruby took a deep breath and put her hands behind her head.  She closed her eyes and brought back the surreal world of colour and feeling.

 

“I was in the sea and started to sink.  But I wasn’t afraid.  I was… at peace.  Do you remember the siren?  When we heard her song and were taken to a strange new world?”

 

“Yes, I remember.”

 

“Right, so I was sinking through this world without a care.  Then it suddenly became cold and dark.  And a giant white thing came out from the deep.”

 

“And asked you why you were there.  The you asked him who he was, but your voice was the siren’s,” interjected Jaune, “He commanded you to leave the abyss and never to return.  And when you could finally ask him, he said he was king of the cold seas…”

 

“And that he was forgiving, unlike his brother,” Ruby gawked at Jaune, “You had the same dream.  What do you think it means?”

 

Jaune waved it off, “It’s just a dream.  It’s probably nothing.  But it’s kind of neat we had the same dream right?”

 

“But the siren –“

 

“Uuuuuuaaaaaagggggghhhhh.”

 

A yawning Yang lazily stepped out of the room and sleepily strolled past Jaune and Ruby.  The two stayed silent as the sister walked down the hall.

 

Jaune laughed softly, “She’s completely out of it isn’t she?”

 

“Heh, heh, heh, at least her sleepwalking was fixed.  Back when we were kids she’d leave the house a mess without even knowing it.”

 

Jaune let out a happy smile, “Hey, do you remember when we sat out in this hallway and had a talk?”

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow, “What brought this up?”

 

“Nothing in particular.  I just remembered, you know?” Jaune met Ruby’s eyes, “That advice really helped.  I wouldn’t be what I am if we didn’t have that talk.”

 

“Hey, think nothing of it.  What are friends for?”

 

“I never really thanked you for it,” said Jaune earnestly.

 

“Jaune, I…”

 

“You two going to kiss now or what?”

 

A half asleep Nora wandered out of her room and went down the hall just as Yang was returning.

 

“Hey you two,” said Yang softly with half closed eyes, “No hanky panky in the hall.  The room next door is free.”

 

“WHAT?!” they protested.

 

Ruby and Jaune spent the night in each other’s lonely company without any incident or disruption.  Morning came and went with the monotony of classes and curriculum.  Professor Port’s unending stories, Gylnda’s lectures, it all went by in a dull blur.  While all the while the dream, which seemed more like reality with each reflection, nagged at the back of their minds.

 

“And this concludes class for today,” said Professor Oobleck, “Now I understand that many of you have field assignments with some of you going abroad.  I wish you luck, but remember that that does not exempt you from your studies.  I expect you to make arrangements as necessary.”

 

“Whew!  Glad that’s over,” said Yang, “So, you guys up to visit Red Velvet?”

 

“We’re minors,” reminded Ren.

  
“Don’t you remember what the owner said?” Yang grinned, “Not today you’re not.”

 

“Hey, I’m glad I found you!”

 

“Neptune?  What are you doing here?” asked Weiss.

 

A tall dashing man with bright blue spikey hair came running down the hall.  A pair of heavy black fingerless gloves matched his thick trousers, giving him the appearance of an ordinary thug.  A dark red jacket with black trim with his matching tie and white collared shirt gave him a contrasting professional look.  After catching his breath he smirked and deviously looked around with his turquoise eyes.

 

“Neptune?  Why are you here?” asked Blake.

 

“The author needed to speed up the plot,” he admitted, “Anyway, Sun and I found something.  You all need to see it.”

 

“What’d you find?” asked Ruby, “Does it have to do with the White Fang?”

 

Neptune glanced at JNPR, “I’d rather not say here.”

 

“Don’t worry about them,” said Blake, “They know the White Fang is involved.”

 

“What?  How?”

 

“Long story, we’ll explain along the way.”

 

“Okay.  If Blake trusts you then I can trust you,” Neptune waved for them to follow, “Come on.  It’s by the docks.”

 

The teams went to the seedier sections of the docks.  Grim and grease coated almost every open inch.  Shipping containers were plagued with rust.  The few dock workers in the area were completely apathetic in their work.  Merchandise and goods were manhandled crudely, some small boxed marked fragile were shattered as they moved from place to place.  Neptune led them through nooks and crannies in the maze of containers. He pointed up and they slowly climbed a large stack of containers.

 

“There,” Neptune pointed to a grouping of containers.

 

Containers from every customer and manufacturer were being put into the cargo ship.  White Fang patrolled around the area and double checked every piece of cargo.  The apathetic dock workers didn’t seem to care who the client was.

 

Weiss pointed to the snowflake emblem, “That’s Schnee property!  What are they doing with it?”

 

“They’ve got Atlas Military, Mistral Maritime Security, Sylph Systems, and a host of other company property,” said Neptune, “So, Sun and I got to thinking.  The White Fang must be plundering these ships to not only stop whatever project Atlas was up to, but to try and mimic it also.  But we couldn’t figure out how there were able to pirate convoys.”

 

“We know how,” said Yang, “Long story.  Maybe we’ll tell you some time.”

 

“Speaking of Sun, where is he?” asked Blake.

 

“Nearby is all I know,” said Neptune, “We’ve got –“

 

“That’s it boys!” hollered one of the operatives, “All aboard!  Make sure nobody’s on you!”

 

The White Fang began to withdraw from the corners of the dock.  Their lethargic work force dispersed to their corners to indulge in their vices.

 

“I’m stopping them,” Blake jumped down from the crates.

 

“No, wait!”

 

Blake dashed into the shadows and unsheathed Gambol Shroud.  The black blades blended into the darkness.  Her cat-like eyes glowed ominously.  Cheap tricks wouldn’t work against the keen senses of the Faunus, but taking them head on was a poor alternative.

 

THWACK!

 

A body collapsed onto the ground.  Black dragged it into a container and crept toward the ship.  Her companions jumped down from the containers loudly whispering her name.  She didn’t answer.  Blake pushed on, slipping by and silently pacifying the opposition.

 

“Hey, you coming or what?” asked one operative to another.

 

“Yeah, I just need a minute.  Go on ahead.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Just hurry it up alright?”

 

“No problem.”

 

The operative had scraggly short blonde hair and a long monkey tail.  His eyes scanned from behind the monster’s mask.

 

“Who’s there?” he asked walking toward Blake, “I heard you around there.  These ears aren’t just for show.  Come on out.”

 

Blake dashed into a cargo container.  Rows upon rows of droids filled the container armed with rifles.  Blake glanced at the sharp edge of her sword.  A single strike would be all she needed.

 

“Hello?  Hello?”

 

He stepped just beyond Blake.  His back was turned.  He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Whoa!”

 

Blake slashed with her sword.  He rolled beneath the attack and raised his fists.  The operative bobbed left and right and moved his hands like a chimp.  Blake hacked and slashed furiously, careful to avoid striking the metal containers.  Her opponent grappled with her arms, pushing the blade away from his body.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down now –  ah!”

 

Blake slashed at his head.

 

“Yowch!  Now I need to get a haircut!  Will you just hold up for a minute!” he shouted.

 

“Over there!” said a shout.

 

“Shit, I was hoping to keep this quiet,” Blake’s sword switched to a pistol.

 

“Now, now, don’t do anything –“

 

BANG!

 

The bullet ripped into his arm.  He fell back and hit his head against the cement.  The monster mask dropped of his face.

 

“Sun?!”

 

“Nice to see you too,” said Sun, “ARHG!  This really hurts.”

 

“Blake!”

 

The rest of the group ran in from every direction.  They came prepared for the worst with weapons drawn and loaded.  Neptune waved them down.

 

“She got you good, eh, Sun?”

 

“Shut up, Neptune.  Why didn’t you tell them I was down here?”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Somebody decided to leap before they looked.”

 

“You should’ve taken the mask off,” countered Blake.

 

“That’s kind of hard when someone is trying to kill you,” Sun glanced over his shoulder, “You need to get out of here.  Those gunshots are sure to get somebody’s attention.”

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Blake.

 

“It came from over here!”

  
“I’m going to find out where all this stuff is being delivered and used for.  All we’ve got so far is that their main operations are in Mistral now,” Sun put pressure on his wound, “Neptune, you know what to do, right?  Okay.  Now go and get on out of here.”

 

Blake stepped forward, “But you –“

 

Sun pushed her away, “Get out of here!  Hurry!”

 

Yang grabbed Blake by the shoulders and dragged her away.  As Sun went to pick up his mask three White Fang ran around the corner with bludgeons and pistols.  Sun grimaced as he looked at the gang.  Blood was running down his arm and he was starting to get dizzy.

 

“Hey!  You alright, buddy?  We heard a gunshot.”

 

“Stupid, just stupid,” said Sun, “I went to check on these droids here and one of them misfired.  Got me right in the arm.”

 

“How did you manage that?”

 

“If I knew I wouldn’t have done it,” Sun put on his mask, “We get hazard pay right?”

 

They laughed, “You wish.  No more dawdling.  Get aboard the ship.”

 

“Seriously?” said Sun, “We should unionize.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Tell it to the boss lady.”

 

Blake and the others stepped out of the shadows.  The ship began slowly drifting away out to sea.Blake grabbed Neptune by the collar and pushed him against the container.

 

“Blake!” protested Weiss.

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” Blake demanded.

 

Neptune pushed Blake away, “Don’t have to be so rough.  Let’s head back to the motel.  I’ll fill you in there.  Okay?  Okay.”

 

They regrouped at the sleazy hotel where they met Sun weeks before.  The same dirty beds and sheets had remained unchanged.  The same Bristol board was up against the wall with many more articles and pieces of string connecting each piece.  It was pretty cramped for nine people. 

 

“Okay, start talking.”

 

Neptune took a deep breathe, “Okay so, from the last time you came here we had a connection between Ironwood and Schnee Dust Company, and that the White Fang were disrupting some sort of project, right?”

 

“Basically, yes,” said Yang.

 

Jaune raised his hand, “Uh… what’s going on exactly?”

 

“Right… you weren’t here the last time,” said Ruby, “In a nutshell, we’ve been doing a little investigation about the White Fang and what they’ve been up to.  So far, we haven’t got much.”

 

“Mind if I continue?” asked Neptune, “Anyway, Sun and I found that cargo area while you were gone.  Originally we thought they were just trying to make a nuisance to Schnee and Atlas, but then why would they keep all the equipment and material?”

 

“Weiss, you’ve had the most experience with them,” said Pyrrha, “Does this look familiar?”

 

“When they attacked our trains and warehouses it wasn’t uncommon for them to steal the goods too.  They usually just sell it really quick though.”

 

“This is military grade hardware though,” said Ren, “It’s not that easy to sell.”

 

“Black market will buy anything,” said Blake, “And the White Fang is a very big organization.  All things considered.”

 

“Problem is they’re not selling it,” said Neptune, “It’s all moving to Mistral.”

 

“Why Mistral?” asked Jaune.

 

“I’m guessing it’s because SLVR kind of crushed one of their little espionage attempts,” said Pyrrha, “We had a little encounter with the unions and a White Fang agent.”

 

“And what could the unions do, exactly?” asked Nora.

 

“Unions control facilities and warehouses just like corporations,” said Weiss, “They’re also protected from intrusions by Atlas Civil Law.  You saw what happened with the riot right?  Schnee couldn’t touch the unionists until their status was revoked.”

 

“Give them shelter in exchange for some muscle,” said Jaune, “Basic, but it works.  I suppose.”

 

Ruby cupper her cheek, “But why are they keeping the equipment?  Are they building an army?”

 

“And repeat their little rebellions?  I doubt it,” Neptune pointed to Ironwood and Schee on the board, “My guess is they are trying to make the same project these two are.  And that the only place they can hide it is in Mistral.  But we couldn’t exactly make out what the project was.”

 

“So you and Sun decided to infiltrate the White Fang and get the answer directly,” said Pyrrha.

 

Neptune nodded, “It was the fastest way.”

 

“What makes you think that they’ll even let Sun close?” asked Blake, “If they’re keeping this wrapped up tight there’s no way they’ll let a new guy even close to it.”

 

“Sun will be tracing the movements of the goods.  Once the stuff stops moving,” Neptune pulled out a smart device, “I’ll personally go inside and find out.  All we’ll have to do is wait and trust he’ll get the job done.”

 

“I don’t like this,” said Nora.

 

“When Nora gets nervous you know something is up,” said Ren, “Did you think this through?”

 

“It was our best option.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Sun walked across the crowded deck.  The salty air tickled his nose.  The seas were rough making the ship rock back and forth and back and forth.  A red glow rose from the horizon. Its warm light betrayed by the cold winds.  Sun leaned over the side and spat into the sea.

 

“Sea sick?” asked an operative.

 

“A bit.  No worse than when I stowed away on a cruise liner,” said Sun, “But the food was better.”

 

“Well to bad for you,” he looked out to the red horizon, “Red sky in the morning.”

 

“What?”

 

“An old sailor’s expression.  Better get below decks.  We’re in for rougher seas,” he said withdrawing to the hold.

 

Sun looked into the dark waves.  The ocean groaned and bubbled.  A long dark form slithered toward the surface.  The cargo ship wailed its alarms.  White Fang stormed the deck with guns and spears.  A steely fin surfaced and quickly slipped under the waves.  The sea groaned again.  A heavy force rocked the ship.  Sparks flew from the surface of the water.  White Fang fired into the water with small arms while others rigged several small crates with ropes and tethers.

 

“Hey!  Give us a hand with this!” 

 

An operative pulled Sun toward the ropes.  A team of burly gorilla men braced against the deck and held firm against the rocking. 

 

“AHHH!”

 

“Man overboard!”

 

“No shit!”

 

The beast crashed against the hull and again and again.  With each successive hit the boat threatened to burst.  Men grabbed on to the rails for dear life.  The unlucky or clumsy were thrown over the side.  Coprions snatched up the meal and tore it limb from limb until a red stain was all that was left.

 

“Quit gawking!” ordered a gorilla, “Everyone!  Heave!”

 

“Ho!  Heave!  Ho!”

 

The White Fang dragged the crate from the hold.  They threw the container open.  Inside was a large device.  It had the appearance of a typical sea mine, an orb with spines like an urchin along the surface.  Between the spines, in small trenches, porous wires made a maze of multicolored cord.

 

“Turn it on!”

 

A crewman opened a hidden panel and put in a code.  The mine began to scream and wail.  Horrible background noise mixed with the screeching making an unbearable cacophony. Sun staggered back covering his ears.

 

The White Fang powered through the pain and pushed the screaming orb into the water.  The sound drowned beneath the surface.  The beast struck the ship. 

 

BAM!  BAM!  BAM!

 

The ship rocked.  Several crewmen fell into the sea.  The sharp white fin of the long monster sliced a hole into the hull.  The sea let out a final deep groaning cry.

 

Everything went still and silent.

 

“All clear!”

 

“Hey!  What the heck was that?  I thought the giant squid thing was killed!”

 

“Right… new guy… hey there’s more than one of those things in the oceans.  Unlucky for us, the temperamental one is still kicking,” he pointed to the horizon.

 

A massive sea snake rose out of the sea and let out a deafening roar.  Its sleek black body glistened with droplets of salty water.  Armoured plates made a diamond patters down its boneless body.  Fins were like wings coming out of the back of its neck.  Along its back rows of hard scales gave it a royal mane with the teeth of a cruel saw.  Every edge, be it fin or mane, was razor sharp and harder than steel.  Its glossy red eyes glared at the ship.  It screamed with the same song as their mine then slipped into the abyss.

 

“Ozpin, we have a situation,” said Ironwood over a secure video communication.

 

Ozpin smugly answered the call, “And what would that be, general?”

 

“You were right,” Ironwood conceded, “There was a second.  I’m sending you the information we have now.  It’s a new monster.  We’ve called it Leviathan after the ancient myth.  This one is far more aggressive then the last.”

 

“I will have RWBY and JNPR prepared to deploy as soon and possible,” said Ozpin, “Prepare team SLVR.  I trust you will provide better resources to tackle this monster.”

 

“Our last sighting puts it in Mistral territorial waters.  The Elector has been contacted.  He will have a team and equipment ready.”

 

“Four teams and a flotilla,” Ozpin shook his head, “Were it not for the gravity of the situation I would accuse you of overly exertive military bravado.”

 

“This needs to end quickly, Ozpin.  We cannot continue operations if our supply lines are cut.”

 

“Your operations concern me just as much as this beast.  When do we launch?”

 

“One week.”

 

In seven days RWBY and JNPR found themselves aboard another aircraft headed for a distant land.  Their travel arrangements were more comfortable this time around.  Rather than being thrown into a cargo hold they were seated comfortably in the seats of a small military aircraft. 

 

Jaune twiddled his thumbs, “So… Mistral…”

 

“Not exactly the place I wanted to go,” said Ren, “Hopefully we’ll avoid some old acquaintances.”

 

“You and me both,” said Pyrrha, “I hope this mission is quick.”

 

“So what exactly is the problem with Mistral?” asked Yang, “From what I hear it’s a really nice place with hot springs and orchards and waterfalls and…”

 

“A sparkling surface hides a black deep,” said Ren.

 

“Whatever,” dismissed Blake, “We’ll be able to make contact with Sun and find out what’s going on.”

 

“Will we have time?  This sounded pretty urgent,” said Nora.

 

“We’ll make time.”

 

They arrived in Mistral at midday.  The aircraft gently touched down on a small landing pad near the ports and docks.  RWBY and JNPR walked out of the aircraft in their battledress.  A small flotilla of five ships, four destroyers and an escort carrier, waited a few miles away from the shores.  Two other aircraft landed nearby and their teams disembarked.

 

“Weiss?”

 

“Siri?  Atlas sent you on this again?”

 

“We are the only teams with experience dealing with this thing,” said Vincent walking behind Siri.

 

“Nice to see you lot again,” said Linda, “We’ll make this quick.  Just like last time.”

 

“Like last time?” said Ruby, “If I remember right that was far more work than we signed up for.”

 

“Isn’t all hunter work like that?” said Siri, “We seized an opportunity and went above and beyond the call of duty.  General Ironwood rewarded SLVR suitably.  I trust RWBY and JNPR received a similar reward.”

 

“Not exactly,” admitted Jaune.

 

“That’s a shame,” said Siri.

 

“Right face!” barked Vincent, “The Mistral team is walking this way.”

A pair of men and a pair of women marched toward the group.  A large man stood out from the group. 

 

“Great…” said Pyrrha and Ren, “The last people I wanted to see.”

 

He was seven feet tall with the build of an ox.  A shining steel brazen helmet with a large red plume kept his iron eyes hidden beneath a veil of shadow.  The hard muscles of his body were protected by overlapping steel hoops around his torso.  Each section was connected to the others by a series of hard leather straps.  The halves were fastened to each other by bronze hooks.  The large pauldrons on his shoulders followed the same style.  He carried a large tower shield emblazoned with eagle wings.  A short sword flashed and twirled around him and shifted from its melee form to a double barrelled shotgun.  The stock and hilt were ornate, encrusted with jewels and golden engravings.  A long crimson cloak blew behind him, clasped in place by an iron lambda.

 

The second man was of average height.  His build, be it broad or slender, was hidden beneath the black cuirass and scale armour.  His helmet was made of riveted leather and metal.  A half-moon stood proudly at the front of his helm as a personal crest.  The blue silk vest over his armour bore the same sigil.  Greaves and vambraces were black riveted hardened leather embossed with currents of dust.  Two swords, long and short, hung from his hip.  A demonic mask hid the bottom of his face leaving only his metallic eyes open.

 

 A maiden with long, shining black twin tailed hair walked close behind the crested warrior.  She wore loose fitting clothing.  A white traditional garb for her top and a long red pleated flowing skirt.  Clutched in her hand were small pieces of parchment with characters drawn in dust.  She wielded a red and black bow roughly two meters long with the upper half longer than the lower.  The structure glistened with untapped power and the string seemed to be made of pure light.  The quiver was filled with arrows of varying heads and materials.  She painted her face in white makeup, emphasising her eyes with black eye liner and shadow and her lips with bright red lipstick.

 

The other woman had short curly dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes.  Her face was hard and cold as stone, complementing her male companions.  Makeup was minimal, highlighting only a few features.  She wore a peach chiton with the skirt ending just below the thigh.  Greaves ran from the top of her foot and ended above the knee.  She too wore a crimson cloak with the same iron crest.  Vambraces extended just above the elbow.  Black wolves snarled on her bronze armour.  She mimicked Pyrrha in her choice of weapons though they were smaller in scale.  The shield was roughly half the size resembling more of a buckler.  The sword was a short curved vicious scimitar.  The woman flipped her sword and it transformed into a short lever action rifle.  When her eyes met Pyrrha a small grin appeared.  When she met the eyes of the helmeted man the smile fled.

 

The helmed warrior spotted Pyrrha, “Pyrrha Nikos, you coward!”

 

Jaune stepped forward, “How dare –“

 

Pyrrha grabbed his shoulder, “Don’t worry about it.  His bark is worse than his bite.”

 

“Calm thyself, Heraclius,” said the curly haired woman, “Today she is our ally.  Treat her as such.”

 

Heraclius removed his helmet.   His cropped brown hair was drenched in sweat.  Scars covered his face.  Scrawled on his left cheek in black ink were the letters: SPQR. 

 

“Very well, Lysandra,” he grumbled, “But when this is done, Nikos, our quarrel will be settled.”

 

Ren nodded at the crested warrior.

 

“”Lai Ren of Zhuge Liang,” the warrior bowed, “I welcome you to your homeland.”

 

“I accept your welcome,” Ren bowed, “Together let us conquer our enemy.”

 

The warrior rose, “When all is done.  Will you return to your proper place?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then this shall be done the hard way,” the warrior grabbed his sword, “I will not let you flee once more.”

 

“Akio,” said the maiden, “Do not dishonour this alliance before it has even begun.  As the men of the Elector will tolerate their offender.  Then so must we.”

 

“Very well, Sakura.  Ren, know this, I will return you to your place.”

 

“I will not.”

 

“Somebody want to fill us in?” said Nora.

 

“Old grudges,” said Ren, “It’s not your problem.”

 

“They insulted my friends,” said Jaune, “I’m making it my problem.”

 

Heraclius glared at Jaune, “Pyrrha Nikos, you hide behind this scrawny man?”

 

“I stand beside him.”

 

“HLAS (Hellas)!” shouted Siri, “You’re petty issues are wasting our time!  SLVR, get to the boats!”

 

“Got it, boss lady.”

 

Pyrrha pulled Jaune back, “Let’s go.”

 

Jaune glared at Heraclius, “You mess with my team and you’re messing with me.”

 

“Hrmph.”

 

Four teams embarked on the old ships.  Crewmen nervously attended their stations as the ships left the safety of the port.  The small carrier was nestled safely in the centre of the formation.  Two aircraft soared ahead of the fleet dropping buoys into the depths.  The hunter novices walked on the deck impatiently waiting for the inevitable attack.  The first day passed quietly.  The dawn would decide their fate.

 

“Red sky in the morning,” said Siri walking across the deck, “It always attacks when the sky is red in the morning.”

 

Weiss walked beside her, “If I recall correctly a red sky in the morning means bad weather is approaching.”

 

“A good tactic.  If we’re caught in a storm after the attack we won’t be able to retreat safely.”

 

“Siri, will you be alright?” asked Weiss, “That suit of yours really takes a number out of you.”

 

“I know the limitations and risks of this suit better than anyone.  I don’t need you to remind me,” said Siri, “I’m sorry, that sounded rude.  But we can’t afford to worry about something that cannot be controlled.”

 

“It can be controlled, Siri,” Linda walked toward them, “Don’t push yourself, Siri.  The rest of the team is here for you too.  I’ll always be beside you.”

 

“I don’t need a reminder, Linda.  But thank you.”

 

“Oh, and make sure Vincent gets a crack at it this time.  He wasn’t pleased he had to sit out the last one.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” said Weiss.

 

The stars began to break out of the black curtain.  Their little lights growing in intensity every passing minute.  A cold sea wind blew around them carrying sparkling specks of dust.  Each dot of dust tickled their skin and danced in the wind.  A bright light streaked into the heavens.  The ascending star burst releasing streams of light into the sea.  Those streams sank into the ocean and flashed brilliantly.  A second star ascended from the bow of the ship and fell into the sea.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Sakura,” said Ren walking toward the bow, “Don’t mind it too much.  There’s no harm being done.”

 

Runes surrounded Sakura as she danced at the prow.  The four elements swirled around her being drawn into one of her arrows.  She stepped back and drew from her quiver.  The arrow floated into the bow and gently pushed against the taught string.  She loosed the arrow into the air.  The enchanted weapon sprouted wings and took the shape of a bird as it ascended.  Sakura’s eyes turned white as snow.  When the arrow burst four blue fish dove into the sea.  The waves glowed as the ethereal creatures swam.

 

“What do you see?” asked Ren.

 

The runes disappeared and the colour returned to her eyes.  She put the bow behind her and bowed.

 

“I only see the loneliness of the sea.  Not even a school of curious fish has approached the flotilla,” she sighed, “If I could go deeper I would be able to see more.”

Ren lightly pressed his hand on Sakura’s back.  He closed eyes and let out a long slow breath.  A warm glow surrounded Ren and flowed down his arm into Sakura.  She inhaled the sea air and drew her bow.  A new energy filled her.  She loosed her arrow into the sea.  Thousands of little fish swam into the depth, deeper than they had ever gone.  Sakura let out her breath her body warm from Ren.  Ren removed his hand and bent over to catch his breath.

 

“It’s been a long time, Ren.”

 

“And little has changed.”

 

“Much has changed,” said Sakura, “I cannot say if it has been for the better.  Our master is not pleased with your decision.”

 

“I don’t care if he is pleased or not.  That is not my life.”

 

“That was not for you to decide.  Our allegiance is to our lord not to ourselves.  You understood that yet you chose yourself over your duty.”

 

“My duty is to myself.”

 

“That is Vale speaking,” Sakura sighed.

 

A golden rune appeared beside her.  From is magical light a small fox appeared and climbed up Sakura’s legs.  It perched around her shoulders and yawned.

 

“Do you remember this?” she asked, “This was to guide you to your destiny.”

 

“It’s just a trick,” Ren dismissed, “Man makes their own destiny.”

 

The fox shrivelled behind Sakura.

 

“What a shame.  There was once a time where you believes that the world and all within had a spirituality to it.  That it was guiding you.  Then something you didn’t want was shown to you and you ran.  But you will be forced to face it whether you wish to or not.”

 

“Nothing can make me.”

 

“I can.”

 

Akio stood behind gripping his sword.

 

“Don’t even think about it, bub!”

 

Nora wrung her hands around her hammer.  Her cheerful smile was gone, replaced by an angry scowl.  Ren stood between the two.  Sakura touched Akio’s shoulder.  Akio released his grip and stepped away.  Sakura bowed her head and escorted him far away.

 

“Ren, what was that about?” Nora asked with genuine concern.

 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

 

Heraclius stomped across the deck toward the side of the ship.  Lysandra was following a good distance behind continually scanning around him.  Pyrrha and Jaune climbed out of the cargo hold and aimlessly wandered the deck.

 

“What’s with that guy?” Jaune asked Pyrrha, “Do you know him at all?”

 

“I did, a very long time ago when I was still living in Mistral,” said Pyrrha, “It’s a long story, Jaune, and I’d rather not get into it.”

 

“That’s fair.  You didn’t pry into my life… much.  So I’ll keep my distance,” Jaune leaned against the rails, “But just remember, I’m here if you need me.”

 

“She does not need a weakling to defend her,” Heraclius marched toward them, “She only needs to stand and fight.  No more running.”

 

“Heraclius, not now,” Pyrrha whined, “We can resolve this later.”

 

Heraclius stomped his spear on the deck, “I am tired of waiting.  I challenge you for the right to represent Lacedaemon in the election.”

 

“Go ahead.  I concede the position to you.”

 

“That is not our law.  Face me in combat as it has been decreed.  This boy can be your witness, Lysandra shall be mine.”

  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Jaune stepped between them, “Don’t you remember?  You guys were going to settle this after we dealt with the monster.  Right?”

 

“Stay out of my way, boy!” Heraclius shoved him aside, “This is between me and Nikos!”

 

Jaune lost his footing and stumbled onto the deck.  Heraclius grabbed his sword.  Pyrrha stood firm against him.

 

“Heraclius!” yelled Lysandra, “Doth thou renege on thine word?  Thou said it shall be settled when the task is done.  And the beast still lurks beneath.  And also heed this, if either you or Pyrrha Nikos were to be wounded severely because of your duel the capacity of our other allies will be diminished.  And if what we have learned is true then our hope for return will be severely hampered.”

 

“I despise your words, Lysandra,” Heraclius grumbled, “But very well.  Heraclius does not break his word as Nikos does.  So be it.”

 

“What a jackass,” said Jaune under his breath.

 

“Pyrrha Nikos,” said Lysandra softly, “I must let thou know how I feel on this matter.  Whilst I support your decision and respect your actions, this cannot be put off much longer.  A representative is needed.  And our law cannot be unchanged.  If you do not wish to be then, please, let Heraclius defeat you.”

 

Pyrrha clenched her fist, “Absolutely not.”

 

“All stand to gain if you simply allow him to win.  Hath pride blinded you?  What use are titles if one will not take advantage of them.  I have said my piece.  Good night, Pyrrha Nikos.”

 

Ren and Pyrrha remained adamantly silent for the remainder of the night.  An aura of loathing and fuming anger was in their wake.  HLAS dutifully kept their distance while Nora and Jaune kept a watchful eye on their comrades.  The Mistral expatriates stayed below deck until dawn. 

 

“Clear skies,” said the captain, “Thank God.”

 

“No attack today, eh?” Yang stretched out her arms, “Another day of nothing then.”

 

“Stay vigilant,” said Heraclius, “A clear sky is no omen.”

 

“But there’s never been an attack that wasn’t preceded by a red sky,” said Ruby.

 

“Heraclius is right,” said Siri, “We can’t just assume that it only attacks at that time.  Our last assumption allowed this spectre to arise again.”

 

“Keep an eye on the sonar, captain,” said Linda, “We’ll be on deck.”

 

“Aye, aye.”

 

Four teams left the bridge and spread across the ship.  A few decided to lend a hand with run of the mill ship activities more often than not just getting in the way.  Pyrrha and Ren were still tight lipped and avoiding the members of HLAS.  Jaune and Weiss happened to find each other as they wandered the deck.  With the calm winds and sea they could do nothing else but walk together.

 

“We’ve got some tension on this ship, eh?” said Jaune to break the ice, “I could cut it with my sword.”

 

“Only between your team and HLAS,” said Weiss, “Everyone else seems to be getting along.  I’m more worried about how we’ll deal with this new sea snake.  We only got the last one because it attacked a submarine.  SONAR can’t even see it.  And what good are swords and guns against something that huge?”

 

“These ships have some pretty big guns.”

 

“A lot of good that did the other fleets.”

 

“Sylph and the other companies have provided some new weapons,” said Siri joining the conversation, “A new type of depth charge that may be more effective.”

 

“As for detection that will be left to me” said Sakura.

 

“Does it have anything to do with those fireworks we saw last night?” asked Jaune.

 

Sakura nodded, “Though they are not fireworks.  Ethereal beings would be more apt.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Hey, boss lady!” called Vincent, “How do we arm these things?”

 

Vincent and Rayner stood beside a launcher with rows upon rows of depth charges.  A red light blinked on the tip.  The body was long and slender like and arrow with four fins and rudders.  The weapons had a star shaped head composed of five different warheads.  Each warhead contained a blend of dust and several smaller black objects that were difficult to see clearly in the cloud.

 

“Rayner, don’t tell me you had difficulty with something so simple,” teased Siri.

 

“Not at all boss lady,” Rayner grinned, “But you know Vincent, only good with the small bombs.”

 

“Hrmph.  Then you can arm the rest on your own.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

Siri spied Jaune tilting his head here and there trying to figure out how exactly the new charge worked.

 

“The dust inside will create a much larger explosion then a standard depth charge,” explained Siri, “That should crack open the armour.  The flechettes inside will then tear up flesh and bone.  It’s crude, but it should work.”

 

Jaune crossed his arms, “I knew that.”

 

“Of course you did,” Weiss examined the warhead, “Sylph technology?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Pretty,” Weiss smirked, “Not as good as Schnee though.”

 

“Oh yes.  Schnee was very successful in the first engagements,” Siri taunted.

 

“Ladies, ladies,” said Linda, “Let’s not turn into HLAS, okay?”

 

“It’s just some teasing, Linda.  Don’t think too much into it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s nothing.  Speaking of HLAS, where have they gotten to?  And where’s Ren and Pyrrha?”

 

Two novices sat in their shared loneliness in far in the bowels of the ship.  The room was utilitarian with nothing more than what was needed.  Stainless steel chairs were arranged squarely down the sides of two long metal tables.  The serving stations were empty and the only light was from the white fluorescents above them. 

 

Ren sat across Pyrrha at the table with a small wooden board with pieces between them.  The board was divided into a nine by nine grid.  Each piece was identical in shape and size with only an Eastern Mistral character to distinguish between them.

 

“I hate this game,” said Pyrrha watching Ren move a piece across the board.

 

“There’s a chess set if you’d prefer that.”

 

“I’m terrible at chess too,” Pyrrha leaned back, “It’s kind of funny isn’t it.  Of all the teams Mistral sent it was the one that had both of our nemeses.  Looks like we can’t run away from it forever.”

 

“Perhaps not,” Ren took one of Pyrrha’s pieces, “But we don’t have to comply either.”

 

Pyrrha absentmindedly took her turn, “How long will that last?  I wonder if it would be easier just to –“

 

Blake stormed into the room.  She clenched her fists and fumed over an unknown slight.  Ruby timidly followed her and nervously smiled at Ren and Pyrrha.  The two continued with their one sided game while keeping an eye on their irritated friend.  Blake pounded the wall.

 

“Bad day, Blake?” asked Pyrrha, “Join the club.”

 

Blake paced around the room.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” asked Ren in his deadpan voice.

 

Pyrrha punched Ren’s shoulder while trying to suppress her smile and stifle her laughter.

 

“She’ll cool off in a few minutes,” said Ruby taking a seat, “I’m just making sure she doesn’t break anything until then.”

 

BAM!

 

Blake drove her fist into the wall.  The metal buckled and left a rather large dent.  Ruby cringed at the damaged wall.

 

“I have failed,” Ruby mumbled.

 

“We were supposed to meet with Sun,” Blake grumbled, “We were one step closer to finding out what the White Fang were doing on the submarine and in the Banshee Mountains.”

 

“Nothing we could have done,” Ren took another piece, “They wanted us to move out right away.”

 

“Would one day have made a difference?”

 

“Of course it would have,” said Pyrrha pulling her forced back, “Merchant fleets still have to sail.  If we stayed at port they would be helpless.  At least this way we can try to respond to any distress calls.”

 

“And every day that we’re ignorant means they’re one day closer to achieving their goals.”

 

“And if we kill this sea beast we’ll derail their plans pretty substantially,” Ren took one of the captured pieces and placed it on the board opposing Pyrrha, “I believe that’s the game.”

 

“I think he cheated,” said Ruby, “You can’t take one of Pyrrha’s pieces and use it against her.”

 

“That would be true for chess, but in shogi you can turn your enemy’s pieces against them,” said Ren.

 

“This is ludicrous,” fumed Blake, “There has to be a way to contact him.”

 

“Blake, there’s nothing we can do,” said Ruby, “Just let it go.  We’ll catch up with him later.”

 

“That could be too late.”

 

“Better late than never,” said Ren.

 

The ship rocked hard.  Wooden pieces scattered across the room.  Ren and Pyrrha fell out of their seats.  Ruby hit her head on a chair and tumbled to the floor.  Blake stumbled and kept her footing by pressing against the wall as hard as she could.

 

“All hands on deck!  All hands on deck!”

 

Crewmen rushed from their stations and rooms and scrambled up the stairs.  Vincent burst through the door with rifle in hands.

 

“Grab your gear!  It’s showtime!” he barked.

 

“In the afternoon?  Why didn’t we get an alarm?” demanded Pyrrha.

 

“Ask the captain when this is all over!” hollered Vincent as he ran down the hall.

 

The deck was chaos.  Men fired aimlessly over the side spraying bullets and grenades wherever they pleased.  Their small carrier scrambled helicopters and VTOLs.  The sea was tossing and turning violently.  Large waves crashed over the deck and shook the ship.  Hulls gonged and rattled as the monster tried to slice through the steel.  Coprions and grimm devilfish and barracuda leaped out of the water to snap up the unwitting.  Sawblade jaws threatened to lop of limbs.  Deadly jaws were dangerously close to dragging men over the side and into the depths. 

 

Sakura launched her arrows high into the air, bursting into the ethereal fish.  As she searched the sea the rest of her team formed a solid wall around her.  SLVR took positions at each corner of the front of the deck.  Linda shot lightning into the sea while Siri unleashed a hail of ice and fire.  Rayner pumped his shotgun and barked orders at the crew as they loaded the charges.  RWBY and JNPR were scattered about without plan or purpose choosing to haphazardly attack whatever they pleased.

 

“What happened?” shouted Ruby.

 

“They came out of nowhere!” shouted Rayner, “SONAR was normal, sky was clear, and nothing was wrong!  Where the hell did they come from?”

 

The hull of one of the escorts ripped open.  Water gushed into the hull carrying coprions and barracuda inside.  All ships fired their cannons as close to their comrade as possible.  The air filled with smoke and smell of cordite.  Towers of water burst into the air.  Ruby’s ship rocked as the beast smacked into the side.  A second ship suffered a crippling blow as the razor fins sliced the bottom in half.  Fuel leaked into the sea.  The beast whipped its tail against the metal.  A rain of sparks and the ship was set ablaze.

 

“Fire the depth charges!” ordered Vincent.

 

“But we don’t know where it is!”

 

“I don’t care!  Fire!”

 

A depth charge leaped over the side and splashed into the sea.  As the moments passed the ship’s hull gonged and shook as the beast continued its attack.

 

BOOM!

 

A massive dome of water erupted in a cascade of colours.  Rain and pieces of grimm fell on the deck, drenching everyone and everything.  Small aircraft dropped a pair of bombs into the sea.  Smaller explosions followed.  Another charge, and another then another.  Dead grimm floated to the surface, but the prize was still free. 

 

Minutes passed.  Two ships were crippled, one burning the other broken.  Helicopters undertook slow rescues as the crews were terrified to touch the water’s surface.  The rest of the fleet continued to sail without harassment.

 

“It’s been quiet,” said Vincent.

 

“Nobody jinx it!” said Ruby.

 

“Sakura!” shouted Ren, “Do you see anything?”

 

Sakura fired an arrow into the water.  Five small ghostly fish swam around the fleet.  She focused on what her spirits were seeing.  The blue sea was empty.  She turned her gaze down into the abyss.  Shadows mixed with shadows.  There were faint shapes.  The water was oddly warm and a strange sound rumbled in the water.

 

“I cannot see the beast,” said Sakura, “But there is something… I do not know what.”

 

“So, did we get it?” asked Rayner.

 

BOOM!

 

An explosion wreaked havoc on the escort carrier.  The hull bulged and cracked.  Shrapnel flew out of the side.  Fire engulfed the breach as the ship took on water.  Before the fleet could react another explosion ripped the back of the carrier.  The ship was sinking rapidly.  Crewmen clambered onto the aircraft which were frantically trying to flee the sinking ship.  Coprions and barracudas tore apart the unfortunate. 

 

“Depth charges!  Now!  Now!  Now!”

 

RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!

 

The giant sea snake rose out of the sea.  Its large armoured plates were cracked and dented and slightly singed.  Flechettes and shrapnel protruded from the plates like the spines of an urchin.  The beast bellowed a terrible roar, deep with a heavy beat.  Its four fangs were long and sharp at the head of hundreds of rows of teeth.  It fixed its crimson eyes on the ship of novices.

 

Ruby glared at Rayner, “I hate you so much right now.”

 


	10. Chapter 9

The beast let out a deafening roar.  Grimm sharks and deadly fish leaped at the sound and swam in a frenzy.  The novices and crewmen cringed at the horrible sound.  Blood threatened to leak out of their ears.  The beast lunged and crashed its armoured head into the deck.  Wood splintered and metal buckled from the impact.  Its jaws snapped around a hapless crewman and turned him into a red mash.  It thrashed his head and hurled more men into the sea.

 

A golden streak smacked into the side of its head.  Bullets peppered the side of the monster.  Buck shot bounced harmlessly off the scales.  The beast turned to face its three attackers.

 

“HLAS, charge!” commanded Heraclius.

 

Heraclius put his massive shield over his back and swung his short sword overhead.  The beast opened its maw and lunged.  Heraclius spun on his heel.  The sword turned into the gun.  The barrels thundered firing two heavy solid slugs. Sparks flew off the rows of teeth.  The armoured head brushed off his heavy tower shield.  Heraclius reversed his grip in an instant.  The tip stabbed at the beast barely nicking its heavy armour.  He flipped the shield over his body and braced for the counter attack.  Heraclius’ body turned grey.  The texture of his skin became like hard stone.  His stance widened and lowered and his shield drove itself into the deck.

 

The snake thrashed its head.  It impacted tremendously against the shield.  An average man would have been thrown high into the air.  Heraclius stood firm, body hard as stone and firm as a mountain.  Lysandra ran up the deck and thrust her spear.  The edge swirled with dust and transformed into diamond.  The tip stabbed through the plate and created a deep long crack.  The serpent turned.  As Lysandra leaped back Heraclius abandoned his stone form and bashed the beast of course.  Its maw went over Lysandra as she slid behind Heraclius.

 

“Face me monster!” challenged Akio, “I shall fell you this day!”

 

Akio widened his stance and grabbed his scabbard and sword.  The monster roared.  He drew his sword.  A wave of molten metal shot out in a sweeping arc.  Red hot slag burned the edge of the monster’s teeth.  It recoiled as the molten liquid slid down its gullet.  Akio sheathed his sword and rapidly drew it once more.  An arc of lightning crackled across the snake’s eyes.  Sheath, redraw.  Icy blades pushed the monster upright. 

 

A heavenly arrow soared over Akio.  The head split into five haws with steel wings and talons.  They strange birds smashed into the weakened plate creating more cracks and turning a small layer into dust.  A second arrow, with the wings and form of a phoenix, screamed at the beast.  The impact shattered the armoured plate.  Bone rained down on the deck.

 

“Siri!” shouted Linda.

 

Siri’s suit glowed brightly as two long blades grew from her cuffs.  The metal was white hot with an edge sharper than any they had seen.  Lightning crept across the sword as ice swirled at the cuffs.  Siri planted her feet and focused on the moving target.

 

“Rayner, Vincent, try to keep it still.”

 

“Easier said than done, boss lady,” said Vincent slapping in another magazine, “Rayner, grenade!”

 

“On it!”

 

Rayner pulled the pin and hurled a small light blue bomb high into the air.  It burst with an amazing flash and a hail of sharp shrapnel.  The small pieces peppered around the beast’s eye making it blink.  In the split second Vincent dove for cover and opened fire.  His aim was accurate with each shot landing within millimetres of the vulnerable eye. Rayner followed his lead firing an endless hail of buckshot at the crimson eye.  The beast shrank and lowered to the deck as it flinched from the irritating attacks.

 

“Linda, tie him down,” ordered Siri.

 

Linda ran toward the beast, “You got it.”

 

“Blake, Yang,” called Ruby, “Let’s tie him down too.”

 

White glyphs and runes began to take form around the deck.

 

“I’ll lend a hand too,” said Weiss.

 

The white runes shrouded the beast in a thick white fog.  Ice formed along its body.  Blake jumped into the mist.  The beast was thrashing erratically in the fog as Vincent and Rayner continued to pour fire at its eyes.  Yang surged past Blake and pummelled the opposite side of the beast.  Blake jumped and drove her sword into the frosted armour like an ice pick.  She flew over the long body, trailing a black cord between her two weapons, and dealt a few harmless slashes as she went.  Yang reached out and grabbed Blake’s sword from her hand.  Yang’s bracelets fired and flung her beneath the beast wrapping the cord around its neck.

 

Linda ran by a retreating Blake.  She threw her spear, crackling with power.  The drove through an armoured plate.  She poured her electrical might into the connected spears. The shock ran down the serpent’s body.  It twitched and convulsed across the surface but seemed more annoyed than pained.  Just as Linda was about to land a heavy red wind pulled her aside.  The same wind grabbed Yang and Blake in one fell swoop.  The mist faded away.

 

“Ruby!” exclaimed Linda.

 

Ruby put the three down and yelled, “Heave!”

 

Four women pulled with all their might.  They jerked the beast to the side.  It pulled back knocking the girls to the deck. 

 

“Get it steady ladies” ordered Siri.

 

Her eyes were turning bright red.  Sweat dripped out of every pore.  Her breathing was heavy and shallow.  The molten swords grew longer and longer.  The suit pulsed and shone with pent power.  Akio stood beside her muttering words.  His scabbard began to glow as dust seeped out of the top.

 

“Tie it around me” said Heraslius planting himself.

 

His body turned to its unmovable form.  Rayner and Vincent stepped up the fire power.  Their bullets began chipping away at the armour leaving scorches and burns as they ricocheted.  Nora and Sakura joined the attack hurling grenades and arrows at the head.  Purple explosions rocked the beast giving the ropes enough slack for the teams to act.

 

Lysandra grabbed the ropes, “Heave!”

 

“Ho!”

 

Everyone pulled. Ren quickly tied the roped around Heraclius’ waist.  The beast whipped back.  Heraclius held fast.  The ropes went taught and threatened to snap.  The beast was held in place by the immovable warrior.

 

“Fire!”

 

Akio drew his two blades.  A cross of combined energy surged out of the scabbards with great speed.  Siri’s suit flashed blinding everyone around her.  Two broadswords flew from her cuffs trailing fire and ice.  The attacks hit with astounding force.  The cables snapped.  Smoke and steam rose from the monster.  Armour and scorched flesh rained down on the deck.  Nora and the others quickly began pouring small arms fire at the wounded monster.  The beast wailed and screeched as it retreated beneath the sea.  Siri collapsed onto the deck.

 

Linda ran to Siri’s side, “Are you alright?”

 

Siri nodded, “I just need a minute.”

 

“We told you not to overdo it,” Linda smiled softly.

 

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” said Siri, “I looks like –“

 

“Nobody jinx it!” said Ruby, “Nobody say we got him.”

 

“Yes,” said Heraclius, “But it looks like it’s finally over.”

 

Another ship exploded.  Their vessel rocked and trembled from the force.

 

“I hate you so much right now.”

 

Tentacles jumped out of the sea and wrapped around the ship.  Those with blades jumped into action, hacking and slicing and cutting through thick flesh.  A massive force struck the ship from below.  Water rushed into the hull.  The giant squid slipped from the sea.  Its giant eyes fixed up at the novices.  Scars and horrible burns marred its sleek skin.  Its armoured cap was slightly cracked but still as dangerous as ever. 

 

“Abandon ship, abandon ship!” ordered the captain, “All hands abandon ship!”

 

 “I thought we killed you!” Yang shouted down the side.

 

A tentacle whipped and slapped the back of Yang’s head.  Ruby sped to her side to keep her from going over.  Another explosion and their last allied vessel was swallowed into the sea. 

 

“Come on, we got to get out of here,” said Jaune, “To the life boats.”

 

“That won’t help” said Vincent, “The coprions will tear us apart.”

 

“Then where do we go?”

 

Several aircraft were still overhead circling.

 

“Sakura, signal those aircraft,” ordered Vincent, “Everyone else cover and get ready to jump aboard.”

 

The moment Sakura released a flare the first aircraft began its hesitant approach.  The pilot refused to get near the deck while the tentacles flailed.  Those aboard lowered several ropes and shouted at them to climb.  HLAS was the first team to climb aboard while SLVR provided the most cover.  Once on the aircraft HLAS began firing out the doors while SLVR began its ascent.

 

“That’s it we’re full,” said the pilot, “The next one is coming right up.”

 

“Circle over the ship,” ordered Siri, “We’ll continue to cover from the air.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Jaune, you’re up first,” ordered Pyrrha.

 

Jaune reluctantly agreed.  He was faster, stronger, more cunning since he first began but still leagues behind his comrades.  The rope dropped and he started the climb.  The serpent rose out of the sea bloodied bruised and scarred.  It roared at the ascending novice.  Sakura loosed an arrow at the beast.  Ice splashed over the side of its face leaving a frosty burn.  Lysandra drew the beast toward her and Heraclius.  The serpent snapped up at the aircraft.  The pilot jerked the aircraft in every direction to avoid getting hit while yelling at the novices to stop.

 

“Ren, you’re up next!”

 

“Got it,” Ren jumped and grabbed the rope.  He clambered up quickly and started to shoot small bullets around the deck.

 

Pyrrha was the last to ascend for JNPR.  She hollered at RWBY as she shot her rifle.

 

“Weiss, Yang, Blake, then me,” said Ruby, “Let’s go!”

 

“I’ll go last,” said Blake.

 

“But –“

 

“We don’t have time to argue.  I’m going last!  Now move it!”

 

One after the other they climbed the perilous rope.  The ship was rapidly sinking.  Small explosions wracked the vessel.  Coprions leaped over the side to try and snap a quick helpless meal. Tendrils bashed the deck as the serpent sliced the bottom of the ship.  Water rushed through every hall carrying grimm and blood.   Ruby slashed her scythe cutting off a large section of tendril.  As Weiss ascended she conjured icy geysers.  The cold winds froze the slimy skin of the beast slowing the tentacle.  Ice turned into shards jabbing into the soft flesh.  Yang leaped from the rope and kicked away the tentacle.  She launched herself back by the force of her explosive bracelets and grabbed the rope.

 

“Blake!  Hurry it up!  We’re all aboard,” shouted Yang.

 

Blake stood on the deck swinging her swords and firing her pistols.  Her ears perked at Yang’s call.  She spun on her heels and stowed her weapons.  The serpent crashed its head against the ship.  The hull shattered and the deck cracked.  The ship ripped in half and sank rapidly.  Blake sprinted up the inclining deck as if the devil of the deep was nipping at her heels.  She ducked and dodged around falling debris.  Tentacles and grimm flew around her.  She gasped and jumped with all she could muster.  She reached out to the swinging rope.

 

“Got it.”

 

Blake climbed the rope as the ship was swallowed by the turbulent sea.

 

“Pull her up!  Pull her up!” said Yang, “You’re fine, Blake.  You’re almost there.”

 

Blake got half way up the rope when the giant squid whipped its tendrils.  The black slimy limbs swiped and grabbed at Blake.  The pilot panicked and thrashed the craft to avoid the strikes.  Blake was thrown about.  Her arm jerked and pulled hard against her shoulder.  Every swing felt like it would rip off.  Her fingers began to slip.

 

“Fuck it.  We’re getting out of here,” declared the pilot.

 

He threw the aircraft into full throttle.  It soared forward with a large boom.  The rope whipped and threw Blake aside.  The world seemed to slow around her.  RWBY leaned out of the craft reaching out to her in futility and calling her name.  A cool mist washed over her from below.  The deep roars and groans of the beast drowned every other sound.  Her last image was the clear blue sky when she hit the deep dark sea.

 

General Ironwood stood in a black room.  He took a deep angry breath and stepped onto the platform.  A bright light shone around his feet.  Three men materialized around him.  To his left stood Ozpin, to the right Nicholas Schnee, and across stood the Elector of Mistral.

 

“Ozpin!  Ironwood!  You have some explaining to do,” yelled Mr. Schnee, “How did this mission fail?”

 

“Unforeseen circumstances,” said Ironwood, “Our information said there would only be the serpent.  We did not expect the squid to resurface.”

 

“Indeed,” said Ozpin, “Also with a force of four hunter teams we thought the force was adequate.”

 

“Adequate?  Adequate?” Mr. Schnee scoffed, “I believe you are far too confident in your students’ capabilities.”

 

“Our students’ have proven themselves fully capable.  Especially team SLVR,” said Ozpin, “If you recall, the flotilla had wounded the serpent.  Given more time and barring the squid’s resurgence I am certain the teams would have succeeded.”

 

“We also know that the depth charges developed by Sylph Systems are effective against the serpent.  Another fleet will annihilate the beast once –“

 

“We have lost several fleets already, Ironwood!”

 

“Pardon me,” said the Elector, “I have queries of my own, Mr. Schee.  Now, according to the report the flotilla began suffering damage before the serpent surfaced.  In particular large explosive damage to the hull.  Is this a capability of the beast we had not accounted for?”

 

“We are not certain,” said Ozpin, “But based on previous attacks and the creature’s characteristics I would doubt it is capable of such an attack.”

 

“Then what caused it?  A third monster?”

 

“Who cares how many beasts there are.  What matters is that we exterminate them,” said Mr. Schnee.

 

“The teams need time to rest and –“

 

“General Ironwood, I am ordering you to mobilize the Atlas Navy and begin a complete sweep of the sea.  Have every ship launch depth charges so that not a single inch of water remains untouched.  The Vale Royal Fleet will join in the operation as well.”

 

“Mr. Schnee if we undertake this operation there is a distinct possibility that the beast will be forced away from the shipping lanes putting more civilians in danger.  Also our depth charges may destroy allied and civilian ships and submersibles as well.”

 

“General Ironwood is concerned about collateral damage?” Mr. Schnee laughed.

 

“This is not a laughing matter.”

 

“It is when those words are uttered by the general who conducted the bloodiest campaign in a generation.”

 

“I will not mobilize the fleet.”

 

“Elector, since the general is acting cowardly, will Mistral join Vale?”

 

“I must decline,” said the Elector, “I agree with General Ironwood.”

 

“Gentlemen,” said Ozpin, “I believe another group of hunters will be capable –“

 

“Hunters or your students?” Schnee glared at Ozpin, “Your silence speaks volumes.  Forget it.  I will handle this myself.  This meeting is concluded.”

 

“Very well,” said the Elector, “Ozpin, I would like to speak with you separately.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ironwood bowed, “Gentlemen.”

 

“Ironwood, stay.  I have other matters to discuss with you,” said Mr. Schnee.

 

The Elector and Ozpin disappeared in a static cloud.  The general and the entrepreneur stood silently glaring at each other for several minutes.  Schnee’s hologram turned red with the light around Ironwood.  White noise crackled in the background.

 

“The line is secure,” said Ironwood.

 

“General you know full well that these delays in our project cannot continue.  If you will not mobilize the fleet what will you do?”

 

“We will find a way.  Special operations, regular patrols, and –“

 

“Far too slow.  This needs to be dealt with immediately,” Mr. Schnee folded his hands, “It is my understanding that you still possess the prototype we are developing.  Something of that power should be able to –“

 

“Absolutely not!  That is not meant for these tasks.”

 

“We need a weapon, General.  We can’t afford to wait any longer.  You have the mastermind behind its development, yes?”

 

“Behind bars.”

 

“Give him to me.  We will have him develop a new weapon to deal with this specifically.”

 

“He is under arrest for crimes –“

 

“That was not a request, General.  It was an order.  Unless you would like Atlas to learn of your true nature.”

 

“I refuse.”

 

Mr. Schnee shook his head, “You need some time to think it through.  I’ll give you three days.  If he is not delivered to me, I will take him.  By any means necessary.  I sincerely hope you reconsider.”

 

Mr. Schnee disappeared into nothingness.

 

“Bastard.”

 

The world was dark and cold.  Clattering and clanking filled her ears.  Thoughts appeared and disappeared like footprints in the rising tide.  Her eyes were heavy.  Everything was spinning even though her body felt perfectly still.

 

CLAP!  CLAP!

 

“Hey, it’s time to wake up.”

 

A familiar voice broke through the noise.  It reached out to her.  She wanted to grab hold but the haze was too thick.

 

“Come on.  Snap out of it.  I know you’re not dead.”

 

“Sun…” she muttered softly, barely a whisper. 

 

“Alright, I’ve got no other choice.”

 

“HAAAH!”

 

She gasped as a cold salty splash hit her face.  The water ran into her nose and down her throat.  She rolled over onto her knees.  She coughed and hacked to get the stray drops out of her lungs.  The world came into vision.  It was a small windowless room with metal walls.  She was laying on the floor behind bars.  Beyond the bars was a small steel table and a pair of chairs.  The room was dimly lit and cold.  The clatter and clank of machines resonated through the walls.  Sun Wukong, dressed in White Fang garb, knelt over her with an empty bucket by his side.

 

“Sorry.  I know how much cats hate water,” Sun teased.

 

“How did... How are you…” Blake pushed her hand against her eyes.

 

“We were a few miles behind the serpent when we signalled the attack with that damn song,” said Sun, “After you stopped dropping depth charges we moved in with the squid.  Once all was done we plucked you out of the water.”

 

“Yang and the others are they okay?”

 

“They got away.  Only you survived the plunge,” Sun pulled a pair of small devices from his pocket, “Listen, I don’t have much more time.”

 

Sun pressed the small devices behind Blake’s ears.  The sparkled and played a small never ending tune.

 

“I don’t think they’ll use it right away, but better safe than sorry.  Now a pair of men are going to come in here and start asking questions.  And these guys can get pretty rough.  They teach you anything about interrogations in Beacon?”

 

“That’s for third years.  I’ll manage.”

 

“Right… I’ll come back tonight.  Hold on until then okay?”

 

“No problem.”

 

“I’m not joking, Blake.  You’re in pretty dire straits and if you slip my cover will be blown.”

 

Someone pounded on the door and shouted.  Sun sat Blake in one of the chairs.

 

“Right, right.  She’s awake and ready for you.” Sun nodded at Blake, “Good luck.”

 

Sun opened the door and let in two mask less men.  The first was a broad man that barely squeezed through the door.  He had the physique of an elephant with the ears and trunk to match.  The second man was tall and lean.  His eyes were reptilian.  Scales dotted his cheeks like freckles.  Fangs hung over his lips grotesquely.

 

“I love that looks of revulsion when they first see us,” said the reptilian, “Don’t you, Elijah?”

 

“It never gets old that’s for sure, Septim,” said the elephant man, “Even from our own kind.  People like us –“

 

“I’m nothing like you,” said Blake glaring at them.

 

“Perhaps not exactly,” Septim looked into her eyes, “It’s true you only have a pair of ears, fair skin and shape, even your cat eyes are less pronounced.  By human standards you may be considered pretty.”

 

Septim grabbed her hair and pulled her close.  His hissed and flicked his forked tongue against her cheek.

 

“But _we_ are still Faunus.  We are still kin,” Septim pulled off Blake’s bow, “No need to hide your true self.  We are all Faunus here.”

 

Elijah circled around the room.  Each step pounding against the metal floor.  He stopped behind Blake’s seat.  His heavy trunk rested on Blake’s shoulder and squeezed tightly.  Septim took the seat across her and folded his hands in front of his face.

 

“This is how it is going to work,” said Septim, “I will ask you a question.  You will give me an answer.  If I do not like your answer…”

 

“I will break you.  Slowly.  Until you give us an answer we like.  Do you understand?”

 

As much as she wanted to defy them, saying ‘no’ would be stupid.  Blake nodded.

 

“Excellent.  Hands on the table where I can see them.  Let’s begin with an easy one.  What is your name?”

 

“Beth.  Beth Flowers.”

 

Elijah smacked the back of her head.

 

“Tsk.  Tsk.  Tsk.  A very poor start after our understanding, Blake Belladonna,” Septim smiled, “Surprised?  The White Fang has changed much since you were last a member.  Now let’s try another simple question.  What academy are you with?”

 

“Beacon.”

 

“Very good.  Your team?”

 

“RWBY.”

 

“How many more hunters were sent?”

 

Blake didn’t answer.  Elijah smacked her harder with his trunk and pounded her hand on the table.  He gave her the back of his hand as he returned to his spot.

 

“Not answering isn’t an option.  How many hunters?  What teams?  What nations?”

 

“Does it matter?  They know about you.  They know about the submarines.  They will find you.”

 

Elijah smashed Blake against the table.  As she rose he smashed her again and again.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her smallest finger back.  The bone snapped and the joint dislocated.  Elijah grabbed her other little finger and tore it back as well.  He wrapped his trunk around her neck and squeezed.  She opened her mouth and gasped silently.

 

“Enough, Elijah.”

 

Elijah released his grip.  Blake sucked down air and coughed.

 

“How did you learn of this vessel?”

 

“We found one off the coast of an island.”

 

“This is not that ship.  How did you learn of the others?”

 

Blake had no answer.  Septim raised his hand to stop his compatriot.

 

“How many teams were sent to stop us?”

 

“Two, just two,” said Blake, “Both from Beacon.”

 

“On Mistral ships without a Mistral team?”

 

No answer.  Septim nodded.  He grabbed another finger and broke it.

 

“Sun, bring in a bucket” hollered Septim, “This will only get harder if you refuse to answer.”

 

Sun opened the door carrying a large bucket filled with water.  His eyes met Blake’s and he quickly turned away.  He placed the bucket on the floor and walked out without a single word.  Elijah threw Blake from the seat and dragged her to the bucket.  He dunked her head into the water and held her.  Blake held her breath for as long as she could.  The water bubbled and churned as air ran from her lungs.  She twitched and thrashed to escape the sea but the elephant kept her in.  Water rushed down her lungs.

 

COUGH!  COUGH!  HACK!  HACK!

 

“Who supplied those depth charges?  What do you know about the monsters?  Who was in command?  What were the names of your comrades?  Where were they headed?  How many more fleets deployed?  What teams?”

 

Elijah dunked her over and over and over again.  The questions never ended but she kept her lips kept sealed.  Septim’s voice boomed and thundered only silencing when her head went under.  Elijah yanked her hair and jerked her head.  After every dunk he gave her the back of his hand.  Her nose bled and turned the water red.  She wasn’t allowed more than a breath.  Her lungs were filling with water and the world was turning into a blur.

 

“Septim,” said Elijah pulling Blake out, “I don’t think she will last much longer.”

 

“Damn. Sun!  Bring it in!”

 

Sun re-entered the room with an audio player.  Elijah discarded Blake and stood behind Septim.  The snake unhappily put the player on the table.

 

“Just so you know, I despise this,” said Septim, “Far too efficient.  It takes the joy out of my work.  Right, Elijah?”

 

“Yes, less blood and broken bones.  But there is pain when first starting.”

 

“Ah, yes.  I almost forgot about that.  This will hurt… much.”

 

Septim played the music.  The eerie tune began slowly.  The notes ran into her ears forcing its way into her mind.  Excruciating pain pounded against the inside of her skull.  She could feel the blood begin to trickle out of her ears.  She curled up into a ball as the music continued its onslaught.  She looked at Sun standing by the door.  She wanted to call for help but she could only muster a wispy breath.  The world was disappearing in a mist of purple and violet.  Sun turned into a swirl of yellow and orange.  Blake saw her hands turn deep dark blue like the night sky.

 

Septim’s voice was sweet and soothing and fading.  She looked up at him and saw a form of royal blue.  As he asked his questions the world turned black.

 

“Blake, Blake.”

 

Blake sat in a corner staring blankly into the light.  Sun shook her shoulder and called out to her.  A small tray of simple food and a glass of water sat beside them.  Sun clapped his hands and shook her violently.  Blake finally blinked and exhaled.

 

“How long was I…”

 

“A few hours,” said Sun, “You passed out when he started asking questions.”

 

“Why did I hear the song?  It was…”

 

“Painful?  It takes a few moments for the audio cancellation to kick in.  You were out cold when it started so, I guess it kind of balances out,” Sun grabbed the glass of water, “Drink.”

 

Blake sipped the cold water, “Sun, what are they doing with the stolen goods?”

 

“They’re building enhanced androids to make an army.  The White Fang have been taking losses recently in Vacuo, Atlas, everywhere really and they can’t keep up.”

 

“What about the grimm?  Why control them?”

 

“To keep everyone off their trail.  They are using them to push on every border.  And they’ve found more unique grimm too.  The armies hare having trouble keeping pace and hunters are being deployed to stop these super powerful grimm.  With the kingdoms spread thin the White Fang can move for easily.”

 

“But why build an army?  What’s the reason?”

 

“The same reason we’ve always had.  To make a land where we can walk without being afraid, without being looked at with disgust and distrust.”

 

“Where we are our own,” remembered Blake, her eyes widened, “A kingdom.  They want their own kingdom.”

 

Sun nodded, “I don’t know if it will work, but if they build an army they want to go to war.  And if they lose…”

 

“All Faunus will be blamed.  I need to get off this ship and tell – Oof!“

 

“You’re in no condition to move right now.  Listen, I a couple of hours the night shift will come on.  I can get you off then.  Just be patient, okay?”

 

“If I get off, where will I be?”

 

“We’re near the coast of Atlas now.  Hopefully a ship will find you.”

 

“Hopefully?”

 

“Would you rather stay on the ship?”

 

“Good point.”

 

“Good.  I’ll be back in a couple of hours. You should be alone until then.  Can you keep yourself entertained?”

 

“I can think of a few things to do.  Don’t give me that look.”

 

Sun stepped out of the room and the long wait began.  The clank and clatter of the machines kept her from sleeping.  The dim and dying light kept her mind from full wakefulness.  Her mind wandered.  She saw her friends, their smiling faces turning into grieving.  Memories of her time with the White Fang resurfaced bringing back all the terrible sins she had committed with them.  Farther and farther her mind wandered.  A strange song began its melody.  It was whispering to her in a strange and ancient tongue. The words were strange but their meaning was carried by the tune.  She drifted into a violet mist in her mind and waited serenely until the hour.

 

The door creaked open.  White light streamed through the crack into Blake’s eyes.

 

“Sun?  Sun, is that you?” she asked.

 

“One and only,” he whispered, “We got to be quick.  Come on.”

 

Sun took Blake by the hand and led her out of the room.  Her legs were unsteady.  Blood rushed from her head and the fatigue of the torment still lingered though it was hours away.  Sun put an arm over his shoulders and carried most of her weight.  The halls were largely abandoned.  The few crewmen still awake were monitoring the critical systems: the bridge, engineering, and the torpedo tubes. 

 

Sun took Blake to a small room filled with diving suits.  Sun pulled one off the wall and quickly pushed Blake to put it on.  The red rubbery exterior was loose fitting but warm. A small pouch wrapped around the waist and a pair of air tanks sat at the rear.  She pulled the transparent hood over and the suit began to fill with air. 

 

“Go through that hatch and pull this right away.  You should hit the surface in a few seconds.”

 

“A few seconds?  Are you serious?”

 

“Their mysterious benefactor has some very neat toys,” said Sun, “Once at the surface open the pouch.  There’s a quick inflating life raft and a signal.  Okay?  Good luck.”

 

“What about you, Sun?  Come with me.”

 

Sun smirked, “I’ve got more to do.  Don’t worry.  I’ve done fine so far.”

 

“But I’ll be missing.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll manage.  Now hurry.  We don’t have much time to waste.”

 

Blake grabbed the hatch, “Come back safe.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Blake stepped through the hatch and sealed it.  Water rushed into the tiny compartment.  The sea was cold and dark.  She pulled the cord and the suit expanded with air.  She floated out of the vessel.  The air tanks opened and shot her up toward the surface.  She looked around her as she quickly ascended.  The serpent and squid were lurking below the submarine, their red eyes glazed over.  For a brief moment she seemed to catch their glares. 

 

Blake broke through the surface and pulled off her hood.  She took in the pleasant fresh salty air.  The life raft jumped out of the pouch and bobbed on the waves.  Blake climbed in, still warm from the suit.  She activated the signal.  A white light flashed and a small electronic buzz filled the airwaves.

 

“Now I just have to wait,” she said to herself, “Thank you, Sun.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

The whirring of blades woke Blake up.  The water around her churned and splashed as a helicopter hovered overhead.  A seaman with a stretcher lowered down toward her.  He checked her for wounds and injuries and wrapped her in a blanket.  He tugged on the rope and they ascended to return to the ship from whence he came.  Once aboard she was taken to a small room and given a hot drink and meal.

 

“Blake Belladonna.  We thought you were dead,” said a man as he walked into the room.

 

“Vincent.  Why are you here?”

 

“SLVR was responding to another attack on Atlas ships.  We were too late but found your distress call and investigated.  Blake, we need to know everything that happened since the operation.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Blake told Vincent every detail during her incarceration.  It wasn’t much but every piece could help put an end to the slaughter.  Vincent questioned every statement, prying for more details: names, how they looked, race, their accents.  Anything that could lead to a capture to interrogate for more.  She told them of the dust thefts, how the White Fang were controlling the grimm, and their plans to build an army.  She mentioned a strange benefactor that was financing and supplying the White Fang but couldn’t give any real details. 

 

“If they were using the ‘siren song’ to control the grim why didn’t they use it during your interrogation?”

 

“They did, but I passed out as soon as it started,” Blake pulled the two devices from behind her ears, “And Sun gave me these.  They’re supposed to cancel out the music.”

 

“How do they work?”

 

“I’m not certain exactly, but Sun told me they take a few seconds to kick in.  So I heard the song for a few moments.”

 

“But you weren’t affected,” Vincent nodded, “I’ll be taking these to Rayner.  Maybe he can figure them out and we can make more.”

 

“By all means,” Blake’s eyes widened, “My team.  We have to tell my team I’m still alive.”

 

“Already been done.  Transportation has been arranged to take you back to Vale once we make port,” Vincent went to leave the room, “If you want to speak with them immediately there is an available comm station on the bridge.”

 

Blake immediately ran out of the room and up to the bridge.  She sat at the nearest free station and routed herself to Beacon.  After navigating the directory and handling the operator she was finally able to speak with her team.  The first few minutes were filled with half completed sentences and nervous talks as the four girls talked over each other.  Blake reassured them and told them that SLVR had rescued her and Sun was still with the White Fang.  She leaned into the console and whispered that as soon as she returned they would have to meet in secret to discuss everything she learned.  Until then, it was a matter of patience.

 

General Ironwood stood at his window watching the aircraft fly around the maze of buildings.  The imposing logo of Schnee Dust Company glared at him echoing the warning issued by Nicholas Schnee.  The hour was drawing near.  The general would not bend to the will of a heartless CEO.  His options were limited.  He was a general, not a spy or master of espionage.  If this were a battle he would no issue dealing with Mr. Schnee, but that man maneuvered in unpredictable ways.  Law, espionage, military, influence, diplomacy, everything was at Mr. Schnee’s finger tips.

 

“I have no choice,” General Ironwood made a call, “Clear the block.  I’m going to have a word with our guest.”

 

The general walked down a long well-lit hallway with cells lining both sides.  Many were empty and had only the most necessary of accommodations.  The walls were cold, hard, and sharp.  Cameras examined every inch of the facility.  Iron bars and complicated locks kept would be prisoners in check.  Guards and armed droids would have normally been stationed every few meters but on his orders the area was cleared out.

 

General Ironwood stopped in front of the single occupied cell.  Inside was a well-dressed gentleman waited.  His orange hair covered the right side of his face leaving only one grey-green eye visible.  The long white overcoat with a red interior was slowly turning a sick yellow from days of being unchanged.   The black suit beneath was fading and his grey ascot was stained with sweat.

 

“Torchwick!”

 

“Well if it isn’t General Ironwood.  What brings you to my humble abode?” Torchwick threw his arms open, “As you can see I was just doing some cleaning, hanging a painting, just everyday chores, you know? If I had known you were coming I would have prepared dinner.  And changed my clothes.  You should really call ahead.”

 

“Shut up and listen.”

 

“Oh but where’s the fun in that.  I’d much rather ramble on and annoy you until –“

 

General Ironwood pounded the iron bars and made a loud gong.  His iron eyes glared into Torchwick’s taunting soul.  Ironwood drew a pistol and pointed it right at his chest.

 

“My, my, the general is angry today,” said Torchwick, “Alright, I’ll listen to what you have to say.  Not that I have much of a choice mind you.”

 

Ironwood threw a small datapad at Torchwick’s feet.  The rogue flipped through the images and videos.  Ships were dragged into the depths.  Sailors were thrown into the waves to be torn to shreds by lurking grimm.  Tons upon tons of cargo sank into the abyss, slipping beneath the red tinged waves.

 

“And how does this concern me?”

 

“I need you to kill whatever those damn things.  I need you to save lives.”

 

“And when has a body count ever disturbed the Great General Ironwood?  I remember a little incident back during a little war where the Great General –“

 

“I’m not here to discuss that!  I’m here to put you to work.”

 

“And why would I do that?  What could you possibly do that would make me want to work?”

 

“You are incarcerated on ground of conspiring to commit treason. That warrants the death penalty.”

 

“Oh no, oh dear, I may die,” Torchwick smirked, “And if I die who will be left to deal with your little problem?”

 

“There are thousands of engineers –“

 

“Yet you came to me,” Torchwick snapped his fingers, “Which means there is no one else capable of doing this.  What a profitable position I have found myself in.  I wonder what I can get away with.”

 

“If it’s payment you –“

 

Torchwick burst out laughing, “Payment?  Payment?  The best you could come up with was payment?  Explain to me exactly how money will benefit me behind bars.  No, no, no, what I want is what was taken away from me.”

 

“We’re not setting you free.”

 

“Then I’m not going to help.  We can just chalk up the recently deceased to your already hefty body count.  It’s never bothered your conscious before.”

 

“I did what was necessary!”

 

Torchwick leaped forward, grabbed the bars and snarled like a mad dog.

 

“And I told you that it wasn’t ready.  But in your narrow minded military wisdom you used it anyway.  Friend, foe, military, civilian, even the damn pets!  Nothing was spared.  And I told you it was indiscriminate!  To be used only against targets of command and control FAR TO THE REAR!  NOT THE FRONT LINE!  IT WASN’T READY!”

 

“We won the war,” said Ironwood.

 

“You won the war.  The great general that ended the war in a single swoop.  Unconditional surrender of the Faunus rebels.  And look at you now.  A fancy office, wealth, women… or do you prefer men.  Just wondering since I’ve never actually seen you with a girl; even in our younger days,” Torchwood took a seat, “And then there was me.  The mastermind behind the entire attack branded a war criminal.  Good thing I faked my own death or I may not be here today facing my real one.  From where I sit, releasing me is one small step towards the reparations you owe me.”

 

“I’m not letting you go.”

 

“Then I’m not going to help.  You’ll have to force me.”

 

“That can be arranged.  Mr. Schnee –“

 

“Mr. Schnee?  Of Schnee Dust Company?  I wonder what he could have to… Oh I see,” Torchwick smirked, “He wants another one to destroy these monsters.  Why not just use the one you already have?”

 

“I refuse to.”

 

“Tired of seeing blood, general?  Or perhaps you’ve grown attached to your guarantee to victory?  I don’t care.  I refuse to help.  From what I’ve seen, even if I do I will probably be killed in the process.  With death down every road it really doesn’t matter what path I take.”

 

“Mr. Schnee –“

 

“Mr. Schnee can shove it up his ass!  If he wants me tell him to come collect himself.  And here I thought the Great General Ironwood finally wanted to have a real conversation,” Torchwick leaned back into the shadows, “I refuse.  And there is nothing you can do to change my mind.”

 

The general holstered his pistol and glared at Torchwick.  The prisoner smiled in the shadows as the general retreated back to his tower.

 

“Blake!” screamed Ruby as she jumped into her bosom. 

 

Blake had barely stepped off the plane when her comrades swarmed her.  Each of them were speaking and crying at a hundred miles a minute.  After several moments of suffocating embraces Blake was finally free to greet her friends.  In the middle of their happy reunion a non-descript black sedan pulled up on the tarmac.  Headmaster Ozpin stepped out and sternly walked toward the group.

 

“I apologize for breaking up this happy occasion, but this is an urgent matter,” he said coldly, “Ms. Belladonna, please come with me.  I want to discuss your time incarcerated.”

 

“I’ve told General Ironwood everything.”

 

“Yes, well I’d like to hear it personally as the general seems to have omitted some details,” Ozpin gestured to the car, “After you.”

 

“I’ll be back later guys,” said Blake, “Keep the lights on.”

 

Ozpin closed the door, “To Beacon, driver.  Now, Ms. Belladonna, Ironwood informed me that the White Fang are plotting some sort of revolution.”

 

“Yes, that’s right.  They were using the grimm to attack the ships in order to –“

 

“I’m less concerned with their methods and more interested in how you managed to learn their plan.  The details of your escape seemed to have been glossed over as well,” Ozpin looked straight into Blake’s eyes, “Alone, deep beneath the waves, surrounded by extremists with a fondness for violence.  One wonders how you managed to escape without so much as a scratch.”

 

“I was more than scratched during my time,” said Blake, “Water torture, beaten, broken fingers.  Just to name a few.”

 

“Even more reason to question just how you managed” Ozpin watched Blake’s eyes carefully, “Other than the mundane, I understand you were exposed to the Siren’s Song again.”

 

“Yes, but I passed out before it could work.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“I don’t know, several hours.”

 

“Did they try it again?”

 

“Not that I know of.  Even if they did it wouldn’t have worked.  I was –“

 

Blake shut her mouth.  Mentioning Sun wouldn’t do him any favours and having Ozpin and Ironwood poking around for an operative wasn’t ideal.

 

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, “Who assisted you?”

 

“I didn’t have help.”

 

“Blake, without a counter to the song there is no way you would be above coercion.  Passing out may have worked once, but I know how these people work.  They wouldn’t have let it happen again.  Which means that in order to resist and escape you had to have help.  Who helped you?  I need a name.”

 

“I didn’t have help.  I was alone.”

 

“You realize that your accomplice is in even greater danger than you are.  On one side is the White Fang who will probably torture him more gruesomely to try and weed out other spies and saboteurs.  On the other are the intelligence and law enforcement services.  If he is caught aiding the White Fang he will be sentenced to death in a very quick trial,” Ozpin paused to let the thought sink in, “Then there is the third road.  I can make it so that he will be a real operative for the kingdom.  Proper training, proper resources, proper handling.  But that can only happen if you help me.”

 

“I was alone.  My jailer let his guard down during the late night.  I was able to knock him out with the metal tray they served my food on.  The night was fairly empty so I was able to move rather freely.  If I had to hide there were enough ducts and access ways to slip into.  I managed to find the diving hatch, stole a suit, and escaped.”

 

“And their plans?”

 

“I overheard a few of the crewmen talking while I was sneaking around,” Blake snarled, “Not the answers you wanted?  Even if I was lying would you force me to give the answer you want?”

 

“No,” he said bluntly, “I sincerely hope you know what you are doing.  And that you’re ready to suffer the consequences.”

Ruby and the others stood awkwardly on the tarmac fidgeting and whistling as they watched Ozpin and Blake roll away.

 

“So… that was… a crappy way to reunite with Blake,” said Ruby.

 

“Well, no reason for us to stick around.  Let’s head back to Beacon,” said Yang, “Weiss, you can pay for the cab right?”

 

“Oh no.  I paid the way here, you can pay the way back.”

 

“Does this outfit look like it had deep pockets?” Yang put her hands into her short shorts, “Can’t you just call good ol’ daddy for a ride?”

 

“Definitely not!  The only time he sends a driver is if he wants something from me.  And it’s never a good thing.”

 

A white luxury car rolled up to the bickering group.  The driver stepped out and opened the passenger door.  A young woman with white twin tail hair stepped out.  Her suit was extravagant, made of black silk with silver snowflake symbols seemingly etched into the fabric itself. The symbols seemed to glow and shimmer of their own volition.  Her tall white and black heels clacked on the cement.

 

“Weiss!  How have you been, sis?  Keeping well I hope.”

 

“Winter?  What are you doing here?” asked Weiss.

 

“We have some business to attend to,” Winter smiled at Ruby and Yang, “Hello, you two.  Doing well?  I’m fine thank you.  Oh, wait, where’s the other girl?  The one dressed in black?”

 

“Blake.  Her name’s Blake,” said Yang, “You just missed her.  Maybe her white car as you pulled up.”

 

“And she left you behind?  Well, Weiss always had a problem with the strong silent types,” Winter clapped her hands, “No problem, you can come with Weiss and me.”

 

“Great!” said Yang rushing to the car.

 

Weiss grabbed Yang’s collar, “We have other plans.  And if your business is with me than we should discuss it with only us.”

 

“Oh no, no, no, it’s quite alright.  I can drop you off.  Actually, talking to all of you would probably save us a lot of time.  You know, having to explaining things, making arrangements and making for why you’re away,” Winter giggled, “I remember one time when I was eighteen and daddy didn’t want me to see my boyfriend.  So Weiss and I –“

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Weiss pushed her friends, “We’re getting in the car now.”

 

“Excellent.  So, shall we pick Blake up or will she meet us?”

 

The interior of the car was more spacious than they thought.  There were white leather seats and tinted windows.  The pairs of sisters say beside each other.  In true bourgeoisie fashion, a bottle of wine on ice with four glasses sat between Weiss and Winter.   Winter poured the sparkling wine into glasses and offered it to her guests.  Yang and Ruby quickly accepted while Weiss pushed the glass away.  The time was filled with idle chatter about a host of unimportant topics.  However, when Ruby wanted to pry a little bit into Weiss and Winter’s past, Weiss quickly changed the topic.  The car pulled into beacon drawing the stares of the student body.  When Winter stepped out every male suddenly fixed their attention on her.

 

“Oh this brings back memories,” sighed Winter, “Everything still looks exactly the same.  So, where’s your dorm?  I assume that’s where she’ll meet us.”

 

“Just this way,” said Ruby, “So, what was your dorm number when you were here?”

 

“I was on the top floor in the penthouse.  It didn’t have a number but if I had to put one I’d say… twenty-twenty.  That seems about right.  What floor is yours on?”

 

“Seventh.”

 

“Lucky room 777?”

 

“No, 732.”

 

“Oh darn.  Lucky 7 was my best friend’s room.  I used to visit on my days off from Atlas.  Anyway, let’s find Blake!”

 

Winter hummed every step of the way to their dorm.  It was midafternoon and the place was mostly empty.  When Ruby opened the door to their room Winter’s jaw dropped.  Assorted clothing and hygienic items were scattered everywhere.  One of the curtains was cut in half.  A wall poster was hidden behind a wall of books.  Portraits and pictures were askew and chairs were toppled over.  The biggest abomination was the haphazard jury rigged pair of bunk beds.  The first was just a bed, with a blanket canopy, dangerously suspended over another by a pair of hastily tied ropes drilled into the ceiling.  The other was a full sized bed wobbling over a stack of varying sized books at each leg.  How these managed to stay standing was a mystery beyond the capacities of the greatest detectives.

 

“Oh my goodness,” said Winter gaping, “What you’ve done to this room… is marvelous!  I love what you’ve done with the beds.  And where is, Blake?”

 

“Right behind you.”

 

Blake walked around the corner toward the room.

 

“Winter Schnee, right?”

 

“The one and only,” Winter stepped into the room, “Now that we’re all here let’s discuss business.”

 

RWBY took their places around the room, in the beds or chairs as they saw fit.  Winter checked the hallway then closed the door.  She took a seat by the window and grinned.  She closed the curtains with a swish of her hand and sighed.

 

“Sis, you know who sent me.  And you know you can’t say no.  So, we leave as soon as possible.”

 

“Leave for what exactly?” asked Blake, “And why would we help you?  As far as I’m concerned we’ve done our part for Schnee.”

 

“Yes, and those were catastrophic failures.”

 

“I’d say we did pretty well on the first one.  One submarine destroyed and the giant squid maimed.”

 

“The kraken, as we’ve started to call it, wasn’t killed and your failure to follow up made it so it recovered and would sink more ships later.”

 

Blake raised her voice, “We couldn’t have possibly known –“

 

“A proper hunter makes sure the job is done,” said Winter, “We could spend the rest day arguing about what you did and did not do, but that is not what I am here for.  I am here to collect you for work.”

 

“I refuse,” said Blake.

 

“A shame, and you two?” she asked looking at Yang and Ruby.

 

“I don’t agree to things I know nothing about,” said Yang cheekily.

 

“Smart girl,” Winter laughed, “Of course I wouldn’t expect you to agree without knowing the mission.”

 

“Let me guess,” said Weiss scowling, “Father wants us to collect a certain package from a competitor.  Ideally without knowing it was us.”

 

Winter touched her nose, “That’s right, sis. Just like our adventures before but with more responsibility and greater consequences.  Oh, and it won’t be from a competitor.  We’re taking from good old General Ironwood.”

 

“He’s insane,” said Ruby, “That’s means you’re taking on the entire Atlas military right?”

 

“More or less, but only if we get caught,” said Winter, “Daddy dearest wouldn’t consider this unless he exhausted all other options.”

 

Weiss crossed her arms, “He must be desperate if he’s calling on me too.”

 

“Actually you weren’t part of the original plan,” admitted Winter, “But I said to daddy, ‘Father, I need someone capable, strong, clever, and someone I can trust’.  So, he gave a list of his personal friends but I stomped my foot and said, ‘I want Weiss.  If she doesn’t go then I don’t’ go.’  And after a while he agreed.”

 

“Uh huh,” Weiss rolled her eyes, “So what does father want us to collect?”

 

“Not so much what as who.”

 

“Kidnapping, great.”

 

“Weiss, you used to do this stuff?”

 

“This and much more,” said Winter, “Of course back then it was more petty than critical.”

 

“So why are you going after someone again?” asked Yang

 

“Well you see General Ironwood has a small problem with sharing.  He had something in his possession that could have easily solved this little monster we’ve been having.  However much like Ozpin’s resistance to using real hunters, General Ironwood is equally adamant in keeping this weapon to himself.”

 

“Then why don’t we just steal the weapon?” asked Blake.

 

“I thought you weren’t interested,” said Winter, “Well, we can’t steal it because too heavy a guard.  But the man will be lightly guarded.  The poor general thinks he is very adept at covert operations.  Truly, espionage in Atlas belongs to the corporations.   Anyway, so rather than steal the weapon we’ll take the man who made it and make one of our own.”

 

“And with your vast company resources I bet you can achieve that in a very short amount of time.”

 

“Yes quite.  Oh Weiss, don’t worry you won’t be needed after that unless you want to come.  So, pack your things and get ready to go.”

 

“I don’t remember agreeing,” said Weiss.

 

“And we won’t let you split the team,” said Ruby, “We work together.  If Blake refuses than we do too.”

 

“Well that is your prerogative I suppose, but Weiss has to come with me,” Winter’s smile went away.

 

“What?  Why?”

 

Winter crossed her legs and folded her hands.  She tilted her head slightly and became like a portrait.  Here warm aura became cool and icier than Weiss.  Her eyes narrowed and looked straight into Weiss’ eyes.

 

“Weiss, you know I try my best to look out for my little sis, but I can only do so much.  Father’s resilience is one of his best qualities however even he has limits.  Quite frankly from where he sits he’s been more than kind.  And with the recent fiasco he was strongly considering cutting you off completely.”

 

“That would mean Weiss would be on her own right?” said Ruby.

 

“Yes, that’s what it normally implies.  Weiss if you believe you are capable on your own I will have no qualms with leaving you behind but that would mean you lose everything.  And I mean everything.  Your credit cards, your allowance, the countless company perks and benefits, even your tuition and scholarships would vanish.”

 

“What is wrong with him?” shouted Yang, “How could any father do that to his daughter!”

 

“Mr. Schnee isn’t a father,” said Weiss, “He’s a businessman and only a businessman.

 

“Sis, you know better.  He’s a CEO.  A CEO,” Winter sighed, “Anyway, what’s your choice sis?  I won’t mind if you want to stay, but I can’t help you anymore after this.  It was hard enough trying to convince him to let you come with me to try and redeem yourself.”

 

“Redeem myself?”

 

“Yes, this is an opportunity to prove that you have the skills it takes to properly carry the Schnee name,” said Winter, “Of course, sis, I always believed you were capable, but father… needs proof.  And this would be a good stepping stone.  So, will you join me?”

 

Weiss clenched her fist and grit her teeth, “Yes.  I don’t really have a choice do I.”

 

“Marvelous!  Are you three still out of it?”

 

“When we succeed you dad will be proven wrong, yeah?” Yang smiled, “Then I can’t wait to shove his opinion back up his backside.”

 

Weiss whined, “You don’t even know my dad!”

 

“Yang’s right though,” said Ruby, “You’re the best among us.”

 

“Clearly not since she didn’t make team leader,” said Winter under her breath, “Oh, sorry.  Was that out loud?”

 

“Weiss, we’re here for you.  Thick and thin, better or worse.  Right, Blake?”

 

Everyone’s eyes fixed on Blake.

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine, I’m going too.”

 

“Fantastic!” declared Winter, “This is what I like to see, a good team coming together to take on greater challenges.  We leave right away.”

 

“But we have to finish our assignments for the week,” said Ruby, “We’re already behind because of those missions.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ve already made arrangements to pay other students to complete those assignments for you.  Rest assured they will be handed in on time and will receive top marks.”

 

“Isn’t that cheating?” Ruby smiled nervously.

 

“Only if you get caught,” Winter said deviously, “Oh and don’t worry my little eavesdroppers your assignments will be done too, provided you keep your mouth shut.”

Winter opened the door and let JNPR spill into the room.  The four tumbled over each other with Nora eventually landing softly on top of the mass of bodies.  They smiled meekly and made an awkward greeting.  Winter chuckled at them and closed the door.

 

“And who might you lot be?”

 

“Oh!  Oh!  I can answer that,” said Nora, “That’s Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha.  And I’m Nora!  We’re team JNPR and Ruby’s neighbors across the hall.”

 

“You’re a chipper one aren’t you?  I like you.  You wanna go do something?” offered Winter.

 

“Ahem,” coughed Weiss, “Sis, I think you should be more concerned with what they heard.  Jaune, how long were you listening?”

 

“Well not much just the part about –“

 

“We heard everything,” said Pyrrha, “And it seems like a bad idea, Weiss. I might not know much about Atlas law, but I’m certain this is illegal.”

 

“Your advice is duly noted but she’s made her decision,” said Winter, “Now will you keep your mouth shut or will I have to undertake measures that we’ll all regret?”

 

Weiss pulled Pyrrha back, “It’s fine, Pyrrha.  I know the risks better than anyone.”

 

“Then we’re coming too,” said Jaune.

 

“You’re staying here,” said Weiss, “This is a family… and team matter.  Don’t worry yourself.”

 

“But –“

 

Ren grabbed Jaune shoulder, “She’s made her decision.  Just Pyrrha and I won’t let you interfere with our problems in Mistral, we should interfere with Weiss issues.”

 

“I’m with Jaune on this one,” said Pyrrha, “We have to –“

 

“No!” Weiss put her foot down, “You are staying here and that’s final.  This matter doesn’t involve you any further.  If you try to get involved I will everything in my power to make sure you fail.  Even if that means hurting myself.  Do you understand?”

 

Winter grinned, “I wish father saw that.  Now with that settled all you four have to do is carry on with your day.  And don’t breath, write, or even think about what happened in this room otherwise we’ll have words.  Very, very, painful words.  Now, ladies, let us depart.  To the airport!  Again.”

 

Another car, another long flight, another drive through the city streets.  The unbearable amount of travel was made much more acceptable by the private vehicles and luxuries provided by the privileged Schnee family.  High class food and drink was always available and the latest in entertainment technology was by their side.  Winter spared no expense in playing the gracious host as they made their way through the city.

 

Their driver dropped them off at a terminal building.  Decrepit and dishevelled workers clutched tickets as they boarded trains and buses.  Tubes of elevators continually ascended and descended delivering people to the many levels of atlas.  Security personnel kept discriminating eyes fixed on the lower class patrons.  Winter walked to the map and traced a route with her finger.  The roads and streets lit up.

 

“This is his route,” said Winter, “Assuming all goes well he should reach his destination in roughly one hour from point of departure.  Right, let’s go down then.”

 

“Wait, that’s it?” said Ruby, “No plan at all?”

 

“Plan?  We’re just meeting a friend,” smiled Winter, “Come now, it’s a long walk to the meeting place.”

 

“Weiss,” whispered Ruby, “Are we really going in without a plan.”

 

“Just give her a few minutes.  She’ll tell you what you need to know when you need to know.”

 

Winter and her comrades descended to the deepest levels of the city.  Sewage flowed in open rivers to the treatment plants.  RWBY pinched their noses.  The putrid smell was inescapable and with the humidity it would infect their clothing and skin for days to come.  A masked peddler saw their pained expressions and offered them four masks for a ‘reasonable’ price.  Just as Ruby reached for her card Winter shoved the peddler away and forced him away.

 

“Poor quality,” she said bluntly, “Don’t worry.  You’ll get used to the smell.”

 

They continued on foot trough the filthy streets.  Everything was permanently covered in a thick coating of grim and grease.  Rust crept along every exposed inch of metal.  Mold and moss grew on anything they could grip.  The people huddled into corners beneath sheet metal roofs.  Fire burned in abandoned oil drums to keep them warm.  A few had kerosene lanterns to keep the darkness away.  The very lucky owned a small minimalist room in the dilapidated tenements.  Beggars wandered toward them but Winter kept them at a safe distance.  The team climbed up an old ladder to the roof of a building overlooking a narrow road.

 

“This is the last point where we’ll encounter the group,” said Winter, “And also the narrowest point.  A good spot to set up an ambush.  But if they get across that sewage river its over.”

 

“Then shouldn’t we take them further up their route?” asked Yang.

 

“You should definitely.  I’ll be waiting here.”

 

“You’re not coming with us, sis?”

 

“No.  I’m trusting you to take care of it.  But if you fail, I’ll be here and nothing gets by me,” Winter pulled a pen from her pocket and sketched in the grime, “There will be three cars each with four people.  They’re just run of the mill security from one of the medium sized companies.  I’m sure you can handle it.  Take them anywhere you like, I trust you to make the best of it.  Alright?  Good luck, sis.”

 

“Winter, you forgot to tell us who we’re grabbing.”

 

“Don’t worry you’ll know when you see him.”

 

Ruby raised her hand, “About those security guys…”

 

“Oh don’t mind them.  Alive, dead, maimed, doesn’t really matter.  Daddy isn’t quite particular and any damage you make we can cover up,” Winter looked at her watch, “Ahead of schedule.  The convoy leaves ten minutes.  Best of luck of to you.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Torchwick sat alone in his cell counting the tiles on the ceiling as he had done so many times before.  There were one hundred sixty seven tiles, but each time he recounted there was a shred of hope the number would change by some miraculous means.  But alas his hopes were dashed.  One hundred sixty seven tiles with a crack on the fifty fifth and a stain on the ninety ninth.  The guard outside the cell was hardly in the mood for conversation.  The top half of his face was hidden behind an iron mask while the bottom half refused to smile.  Nevertheless it amused Torchwick to try and get some sort of response from the statue.  He had yet to succeed.

 

“Hey guard-y,” he said tauntingly, “How’s your day going?  Well that’s nice.  I’ve stuck here myself.  Did you know there are one hundred sixty seven tiles on this ceiling?  O’ course you did ‘cause I tell you every day.  Must get real annoying eh?  Listening to me to me ramble about the same old things again and again and again.  You know if you started the conversation it might be more fun.  No?  Well then I’m not sure where to go from here.”

 

The guard refused to acknowledge his presence.  The finger fixed itself on the trigger but would move no further.

 

“I have an idea,” Torchwick snapped his fingers, “Let’s play twenty questions!”

 

No response.

 

“Great.  Let’s start,” Torchwick walked to the edge of the cell, “You’re in a desert, walking along in the sand, when all of a sudden you look down and see a tortoise.  It’s crawling toward you.  You reach down and flip the tortoise over on its back.  The tortoise lays on its back, its belly baking in the hot sun, beating is legs trying to turn itself over, but it can’t.  Not without your help.  But you’re not helping.  And I mean, you’re not helping.  Why is that?”

 

The guard turned his head and fixed on Torchwick.

 

Torchwick smirked, “Now that’s new.  No answer?  That’s fine, we’ll go on to the next one.  Describe in single words only the good things that come into mind about… your mother.”

 

The guard snapped the rifle to his should and wrapped his finder around the trigger.  He marched toward the cell, the laser sight painting a red dot on his heart.  Torchwick stepped back and raised his hands.  The bars opened and the guard stepped in pushing Torchwick against the back wall.

 

“Hey now, hey now, I didn’t mean anything by it.  Just trying to start a conversation.”

 

The guard froze in the centre of the cell finger on the trigger.  Around the corner a group of four armed men walked into the room.  They were dressed in blue-grey camouflage, heavy boots, and giggle hats.  Balaclavas concealed their identity.  The men were armed with sub machineguns and pistols on the hip.

 

“You’re coming with us,” said one of the men as he grabbed Torchwick by the collar, “Move it out!”

 

“What’s going on here?  I have my rights, you know!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Guard, guard!” called Torchwick, “You’re just going to let them do this?  After all we’ve been through?”

 

The guard lowered his weapons and returned to his post deaf to Torchwick’s pleas.  The men slapped him in irons and dragged Torchwick through abandoned halls and dark stairwells out to the street.  Two black armoured cars led and followed a more heavily armoured truck.  The windows were tinted black and any distinguishing marks were surgically removed.  Even the license plates were missing.  They shoved him into the back of the truck like a piece of meat and slammed the door shut.  Within the minute the convoy spurred down the street. 

 

Torchwick took a seat along the side wall.  A burly man with a shotgun sat beside him.  The front cab was separated by a thick steel wall.  Across from him was a peculiar person, not someone you usually expect escorting a dangerous criminal.

 

She was a petite girl and, by her appearance, could be no older than sixteen.  Her neon green eyes stood out against her pale white skin and bright orange bob hair.  Rosy dimples acted like natural blush.  She wore an old fashioned beige-grey shirt with ruffles and a black turtle neck.  A pair of suspenders held up her long dark grey skirt.  A pair black stockings ran from her black shoes and up to her thigh.  Every article of her clothing had neon green stripes highlighting her figure.

 

His jaw dropped and his eyes couldn’t budge from her face.  It was a ghost was sitting before him.  Not a harmful or malicious ghost, but something like a spectre from his past that had returned.  His eyes met hers.  Hers were innocent but empty and his were filled with awe and nostalgia.

 

Torchwick barely uttered, “Penelope?”

 

“Get in!” shoved the guard.

 

Torchwick took he seat across the girl. 

 

“Aren’t you a little small to be a soldier?” asked Torchwick, snapping out of his trance, “So, what’s your name, little girl?”

 

She didn’t respond.  The girl looked at her feet and fidgeted in her seat.

 

Torchwick turned to the man beside him, “How about you?  What’s your name, chum?”

 

No response.

 

“Ugh… it’s like being stuck in my cell again except this time I have two people that don’t want to talk to me.”

 

“We’re… we’re… we were told not to talk to you,” said the girl.

 

Torchwick raised an eyebrow and smiled, “But you’re talking to me right now aren’t you?”

 

She shrank.

 

“My name is Torchwick.  And as you can see, I’m not really a threat to anyone right now,” he said jangling his cuffs, “Now, what’s your name?  No harm in me knowing since I’ll be dead when this ride is over.”

 

“Penny,” she said.

 

“Penny, short for Penelope?  And his name?”

 

“I don’t know.  We never met before,” Penny looked up, “Why are you going to die after this?”

 

“I’m a criminal, the worst kind.  And the worst kind are put to death for their crimes.  So, I can only assume that is where you’re taking me.”

 

Penny furled her eyebrows, “No, we’re just taking you far away.  Where no one can find you.”

 

“Interesting,” muttered Torchwick, “And why would the general want that?”

 

“I don’t know.  General Ironwood doesn’t like to talk much.  But he said to keep safe until we get there.”

 

Torchwick laughed, “He might not say much but you do.  You’re a member of his academy I take it.  This must be an important mission if he sends a hunter in training to watch over it.”

 

“I think we should stop talking now,” said Penny. 

 

“Oh but I love talking,” smirked Torchwick, “I know, let’s play twenty questions.  I’ll start.  You’re in a desert…”

 

Weiss leaped over the final alley and landed on top of an apartment building.  She led RWBY to another narrow point in the path.  The convoy was scheduled to turn the north corner into an abandoned alley.  There were no lights, the road was cluttered with dirt and debris, and the impoverished kept a safe distance from this area.  There was a back alley bar and a few unsavoury folk strolled in and out.  Muggers, robbers, delinquents nothing to truly be concerned about.

 

“We’ll take out the first and last car to box them in,” said Weiss, “Ruby, you knock out the rear car, I’ll take the first.  Blake, Yang, I need you to take care of the guards in the centre car.  I’ll put up some mist to cover you.  I’d prefer if you just knock them out, but I’ll leave it up to you.  If we don’t get him here, force them down the route and knock them out at the next intersection.  From here it’s five blocks to Winter.”

 

“Weiss,” said Ruby, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“She has a point,” said Blake, “If your sister is going to finish up if we happen to let them slip, why not just let her handle it.”

 

“That’s not the point!” Weiss burst, “I have to do this.  I just have to!”

 

“Weiss…”

 

“If you’re having second thoughts you can go.  I can handle this myself,” Weiss’ voice softened, “I’m sure that’s how father would have wanted it.”

 

Ruby put a hand on Weiss, “We’re not leaving you, but we want to make sure you’ve just… thought of all the options.”

 

“I don’t have options,” said Weiss, “I do this or I don’t.  Ruby, set up there.  Blake, Yang, get on ground level and get ready to jump.  It’ll be here any moment.”

 

Three cars rolled down the road at the legal speed limit to avoid drawing unwanted attention.  The convoy turned into the first alley.  Weiss drew her sword and traced a symbol in the air.  On the ground below ice crept across the asphalt.  Ruby peered down and trained her sights on the rear car.  Yang and Blake were in position waiting for the shot.

 

“So, Penny,” said Torchwick, “Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

 

“Yes,” smiled Penny, “Much bigger.”

 

“Is it mechanical?”

 

Penny shook her head, “No.”

 

“Do you think this game is bothering this guy?” asked Torchwick pointing to the guard next to him.

  
“Probably.”

 

“Do you think he wants to join in?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.  And that was your twentieth question.”

 

“Drat.  So what was it?”

 

“The Vytal Festival.”

 

Torchwick reviewed each of his questions and the answers he received.  He nodded his head and agreed that the questions he chose had nothing to do with the topic, which is why he lost.

 

“Okay, your turn,” said Penny.

 

“Describe in single words only the good things that come into mind about… your mother.”

 

“I don’t have a mother,” said Penny, “Just a father.”

 

“Just a father?  You never met your mother?”

 

“No, I just don’t have a mother,” Penny’s eyes dropped, “But… I sometimes… think I did.  Like a dream.”

 

Torchwick’s interest peaked, “And what did she look like?”

 

Penny closed her eyes, “She had orange hair like mine… and yours, I guess.  She was taller than you but I didn’t get those genes.  Slender but an hourglass figure, fair skinned, and blue eyes.  It’s hard to describe the fine details, but I can see her very clearly.”

 

“More like a memory than a dream, isn’t it?” Torchwick lost his playful demeanor, “And your father is Ironwood.”

 

Penny shook her head, “He’s not my father or I don’t feel like his is.  I think of him just as my caretaker.  Do you have any family?”

 

“I did.  Once.  Wife, daughter.  They’re gone now,” Torchwick looked at his feet, “Then who’s your father?”

 

“I don’t have any memory or dreams of him.  I mean Ironwood is my father, or he says he is, but there’s something… wrong with him.  Like I just know it’s not him,” Penny met Torchwick’s eyes again, “Why are you familiar to me?”

 

“WHOA!”

 

The van lurched to the side throwing Torchwick into the wall.  Penny braced herself and pulled a soaring Torchwick into her.  The van smashed into a building.  It heavy armour undented and the people inside were no worse for wear other than a few bruises.  The guard pounded on the cab.

 

“What the hell is going on up there?!”

 

“Wow, so you can speak,” said Torchwick.

 

“Shut up!  Hey!  What the hell happened?”

 

The cab replied, “Front car hit black ice and swerved into the wall.”

 

BANG! BANG!

 

“Shit.  Everybody get out.  Now!”

 

Ruby pulled the trigger.  High calibre rounds smashed into the engine block.  The pistons shattered.  Smoke smoldered out of the hood as fuel and fluids made a puddle beneath.  Men jumped out of the vehicles and scrambled to cover.  Weiss conjured her glyphs and created a thick cold mist to blanket the alley.  Small arms fire sprayed in every direction.  Bullets sparked and ricocheted off the stone walls.  The men barked orders as they tried to make some semblance of order in their defense.

 

The distinctive sound of Yang’s bracelet blasts and Blake’s pistols joined the cacophony.  Only the bright orange flashes of Yang’s punches let Ruby and Weiss keep track of the fight. 

 

“Ruby!” called Weiss.

 

“R-right!”

 

The girls jumped down into the alley.  Skirts fluttering in the wind.  Ruby raised her scythe and slashed in a wide sweeping arc as she landed.  The edge sliced through the fabric of a panicked guard.  He pulled the trigger and sprayed chaotically.  Ruby sped across the alley and quickly turned.  She slid across the ground and tripped the guard.  As the rose she swung the butt of her scythe into the man’s head.  The heavy metal crashed into his jaw and drove his head into the ground.  Orange flashes caught her eye and she ran toward the source.

 

Yang was throwing random punches against two opponents.  The one she faces expertly weaved around the punches like a boxer.  He jabbed with his barrel and swung with his stock.  A smattering of fire from the rear forced Yang to face her new opponent.  She narrowly dodged bullets by frightening the guards with the threat of friendly fire.  She swept the legs of one of the men and raised her fist.

 

POP! POP!

 

The first bullet whizzed by her head.  The second sparked against her bracelet forcing her hand of course and into the hard cement.  The asphalt cracked along with her knuckles.  The man beneath her didn’t hesitate and gave Yang a hard right hook.  The second man raised his rifle, sights fixed square at her back.

 

PING!

 

A clean cut sliced the barrel in half.  Ruby spun around and put the back of her heel into his belly.  She followed up with an elbow to the back of the neck.

 

“Thanks for the assist,” said Yang as she faced off with her target.

 

“Where’s the target?” asked Ruby, knocking out her foe.

 

“Couldn’t see him in the mist.  Maybe, Blake?  Where’s Weiss?”

 

“Lost her when we jumped in.”

 

Yang threw a right cross, “Weiss!  We can’t see jack!  Push the mist off!”

 

“Alright!  Alright!” hollered Weiss from the shroud.

 

Weiss’ runes shone in the white cloak.  The air cooled rapidly.  Brown-black grimy frost crept in cracks along every inch of the alley.  The thick mist turned into ice crystals then snow drifting to the ground and clearing the air. The cord of Blake’s connected pistols wrapped around two necks.  The men went limp and collapsed.  Blake unwrapped the cord and turned her guns into swords.

 

“They’re fine,” she said, “Where’s our man?”

 

Torchwick was thrown to the side of the alleyway with Penny covering him with her body.  The security forces ran into positions and were quickly ambushed by two assailants in the mist.  Torchwick ducked and covered as bullets and blades flew overhead.  The perimeter slowly collapsed as the men were being pushed back toward the walls.

 

“My, oh my,” said Torchwick, “I sure am popular today.”

 

“Probably just a gang,” said one of the guards, “A damn well organized one.”

 

“Oh yes, a gang that can conjure mist those are very common here,” Torchwick tapped Penny, “Aren’t you going to join the fight?”

 

“Emergency only.”

 

“Isn’t this an emergency?”

 

“The men are still up.”

 

“Oof!”

 

A guard flew in front of them.  He smacked his head against the truck.  The rifle fired a final sad shot into the leg of his comrade.  The truck rocked from a heavy impact.  A long blade cut through the side like it was butter.

 

“How about now?”

 

Penny grabbed Torchwick and pulled him down the alley.  A small neon sigh shimmered in the fog.  The mist was disappearing, turning into snow.  Torchwick glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a red hood.

 

Penny kicked down a door, “In here!”

 

“Pull back boys!  Ahh!”

 

“There!  Running to the bar!” hollered a girl’s voice.

 

Penny and Torchwick ran through the bar darting around tables and broken glasses.  The patrons were unbothered continuing to drink putrid liquid from black glasses.  The four remaining guards stormed into the bar and overturned the tables.  Two took positions behind the bar fixing sights on the only entry.

 

“Backdoor, backdoor, backdoor, backdoor,” hummed Penny, “We’re going out the back door.”

 

Torchwick laughed, “You’re rather chipper aren’t you?”

 

“And you’re rather calm about this.”

 

“All in a day’s work.”

 

The pair and their remaining escort pushed through the back door just as their front opened fire.  High pitched shotgun blasts rang out beside the clang of blades.  A high calibre round shot through the walls.  Penny forced Torchwick down to avoid the bullet.  Smoke filled the area and rolled out of the bar, to the minor annoyance of the customers.  The last two men suffered light cuts and wounds as they stumbled out of the bar.  Their guns were utterly destroyed leaving them with pistols and grenades.  They hurled a pair of bombs into the restaurant.  A thundering bang followed a blinding flash. 

 

“Who the hell are these people?”

 

“It’s four girls.  Their well trained and heavily armed.  They don’t have any insignia.  Go on ahead, boss, we’ll hold them off as long as we can,” said one of the wounded.

 

“Penny, how fast can you run while carrying a man?”

 

“Very fast.  I can make it to the point in a flash.”

 

“Right, take the target and run.  The four of us will hold them off.  Move, move, move!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Penny swept up Torchwick and bolted down the alley way.  She deftly dodged debris without losing speed.  Torchwick bounded in Penny’s arms.  The chains of his cuffs jingled with each rapid step.  The rear guard made its last valiant stand.  The last grenades burst with the final futile bullet barrage.  The guards barely lasted a minute before they fell.  Penny put everything into her legs.  A sudden burst of speed snapped Torchwick’s neck back.

 

“You know if you take these cuffs off me we could probably go faster,” said Torchwick.

 

“How would that work?  I’m carrying you.”

 

“I could run beside you.”

 

“But you won’t be as fast as me.  And I think you’d try to escape.”

 

“Oh no.  I know those people chasing us and they don’t like me.  In fact I’m pretty sure they want me dead.  And in all honesty between them and Ironwood, I choose Ironwood every time.”

 

“That’s a shame to hear,” said a voice from above, “I thought you and Ironwood were on the worst of terms.”

 

Penny skid to a stop and put Torchwick down.  A young woman with porcelain skin and long twin tail hair stood in their way.  Her dark suit was shimmered with intricate designs.  She tilted her head and tapped her cheek.  She inquisitively examined every inch of Penny, from her green eyes to her dull, black round shoes.  Not a single detail was ignored.  She grinned and had a small chuckle to herself.

 

“I will give it to Ironwood.  He may be terrible at covert, but he does do overkill very well.  Tell me, which academy did you graduate from?  Hmm, no weapons.  Feeling confident are you?”

 

“I’m still a student.  In a sense.  And don’t worry, I’m combat ready!”

“Really?  A novice hunter.  Well you must be very strong to be on your own.  Much like myself,” she turned profile, “Now, I’m going to assume you’re not just going to hand him to me.  So, before we fight would you be kind enough to give me your name?”

 

“Penny.  Why do you want this bad man?”

 

“A pleasure to meet you.  My name’s Winter.  And bad man?  Such a simple way to put it.  Well, let’s just say he’s a friend of my friend.”

 

“A friend of your friend?”

 

“Yes, and that friend is a very friendly friend.”

 

“But he’s not a good person, so your friend can’t be a good person either.  Which means you’re not a good person.  And you want to help him escape.”

 

“Such a simple way to put it.  I’m almost offended, but by proxy you might be right.  However we don’t actually want him to escape.  Just to do a little work for us.”

 

“You can’t have him.”

 

“I understand your position.  You’re just doing your job just like me.  So, let’s begin?”

 

Penny shoved Torchwick aside and widened her stance.  Several swords floated out of her back connected to her by faint wires.  Each blade was double edged with devilish curved sides making the weapons resemble serpents more than swords.  Emerald gems were embedded into the hilt, shimmering with Penny’s eyes.  The blades circled around her like the petals of a deadly flower.

 

Winter was taken aback slightly by Penny’s deadly bloom.  When she regained her composure she released her wings.  The designs on her suit turned bright white.  Snowflakes and ice crystals fluttered around her.  Snow and ice quickly combined together and formed five large diamonds, shifting and reforming into large unique snowflakes.  The edges were sharp as any sword.  Her weapons spun and whirred throwing a small blizzard up around Winter.  She stepped around the alley elegantly waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

 

Penny took the initiative and hurled a pair of swords.  Winter commanded a single disc to sweep them away.  A second disc flew across the alley.  Penny raised her swords to block.  The disc flew around the sword and bounced off the back wall.  Penny flipped a pair of swords to her back.  The disc went vertical and slipped between the swords.  The blade cut into her back and sparked.  Penny flew forward.  Winter didn’t waste a second.  Two discs fell down on her.  Penny’s swords darted away and drove into the walls.  She retracted the wires and soared away from the discs.  She clung to the wall like a spider with her many blades circling.

 

“You’re a quick one,” said Winter moving five discs directly in front of her, “Well if you just stay there we’ll have no problems.  And as for you, why don’t why don’t you just some out and play nice.  I don’t bite.”

 

Torchwick stepped out, “You might not, but your boss does.”

 

“Well he is kind of a prick I’ll give you that.  But we don’t mean you any harm.”

 

“Get down Mr. Torchwick!” cried Penny.

 

SHINK!

 

Winter side stepped and a pair of swords stabbed into the ground to her left.  She snapped her fingers and the discs fired a barrage.  Penny dropped from the wall and ran toward Winter.  She swung her several swords in a wide sweeping arc.  Winter summoned her disks.  Two swords spun around drove for them.  The blades went clean through the disks slicing them in half.  The swords turned once more and darted toward Winter.  Winter snapped her fingers the half discs shot past the blades and made a scaled wall in front of Winter.  Her suit shone and released more crystals and snow.  The wall hardened and turned clear as water.  The swords smashed into the ice and glanced off without so much as a scratch.

 

Winter released the wall and unleashed a torrent of ice and snow.  Penny’s swords tumbled in the storm and fell on the ground encased in ice.  Penny braced against the howling blizzard.  The cold bit and snapped at her skin.  Frost coated her extremities.  She closed her eyes and failed to notice the glyphs forming at her feet.  In an instant her legs, up to her knees, were imprisoned in a block of ice.

 

“It very rude to interrupt a conversation between adults,” said Weiss as if scolding a child, “Now, stay there and think about what you’ve done.  And Torchwick, I trust you won’t be resisting.”

 

Winter accentuated her point by surrounding him with her cold pets.

 

“You can’t take him!” shouted Penny, “I won’t let you!”

 

“Penny, I understand you’re just doing your job but please understand that I have to do mine as well,” said Winter, “If it’s any consolation I don’t take pleasure in this, but please, please, just let it go.”

 

“No!”

 

An encased sword hobbled into the air.  Winter quickly shot it down and sighed.

 

“Very well, we’ll do it the hard way.  I hope you’ll forgive me.  I really don’t want to do this.”

 

Half of Winter’s discs turned to spinning blades, the other half charged a final volley.  Penny struggled against the blocks of ice.  She tried to lift her swords to no avail.  She threw her fists in desperation.

 

“I’m truly sorry.”

 

“Penny!  And Torchwick?!”

 

Ruby and the others ran down the alley.  Gun powder and scorch marks and tears ruined their clothing but they had no physical wounds.  Sweat from their brow mixed with the filthy humid air.  At the sight of Torchwick everyone raised their weapons for a heavy fight. 

 

Winter paused from her attack, “You know her?”

 

“Yeah,” said Ruby, “She helped against Torchwick last year.  Penny, what’s going on?”

 

“General Ironwood told me to protect him until we reached the prison,” said Penny, “Why are you here?”

 

“They’re with me,” said Winter, “We are here to collect him, “Weiss, you know how I like to work.  Umm… if you can solve this amicably, that would be marvelous.”

 

“I’ll try,” said Weiss, “Sis, can you take the ice off her?”

 

“I can, but if she does anything funny its back to being an ice cube.”

 

Winter waved away the ice blocks.  Winter kept her pets around her while Weiss and her friends had a conversation.  The idea to slip away crossed Torchwick’s mind but Blake Belladonna would have none of it.

 

“Weiss, why are you trying to free this bad person?” asked Penny.

 

“We’re not actually trying to free him,” said Weiss, “It’s more like we want him to work for us.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Penny, you know about the grimm that are sinking ships, right?”  said Ruby, “Our boss told us he could make something to stop them.”

 

“Make something?”

 

“I am an engineer,” said Torchwick, “Hard to believe, I know, but it’s true.”

 

“But he’s a terrible person.  General Ironwood said so.  And I can’t betray General Ironwood, it’s not right to do so.”

 

“But Penny if we don’t more people will die at sea and we won’t be able to sail anymore.”

 

Penny shook her head, “Orders are orders.  You can’t have him.”

 

“And I’d rather not go with them,” said Torchwick.

 

Blake pointed her sword, “You stay out of this.”

 

Penny shook her head again, “Sorry, I can’t let you take him.  I’ll fight you if I have too.  Even if I don’t want to.”

 

Winter turned around and squared off against Penny.  Her whirling flakes made a cage around her.  They sang and shone as the keen edges spun.

 

“Well, sis, you tried,” Winter sighed, “Sorry about this.  Don’t really mean it.  Sis, go ahead and grab Torchwick for me.”

 

“Sis?” asked Penny bewildered, “She’s your sister, Weiss?”

 

Winter calmed her weapons, “Yes, I’m her older sister, Winter.  And you’re her friend right? So I guess that makes us friends too!”

 

“We’re friends?” asked Penny, “You’ll be my friend?”

 

“Why not?  If you can have friends of friends, why can’t a sister of a friend be a friend,” Winter smiled, “And friends shouldn’t fight should they?”

 

“No they shouldn’t.  But I thought he was your friends’ friend?”

 

“Oh he is, but since I’m closer to my sister wouldn’t you say that since my sister is a good person that would make me more of a good person than a bad person?”

 

Yang’s expression became pure confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I know, how about a compromise?” Winter clapped her hands together, “We take Torchwick until he’s done his work and then you can take to where he belongs after.  If you’d like you can accompany him the entire time to make sure we aren’t doing anything too drastic with him.  Yes.  Sounds good right?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Penny relaxing a bit.

 

“The alternative would be that you fight us.  All of us.  Your friends.  And usually after fights like this people don’t stay friends.”

 

“Penny, that’s not –“

 

“Tut, tut, Ruby,” warned Winter, “Let her think it over.  So, what do you say? Can we borrow him or do you want to lose your friends?”

 

Penny shuffled on the spot.  Her eyes darted back and forth between Ruby and Torchwick.  Winter patiently waited but took every measure to make a decisive strike.  Her glyphs grew on every surface.  The snowflakes charged and shifted around Penny.  RWBY reluctantly gripped their weapons.  During all the posturing Torchwick had resigned himself to his fate, whatever it may be.

 

“Okay, that can work,” said Penny.

 

“Marvelous!” declared Winter recalling her snowflakes, “RWBY be so kind and round up our guest over there.  Blake seems to have it under control but, you know.  Now, I’ll just make a phone call.  How about you all get reacquainted.”

 

“Well, this is awkward,” said Ruby, “So… how you been, Penny?”

 

“White Lady, here,” Winter said into her phone, “I need a few of Santa’s little helpers at my location to help with clean up.  Oh, don’t worry about that.  I’m sure the cretins have already stripped them clean.  That’s right organic waste.  Sorry, Ruby dear, how many men were there?”

 

“Twelve?”

 

“About twelve,” said Winter into her phone, “Come armed.  I’m assuming that a few may still be capable and that their boss will come by investigating.  Remember, nothing left behind.  Excellent.  Oh, and tell Old Man Winter that Snow Fairy did very well.  White Lady out.”

 

Winter clapped her hands and grinned her signature grin.  Penny returned the smile giggled as she glanced at her friends.  While RWBY was bemused by the odd turn of events none were more so then Torchwick.  The man gave Winter a sneer and a sarcastic half chuckle. 

 

Within moments an umakred vehicle arrived and, with Winter’s instructions, took them deep beneath the city.  In a dark maze of tunnels it impossible to tell exactly where they were headed until they finally emerged in a vast parking lot filled with Schnee men.  The soldiers escorted Mr. Torchwick and Penny into the facilities leaving RWBY with Weiss’ sister.

 

“Very good work everyone.  The was a success and everything returns to normal,” said Winter, “Now, would you prefer to return to Beacon immediately or would you rather spend some time here?  Anything can be arranged for you.  Within reason of course.”

 

“Within reason she says,” said Ruby softly, “Hey, think we can get the company to do all our course work for the year?”

 

Winter wagged her finger, “Now, now, now.  A true does not shy away from a challenge no matter how small.  Speaking of being a true hunter, how did feel about your first real foray into our daily lives?”

 

“Daily lives?” asked Ruby perplexed, “That can’t be.  We’re hunters we’re supposed to kill grimm and keep people safe.”

 

Winter nodded, “Yes that is true but keeping people safe doesn’t just mean from the monsters.  We do what ordinary people, and sometimes extraordinary people, cannot.  If that means mucking about in an alley to kidnap our compatriot, knocking out a few officials, inspiring a rebellion, or quelling a terrorist group, then so be it.  We are watchers on the wall, the last line of defense against chaos.  What are they teaching you at Beacon?”

 

“Winter, I don’t think much has changed since you attended here in Atlas and at Beacon,” said Weiss.

 

“Clearly much has, but I suppose if they think dropping you in the deep end as soon as you graduate is the best way then who am I to fault them,” Winter looked at her watch, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must speak with father.  Don’t worry, sis, I’ll say only good things about you.  Ta, ta!”

 

Blakes phone began to ring.  Hundreds of texts had flooded her inbox, all from the same person.  Each message became more frantic and panicked as the last.  Neptune’s name scrolled across the screen.  She put the phone on speaker.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Blake?  Blake!” said Neptune relived and worried at the same time, “Where the hell have you been?!”

 

“In deep trouble,” said Blake, “Neptune, what’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong?  What do you mean what’s wrong?” Neptune’s voice rose, “Sun hasn’t called in.  He’s missing!”

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

“Good evening, Winter,” said Mr. Schnee, “Well done on the last assignment.  Torchwick is more cooperative than I had thought so it seems we will be ahead of schedule.”

 

“Thank you, daddy,” said Winter, “Did you get the memo?”

 

“Yes,” Mr. Schnee pulled out a small piece of paper, “Ahem… tell Old Man Winter that Snow Fairy did very well.  Your words dear not mine.  And I’m reluctant to agree.”

 

Winter curled her lips, “You read the report too, right?”

 

“I did,” Mr. Schnee, “And according to your report she only disabled the convoy, knocked out the guards, which we had silence to silence later I might add, and was able to talk down this Penny fellow.  Not a grand contribution considering you would have been able to do that yourself.”

 

“Daddy, are you doubting what I put on the paper?  Have I ever lied to you?”

 

“No, but you do exaggerate,” Mr. Schnee leaned back in his chair, “You and I both know your sister tried too hard and achieves too little.”

 

“Who is exaggerating now?”

 

Mr. Schnee sighed, “If I leave the company in her hands I doubt it will last the next five years.  In your hands…  Is there nothing I can do to convince you to become my heir again?”

 

Winter shook her head happily, “Absolutely nothing at all, daddy.  I enjoy being an executive and occasionally an operative but being a CEO and leading the company, the joint board of directors, etcetera, it’s just not me.  Besides if the shareholders don’t want Weiss they’ll just vote in someone else.”

 

“Don’t joke, Winter.  You know I control fifty-five percent of all shares.  Fifteen percent are controlled by yourself.  Weiss is the legal owner of five percent, but these shares are held by me in trust.  Which means I, and I alone, control who succeeds me.  And I will not let this company leave the family.”

 

“Yes, of course daddy,” Winter sighed, “Will this be all?”

 

“Not quite.  Since you like being an operative I am sending you to Mistral.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The White Fang have amassed assets and knowledge beyond their capabilities which means they must have a benefactor.  It’s not in Atlas as I control the corporations, the unions are in disarray after a scandal with the White Fang, and General Ironwood is far, far from capable of such covert actions.  Ozpin, for all his reluctance to commit, has kept Vale fairly stable not mention our mutual friend with the funny name and flask.  And Vacuo…”

 

“No need to mention Vacuo.  We know what they do.  Leaving Mistral the only choice left.”

 

“Precisely.  Depart at your leisure, but sooner is better as I may call you back.”

 

“Two assignments?  Really?”

 

“You’ve handled more.  And this second assignment cannot move until Torchwick completes his task anyway so I suspect you have time to get several leads.”

 

“And will Weiss –“

 

“Of course she will.  Not that I like it but I doubt Ozpin and the Regency Council will allow me more assets.”

 

“Then I’ll be off.  Bye, bye daddy.”

 

“Good night, Winter.”

 

“What do you mean he’s missing?” demanded Blake.

 

“Duh, exactly what is sounds like,” said Neptune, “So where is he?”

 

RWBY gathered around a phone in an empty underground parking lot at Schnee Dust Corporation.  Neptune was on the line and he was not pleased.  According to his rapid statements Sun Wu Kong had gone missing while infiltrating the White Fang.

 

“And why would I know where he is?” asked Blake slightly offended at the accusatory tone.

 

“You were close to him.  Maybe he told you something,” said Neptune.

 

“Blake, you said you saw him back on the White Fang sub and he helped you escape right?” said Yang, “Does that help Neptune?”

 

“A submarine?  What the hell was he doing on a submarine?”

 

“I have no idea,” admitted Blake, “But there was something down there that controlled the grimm in the sea.”

 

“And you didn’t bother to drag him back up with you?”

 

“I tried but he said he still had work to do and refused. Neptune, I was in bad shape.  Really bad shape.  I’m not sure what more I could have done.”

 

Neptune sighed, “Okay did you have any idea where that sub was headed?”

 

“No, but I’d guess to harass more convoys.”

 

“But there’s no telling which one.”

 

“There is one way to find him,” said Weiss, “And it’s sitting in a lab right here.”

 

“What is she talking about?”

 

“Torchwick,” said Blake, “We captured Torchwick and he’s supposed to build a weapon to stop these monsters.”

 

“So we just have to get on the mission when he’s done right?” said Ruby, “Easy squeezy lemon peasy.  We’ll just have Weiss… or Winter talk to their dad.”

 

“And when will this mission be?”

 

“No idea.  Sun will just have to hold out.”

 

“He might not have that long,” said Neptune, “Do we really have no other option?”

 

“Not really,” they all said.

 

Torchwick once again found himself in prison, a pretty prison filled with many electronic toys and gadgets but still a prison.  Holograms of the monsters hovered in the centre of the room viciously snapping and attacking nothing.  Monitors scrolled lines and lines of data as new designs and schematics were uploaded.  Torchwick was busy simulating numerous scenarios and reviewing every engagement and every loss.  Depth charges, missiles, cannons, a plethora of weapons each took their turn.  Each earned a disappointing sigh from Torchwick.

 

“Typical of Ironwood,” he said, “Pick the one with the biggest bang and hope it works.  It’s a wonder how he became a general.  Don’t you think?”

 

The many guards around the room didn’t even blink.  Penny simply shrugged and retuned to twiddling her thumbs or swinging her feet.  Sometimes both.

 

“So… this is it huh?  Just me, you, all of us trapped in a room under surveillance until I come up with something.  Well, since this is better than my cell, I think I’ll take my time.”

 

“Torchwick!” hollered RWBY.

 

“I’ve suddenly become motivated,” he said half sarcastically, “I’m very busy girls.  We can fight later.”

 

“We’re not here to fight,” said Blake.

 

“Well that’s a surprise,” muttered Torchwick.

 

“We’re here to help,” smiled Ruby.

 

Torchwick laughed, “Thank you, I needed something to cheer me up.”

 

“We’re serious,” said Weiss, “You are using Schnee resources and I intend to make sure they are being used properly.  Now, how long until you have something that works?”

 

Torchwick shrugged, “Who can say?  It could be tomorrow, next week, maybe next year.”

 

“Bullshit!” cursed Weiss, “Sylph was able to develop a depth charge within a month and it cracked its thick armour.”

 

“And did nothing else,” said Torchwick, “Take a look.”

 

The holograms drifted to the centre of the room.  The serpent stretched out and slithered.  Torchwick dropped one of the depth charges above the monster then beside then below.  As the depth charges exploded the armour cracked and buckled.  Large chunks flew off and sank.  The charge from below did the most damage while the one above inflicted the least.  The beast was stripped of armour leaving only its soft boneless body.  Torchwick released another volley of charges.  The body rippled with the explosion and compressed slightly.  When the barrage finished the beast was no worse for wear.  The shrapnel flechettes meant to skewer the beast either disintegrated or failed to penetrate deeply, despite its appearance of success.

 

“It does even less against the squid,” Torchwick grinned, “Got to love Atlas over engineering.”

 

“So what’s the brilliant plan from you then?” asked Yang.

 

“Let the great general take care of it,” Torchwick leaned back, “I’m sure enough of his desperate bombs will kill them eventually.  I can tell you can’t tell I’m kidding.  Here look at this.”

 

Torchwick brought both beasts above the surface and detonated conventional bombs around them.  Their bodies were torn apart like normal.  Limbs and blood and blood splattered everywhere, smacking the stone faced guards and covering them in holographic entrails.

 

“So you want to lift them out of the sea,” nodded Yang smugly.

 

Torchwick looked at the rest of the team with a condescendingly perplexed look.

 

“Has she always been this stupid?”

 

Ruby leaned in and whispered, “Would you believe me if I said no?”

 

“No, no I wouldn’t,” Torchwick shook his head, “These things aren’t as tough as they seem but where they are makes it very difficult.  And before we can deal with them we have to kill the command submarine.  But we can’t use a torpedo because the tentacle one will just grab it and throw it away.  So, I need to figure out how to sneak one by, sink the sub, kill the beasts, and come home alive.  Do you see how this is a complicated problem?”

 

“Yes,” said Yang.

 

“You don’t count.  So, since you’re here to help, any ‘brilliant ideas’?”

 

“We could just slice them up,” said Ruby, “Crescent Rose was able to get some nice cuts in.  Maybe a shredder torpedo!”

 

“Next?”

 

“What’s wrong with my idea?”

 

Torchwick pressed a button and conjured a torpedo with a buzz saw head.  It was much larger than conventional weapons and horribly slow.  The squid was easily able to avoid the sharp head and brought its tentacle down on the backside throwing it off course.  Torchwick ran the simulation again and let the torpedo slip past.  The submarine lurking behind was more than capable to dodging the slow lumbering weapon regardless of angle of attack.

 

“So next?”

 

“Elemental attacks seemed to work,” said Weiss, “A barrage of dust depth charges.  Perhaps a cluster variety would –“

 

Torchwick pressed another button.  Several depth charges surrounded the beasts glowing with various forms of dust.  They burst releasing several smaller bombs which exploded in brilliant displays of fire, ice, and lighting.  The area was small and the energy dissipated too quickly in the water.  Frozen water quickly melted while fire barely had a chance to light.  Lighting, though widespread and bright, was nothing more than an irrigation to the monsters.  The submarine dove as soon as it heard the charges and escaped suffering no more than a brief power outage.

 

Torchwick challenged them for another idea, then another, and another.  Each time he brought up a new simulation which yielded the same result.  He rolled his eyes and smiled at the amusing waste of time as the girls wracked their brains.  Every idea had already been conceived and tested and failed.

 

“Now, will you please leave?” he asked, “I have much work to do and I also want to get back to my wonderful conversation with my stone faced friends.”

 

The guards shot a stiff glance at Torchwick and quickly returned to their statue forms.

 

“Wow, that’s the most response I’ve got all day.  Penny, if you like you can join them. I’m sure the guards here will be more than adequate to stop me.  And if not, our white haired lady will definitely be able to.  Not you ice queen.”

 

“Stop calling me that,” whined Wiess.

 

“I can’t leave.  I have to watch you,” Penny hopped off her seat, “But we can talk here if you want girls.”

 

Torchwick pulled a pair of headphones over his ears and kept his attention on the screens.  He dismissively waved the back of his hand to show he wasn’t listening.  How true that was is anyone’s guess so RWBY took themselves to the far side of the room.  A guard tapped them on the shoulder and led to another place.  It was a simple grey room with a coffee machine, table, and six seats.  One sided glass looked into the laboratory where Torchwick worked.

 

“So…” began Penny, “How are all of you?”

 

“Good…” said Ruby, “How are you?”

 

“Good…”

 

“Coffee?” asked Yang.

 

“Cream and five sugars” said Ruby and Penny.

 

Penny’s eyes widened, “Wow, you like your coffee that way too?”

 

“Yeah, nice and sweet like me,” beamed Ruby, “Say, I’ve been wondering, why did General Ironwood send you to protect him?  Wouldn’t… well… real hunters have been better?”

 

“General Ironwood thought so too, but he said he didn’t want to draw too much attention,” said Penny without concern, “He also said I was more than enough to handle it.”

 

“Well you did keep Winter on the ropes.”

 

“Ha!” scoffed Weiss, “Sis, was holding back.  If went all out you wouldn’t have lasted a minute.  Uh… no offense.”

 

“It’s okay, I was holding back too,” Penny grinned, “Your sister seems nice.”

 

“She’s just nonchalant.  Everything to her is just another bump in the road and nothing serious,” said Weiss, “Any siblings Penny?”

 

“No just me.  How about you, Blake?”

 

Blake was fixed on Torchwick watching his every move and every image on the screen.  The submarine’s cross section blinked on the screen.  Neptune’s concern and the last words of Sun rang in her ears.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” said Blake, “What did you need?”

 

“I was wondering if you had any siblings.”

 

“No, just me.  Why can’t just swim up to the sub and infiltrate it like last time?” Blake grumbled.

 

“If it were that simple we would have done it already,” said Winter, “And losing one submarine doesn’t seem to be a bit issue for them.”

 

Winter stepped into the room and plucked the coffee from Weiss’ hands.  She sipped approvingly at the strong beverage then looked out at Torchwick.

 

“No progress I’m guessing.  Well he only did just start today, can’t ask for a miracle despite what daddy wants.  So, why are you all still here?”

 

“We wanted to try and speed things up,” said Ruby, “But I just think we got in his way.”

 

“So we’ve settled to just watching,” said Weiss, “Make sure he gets the job done.”

 

“Hmm well that might a very long while indeed so there has to be another reason,” Winter took a long drink, “But that’s not my problem.”

 

“Does father want me to do something?” asked Weiss.

 

“Not yet, but he has sent me off to Mistral on a business trip.  Ah, which reminds me as to why I’m here.  Were there any souvenirs you wanted?  Fancy cone hat?  Plushie?  Pet monkey, ignore that one.  Too messy.”

 

Weiss was bemused, “No.”

 

“Well then I suggest you return to Beacon, unless you’re adamant on staying here to watch a man slowly lose his mind.  I can take you on the corporate jet again and we’ll make it a marvelous time.”

 

Blake sighed, “Well there’s not much we can do here anyway.”

 

“Yes!” declared Yang, “We’ll take the private jet!”

 

“Excellent we’ll depart tonight.  To da loo!”

 

“Penny, did you want to come with us?” asked Ruby.

 

“No thank you.  It’s my mission to keep Mr. Torchwick safe.  Maybe we’ll meet again sometime?”

 

“You can bet on it.”

 

Team RWBY left and room and headed for the airport in the evening.  Winter was waiting for them dressed in standard suit with the snowflake embroidery.  The flight was very pleasant with an entire aircraft with gourmet food and drink at their beck and call.  They returned to Beacon in luxury and retired into a small cozy dorm room.

 

Blakes phone was flooded with messages from Neptune demanding that they meet.  At the end of the week RWBY returned to the shabby motel that Neptune and Sun had made their headquarters.  The room was an utter mess, more so than usual.  Fast food containers were stacked in a corner attracting bugs.  The bed’s covers and blankets hadn’t been changed for a very long time and dust covered everything.  The bathroom was too horrible to mention.

 

“You’d think they’d keep this place to at least a minimum standard,” bemoaned Neptune, “Sun still hasn’t checked in and you were the last to see him.  Are you sure you don’t know anything?”

 

“Nothing that can help,” said Blake, “Did you learn anything during your investigation?”

 

“Not much since Sun was doing most of the work, but I did get this,” Neptune scribbled on the white board, “Before he went dark Sun found the White Fang base in Mistral.  The warehouses there are mostly stocked with the stolen dust but also have many droids and robots and some peculiar notes.”

 

“Particular notes?” asked Weiss.

 

Neptune finished his scribbles, “I’m not entirely sure what these mean but there are lots of mentions of cybernetics but it’s far more complex.”

 

“Schnee just acquired some cybernetics and robotics companies but I doubt father would let any of his projects leak out,” said Weiss.

 

“Torchwick worked with them remember?” said Yang, “Maybe he was sending them schematics and things.”

 

“Torchwick?  I thought he was just some gangster.”

 

“Secret lives of dangerous men,” said Yang, “Apparently he was an engineer at one point.  He’s at Schnee Dust Company building some new toys for them.”

 

“I suppose it’s to try and sink Sun’s submarine,” said Neptune, “In which case it’s more important to find him right away.”

 

“But how?  We’re just students,” said Blake, “And we don’t have the equipment and time to search every corner of the ocean.”

 

“You don’t, but my company does,” said Weiss, “Like we’ve said before, it’s just a matter of waiting.  Father doesn’t let a slight go unpunished and the White Fang have really made him mad.  He’ll find them and he’ll drag me into the fight too.”

 

“I don’t like it,” said Neptune.

 

“What choice do we have?”

 

“Neptune, this has been bothering me,” said Ruby, “How are you getting all this information?  I mean you’re getting further than we are and we’re actually working in the field.”

 

“That detective Sun and I worked with last year taught us more than he should have and got us connections with people he shouldn’t have,” Neptune winked, “How else could we have managed to sneak in Sun?”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” warned Blake, “This isn’t a game. The White Fang are dangerous, really dangerous.”

 

“So I guess we head back to class,” said Ruby, “I wonder what Torchwick will come up with.”

 

The month passed.  Each day was plagued with news about sunken ships and lost souls.  The governments were considering rationing dust and power.  Casualty lists and figures were a permanent column in the news feeds.  Corporations in Atlas were beginning to stagnate, their share prices slowly dropping.  Mistral’s trade plummeted and Vale was under increasing pressure to act.  Only Vacuo was untouched, as it had been since the start. 

 

RWBY and the other hunter teams could do nothing other than their mundane assignments.  Occasionally they were sent out into the field, but never on a long term assignment and never far from the capital.  Sun was still missing and Neptune had for Mistral to try and find out more. 

 

“Mistral may as well be under siege!” demanded the Elector, “We need a solution now!  General Ironwood, I am in agreement with Mr. Schnee.  Deploy your super weapon and deal with this immediately.”

 

“I refuse!” said Ironwood sternly, “With enough firepower we can easily turn –“

 

“Enough firepower would be in that secret weapon of yours,” said the Elector, “Ozpin, you agree at this point do you not?”

 

“Absolutely not, and I don’t think professional hunters will be able to handle this either.”

 

“So are you suggesting we submit to terrorism?”

 

“You finally the error of your ways, don’t you, Ozpin?” Mr. Schnee scoffed, “Don’t worry Elector I have a solution.  One that has taken several weeks but within acceptable measures.”

 

“What?” said all three in shock.

 

Mr. Schnee’s hologram turned into a schematic and then into a demonstration.

 

“My engineers have developed a new type of submarine.  It’s rather small but highly maneuverable, durable, and able to fend of the beasts long enough to sink the White Fang submarine,” he lectured, “Once the submarine is sunk it will attack the serpent.  We’ve also enhanced the Sylph depth charges which should kill the serpent.  The squid will be dealt with last where these news weapons will be used.”

 

Mr. Schnee presented a new type of torpedo that resembled a lance.  Its second stage deployed hundreds of barbs and blades up and down the body.  Each blade contained kilograms of high yield dust that hardened the material and increased the explosive force.  The torpedo exploded shredding and tearing everything, turning soft material into a fine pulp.

 

“The trick with this one is that it must be deployed at close range in order to achieve enough penetration into the deepest parts of the body.  Which means it needs proper escort in the form of hunters.  Thanks to my recent acquisitions we have some new suits that provide adequate armour against the smaller marine grimm.”

 

“How did you manage this?” asked the Elector.

 

“Unlike the rest of this group I deal with problems.  And with the Ozpin dragging his feet, and the General’s incompetence I thought it best to act on my own.  This wasn’t cheap and I don’t expect a good return, but it had to be done in order to return to normality.”

 

“Mr. Schnee I demand to know how your engineers were able to create these!”

 

“I feel you’re implying something general,” said Mr. Schnee snidely, “And I have no idea what you are talking about.  I suggest you return to your desk and play with your toy soldiers.  Ozpin, you know what I will ask.”

 

“And I must refuse.  The risks are far too great to the live of the hunters.  I will find another way.”

 

“Elector?”

 

“Whatever you need Mistral can provide.”

 

“Excellent, but we not need your military.  However a reward for my success will be appreciated.”

 

“If you succeed you may as well sit on our senate. Anything you wish you will have.  I personally guarantee it.”

 

Ozpin cleared his throat, “Mr. Schnee –“

 

“You had your chance, Ozpin,” he replied sternly, “This mission is a ‘go’ regardless of the opinions of the other members of this group.  Now, excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”

 

Mr.  Schnee’s hologram disappeared quickly followed the Elector’s.

 

“Mr. Schnee is starting to get on my nerves.  If starts moving alone there is very little we can do to stop him,” warned Ironwood.

 

“Yes, but he is limited to his corporate assets,” said Ozpin, “The Regency Council of Vale does not support his every move.  I’m more concerned with how he achieved such progress in a short amount of time.”

 

“I suspect it is due to our captured agent,” admitted Ironwood, “I know you’re going to ask.  Several weeks I ago I had Torchwick transferred to a prison in the lowest levels of Atlas.  However the convoy was ambushed and he was taken along with… I believe Mr. Schnee was the mastermind behind that attack.”

 

“This is grave news indeed,” said Ozpin, “Get that man back or in your fashion kill him.”

 

“And what will you do?”

 

“What I’ve always done general, protect the realm.”

 

Ironwood disappeared and Ozpin stepped off the platform.  Glynda stepped out of the shadows.

 

“What’s our next move, Ozpin?” she asked.

 

“The situation is not developing as I had hoped,” he moved a few pieces on the chess board, “There are too many players on the board now.  We will have to wait.  How is our observation in Mistral?”

 

“Nothing new to report.”

 

Ozpin moved another piece, “Send another team to Mistral.  And one to Vacuo.”

 

“But the Empress –“

 

“The Empress is a good friend and I trust she has no schemes or plots against us, but something is rotten in the state of Vacuo.”

 

Mr. Schnee approved some last documents regarding the forced joint venture with Sylph.  He grimaced at the rising costs but his daughter backed him into a corner.  A feed of Torchwick’s laboratory cell occupied a monitor to his left while reports on outfitting and arming a company submarine were scrolling n his right.  On the centre screen his established a connection with his operative in Mistral.

 

“Good morning, daddy!” sang Winter, “Or with the time change, evening.”

 

“Yes, yes, good evening,” said Mr. Schnee, “You know why I’m calling.”

 

“Oh, is it time already.  That was quick,” said Winter, her chipper smile beaming, “I’ll go collect Weiss on my way back then.”

 

“Very good.  And have you learned anything while in Mistral?”

 

“Yes, my favourite shops have closed since last year.  Damn shame since they had really nice…” Winter giggled, “I’m joking daddy.  I have a few things you might be interested in but it is better spoken in person.  When I return?”

 

“Immediately upon so clear that schedule.  Good bye.”

 

Classes ended and released a flood of students clad on black and plaid.  Assignments were unending and the field work was more common.  RWBY and JNPR returned to their dorm.  Scarcely a word was exchanged between them since RWBY returned from their expedition with Winter.  Neptune’s messages stop arriving also.  The last communication was one week ago where he said he off to Mistral to find Sun.  RWBY opened the door to their dorm threw their bags on the floor and walked to throw themselves onto the bed. 

 

“Hello!” said Winter, “Long time no see.”

 

Winter Schnee popped out from Weiss’ bed and threw her arms wide open.  Zwei, the little dog, jumped out after, it’s fur ruffled and barking cheerfully.

 

“Winter, what are you doing here!” cried RWBY.

 

“Playing with your dog.  Why didn’t you tell me you had such a cute thing?” Winter pouted while petting Zwei, “But I guess you want the serious answer.  We’re off to sail the seven seas and catch ourselves a very big fish.  And all arrangements have been made so pack your things and get ready to depart.  We leave as soon as possible.  Chop, chop!”

 

Winter opened the door and started the short walk to her chauffer.  RWBY gathered their items quickly and walked out the door.  As soon as they were out of the building that ran as fast as they could to the lot.  Every second wasted was another second Sun was danger, the kingdoms would do something drastic, and the White Fang’s goal would be closer whatever their goal could be.

 

Winter was playing with snowflakes while she waited to RWBY.  The team had nothing more than their weapons and small pack of miscellanea.

 

“That was very quick and you even brought friends, excellent.”

 

“Friends?”

 

JNPR walked up behind them, armed and armoured.  They were far from amused by RWBY’s last departure and the steel in their eyes and stern stone faces said they would not be left behind again.  Pyrrha was at the head of the group and walked straight up to Winter Schnee.

 

“We’re going with you,” she said definitively.

 

“Delightful,” Winter smiled, “Now, you may come, but remember I am in command.  Whatever I say goes and I will not hesitate to punish insubordination.”

 

A chill ran up Weiss’ spine, a feeling she had not felt from her sister in a long time.  Behind that warm smile were icy words and a cold hard demeanor that was surpassed only their father.  Winter’s eyes glared straight into Pyrrha’s.  Her suit glowed lightly as a small warning to JNPR.

 

“No problem,” said Pyrrha, “But just so you know, we’ve our own against hunters before.”

 

“Holding your own and winning are two separate things,” Winter opened the door, “So, do you like wine or something softer?  I do look forward to learning about JNPR during our voyage.”

 

The ride was fairly quiet.  JNPR wanted to ask a thousand questions as to what exactly was going on.  Ruby and the others were eager to answer to assuage their concerns but every time the subject came up Winter would interject and ask them not to spoil the surprise.  The vehicle drove out of the city limits and into a highly industrialized area by the water. Dock workers hurriedly stacked containers on the flat beds and holds. The vehicle stopped by a small harbour bustling with small ships carrying cargo to the large vessels out to sea.  A foreman quickly asked for their access papers and directed them to Dock 53 where a small boat waited for them.

 

It was uninspiring ship just large enough for all of them.  The hull was painted a dull light grey.  Its engine was small but capable of tossing the craft up and down in the waves.  A single man crewed the ship from a small open compartment with all the little controls and levers.  He barked commands as they went out to sea as if he were some famous captain of a large battleship from the war.  RWBY and JNPR grinned and beared it while Winter chatted up the plain looking captain.  A thick fog started to roll out from the shore and shrouded them in its cold embrace.

 

“We’re going after giants in this thing?” said Yang, “I guess those things had a bigger impact than we thought.”

 

“We’ll folks, it’s been an honor,” said Jaune half mockingly.

 

“Oh we won’t be fighting in this thing,” grinned Winter, “I suspect a few more minutes and you’ll be very confident in our chances.”

A large shadow crept out of the mist growing and growing to a massive size.  Their little boat cozied up to the dark steel hull.  Armoured plates lined the entirety of the hull from deck to keel.  The crew threw down a heavy net for them to climb.  The deck was heavy dark wood over a thick steel plate.  Six main batteries stood like towers with four 42cm cannons each.  Smaller arms of varying calibers lined the sides of the deck.  The bridge loomed high above them in a reinforced tower.  Pennants and banners fluttered in the wind.  Crew ran from station to station performing various duties ceasing only to salute the hunters as they made their way to the command deck. 

 

“Welcome aboard the Poseidon,” said Winter in a tour guide fashion, “This was to be sold to the Atlas military until father decided to keep it for his own purposes.  It is currently the largest ship every produced.  It boasts the most recent in military technology bolstered by innovations by Schnee Dust Company and our subsidiaries.”

 

“So are other ships going to help us?” asked Jaune.

 

“No,” said Winter, “But as we step onto the bridge we will meet out associates who will help us take care of these monsters.”

 


	14. Chapter 13

The bridge was far more sophisticated than standard combat vessels.  The windows were large and wide made of the strongest of glass.  When battle commenced an armoured shield would descend.  Several consoles surrounded a large holographic orb in the centre of the room.  The hologram displayed the ship and everything around it from surface, to above, and below the waves.  Anything on radar and sonar appeared as red shape relative to the size of the ship.  The crew were all Schnee men, private military men, dressed as if they were on a long business cruise.  Winter appeared comfortable among them.  Torchwick sat behind a console with Penny and an armed guard beside him.

 

“Ah, so it’s you four,” said Torchwick, “And you’ve even brought friends.  Great.  Do you want to kill me too?”

 

Jaune leaned into Ruby, “I take it you and him aren’t the best of friends.”

 

“Yeah… after kidnapping me and running a bunch of grimm into the city we’re not on the best of terms,” said Ruby, “But Penny is a good friend of mine.”

 

“Hi Ruby!” chimed Penny, “Wow, I know you, you’re Pyrrha Nikos.  I’ve heard so much about you.  I didn’t know you were at Beacon.  Oh, oh, I come by once in a while, want to hang out and have fun sometime?  We could go shopping or paint our nails and Ruby can come to right?  I mean you’re friends with her too right?  You have to be, that’s why you’re here.”

 

“Yes, yes,” smiled Pyrrha, “Yes to everything.  It’s very nice to meet you… Penny, right?  And these are teammates: Jaune, Ren, and Nora.”

 

“I think you and her are going to get along splendidly,” said Ren in an aside to Nora.

 

“Yeah!” said Nora, “I love her energy.”

 

“Where’s team SLVR?” asked Yang, “They were pretty useful in the last fights.”

 

“It is not in Schnee Company interest to work our competition in this instance,” said Winter, “Although we have a joint venture, thanks to sis, they are not our friends.  This ship alone is a revolution in maritime military technology, and the new devices conjured by Torchwick have more applications to be developed.  Schnee would like to keep these assets their own for the benefit of the company’s bottom line.  You understand don’t you?”

 

“You’re greedy,” said Blake, “Same story every time.”

 

“Wonderful to see everyone getting along,” Winter smiled, “Except for you Torchwick but maybe if you smiled more and used less sarcasm people would warm up.  Now let’s get to business otherwise father will be rather sore.”

 

“We’re going after the beasts, right?” said Jaune, “And with this battleship I feel a lot better about our chances.”

 

“Well it does improve the odds,” said Winter, “But this won’t be killing the monsters.  Torchwick’s little tricks will be doing the hard work.”

 

“I guess it’s my turn,” said Torchwick standing up, “Well, let’s get down to the nitty gritty.”

 

Torchwick ran through every detail of his new devices and toys that were meant to secure victory.  Confidence fell as he explained that one troop would be forced to accompany him beneath the water.  The holographic display brought up the prototype suits.  They more like exoskeletons with a tough mail underlay. They were bulky, heavy, and crude to say the least.  Torchwick smiled wryly when he asked for volunteers.  Nobody raised their hand.  Winter examined the suit and glanced at each of the novices present.

 

“Well since this was to be Weiss and my task it should be her team that goes under,” said Winter, “Jaune, your team will stay on the ship with Penny and me.  There, that settles that unless someone wants to object.  Hearing none, that is settled.”

 

“Captain,” said Torchwick, “You know what to do.  Make a course for wherever the hell we’re going.”

 

The captain barked a few orders and the crew took to their station.  The massive battleship sailed out of the fog like demon from below.  It barely rocked and bobbed as it traversed the waves.  Winds and waves were calm and the sun was setting.  A red sky was bidding them good night.

 

“Red sky at night,” said the captain happily, “We’ll have smooth sailing for at least a day.”

 

“Will there be a red sky in the morning?” asked Ruby innocently.

 

The captain frowned, “Don’t curse us, little girl.  A red sky in the morning is a warning.”

 

“A popular saying?”

 

“Superstition,” said Ren, “But with a kernel of truth.”

 

“So, I guess we just wait,” said Pyrrha, “Captain, is there anything you need us to do?”

 

“No, the crew are attending their stations to standard.  Everything is automated with the latest technology.”

 

“Oh, I just remembered there a full recreational room below,” said Winter, “Let’s spend our time there.  Captain when’s dinner?”

 

“Whenever you please, ma’am.”

 

“Great!  Let’s go, cutie!”

 

Winter grabbed Jaune by the arm and dragged him below decks amid his stuttering protests.  Pyrrha chased after them with Nora chirping and skipping behind her.  Yang’s stomach rumbled telling her to head for the mess and grab a very large meal.  Weiss waved her off and began questioning the bridge crew and checking every single system as if she made the vessel herself.  The captain paid her no attention instead focusing on the sonar and radar readings on the holographic orb.

 

“Hey Penny, want to come below with us?” asked Ruby.

 

Penny shook her head, “No thanks I’ll stay with Mr. Torchwick since Blake doesn’t seem to… like him very much.”

 

Blake and Torchwick were staring each other down.  Blake’s catlike eyes narrowed and tried pierce his very soul.  Torchwick’s eyes were more taunting than anything else.  They widened and narrowed, sparkled and dulled, whatever was needed just to get under her skin and irritate her just a little bit more.

 

“Whatever you want to say just say it,” said Torchwick to Blake, “Unless… cat’s got your tongue.”

 

“The White Fang –“

 

“Money, money, money,” Torchwick smirked, “One of the few reasons I chose to help.  But I bet you want something else.  In which case we can’t talk here.  Hey, guard you mind if she and I talk somewhere privately?  Penny can keep an eye on me, and Ruby too.  Also this ship is crawling with crew that know I’m pretty bad so…”

 

The guard’s stone face didn’t budge nor did he respond.

 

“Good man.”

 

Torchwick took them down into the very bottom of the ship.  It was a large interior dock, cold and dim and without another soul.  His new submarine hung from a crane.  It was barely large enough for two people and was shaped like a turtle.  Occupants had to lay on their stomach at the head of the turtle and control everything from a set of GUI near the hands.  Delta fins articulated an a variety of ways and propulsion was provided by a pair of small hydro jets.  In emergency the captain would be able to maneuver with a set of pedals and levers.  There didn’t seem to be any measure to allow for escape.  Each section of the shell being was depth charge and beneath were two torpedo tubes armed and ready.

 

Torchwick tapped his cane on the steel floor, “So, what do you want?”

 

“I want to know exactly what you were building for the White Fang,” said Blake, “And don’t point to the submarine or any other weapon.  They wanted something specific.”

 

“They wanted an army, so I’m going to give them one.  Of course they never specified that I had to build it, so I settled on stealing,” Torchwick smiled, “Results are results and they didn’t complain.”

 

“Then why all the dust?”

 

“Robots don’t run on their own.”

 

Penny’s eyes snapped to Ruby.

 

“You’re supporting the Faunus by sending them to their deaths!” said Blake, “No kingdom will ever recognize a nation founded by the White Fang.”

 

“Recognition isn’t important, territory is,” Torchwick opened this arms, “But don’t you think it’s grand?  A nation just for Faunus like you.  You’ll no longer have to worry about those leering glares, those resentful conversations and services, abuses by corporations, the bias of the police, the judgemental and bigoted, heck you’ll even avoid segregation in some cases.  Everything the Faunus ever wanted.  And all it takes is a little dust and some stolen merchandise.  And humanity, though humiliated, will be happier to have been rid of you than dealing with you.  Everyone wins.”

 

“There’s no way you can do this on your own.”

 

“Would you believe I’m fabulously wealthy and own billions in assets that I can use for whatever I please?” he laughed at his own joke, “What it would be like to be Mr. Schnee.  Speaking of, it’s rather strange to see you and your friends assist such a bigot.”

 

“It’s a matter necessity.”

 

“As is my arrangement.  Still I wonder how long the Schnee family will tolerate you.  I mean did lay off and open fire on a crowd of Faunus workers a few months ago.  And yes, I did get the paper when in prison.”

 

“Weiss is nothing like her father” interjected Ruby.

 

“Perhaps not when you’re around.  People are kind to your face but when you turn your back they stab you, right Penny?”

 

Penny raised an eyebrow, “I don’t follow.”

 

“Your friends, I’m talking about friends.  Be careful who you befriend because they can also be your worst enemy.”

 

“You’re talking about you.”

 

Torchwick shrugged a shoulder, “Anyone really.”

 

“Weiss is nothing like that,” Ruby insisted.

 

“Well you are human.  As for you, how many Schnee family members were killed by Faunus like you?  Ten, twenty, a generation?  Regardless of what she says I don’t think it’s easy to get over that much blood.  And I would know,” Torchwick chuckled, “A generation of Schnee wiped out and no one to blame other than a mask organization and now she knows someone who the mask.  She must be fuming that she has to work with you.  So, which ones did you kill?”

 

Blake shoved Torchwick into the wall, “Shut up!”

 

Penny immediately stepped between the two ready to strike to back.

 

“Very well, I’ll stop,” Torchwick sighed angrily, “Now is this it?  I’m getting rather hungry.”

 

“For now,” said Blake, “We’ll talk again later.”

 

Torchwick twirled his finger, “Looking forward to it.”

 

The recreation room was completely out of place on the ship, appearing more like a lounge.  Red velvet seats, two billiards tables, darts, all made more challenging by the subtle bobbing of the waves, and alcohol and liquor.  Yang and Nora had left to explore the ship after a few minutes in the room.  Winter was happily sipping on a glass of wine while eyeing Ren and Jaune as they lined up shots at the table. 

 

“This is a very odd place on a ship,” said Pyrrha to Winter trying to stir a conversation.

 

“We at Schnee Dust Company always think about the wellbeing of our employees and small things such as a few billiard tables or darts is just one small way to show our appreciation,” Winter giggled, “Honestly this was my idea.  Father would have none of it but I have my ways to convince him.  So, wine?  Red or white?”

 

“Neither, thank you.”

 

“Hmm, most Mistralnites love wine.  Is it a work out body maintenance thing to keep you in tip top shape for all those fights?”

 

“No… I just don’t like the taste of it.”

 

“You clearly don’t drink enough wine,” Winter sipped, “So, what’s between you and him?”

 

Jaune fumbled the shot and the cue ball went flying over the side of the rails.  He ran off to chase the white ball across every inch of the room as it scurried with the bobbing ship.

 

“We’re… just friends…”

 

“Oh so it’s like that is it?  Here, you need this more than I do,” said Winter offering her glass.

 

“I told you I don’t like the taste.”

 

Jaune crawled past them reaching for the ball.

 

“Oops,” said Winter as her wine glass spilled on Jaune’s shirt.

 

The red wine ran over his armour and soaked onto his shirt as ball escaped him.  Pyrrha and Winter quickly brought him to his feet and tried to blot out the wine where they could.  Jaune laughed nervously as two pretty ladies lauded him with attention, innocent concerned attention, but attention nonetheless.

 

“Well this will simply not do,” Winter’s eyes twinkled devilishly, “You’ll have to take it off.”

 

“Uhh… what now?”

 

“Your shirt.  Take it off, Jaune.  Wine stains are troublesome to remove if not dealt with right away.  Come on, take off your shirt.  I’ll take care of it right away.”

 

Jaune blushed and stepped back, “That’s alright.  I have more shirts just like this.”

 

“That’s not how a gentleman should act, Jaune.  Slovenly and lazy is not a way to attract high calibre women.  I know, she’ll help you!  Since your both friends it won’t be awkward, right?  Right?” Winter grabbed Pyrrha, “You can thank me later.”

 

Pyrrha and Jaune were pushed out into the hall and pushed toward the nearest lavatory.  A civilian attendant was standing by the door holding towels and generally disinterested as to why a man and woman entered the same space.  Pyrrha and Jaune entered a stall and began the awkward dance of removing his clothes.

 

“Let’s start with the plate then,” said Pyrrha trying to hide her nervousness.

 

She started the back and expertly undid the straps binding the plates into place.  It was on far tighter than it should have been.  Breathing must have been difficult and mobility hindered.  The metal and bindings were old as well and the breastplate’s proportions were wrong.  It was like the armour was made for a different person entirely.  Pyrrha didn’t have much issue and the plate came off in minutes rather than the unusually long time when Jaune did it alone.

 

They set the plate aside and began working on his long sleeved shirt.  The wine streaked from the top to the bottom giving it a messy pin striped look.  Pyrrha pressed her hand against Jaune’s back and felt his warmth.  She grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

 

“I – I can do this by myself,” Jaune turned around, “I think I can handle the rest from here.”

 

Pyrrha blushed, “Alright.”

 

Jaune pulled off his shirt revealing his untouched back.  There were no bruises or scars or any marks of battle.  It was untouched unlike her own which bore marks from a hundred battles until she arrived at Beacon. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s that,” said Jaune, “Wonder why she sent both of us.  Can you imagine how awkward if would be if you were the one that had to take off your top.  I mean, not that… well you know… I’m digging myself a grave aren’t I?”

 

Pyrrha turned Jaune around.  His body was scrawny, and the muscles weren’t defined.  There was some fat around the belly and he was less broad than the average man. Nothing about his physique showed the signs of a potential hunter.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not better looking,” said Jaune, half joking, half admitting.

 

“You look great,” Pyrrha smiled weakly, “Jaune, there’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“Is it the same thing you wanted to tell me back in the mountains?”

 

“Yes,” she summoned her courage, “Jaune, I –“

 

The attendant knocked on the door, “Excuse me, madam, and sir?  Are you alright?  You’ve been in there quite a while.”

 

“We’re fine, thanks,” said Jaune, “I guess he doesn’t want us to stick around here too long.  Talk later?”

 

Pyrrha clenched her fist and grit her teeth at the situation.  The sheer difficulty of trying to utter a single sentence seemed to be compounding.  As if the world itself was conspiring to keep her silent.

 

“Yes… later…”

 

Torchwick stepped out onto the deck late into the night.  The novices, Winter, and much of the crew had retired to their beds but his entourage of guards was still with him.  Penny walked with him as they strolled across the deck.  The sky was clear letting the river of stars shine and sparkle.  Torchwick traced constellations and muttered small stories to himself.  Penny followed Torchwick’s finger and named each of the stars and constellations with him.

 

“Atlas names,” Torchwick observed.

 

“Well, the Atlas star names were adopted as the standard before the introduction of serial numbers,” stated Penny, “The other countries have different names for the stars?”

 

“Of course,” said Torchwick, “And I prefer them to be honest.  Take that one.  In Atlas they call it Minerva the poet.  In Mistral it is Celeste of the Western Sea.  In Vale, it is the Castle of the Mountain.  And in Vacuo it is Valerie of the lance.  And if you connect the stars around her you can see every single one of them.”

 

Torchwick traced each constellation and pointed each feature with great care.  Minerva’s quill, Celestia’s sexton, the towers and gate of the Castle, and the long lance of Valerie.  Penny’s eyes traced the path and saw each constellation occupying the same space, the same stars, all without conflicting with each other.  Each being existed and didn’t exist depending on what beholder wanted to see.

 

“Did you know there is a star with your name?”

 

“Not from Atlas I presume since there is no ‘Penny’ star for them.”

 

“It’s a Vacuo star’s name,” Torchwick pointed to the brightest star of seven, “That one.  Her name is Penelope.  The long form of your name.”

 

Penny leaned on the rails, “Does she have a story?”

 

“A very old legend in Vacuo.  Sigismund and the Seven Sisters.  You’ve heard this legend right?”

 

Penny shook her head and started up at Penelope, “Who are the other sisters?  What’s their story?”

 

“Let’s see,” Torchwick pointed to each star, “Maria, Elena, Tamara, Alicia, Celeste, and Sierra.  The short story is that man and Faunus were being driven to the brink of extinction by grim black demons with bone white masks that suddenly appeared when the moon shattered.  The world fought desperately against the demons but were easily defeated and driven to the edges of the earth.  They beseeched the gods to help but the gods would not listen.  The goddess of Fate had decreed that the time of man had ended, so they did nothing.  All the while the world was being swallowed by darkness.  Sigismund, god the forge and fire, couldn’t bear to watch the world burn.  So he took the ashes of his forge and scattered them on the world. 

According to legend these ashes are the dust we have grown reliant on and that each type was created from a different part of Sigismund’s forge.  Air from the bellows, fire from the hearth, water from quenching, and lightning from his hammer, but I digress.

This dust helped humanity hold against the grimm, but it wasn’t enough.  Humans and Faunus were still losing.  So Sigismund worked the forge again.  With steel and clay he created seven golems he imbued them with dust to give them divine power.  But the golems needed souls in order to call upon their divinity.  Sigismund beseeched the goddess of life and persuaded her to give him seven souls.  When he imbued them into the golems the steel and clay forms melted away and turned into seven beautiful women.  Sigismund named the Seven Sisters and told them to go forth and defend humanity.

The Seven Sisters descended upon the world and drove the grimm back to the edges of the earth and brought humanity and Faunus from the edge of extinction.  For several ages the Seven Sisters would guard humanity against the grimm.

                Sigismund’s Seven Sisters angered the gods for they had defied Fate.  For his punishment Sigismund was cast down to the earth, stripped of immortality and power.  Sigismund, aware of his wrongdoings, accepted his punishment fully but begged the gods not to punish his daughters.  The mother of the gods took pity upon the Seven Sisters, for they were only following the wishes of their father.  She persuaded her husband not to strip them of their power and leave them as guardians of the world.  The All-father agreed but took away their immortality saying that the age of man will end with the deaths of the Seven Sisters.”

 

“But the world isn’t over yet,” said Penny.

 

“No,” Torchwick grinned, “Because the All-father failed to consider that the Seven Sisters would pass their power down from generation to generation.  Thus creating hunters.  Or so the legend goes.”

 

“And what happened to Sigismund?”

 

“Sigismund, stripped of his power and immortality, travelled the world teaching humanity how to forge proper weapons with dust.  The next legend says he uses these dust weapons to forge the first Vacouan Empire.  So, the royal family of Vacuo uses this legend to claim divine right to rule.”

 

“Wow, that’s amazing.  Hey, I just realized something.  The Seven Sisters don’t have a mother,” said Penny, “Just like me.”

 

“Depends on your perspective,” said Torchwick, “You could say that the goddess of life was their mother.”

 

“I guess, but did they ever meet her.”

 

“No, the legend doesn’t say they did.”

 

“Just like me.”

 

“Yes… just like you.”

Pyrrha walked down the hall toward the mess hall to grab something to drink.  She was still kicking herself over how she wasn’t fast enough to confess how she felt to Jaune and how the universe seemed to be against her.  The lights to the mess had dimmed making it very hard to see.  She felt the wall for the light switch.

 

CLICK!

 

“How did it go?!”

 

Winter jumped out and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha.  Pyrrha jumped and instinctively tried to throw her off like an assailant.  Winter grappled with Pyrrha for a bit and ended up in front of her with their hands holding each other like excited school girls.

 

“How did it go?” she asked again, “Was he big?”

 

Pyrrha’s eyes widened at the second question, “I – I – I – “

 

“Oh…” Winter’s grin disappeared, “I’m sorry, but he’s got his personality.  His delightfully quirky, dorky, bumbling, clumsy… yeah never mind.  I guess I was hoping for a little more.  Wine?”

 

“No, and no, he’s fine,” said Pyrrha, “I just got interrupted and couldn’t finish.”

 

“Oh, you’ll get used to that,” Winter sighed.

 

Pyrrha laughed nervously, “I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing.”

 

“Oh boo.  This conversation got much less fun,” said Winter, “I was hoping we could gossip like sisters.”

 

“You talk about those things with your sister,” said Pyrrha shocked.

 

“No, she’s completely hopeless with her too hard to get act.  You know I keep pushing her to get a little closer with her little interests but her stupid act keeps getting in the way no matter what I do,” Winter shrugged, “But you had a better chance.  That’s why I set up that little accident.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“No need to thank me.  So what brings you here?”

 

“I just couldn’t sleep.  Why are you up?”

 

“No particular reason to be honest.  I was just up and about.  Do you think he’s ready?”

 

“He’s improving and much better than he once was.”

 

“The long way to say ‘no’.  I’ll have to keep him on the bridge helping the crew then.  The rest of us will be on deck.”

 

“That’s not fair,” said Pyrrha, “Jaune works harder than the rest of us and has the heart and spirit to stand beside us, and –“

 

“And he’ll end up dead,” Winter said sternly, “Skill, strength, agility and the qualities of a proper hunter will trump spirit and heart any day.  I’ve seen it with my own eyes and I’ve seen it with my sister.  But I know Weiss has the skills to back it up right here and now.  Jaune does not.”

 

“I do,” said Pyrrha, “I can protect both him and me.”

 

“Then what’s the point of improving if he has to rely on you?”

 

“Doesn’t a team rely on each other?”

 

“Support.  A team supports each other, completely different,” Winter thought for a moment, “You really want him out there?”

 

“He deserves it.  Just like your sister, he deserves the chance to prove himself.”

 

“Fine, learn the hard way.  He’s your responsibly out there.”

  
WWWWWEEEEEAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Alarms rang out.  Crewmen leapt from their cots and rushed to battle stations still in their sleeping clothes.  The ship careened to port nearly throwing everyone off balance.  Winter the Pyrrha rushed out onto the deck where RWBY was already in position.  Nora and Ren were at the aft waiting for the grimm to rise out of the waves.

 

Pyrrha looked over the deck, “Where’s Jaune?”

 

“I’m here!  Where are they at?  Where are they at?”

 

Jaune ran out of the hold in his fleece one piece pajama set with his sword and shield.  He tripped over a length of rope as he scrambled to the nearest station.  The swords went flying nearly going over the side.  The shielded gonged as it bashed the deck.

 

“A chance to prove himself indeed,” said Winter, “If he survives this in his pajamas I’ll believe his skills.”

 

Winter walked toward the nearest communications station and called the bridge.

 

“Report, captain.”

 

“We had a completely silent sonar then a torpedo entered the water.  We took evasive action and are preparing to launch depth charges.”

 

“Conventional charges, captain.  Our special weapons are meant for the grimm.”

 

“Understood.”

 

The crew loaded charges into launchers and hurled them out to sea.  Blasts followed the ship with thunderous booms and towers of water.  Dead coprions and small sea grimm rose to the surface in chunks and pummelled masses.  Small guns fixed on the surface, hands gripping the triggers tight.  Minutes passed, then the hour.  Word from the bridge said the sonar was still completely silent.

 

“Captain, what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know, Ms. Schnee.  There’s absolutely nothing, but why aren’t they attacking?”

 

“If I knew I wouldn’t have called you,” Schnee checked her watch, “How long until dawn?”

 

“Three hours.”

 

“Right.  I want even shifts, one hour each.  We’ll damn tired when day breaks but I don’t want us caught with our pants down.  Regular shifts after this rotation.”

 

“Understood,” the captain’s voice went over the speakers, “Blue resume regular duties.  White to bunks.  Red shift in one hour.”

 

Two thirds of the crew returned to their bunks in orderly fashion.  Winter waved all the novices to her.

 

“Ruby, Blake, Yang, return below decks return in two hours.  Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, you’re second shift after Jaune, me, and Weiss,” ordered Winter, “Keep your armour on and weapons ready.  The big show is soon.”

 

“Are we expecting a dawn attack?” asked Weiss.

 

“Most likely.  When you’re headed below decks check on Torchwick and make sure all of his junk is ready,” Winter examined Jaune, “You’ve got time to change so hurry it up.”

 

Jaune ran down the steps far ahead of the others.  Winter checked on each of the sailors gauging their fatigue, morale, and nervousness.  Weiss followed close behind unable to get a single word in before Winter moved on to the next station.

 

“Tired, sis?”

 

“I’m fine.  Perfectly fine,” said Weiss.

 

“Come on, sis, you can’t fool me.  I know you’re tired but this part of being a huntress.  I know let’s do what we did as kids when we wanted to stay up past bedtime.  I’ll start us off…”

 

Torchwick lowered the submarine and opened the diving doors.  Salt water leapt up onto the deck.  White foam sprayed onto Torchwick and Penny.

 

“We doing this or what?” said Torchwick to the entering team, “Put on the suits.  Sooner I can get this over with the better.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere,” said Yang, “We’re just here to check up on you.”

 

“So the alarms and everything were just for show then,” Torchwick stopped the descent.

 

“No, they’re lurking down there, but they aren’t moving,” said Blake.

 

“We’re one ship.  What could they possibly be waiting for?”

 

“Please don’t jinx us,” pleaded Ruby.

 

A coprion jumped out of the open hatch and tried to bite off Ruby’s head.  She managed to duck in the last second.  The grimm bashed its head against the steel wall and flopped on the floor.  Blake fired several rounds into the soft parts of its body.  Another coprion jumped in to attack Torchwick, then came another.  Ruby cut the attackers in half, turning them into fillets.  More and more grimm jumped into the hold to their deaths.

 

“What is going on?” said Ruby, “I’ve never seen gimm act like this before.”

 

Another wave of grimm jumped into the hold and knocked down RWBY.  Torchwick, unarmed, retreated into the furthest corner while his guard shot at the coprions.  As they struggled on the ground a long tendril shot out from the sea and grabbed the hanging midget submarine.  The tendril was smaller than the ones they faced above decks.  It wrenched and pulled on the small craft.  The crane creaked and swayed against the hard pulls.  The ship rocked and gonged when a massive object struck against the side of the hull.  The coprions inside were knocked to the side giving the novices a chance to breathe.

 

“Shoot the tentacle dammit!” shouted Torchwick as he ran for the console, “If it rips out the sub we can’t fight them off!  Shoot the tentacle!”

 

The guards ignored him and continued to shoot at the flopping grim.  Torchwick pulled the levers trying to fight back.  Monster and machine struggled over the turtle submarine, and monster was winning.

 

“Duck!”

 

Penny released her swords and slashed them across the air.  Seven swords, glowing green, sliced through the slick, black, flesh and swirled around turning it into mince.  She pursued the retreating limb beneath the waves and turned the water beneath the hatch into a whirlpool of steel and water.

 

“Close the hatch!” she ordered as the blades flew into her back.

 

“No, I’d rather keep it open,” said Torchwick.

 

“Oh,” said Penny, “Okay, but the grimm might try and grab it again.”

 

“Sarcasm, that was sarcasm,” said Torchwick as he closed the hatch.

 

“ALL HANDS ON DECK!  ALL HANDS ON DECK!”


	15. Chapter 14

Ruby and the others rushed out from the hold and onto the deck.  The crew was fending off massive tentacles with small guns.  Coprions and other sea grimm were leaping at the edges to pull men overboard.  The large turrets fired specialized shells indiscriminately around the ship.  Spears and bayonets stabbed into the limbs trying to fend them off.  Winter was commanding each section while her sister slowed the limbs with geysers of ice and frost.  Nora threw grenades into the air while Jaune and Pyrrha defended her.  Ren with his small arms acted as runner between the far sections of the ship.  His little machine guns peppering the soft grimm when it could.

 

“What are you doing up here?!” hollered Winter, “Launch the submarine!”

 

“We can’t you dumb bint!” said Torchwick, “That giant squid is right outside the damn door!  It nearly ripped the submarine out of the hold a few minutes ago.  We need to get this thing off the ship before I can move!”

 

“Depth charges!” ordered Winter, “Depth charges!”

 

As soon as the words left her mouth the tentacles began attacking the launchers.  It swept across the deck hurling sailors overboard.  It smashed down on the deck crushing one of the launchers.  The squid was relentless in denying the sailors a chance to counter.

 

“Ruby, Weiss clear the tentacles from the launchers.  Pyrrha, Jaune, defend the crew as they load,” ordered Winter, “Everyone else as you were!”

 

“I’ll be below deck,” said Torchwick.

 

Winter grabbed his arm, “You’re staying with me.  Penny, you too.”

 

Penny deployed her swords, “Okay.  Why aren’t your snowflakes out?”

 

Winter winked, “Don’t need them yet.”

 

Ruby sped across the deck with her amazing speed.  Crescent Rose flashed.  The sick steel blade cut the tip of a tendril. It snapped back and a second lunged forward.  The mass hit Ruby in the back and knocked her onto the deck.  The tendril rose, massive suckers appearing like demon eyes fixed on Ruby.  The deck was slick with slime and salt water making it hard to rise.  The squid swung its limb.  A plume of ice erupted around Ruby.  The slick flesh froze slowing enough to let Ruby roll away.

 

Weiss threw a pair of ice lances skewering the tentacle and pinning it to the deck.  Ruby recovered and tore the limb in half.  Blood and ash sprayed out of the twitching limb.  Ruby swirled her scythe around the launcher creating a web of steel to fend off the attack.  Weiss’ glyphs made a shield of ice and snow.  Frost crept along the deck making it harder to stand.

 

Ruby stumbled, “Weiss, ease up on the ice will you!”

 

Pyrrha slid over the frost and planted firm beside the launcher.  Jaune followed close behind, slipping and falling then going head first into the weapon.  He pulled himself up and took a slippery stance by Pyrrha.

 

“We’ve got this,” said Jaune, his feet shuffling on the ice, “Go on to the next one.”

 

“You sure?” said Ruby noticing him waver, “Looks like you’re having some trouble.”

 

“I’ve got him,” said Pyrrha, “Sailors!  Over here!”

 

Three men rushed from the rails to the launcher.  Several tentacles slithered to the men.  Pyrrha threw her shield forcing them back and bouncing from limb to limb.  Jaune ran forward and slashed at the limbs as the crew prepared the launcher.  Their swords lightly cut the suckers and flesh.  The squid turned its attention from the crew and began attacking the novices.

 

As Jaune stabbed at the closest limb another slipped between his legs and grabbed him by the thigh.  It swept him off his feet and bashed him against the deck.  Jaune stabbed his sword into the deck.  The squid pulled threatening to rip off his leg.  Jaune swung his shield desperately.  A flash of bronze.  The grip relaxed and the black limb went into spasm.

 

“I’ve got you, Jaune,” said Pyrrha flourishing her sword, “Let me help you up.”

 

“Look out!”

 

Pyrrha was swept of her feet and pulled high into the air.  She flailed her sword as she was swung around the deck.  She reversed the grip of her sword but before she could attack a limb tip grabbed her wrist and pull her arm straight.  Her arms and legs were trapped.  The beast spread her legs and bound her arms behind her back.  Slimy tentacles wrapped around her bosom and slithered between her legs.  Pyrrha gasped and helplessly struggled as slime covered every part of her body.  She was getting completely wet as the beast constricted around her soft body.  She felt the smooth, slimy limb rubbing between her thighs, buttocks, and breasts.  Her cries sounded more like moans.  Higher and higher she was raised above the ship for everyone to see.

 

Jaune gripped his sword tightly but was unable to move to attack.  He could only gawk as he watched the red haired maiden suffer an attack on every part of her body.  It was a truly mortifyingly sick sigh but he couldn’t look away.  His face turned red as another limb wrapped around her face and poked at her mouth.

 

A single sharp snowflake whirled around Pyrrha turning the tentacles into mince.  A second hovered beneath her feet and carried her down to the deck safely.  Winter walked confidently toward them, surrounded by a blizzard.

 

Winter shook her head and sighed, “Jaune, I understand you’re a young man but there are somethings we just can’t allow.” 

 

“What are you –“

 

Winter wagged her finger, “I’ve been on the web long enough to know where this was going.  Now launch those charges.”

 

“Fire!”

 

The hedgehog launcher threw its payload ahead of the ship.  Everyone braced for the explosion.  The charges exploded creating a massive tower of water.  The down pour soaked the ship.  Large waves rocked the battleship and the hull gonged from the blast.  The squid released its grip and slipped under the water.

 

“Get below deck!” ordered Winter, “Launch the submarine!  Now, Torchwick!”

 

“Something isn’t right,” he muttered, “A blast like that shouldn’t have…”

 

Torchwick’s eyes widened.  He grabbed Penny and pulled her to the deck.

 

“Torpedo in the water!  Brace for impact!” shouted the captain.

 

A torpedo slammed into the side of the ship.  Men were thrown off the side.  Shrapnel erupted from the sea.  Winter hit the deck hard, her snowflakes made a shield around her.  Ruby and the others grabbed on the various ship parts.  Pyrrha held on to Jaune while the slipped across the deck.

 

“Damage report!”

 

“Minor hull damage.  Deploy counter measures!”

 

“Minor damage my ass!” shouted Jaune as he peered over the edge.

 

Jaune looked over the side.  The hull was dented and charred black.  A small hole let water rush in but it was small compared to the mass of the ship.  Bulkheads slammed down preventing the water from spreading.

 

“How is this –“

 

“Nothing but the best is good enough for Schnee,” Winter rolled her eyes, “And it was damn worth it apparently.  Good thing you ignored my advice, daddy.”

 

Another torpedo struck the other side of the ship.

 

“Counter measures!  Counter measures goddammit!”

 

“Penny, stay close to me,” said Torchwick.

 

Penny nodded as hundreds of small drones were thrown over the side.  She released her swords and began sent them around the ship.  The drones deployed small blasters and swam around the ship searching for torpedoes.  Red flashes appeared in the water.  The drones destroyed another torpedo far from the ship triggering another explosion.

 

Weiss smiled at the success, “Why are you hiding down there, Torchwick?  We’ve got them on the run.”

 

“No we don’t,” said Torchwick.

 

“Get to the submarine Torchwick,” said Winter, “Seize the initiative and get the beast.”

 

“Beasts,” said Torchwick, “Did you forget?  There’s two of them.”

 

As if on cue the sea snake burst out of the sea.  Its mouth was filled with crushed drones and metal.  Scars from the previous battle marred its bone armour and black flesh.  A mighty roar deafened the crew of the Poseidon.  The serpent charged and crashed its armoured head against the deck and chomped down on several unfortunate crew.

 

Nora blasted its beast with grenades.  Small cannons fired desperately against the thick armour.  The snake recoiled but the damage barely scratched him.  The large turrets slowly turned to fire their massive ordnance.  The squid jumped out of the water and wrapped the entire ship in its grasp.  Tentacles wrapped around the large turrets and cannons preventing their turn.  Sea grimm started leaping around the ship to keep the crew from attacking the giant brothers.  The ship began to rock from the combined heavy pulls of the squid and the bashing of the serpent.  The young hunters desperately tried to fight off the beasts.  They stabbed and slashed and shot to little effect.  Penny’s swords slashed viciously at the limbs, hacking and slashing into the thick muscle and fibre.  Winter’s snowflakes flew around the ship freezing, lancing, and slicing into the thick bodies. 

 

The two beasts turned their attention to Winter.  The serpent snapped its furious jaw at the lady.  She conjured another snowflake, thick as the ship’s hull, and placed it in front of her.  The beast drove its head into the summon and shattered the ice.  Winter shielded her eyes as shards flew around her and cut into the fine silk of her suit.  The squid swung its tentacle and threw Winter into the command tower.  She bashed her head against the steel and the world became a blur.  The serpent lunged forward ready to swallow the hunter.

 

A pillar of ice shot out from the deck hitting the serpent’s jaw.  Lances flew around the head pushing it back slightly.  Ruby sped across the ship and carried Winter to safety.

 

“Thank you,” Winter examined the situation, “We need to cut those tentacles then force the squid away.  Ruby get ready to take Torchwick below to launch on a moment’s notice.”

 

“Right.”

 

Ruby bolted away to Torchwick who had been hiding near the control tower with Penny.

 

“Torchwick, I know you hate me, but we’ve got to move.  Everyone is dealing with the squid and we need to go.”

 

Torchwick examined the battle space.  Tentacles had immobilized the big guns.  The serpent savagely ripped the small guns from the hull and threw crewmen into the sea to face a horrible fate by the coprions.  Jaune and Pyrrha sliced apart the small tendrils but only made shallow cuts into the larger limbs.  Nora’s slow hammer couldn’t land a hit on the snapping head and her grenades soared past the body and into the sea.  Weiss and Winter struggled to hold their ground from the squid’s omnidirectional attack.

 

“They won’t make it,” said Torchwick in monotone, “Shit.”

 

“What are you talking about?  We’re doing fine.”

 

“What did you say once?  Don’t jinx it,” Torchwick glared, “Penny.”

 

“Don’t worry Torchwick, I’ll protect you,” said Penny rearranging her swords, “Nothing will get near us.”

 

The serpent crashed its armoured head into the aft of the ship.  It bit into the metal and tore a large chunk of armour from the engine room.  White smoke poured out of the hole.  Another torpedo hit the ship, ripping through the weakened armour.  The engines died and plume of fire and smoke erupted from the aft.  The explosion rocked the ship throwing people high into the air.

 

“Pyrrha!”

 

“Jaune!”

 

Pyrrha was thrown over the side desperately reaching for anything to grab on to.  Winter send one of her summoned snows to catch her.  The squid smashed it with its tentacle.  Without hesitation Jaune dropped his sword and jumped over the side.  He grabbed Pyrrha by the arm and pulled her in close.

 

“This was a bad idea,” said Jaune looking into her eyes as they fell.

 

Pyrrha smiled softly, “It could have been worse.”

 

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune, closed her eyes and embraced him.  The cold abyss, swarming with sharks, awaited them, but these few moments would not be robbed from her.

 

“Oof!”

 

Pyrrha and Jaune hung from the side of the ship meters above the surface.  They laughed when they saw the cord connecting Jaune’s wrist to his sword.  His blade had stopped between the rails and the cord had reached its maximum.

 

Jaune smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, “We’ll have to thank Linda later.”

 

“I’m so glad she made that modification,” Pyrrha hugged Jaune tighter, “I knew you were qualified.”

 

“What?”

 

Coprions leapt out of the water.  Their buzz saw jaws clipping at the heels of the suspended hunters.  Small arms fire and grenades fell around them keeping the grimm away.

 

“Stop flirting and get up here!” shouted Yang grabbing the cord.

 

“Faster please,” said Ren as he shot at the grimm.

 

Pyrrha pressed the button on Jaune’s wrist.  The two ascended rapidly up the side of the ship with grimm leaping to rip them down.  Pyrrha flew over the top and landed in combat stance ready to fend off the next assault.  Jaune was less graceful and hit the deck face first.

 

Penny slashed at several tentacles that threatened to pull Torchwick and herself into the sea.  The entourage of guards had scattered around the ship.  Torchwick ducked as a coprion flew over him and smacked into the tower.  Penny quickly turned it into steaks.

 

“Shit I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this,” muttered Torchwick.

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Penny.

 

Torchwick pulled her in and whispered, “Sic itur ad astra.”

 

Penny’s eyes dulled and glazed.  The emerald green became a dark yellow amber.  Her swords took on the same colour and split in half along the length. 

 

“I shan’t return to the stars,” said Penny in trance, “My enemies still walk this earth.”

 

“Please heaven above I hope she picks the right enemies,” said Torchwick as stepped away from her.

 

Penny’s eyes darted across the ship.  Her many swords soared high into the air and formed a bright yellow halo above the vessel.  Smaller swords and daggers emerged from her body and darted across the deck.  The yellow glow of her weapons shone brighter and brighter become stars.  Heat emanated from her blades making the air feel like a hot humid summer.  Torchwick retreated behind the thick metal door and carefully watched the power he unleashed.

 

“Targets acquired,” said Penny robotically, “Commence purge.”

 

High intensity beams shot out of the halo showering the sea in a rain of fire.  The bolts cut through metal and steel as if it were butter.  Tentacles were completely severed, the wounds cauterizing before they could bleed.  The soaring swords sliced through the leaping coprions and retreating limbs.  The ship seemed to be surrounded by shooting stars of destruction.  The assault bored holes into the great serpent’s thick armour tearing away chunks and plates.  Heavy wounds ruptured along its exposed flesh.  The surface of the sea bubbled and boiled.  A cloud of steam turned to thick fog.  The giants retreated into the depths as divine fire rained from above.

 

“Main targets withdrawn, unable to pursue.  Seeking secondary targets.  Target acquired, previous enemy identified: Winter Schnee.”

 

“Got to stop her,” said Torchwick to himself.

 

Torchwick bolted out of his hiding spot.  Penny’s swords fixed on Winter and her summoned snows.  Winter stood firm and accepted the challenge by conjuring more pets.  The swords and snows circled each other.  Winter drew a glyph around her.  Cold winds whipped around her.  Penny’s swords charged their blasts.

 

“I’m not holding back,” warned Winter, “Stand down and you won’t be harmed.”

 

“Attack pattern identified.  Counter formation.”

 

“So be it.”

The two warriors lowered their stance and prepared to end this duel in the first strike.  A pin drop would be enough to set them off.  Torchwick jumped ontoPenny, wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in his chest.

 

He whispered, “Post tenebras speo lucem.”

 

“Let my light shine,” Penny blinked.

 

The dull glaze over her eyes disappeared and they returned to their natural colour.  Her swords retracted into her back and lost their hot glow.  Penny looked around as though she just woke from a dream.  A flash of concern and worry.

 

“What happened?” she asked, “What’s going on?”

 

“You did good girl,” said Torchwick, “You pushed them off.”

 

“Torchwick, you have some explaining to do,” said Winter.

 

“Perhaps later,” Torchwick walking toward the hold, “We have to launch immediately.  Unless, of course, you want another close fight.”

 

“RWBY get going,” ordered Winter, “JNPR, Penny with me.  Crew!  Get your asses back to battle stations!  No gawking!  Move!”

 

Torchwick rushed down the into the hold with RWBY.  He grabbed the controls and lowered the submarine into the ocean waters.  Ruby and the others put on the cumbersome diving suits and secured their weapons.  Torchwick jumped into the submarine and powered up the systems.

 

“Hello?  Hello?  Can everyone hear me?” asked Ruby.

 

“Coming in five by five,” said Torchwick, “No hurry up and grab on we’ve no time to waste.”

 

RWBY grabbed on to the turtle’s shell and plunged into the cold sea.  The suit’s lights turned on immediately.  Coprions and barracuda swarmed around the bottom of the ship.  A low resonant song hummed in the waves.  Ash and blood made a dense fog beneath the surface.  The giant squid with its hundred tentacles patiently waited for the notes to sound the attack.  The serpent swam around the ship shrieking in the water.  Its deep cauterized wounds oozed blood.

 

“Ruby, we have to get aboard the submarine,” said Blake.

 

“Right,” said Ruby.

 

“Hmm… and what’s aboard that submarine, I wonder,” grinned Torchwick, “Be a shame if I just sank it.”

 

“You’re listening?!”

 

“Of course.  All of our radios are linked.  Seriouslym I didn’t think you’d be this dense.”

 

“Whatever,” said Blake, “Just get us close to the submarine to we can board it.”

 

Torchwick laughed, “Absolutely not.  I’m here to kill it and everything else under the water.  I’m not getting paid to chaperone you on your next adventure.”

 

“You’re getting us on that sub,” said Blake harshly, “Or you’re going swimming without us.”

 

“And if I so happen to sink your ship and all your friends on it will soon join me.  So, what do you say?”

 

“We’ll figure it out as we go, Blake,” said Weiss, “Priority one is taking care of those giants.”

 

The ocean screamed with a series of high pitched notes slurring together.  The serpent roared and burst through the surface and began its attack anew.  The squid joined the attack with only a few of its long limbs.  The remaining tentacles remained in the deep sweeping for something.

 

“Crap,” said Torchwick, “Hey, it’s time to earn your paycheque!”

 

Torchwick turned the submarine toward the serpent away from the swarm of grimm.

 

The coprions and barracudas split into four swarms and swam around the little troop.  Ruby and the others tethered on to the submarine and prepare their weapons.  Weiss drew runes and glyphs along the hull of the turtle.  Blake switched to her sword and kunai combination, remembering how her pistols were ineffective underwater.  Yang seemed to get the short end of the stick with her doused flaming fists against agile creatures of the sea. 

 

The barracuda surged toward the turtle turning their formation into a large cube.  Their jaws unhinged revealing rows of dagger teeth.  Wide red eyes fixed on the small pieces of meat around the shell.  The battery charged with demonic speed.  Yang threw her fists around, her bracelets releasing little puffs of dying flames.  Blake slashed with her blades.  The barracudas expertly swam around the attacks and dug their jaws into the arms of the suit.  Torchwick’s armoured suit didn’t break but the sharp teeth dug deep.  The grimm thrashed and pulled jerking the girls in every direction.  Yang pummelled her free fist into the attacker.  When she beat him off another immediately took his place.

 

“Yang, Blake!  Put your arms up!”

 

Crescent Rose swept in an upward arc cutting through the grimm around Blake and Yang.  The swarm dispersed and fled from the hunter’s steel.  Crescent Rose proudly claimed swaths of grim.  Ruby smiled at her small victory.

 

“I’ll take care of the small ones,” said Ruby, “You can have the big ones.”

 

“Seems like an unfair trade to me,” said Blake.

 

Yang pounded her fists, “Sounds fine to me.”

 

The battery reformed and charged the group again.  Ruby swung her scythe and a furious whirlwind.  She sliced a few of the grimm while the battery exploded around her, far too many for one person to handle.  Barracuda slipped around her and Crescent Rose.  The swarm dug their teeth into Ruby and pulled in every direction.  Ruby tried to swing her scythe but the many fish clamping on her arm would not allow it.  The swarm moved with a single mind and a single purpose.  The battery split and attacked Yang and Blake as they did before.  Coprions began their assault while the three were hindered.  The circular jaws and razor sharp teeth would tear through them.

 

“Well this a fiasco,” said Torchwick, trapped in his little submarine, “Hey, any brilliant ideas, little Schnee?”

 

“Shut up,” Weiss pulled in her sword, “I have one.”

 

Weiss’ glyphs flashed and released a heavy cloud of frost and cold.  Ice crystals jabbed into the sides of the grimm.  Weiss concentrated and quickly drew with her finger.  Small glyphs formed around the prices of the crystals.  The grimm slowed from the frost giving the girls a chance to breathe.  Yang started pulling off her attackers.  The large coprions remained undeterred in their long charge to the submarine.  Their jaws whirred and spun, ready to cut into the thin metal shell.

 

Weiss snapped her fingers.  Small lances fired out of the shards and ran through the bodies of the grimm.  The beasts were skewered by thousands of angry needles as long as their body.  They were more like puffer fish then grimm when Weiss cast her little spell.  Red eyes turned to coal and the bodies went limp.  Ash and blood trailed behind the bodies as they floated to the surface.  A cold sweat ran down Weiss’ body.  She panted heavily as the colour returned to her skin.  Her head pulsed, sound dulled, and the world was a blur for only a moment.

 

“Nice one!”

 

“Don’t stand there!  Get the next wave!” yelled Weiss, pointing to the next attack.

 

The frenzy of coprions fell from above.  Ruby and Yang smiled at the coming challenge.  Yang jumped from the turtle and punched the grimm in the long nose.  Bone armour cracked and the grimm retreated in immense pain.  Blake threw her kunai and wrapped it around the shark’s tail.  Like an expert fisherman she reeled in the beast and drove her sword between the plates.  Crescent Rose made quick work of the first wave of sharks.

 

The sea boomed with a deep horn like sound emanating from far below.  The giant squid growled and extended several of its smaller tentacles.  The limbs threatened the submarine, thrashing and swiping at the small vessel. White suckers puckered trying to grip the craft.  Ruby and the others slashed and stabbed at the limbs barely keeping the heavy masses at bay.  Torchwick pushed the turtle to maximum power and attempted to flee.  The tethers yanked on their waists.  Gasps of air escaped their lungs forcefully. 

 

The turtle rocked and glided around the squids attack.  Wide sweeping attacks churned the water and jerked the team in every direction and turned upside down and right side up and sideways whenever it pleased.  It was a struggle to get back into position and even more difficult to orientate oneself.  Up was down and right was left in a place where gravity had little meaning and where the horizon was nowhere to be found.  The coprions and barracudas had no problems in the tumultuous underwater waves.  They glided between the swipes and rode the current naturally.  RWBY fended them off with panicked attacks and Weiss clouds of frost.

 

The squid growled and swung its mighty limb.  A glancing blow smashed into the side of the turtle sending it spinning.  Torchwick hit his head against the cockpit’s glass.  RWBY was pulled in every direction, spinning and tumbling, losing every sense of orientation.  Fin and flipper struggled to stabilize the spin.  Torchiwick regulated the power of the engines to stop the tumbling.  A pair of coprions attacked.  Massive jaws bit into the metal front fins.    The grimm pair jerked the little submarine tearing the steel fins.  Ruby slashed her scythe but the rapid motions threw off her aim.  Crescent Rose slashed wide, fell short, or glanced off the submarine’s steel.  Yang thrashed about helplessly, her limbs flailing around from the unending motions.  Weiss’ conjured her glyphs on any surface she could manage but as the spell reached its zenith the glyph faded away.  The constant motion made it impossible to concentrate on activating so many runes. 

 

“TO HELL WITH IT!”

 

Torchwick hit the console.  The fins fired off the side of the submarine and dragged the coprions with them.  The force of the ejection stopped the spin and he took the chance to punch it to full power.  The little turtle surged forward dragging the huntresses behind it.  The grimm were catching up and the squid was rearing for another more devastating swipe.  Torchwick activated another set of buttons.  The tethers were released from the shell with small bursts.  The turtle sped away faster without the extra weight finally able to escape the grimm.

 

“Torchwick, what the hell?”

 

“You’re slowing me down,” he replied, “It’ll be better if you just serve as bait.”

 

“You son of a –“

 

“Ruby look out!”

 

The serpent attacked the keel of the hull with its armoured plates.  Sparks flew from impact.  The high quality alloy tore open and the water gushed in.  The giant grim slithered to the other side of the ship and burst through the surface to harass the crew as they scrambled to make repairs. 

 

Torchwick slipped the turtle between the ship and the serpent.  A pair of lance charges poked out of the shell.  The lances jumped out and charged.  The heavy pointed tip stabbed into the armoured plates.  A hot red glow bored through the bone.  The lance fired with all its might.  The large tip blasted a hole in the armour and jammed its shaft into the soft body and buried itself deep into the body.  The shaft shone with multiple explosive charges.  Explosions ripped from the inside out hurling flesh and bone and blood into the ocean.  Torchwick coasted along the length of the beast and fired off two more lance pairs.  The beast recoiled as a large chunk of its body was ripped out of its side.  The serpent fell back into the sea with a great splash.

 

The serpent turned and fixed its evil eyes on the little submarine.  It roared making the water swirl.  The beast charged, its gaping maw with rows of sword-blade teeth rushing to swallow the meagre meal.  The sharp head of the beast hit the bottom of the submarine slicing through the belly and damaging the pair of torpedoes beneath.  Torchwick veered to the side and narrowly dodged the attack.  The turtle flipped over to face its shell against the body of the beast.  Every section detached and flew toward the body.

 

The shaped charges attached to the thickest parts of the armour.  Several small lance mines jabbed from the charges and into the beast.

 

“What are you waiting for?!  It’s right below you!” shouted Torchwick over the radio, “Fire your damn charges!”

 

The turtle’s shaped charges exploded ripping off the armour.  Lance mines bored deeply into the soft flesh and ripped.  The beast screamed.  He turned on a dime and bit hard.  Its large teeth went straight through the side of the turtle puncturing the reserve air tanks.  Depth charges splashed into the water and surrounded the serpent and turtle.  Torchwick’s eyes widened as the charges fell just before him.  He pressed every button, pulled every lever, and adjusted the pedals in a horrible panic to try and escape before the blasts.  The serpent was fixed on its prey and chomped again.  Water sprayed into the main compartment from cracks and holes.

 

The depth charges turned red and sprouted a dozen lance mines, Torchwick’s recommended modification.

 

“Shit.”

 

The charges exploded with a calamitous boom.  The water burst shattering armour and metal at such a close range.  The bone armour of the grimm buckled and burst into a thousand shards.  The keel of Poseidon buckled, its strange new metal alloy hull withstood most of the blunt barrage.  The hundred lances skewered the serpent all along the length and through the skull mask.  Barbs shot out of the lances and pulled the lances deeper into the body.  Everything fired at once.  Thousands of small explosions shredded the beast’s insides.

 

The serpent writhed and convulsed as the explosions tore him apart.  He roared in defiance.  Dying flames from the blasts escaped out of his throat and nose.  The great skull mask shattered into dust.  Red demonic eyes turned black as coal before disintegrating.  On the surface it looked as though the giant had only suffered minor wounds, cuts and slashes that would become battle scars but the body was limp.  Smoke and ash drifted from body as it slowly rose to the surface, lifeless.

 

The small turtle submarine was nowhere to be found.  Shredded metal, a pair of severely damaged torpedoes, and leaking oxygen tanks were all that remained.

 

“WHOA!”

 

The force of the depth charges pushed RWBY and the smaller grimm up toward the surface.  When they broke they found themselves hurdled high into the air amid a cloud spray of water several meters high.  Poesidon had suffered damage all along the length of the hull and the deck was in tatters from the assault.  RWBY splashed back into the sea and quickly swam to the surface.

 

“Fish them out!  Fish them out!” ordered Winter.

 

Life preservers flew over the side of the ship and into Ruby’s arms.

 

“Way to go!” cheered Jaune as he pulled them in, “We got them!  We got them!”

 

“The squid is still there!” shouted Weiss.

 

“What?”

 

“The squid is still there!”

 

The great beast jumped out of the water and entangled its limbs around the ship.  Winter and JNPR quickly regrouped and began a counter attack.  The beast had a tight grip and wouldn’t release no matter how fierce the onslaught.  The main cannon turrets were stuck in a fixed position from the serpent’s attack but the crew fired the cannons anyway.  Heavy shell fell around the ship trying to score lucky hits when the beast and its limbs went past.  Smaller cannons turned and fired doing significant damage.  The squid would have none of its and quickly smashed the cannons and crew.

 

“Where’s Torchwick?” demanded Winter as she pulled Weiss aboard, “He was supposed to kill this thing!”

 

“He’s gone as far as we can tell.  Depth charges destroyed his sub.”

 

“Did you get the White Fang sub at least?”

 

“No, we couldn’t get close.”

 

The White Fang submarine burst out of the water like a large whale.  A pair of large holes scarred the long hull.  The edges of the breach were slightly melted and hundreds of smaller punctures surrounded the main holes.  The internal compartments were crushed horribly by the pressure.  Bodies, if there were any, were lost beneath the piles of shattered metal, plastics, and glass, and completely indistinguishable.

 

“Boarding action!  Boarding action!” shouted Weiss, “Weiss, take your team and stop whatever is controlling this squid.  And if anyone gets in your way...”

 

“I’ll handle it.  Let’s go girls!”

 

RWBY jumped back into the grimm infested waters and swam toward the submarine.  Marines boarded patrol boats and sailed out of the front of the ship.  Covering fire from the ship and Winter’s summons kept the coprions at bay.  JNPR focused its efforts on the squid and keeping its limbs from attacking the other turrets.

 

White Fang operatives rushed onto the deck with small arms and manned the deck gun.  The deck gun fired shaking the small hull.  Poseidon took the hit on the command tower.  Supporting scaffolding buckled and broke but the tower stood strong.  Ruby was the first on the submarine.  Ruby flashed Crescent Rose and sliced the barrel of the gun.  White Fang crew fixed their small arms on her back.

 

“HIYA!”

 

Yang jumped onto the deck and punched the White Fang.  The force of her flaming fists flung them high into the air and out to sea.  Unfortunate Faunus fell into the water and were quickly consumed by the ravenous grimm.

 

“Yang, Ruby, we’ll take the bridge and shut down the signals,” ordered Weiss, “Blake, find Sun and get him out of here.”

 

“Right!”

 

RWBY slid down the tower ladder and entered the bowels of the sub.  Marines followed close behind.  Firefights erupted down every corner and hallway.  Bullets sparked off metal walls and burst pipes.  Steam and coolant smoke poured into the submarine.  Yang and Weiss excelled in the tight quarters with their compact weapons.  Ruby was at a disadvantage with her long reach scythe but she refused to be useless.  She put the long blade behind her and with her astonishing speed ran down the halls knocking down and slicing through the White Fang in her way.

 

“Gotta find Sun, gotta find Sun,” Blake muttered to herself as she fought through the vessel, “Sun!  Sun!”

 

“A Faunus!” pointed a White Fang, “She one of us?”

 

“No!  Open fire!”

 

“Forget her.  Set those scuttling charges!”

 

Blake leaped into the middle of the group and whipped her sword around her.  The White Fang hit the ground before they knew what happened.  Blake grabbed the nearest crewman and pressed her pistol against his head.

 

“Where’s Sun?” she demanded, “Where’s Sun?”

 

“W-w-who?”

 

“Sun Wukong!  Money Faunus with blonde spikey hair,” she shook him, “Where is he?”

 

“Engine room, with the other damn grease monkies,” the White Fang giggled, “No pun intended.”

 

BANG!  BANG!  


One of the other men picked up his gun and fired at Blake.  Bullets sparked against the wall.  Blake rolled away and ran off to the engine room, shooting to cover her retreat.

 

“You idiot, why did you tell her that?”

 

“Does it matter?  She won’t make it when the charges blow.”

 

Blake burst into the engine room with guns blazing.  Engineers and other crew returned fire pinning her down near the entrance.  Blake peered around the corner of equipment.  Four muzzle flashes kept her pinned.  Pipes and exposed wires and lights covered the area around a massive turbine and engine.  Gauges and levers protruded out of every mechanism and the place smelled of piss, sweat, and diesel.  Two guns ceased fire.  The sounds of footsteps mingled beneath the overbearing sound of the engine.

 

“Okay, easy,” said Blake.

 

 “Go!  Take her flank!” barked an engineer.

 

Two crewmen ran around the corner and opened fire recklessly.  Blake didn’t have a moment to respond as bullets riddled the side of her body from head to toe.  Pipes burst around her releasing clouds of steam and smoke.  The White Fang smiled at their easy victory.  Blake’s body, bullet ridden, seemed to be made of stone and earth.  She was slowly crumbling away into sand as the White Fang stepped forward to confirm she was dead.

 

“What the?”

 

A pair of black blades slashed across their backs.  The two men fell to the ground bleeding profusely.  Blake quickly turned her falchions into pistols and shot out the lights.  She lassoed the machinations above her and swung to where the last two were hiding.  She kicked the first one in the jaw as she swung then slashed across the chest of the other in a graceful following motion.  The one she kicked scrambled to pick up his gun.  She fired a shot and deterred him from going further.

 

“Where’s Sun?” she demanded as she punched him across the face.

 

The white mask cracked and flew across the deck.  Sun glared back at Blake with sunken, dull, brown eyes.  Blake recoiled and stepped back.

 

“Sun, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know –“

 

Sun jumped and kicked with both of his legs.  He flipped himself upright and raised his fists.  The long monkey tail floated behind him.  Sun threw a hard left cross.  Blake blocked the attack and tried to calm him.  Before she could say another word Sun followed with a right jab and clocked Blake.

 

“Sun, what the hell are you doing?  It’s me, Blake!”

 

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears.  Sun continued his unarmed assault throwing flurries of punches and kicks.  His long golden tail wrapped around Blake’s arm and pulled her into another attack.  Blake went with the flow and jumped over Sun’s punch.  She grabbed his head and pulled him down as she descended.

 

Blake raised her fist, “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.”

 

Ice and fire soared down the narrow corridor and burned the White Fang defenders.  Ruby blitzed past the small troop and went straight into the bridge.  Crescent Rose swirled around her hacking apart the periscope, computers and consoles, and naval equipment.  Yang and Weiss burst into the room with the marines securing the exit behind them.  The White Fang lay dead or unconscious on the equipment.  Weiss pulled one off the console and examined the data on the screen.

 

“One of these has to be feeding signals to the grimm.  Find it and shut it off.”

 

 

Yang stared blankly at the consoles, “Uhhh...  How do we tell which one it is?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Weiss, “But you’ll know it when you see it.”

 

“Right…  Hey Ruby…”

 

Ruby winked at Yang, “Yeah I get what you mean.”

 

Yang let out a cry and began throwing fire and fist in every direction.  Ruby followed her elder sister and smashed Crescent Rose into every electronic in the bridge.  Sparks and shrapnel flew around the room.  Alarms and warnings blared from down every speaker and console.  The high pitched song controlling the squid still resounded.  The incessant sirens made Ruby and Yang more ferocious in their attacks to silence the cacophony.

 

BOOM!

 

The submarine shook violently.  Fire ran down the halls.  Pipes exploded and a water rushed into a major breach.

 

Yang put up her hands, “It wasn’t me.”

 

“They’re scuttling the ship!” hollered a marine, “Abandon the ship!  Move it men!”

 

“Dammit!” Weiss smashed her hands on the console.

 

The demonic song went silent as did every other alarm in the ship.  The power shut down leaving only the red emergency lights.

 

“Well that worked,” said Ruby, “Now get off the ship!”

 

“What about Blake?” shouted Yang.

 

“We’ll have to trust she got Sun out by now,” said Weiss, “Marines, abandon ship!”

 

Sun shook his head and blinked.  A dense fog had been lifted from his mind.  The last thing he remembered was putting on his pair of ear pieces when he got the order.  Then there was a long soothing song that was plagued by a high screeching pitch but oddly hypnotic.  Sun glanced up and saw a black blade falling on him.

 

“WHOA!”

 

Sun side stepped the strike.  Blake retracted her arm and tried to elbow him.  Sun caught her arm and pushed it aside.

 

“Blake?  Blake!  It’s me, Sun!” he called, “What are you doing here?”

 

“What are you talking about?  We’re the ship you’re attacking,” said Blake.

 

Another explosion rattled the ship.  The engines and mechanics burst.  Fire broke out a water rushed into the compartment.  Blake smoke mixed with salty spray.  Heat from the fire and engines turned water into steam, its final gasps of life as the sea took its prize.

 

“We got to get out of here.  Sun what’s the fastest way?”

 

“Same one as last time, the diving room.  This way.”

 

Another explosion wracked the vessel.  White Fang crewmen ran down the corridors shouting and hollering.  They didn’t care about the marines that boarded their vessel.  Small arms fire ceased as water swallowed the submarine.  Blake and Sun pushed past the fleeing Faunus.

 

“Look out!”

 

Sun knocked Blake to the floor.  The outer hull and bulkheads ripped open in a spray of water and metal.  A black tentacle slithered into the hallway and grabbed onto the interior.  Its massive suckers fixing onto the steel.  The beast ripped out the wall letting the water flow deeper into the vessel.

 

“We have to hurry,” said Blake, struggling to stand up against the flowing water.

 

“Right, its real close now.”

 

The diving room was half filled with water.  A pair of suits remained on the rack.  Blake grabbed one and slipped into the west suit.  She turned the helmet around.  The glass was shattered and air tubes ripped. 

 

“Blake, take the last suit.  I’ll find another way off.”

 

“No, we’re going together.”

 

“I’ll be fine.  Go!”

 

BOOM!

 

The hallway outside the room completely collapsed.  The door was blocked by mounds of debris and sparking electronics.  Flammable liquids mixed with salt water as it filled the room.  Sun smashed the glass of the helmet and pulled out the breathing apparatus.  He snatched Blake’s sword and cut the metal helmet away.

 

“What are you doing?

 

“How long can you hold your breath?” asked Sun.

 

“About a minute, why?”

 

“Start the clock.”

 

Sun grabbed Blake by the waist and dove into the sea.  Blake gasped as she hit the water.  Sun wrapped around her and swam toward the end of the hull.  Bullets and metal rained around them as the submarine was dragged under.  Blake held on to Sun tighter as she reached her limit.  Air screamed to be released, threatening to burst out of her lungs.  Blake released her breath.

 

“Mmph!”

 

Sun quickly put the mouthpiece in.  Precious air entered her lungs.  The relief was heavenly.  Sun winked and continued to swim toward the surface.  The two shared air as they fled the sinking hulk.  The great squid ignored the fleeing crew.  Its beak mouth snapped at the remaining hulk.  Coprion and barracuda grimm abandoned their prey and fell back into the depths. 

 

Sun and Blake broke through the surface and took in the fresh sea air.  Small boats surrounded Poseidon carrying back the boarding parties.  Poseidon herself was erupting with cheers and shouts as the grimm retreated.  A patrol boat sailed up alongside Blake and Sun and plucked them from the water.

 

“Thank God you made it off,” said Yang hugging Blake, “You doing alright?”

 

“Just fine,” said Blake.

 

“I’ve been better,” admitted Sun, “Thanks for getting off there.”

 

Yang coughed and giggled.

 

“Not that way, pervert.”

 

“RWBY come in, come in RWBY, over,” said Winter’s voice over the boat’s radio.

 

“RWBY here, over,” said Winter.

 

“Sonar is clear.  Looks like the sub is completely destroyed and the squid with it, over.  Come on back,” said Winter, “We’re going to have a big party.”

 


	16. Chapter 15

RWBY was greeted with applause as they climbed the netting to the deck.  Winter had already broken open the champagne and poured out the bubbly into some crude glasses.  As the crew celebrated the White Fang survivors were being hauled off below decks into the brig.  One of the crew grabbed a hold of Sun and pulled him away from Blake.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” demanded Blake.

 

“He’s White Fang, damn terrorist is going in the brig.”

 

“He’s not a terrorist!  He was working with us to find out about the White Fang,” Blake insisted.

 

“What’s the commotion here?” asked Winter with the bottle.

 

“Ma’am, this one is a member of the White Fang and RWBY is interfering with his arrest.”

 

Winter’s eyes narrowed, “Weiss.”

 

“He’s not White Fang,” said Weiss, “But he did join them to infiltrate them.  But he was doing it for us.  To help us find out what they were up to.”

 

“Hmm… and the rest of you will vouch for him too?”

 

“Yes!” said JNPR and RWBY.

 

“Alright.  Crewman, release him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Sun Wukong, come with me.  I have questions for you,” glared Winter.

 

“What?  Why?” asked Weiss, “He’s innocent.”

 

“Partly innocent,” said Winter, “He has information regarding the White Fang and since you didn’t bother to tell father or me about your little… operation, I can trust that you won’t tell us what you’ve learned.  So, I’m going to ask a few questions.  Don’t worry, I’ll play nice.  Here, enjoy the champagne.  Sun, if you please.”

 

“Weiss,” muttered Blake.

 

“Sis –“

 

“No arguing, Weiss.  It’ll be quick.”

 

“Umm… Ruby…”

 

Penny timidly walked out of the crowd of sailors.  Her swords were sheathed in her back and her eyes bright and cheerful again.  A small smile was painted on her face.

 

“Umm… what happened to… to Torchwick?”

 

Ruby couldn’t find the words but at the same time couldn’t fathom why Penny wanted to know.

 

“Penny, he didn’t make it,” said Wiess, “The sub took a hit.”

 

“Oh… oh…” Penny’s eyes dropped, “Why was he familiar to me… Oh, I mean General Ironwood won’t exactly be happy.”

 

“That old man is never happy,” said a crewman, “Winter knows so she’ll sort it out.  By the way, thanks for the help.  That little trick of yours really saved our skins.”

 

“What trick?”

 

The captain came running across the deck.  He was short of breath and wide eyed.

 

“Hunters, sorry for the interruption but we need you on the bridge.”

 

“Hmm?  Why?”

 

“We’re getting something strange on sonar, radar, sounds.  We’re getting sounds,” the captain leaned in and whispered, “We think it might be the giant squid grimm.”

 

“Quickly,” said Weiss making her way to the bridge.

 

“Here, take a listen” said the communications officer.

 

A deep booming tone sounded from the speakers.  It was like the deep double bass providing a mellow melody.  The sound transitioned to higher tones then fell.  Long and short notes made a strange song that mixed with the sound of rushing water.

 

“Do we prepare for another attack?”

 

Ruby listened intently the sounds and notes strangely familiar.  It was as if she had heard them in a dream.

 

“Stay in your shores, your shallows, your shoals.  The abyss is ours.  We shall not hunt you, we shall not harm you.  We shall preserve the status quo… As set forth by your predecessors.  Leave us to our abyss… Leave us to our abyss… leave us to our abyss…  Disturb us no more.”

 

Everyone looked at Ruby.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what it’s saying,” she said, “It’s hard to explain, but I know that’s what he’s saying.”

 

 

“So… we’re safe?”

Ruby nodded, “We’ll be just fine.”

 

The council of four reconvened in the same dark dank room.  The same light blue holograms flickered in the shadows.  Mr. Schnee wore the devil’s smile while General Ironwood fumed.  The Elector was rather pleased with the news.  Maritime transit was recovering and trade was booming.  The small disaster caused by the grimm created a large demand for large ship works, steel, dust, and other commodities.  Yet Ozpin didn’t smile, didn’t frown.  He folded his hands, closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he thought carefully of the next words he would say.

 

“A stunning success,” declared Mr. Schnee, “See?  When we are given the proper resources a disaster can be quickly resolved.  So, next time I make a request Ozpin you better honor it.”

 

“I don’t think this is time for celebration, Mr. Schnee,” said Ozpin, “Yes, the squid and the snake are dealt with but the true culprit is still at large.  They may very well use the same methods to control other unique grimm and turn them on our kingdoms.”

 

“Then you better do your job,” said Mr. Schnee, “Now, Elector there is a matter of the adequate compensation for my successful mission.”

 

“Of course,” said the Elector, “Whatever your fee Mistral will pay.”

 

“Yes, but it is not money I want,” Mr. Schnee’s smile ran away, “I want you to solve your little election problem.”

 

“Sir, I understand your interest in the election but we cannot proceed.  The candidate challenging the incumbent has issued an election by champion.  Unfortunately, the candidate’s champion has fled to Vale and is currently part of Beacon.”

 

“Have him select a new champion and get this over with.”

 

“He refuses to pick and according to our laws only he reserves the right to pick champions.  As such the territory the territory will be governed by the current representative until she decides to return to finally finish the election.”

 

“Ozpin, I know fully well as everyone else here that Pyrrha Nikos is the champion for this election,” Mr. Schnee’s eyes narrowed, “By order of the Regency Council I am ordering you to extradite her to Mistral.”

 

“A rare motion from you, Mr. Schnee,” said Ozpin, “This must a very serious matter.  By order of the Regency Council I will extradite her.  However, she may attempt to flee if I try to force her.”

 

“Your problem, not mine.  Come up with an assignment, a task, a mission, whatever.  Just get her to Mistral.  I want my damn mining projects passed through their senate.”

 

“Ahem!” coughed Ironwood, “There is the more important matter of Torchwick.  He is still missing.  I want all of our intelligence agencies on high alert and searching for this man.”

 

“General Ironwood, I can almost assure you that he is dead,” said Mr. Schnee.

 

“And how would you know?”

 

“I don’t for certain, but for someone of his notoriety to move unnoticed now that we know who he is, or was rather, to move unnoticed is very unlikely.”

 

“That man faked his death once before, he can do it again.”

 

“Truly?” said the Elector, “General, I think you are paranoid.”

 

“You are too lax,” he replied sternly, “If he reconnects with his allies their project will be revived.”

 

“Ozpin, your hunters are monitoring the situation, correct?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Elector?”

 

“The Tenno controls our hunters, but we can persuade him to undertake more covert operations.”

 

“Good.  General, I suggest you relax and monitor the situation.  As I said before, he may very well be dead.”

 

“Mr. Schnee, your daughter is here to see you.”

 

“Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned,” said Mr. Schnee as he disappeared.

 

“Adieu.”

 

“Ozpin, this is serious,” said Ironwood.

 

“Trust me, James, I am very well aware of the situation.  We can’t alarm the people though.  I’ll handle the intelligence gathering.  Keep you armed forces at the ready but not on high alert.  If anything your specialists should be the ones to move if needed, nothing else.”

 

“I’ll do more than –“

 

“Don’t overdo it, James.  Too much and they all go to ground,” Ozpin looked over his shoulder, “Excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to.”

 

Winter walked into Mr. Schnee’s office.  She took her seat and put her feet up on the desk.

 

“You’re early,” said Mr. Schnee, “You weren’t scheduled to arrive for another day.”

 

“I know you’re a stickler for punctuality,” smiled Winter, “And I thought you might want to see Weiss this evening.”

 

“Question is does she want to see me?  We’ll talk about a family dinner later.  You said you had something for me.”

 

“Yes, these,” Winter pulled a pair of small earrings from her pocket, “According to our little informant, or should I say Weiss’ informant, the White Fang wear these to prevent falling prey to the signal that controlled the grimm.”

 

“Hmm… strange was this issued to all crewmen?” asked Mr. Schnee.

 

“No,” said Winter noticing the oddity, “It was only given to him, Blake when she was captured, and that was it as far as he knows.”

 

“Send these down to R&D.  What else?”

 

“Well, it’s a little far-fetched but apparently the White Fang want to build their own country.  That was my expression as well.  Talk about a pipe dream.  The stolen merchandise and dust was to fund their little army or stolen droids.”

 

“Well they have the intelligence of animals,” muttered Mr. Schnee, “What of their benefactor?”

 

“He was in the dark.  Just a grunt, a cog in the machine,” Winter sighed, “Will you let the rest of the council know?”

 

“I’m certain Ozpin already knows,” Mr. Schnee leaned back, “The Elector doesn’t stand to benefit from this information since the venerable Tenno controls their military and hunters.  As for the Great General Ironwood…”

 

“Escalation to a grandiose scale on a rumour,” said Winter, “That or botched operations.  I’ll keep this between us then.  I’m surprised he didn’t declare war as soon as he heard the White Fang had the symphony.”

 

“The tried.  What about your sister?  Do we have to keep her silent?”

 

“RWBY and JNPR seem to be moving on their own.  I don’t think they’ll be causing any leaks, but we should keep an eye on them.”

 

“You keep an eye on them,” said Mr. Schnee, “If you want.”

 

“Now about that family dinner.”

 

 

Glynda walked into the room and locked the door.  Ozpin ensured that the four communications platforms were completely disconnected.  The two academy heads stood in the centre of the room.  Glynda handed the usual data pad to Ozpin.

 

“Nothing new to report, but they have amnesia from the last week,” lamented Ozpin, “What about our team in Vacuo?”

 

“Still reporting,” said Glynda, “What’s the next move?”

 

Ozpin walked to his favourite corner with the chess board.  He examined the chaotic order of the pieces.  Rooks, bishops, the queens and kings still in play.  The knights stood behind the walls of pawns facing against each other.  Ozpin took two white pieces from the board and advanced black.

 

“Pull them out of Vacuo,” ordered Ozpin.

 

“Of course, but what about your suspicions?  If we don’t have eyes and ears in the area we won’t be able to monitor their activities.”

 

“I’ll ask a favour of our old friend,” said Ozpin, “If he’s sober.  Did we get anything from the last team?”

 

Glynda shook her head, “Nothing.”

 

Ozpin stared at the board, “What are you doing?”

 

 Ozpin took the white queen’s knight and advanced it toward the black king’s bishop.  The pawns were all in position squaring off against one another.  The kings were safe, far to the rear.  The white bishops and knights and rooks were moving to where they were needed.  But the black pieces were a puzzle.  Their more powerful pieces were clearly on the move but there was no pattern, no method to their madness.  Every time white seemed to be in position to capture the prize they would slip away.

 

“What game are you playing?”

 

 

A lone destroyer sailed over the tumultuous waves.  The high waves crashed against the bow and washed over the deck.  Red covered the morning sky.  Sailors in navy blue uniforms scurried about the deck battening down the hatches.

 

Cinder Fall stood at the prow.  Neptune and Emerald were shivering from the cold winds and splashes of sea water.  Water turned to steam as it approached Cinder.  Her dress glowing bright red and hot to the touch.

 

“Pod off the starboard!” hollered a crewman, “Man in the water!”

 

Cider strolled to the crewman took his spyglass.  She peered out over the sea.  Debris surrounded the area.  A small craft bobbed up and down in the waves.  It was shaped like a turtle’s head and badly damaged.  A man dressed in a soaked white suit lay on top.

 

“That’s him,” she said, “Collect him for me.”

 

“Yes my lady.”

 

The crew piled into a boat and quickly collected the stranded man.  He was nearly frozen with limbs turning blue.  Breathing had slowed substantially and his heartbeat was weak.  They rushed him to sick bay.  The stripped him of his clothes and began heating him up.

 

“When will he regain consciousness doctor?” asked Cinder.

 

“By day’s end if all goes well,” he replied, “But if you need him immediately I can give him a cocktail of drugs.  It will wake him but there is a chance he may go into cardiac arrest.  Is he important?”

 

“I have time, I can wait,” Cinder contacted the bridge, “Captain, set a course for Meerstadt.”

 

“By your command my lady,” said the captain, “We will contact the others of the Vacouan fleet and have them follow.”

 

“No, have them continue on their patrol pattern until complete.”

 

“By your command.”

 

“So what do we do while we wait?” asked Neptune.

 

“Emerald, the shogi board,” Cinder grinned.

 

Torchwick gasped as he escaped from the cold grip of death.  Fluids dripped into his arm from an intravenous tube.  He awoke several hours later with the sun starting to set.  A red sky marked the coming of the night.  Cinder made one final move and completed Neptune’s defeat.

 

“Gah!  I hate this game,” grumbled Neptune, “Give me something physical and we’ll see who’s better.”

 

“You’d still lose, Neptune,” said Emerald.

 

Torchwick grabbed his head, “How long was I out?”

 

“Since we found you?  Several hours,” said Cinder resetting the board, “Since the incident, three days.”

 

“Don’t suppose I can get some days off for hazardous work injuries?”

 

“No, absolutely not,” said Cinder, “In fact I need you to accelerate your project.”

 

“Easier said than done,” said Torchwick.

 

“We’ve got all the parts you need,” said Emerald, “And more dust than you’ve ever had before.”

 

“Parts and mechanics and dust aren’t the problem,” said Torchwick, “The last success was because I had a volunteer… so to speak.  If you want this to work I need –“

 

“Souls,” said Cinder, “Or so the legend says.  But you found a more tangible substitute.  Luckily you have two volunteers.”

 

“You two I suppose. No,” said Torchwick, “I get to choose the next six sisters… or brothers, not being picky.”

 

“Hey!  We’re more than capable of taking it on” said Emerald.

 

“Damn straight,” said Neptune grabbing Torchwick by the collar, “You think we’re too weak?”

 

“Compared to other options?  Yes.  Now let go of my suit you damn monkey,” Torchwick sighed, “I have a list of candidates.  Four you should be familiar with, one is one of my own, and the last is…”

 

“Very interesting,” said Cinder, “Well then consider me your goddess of life.  By the way I have to ask, why are you helping us?  You aren’t a patriot, you not motivated by money, though you do ask a very sum, and you don’t seems to particularly like me.  So, why?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Torchwick grinned.

 

“Regale me,” she said as she moved the lance piece.

 

“I’ll give you the short version.  During the last conflict I stumbled upon the creation of the Seven Sisters while trying to save… it was a complete accident.  I didn’t know at the time what caused it until much later.  But Colonel Ironwood caught wind and demanded I create a super soldier.  When I couldn’t he took the one success I had and forced me at gun point to make it a weapon.  It succeeded spectacularly but caused destruction on a criminal scale.  And Colonel Ironwood made it so all the blame fell on me.  He took everything.”

 

“So simple revenge to kill him.”

 

“Kill him?  If I wanted that I would have done it a long time ago.  I want him humiliated.  I want the world to see him cower before an unstoppable force.  I want him to order his men to run away, not fall back, not retreat, not surrender.  To RUN AWAY!  I want the world to call him General Run Away.  For children to point at him on the street and say ‘there goes General Run Away’.”

 

Cinder took an enemy piece, “I see, no need to go further.  And I personally guarantee that I will make that a reality.  It may even be amusing to me.”

 

“By the way, I don’t think our enemies would be letting us move so freely.  Just what have you done to all of our tails?  PHLX and HPLT for example.  And their ‘disappearance’ is sure to draw more attention.”

 

Cinder examined the board.  Every piece was in place.  She took one of her captured pieces and placed on the board facing against her enemy.  Emerald made her move clumsily.  Cinder placed another captured piece to fight for her, then another.

 

“I’ve dealt with them appropriately.”

 

 


	17. Epilogue

“How’s things look in there, Alicia?”

 

A raven haired woman sighed.  She ran her finger around the rim of her wine glass.  The savoury liquid had barely bin touched in the hours she had been here.  Underneath her white jacket a pair of daggers poked at the sides of her little black dress.  In the frantic rush to keep eyes on target she put on her scabbards and webbing too tight.  A pair of receivers were hidden in her earrings while a small transmitter was in the gold locket of her necklace.

 

“Alicia?”

 

“Yeah, Sawyer,” said Alicia, “I’m here.  It’s the same old same old.  OCTA is still drinking the night away.  How did we get this mission?  They haven’t been doing anything peculiar for hell knows how long.”

 

“I’ll let Ozpin know of your complaint.”

 

“How are things out there?”

 

“Nothing.  Just a bunch of drunks.”

 

OCTA stood up and threw some bills and coins on the table.  Alicia quickly paid off her bill and followed OCTA outside.  They left out the back door into a series of dark alleys.  A dense fog rolled from the river into the streets.

 

“They’re on the move,” reported Alicia.

 

“Following you from above.”

 

Samuel pushed back his long black mullet and donned his dark blue cloak.  Beneath the cloak he wore a loose fitting white shirt and baggy denim jeans.  A pair of weapons fell out of his sleeves.  One he reformed into a long katar while the other retained its submachine gun form.  He followed Alicia, jumping from roof top to roof top.

 

OCTA split in half as they came to the river.  The men went west while women went east.  Alicia moved to follow Olivia and Cavatina while Sawyer kept watch on Amadeas and Terzo.  The two were constantly whispering to one another reporting location, activity, anything.

 

Around Alicia the fog grew thicker and thicker.  It was hard to see the nose in front of her face.  She picked up the pace and ran through the fog to keep eyes on Olivia.  When the fog had thinned Alicia found Oliva standing on the bridge by the river.  A small ember burned on her cigarette.

 

“Smoke?” asked Olivia.

 

“You knew?”

 

Olivia smirked, “Of course we did.  We’ve been under surveillance since we left Vacuo years ago.  Sure you don’t want a smoke?”

 

Alicia shook her head, “Where’s Cavatina?”

 

“Somewhere in the mist.  Listen, I think you should turn around and go home.  Report to whoever it is that we’re up nothing new then spend the rest of the days enjoying Mistral.  It’ll make it easier on all of us,” Oliva’s smirk disappeared, “That way you won’t end up like the last two.”

 

“HPLT and PHLX, you had something to do with them,” Alicia drew her daggers, “Sawyer, apprehend Amadeus and Terzo.  OCTA knows what happened to them.  Olivia, you’re coming with me.”

 

Olivia took one last draw then crushed her cigarette.  She took a fighting stance and circled Alicia.  Alicia kept her eyes fixed on the immediate target.  Cavatina was still in the mist lurking.  Alicia listened to every rustle, felt every breeze and change in the wind.  She wouldn’t let Cavatina fall on her.

 

“You’re unarmed, Olivia,” warned Alicia.

 

“I’ve faced worse.  You going to attack or we just going to stand here?”

 

Alicia turned her blade and threw it.  Olivia weaved under the attack and rushed forward.  Alicia turned her free hand and the flying dagger followed.  Olivia side stepped and lunged forward.  Alicia slashed with her other dagger and plucked the other from the air.  The sharp blade cut Olivia’s forearm.  The small cut didn’t deter her.  Olivia pushed forward and grabbed Alicia’s wrist.  The two women grappled trying to keep control of the daggers. 

 

BANG!  BANG!  BANG!

 

“Sounds like Sawyer finished up with your friends,” smirked Alicia, “There’s still time to give up.”

 

Olivia stripped away one of Alicia’s knives.  The two stepped back menacingly.  Three shots rang out fell around Alicia.  Sparks burst around her feet.  She jumped to avoid the burst.

 

“Hey watch it, Sawyer!”

 

Sawyer rushed out of the mist with katar and gun in hand.  He took position beside Alicia who was more than happy to see him.  Olivia was facing a tough fight.

 

“That was fast,” said Alicia, “We’ll go at her at the same time.  Go!”

 

Alicia and Olivia clashed.  The daggers flashing like lightning in the fog.  Neither was giving ground.  Parry and dodge were perfectly synchronised.  In the middle of a slash Olivia reversed her grip and jabbed the dagger into Alicia’s side.

 

Alicia covered the wound, “What the hell, Sawyer?  Help me out!”

 

Sawyer stepped forward and pushed Alicia to the ground.  Alicia cried out against her partner then she saw his eyes.  They dull and listless.  The colour of his iris had disappeared behind a cold grey steel.  A pair of small devices were fixed into this ears.

 

“It’s days like this I hate my job,” said Amadeus strolling out of the shadows.

 

 

“Makes you long for those old days, don’t it,” said Terzo.

 

Cavatina kneeled down beside Alicia.  The huntress struggled against her former partner.  Cavatina pulled out another pair of devices and fixed it behind her ears.  A smooth song filled her mind.  Shades of violet, royal purple and blue clouded her vision.  Her will seemed to melt away into euphoria.  Within the minute she was just like her partner.

 

“So, we send them back to base like the others?” asked Terzo.

 

“That’ll draw too much attention,” said Amadeus, “Make them sleepers.”

 

“You sure?  They’ll remember a lot of this,” said Olivia.

 

“Knock ‘em out and dump them in their hotel.  They’ll think it was a dream or something,” Amadeus looked at his watch, “Let’s make it quick.  We’ve got an appointment.”

 

“Right, right,” said Olivia pulling out her phone, “Hey, Neo, we’ve got rid of our tail.  No we didn’t kill them we’re not psychotic like those two.  Listen, we’re changing the rendezvous point.  You know the stadium?  Yeah, where we held the concert.  Right, see you there.”

 

“Why are we doing this?  We aren’t her Chosen Men.”

 

“Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do or die.”


End file.
